Hiding the truth
by chan.nelson4444
Summary: Tamzin has been replaced by Amy Hughes, a young talented but reckless paramedic. Dixie and Jeff form a close friendship with her, and Lenny definatly has the hots for her. But beneath her cheery self there is a lot more to her, her difficult childhood and past has effected her in many ways. Will she open up to her new friends and allow herself to be loved? Please read and review xx
1. Chapter 1

Dixie was in her office, watching the clock ticking by it was soon coming to 9am, and the new paramedic was supposed to start half an hour ago. She sighed to herself, trying to think of when she was going to turn up, if she was going to turn up?

The door knocked, and she stood up crossing her arms, hoping it would be the new paramedic, but much to her disappointment it was only Jeff.

"You alright there princes, not looking too happy"

"No, no I am not too happy, she was supposed to start half an hour ago" Dixie exclaimed, pointing to the clock.

"Calm down, are you sure she has the right date?"

"Yes I am bloody sure Jeffrey" she snapped, sitting back down on her desk, looking through different sheets to make sure she had the right time and date.

"You sure, because you seem to be checking" Jeff commented, watching as she continued to flick through the sheets that were lying on her desk.

"Jeffrey if you are not going to say anything useful, I suggest you just go and keep an eye out for her" Dixie looked up to him, giving him a venomous glare, making him back his way out of the office to keep an eye out for the new paramedic.

"Well how am I supposed to know what she looks like" Jeff muttered to himself, as he made his way out of the ambulance bay waiting outside and looking for, well he didn't even know who he was looking for.

"Right Jeffrey, a young woman. Can't be that hard to spot surely?" He looked to as far as his eyes could see, part of him wanted Dixie to have made a mistake but Dixie was never wrong with dates and times.

Jeff leaned against the wall, watching to see if he could spot who this new paramedic could be, but it was rather hard considering the fact he knew nothing what she looked like. He didn't have to wait for long, until he saw what he thought could be the new paramedic, she looked quite young and was approaching the ambulance bay.

He waited for a while, he would seem an idiot going up to a random girl and asking if she was the new paramedic. He didn't have to wait that long, as the young woman approached him, he made a mental note of asking her why she was wearing sunglasses, carrying some water and a box of painkillers.

"Hi I'm Amy, the new paramedic. So sorry, I wrote the wrong date in my phone so the alarm didn't go off, and had a bit of a late night" Amy managed to say rather quickly, before popping two tablets and taking them with the water. Her sunglasses blocking out the light, making her feel more comfortable while nursing her hangover.

"I'm Jeff and that's ok, it isn't me you need to explain it to. Hangover?" Jeff raised his eyebrows, taking in her features, she was a little bit shorter than him which pleased him. She had rather long light blonde hair, which was still weakly curled from the night before.

"Yeah, went clubbing down town" Amy replied, taking of her sunglasses and letting her eyes adjust to the bright light.

"Come on somebody wants to meet you" Jeff led the way to Dixie's office, knowing she was going to want to meet Amy.

"I was guessing you weren't Kathleen Collier" Amy followed him into the bay, keeping a close eye on where he was going, she could see a woman walking towards them she didn't look too happy.

"Jeffrey have you found her?"

"Yeah calm down. Dixie this is Amy" Jeff said as Dixie scanned her eyes over Amy, she was rather young no older than 23, Dixie was hoping for a more experienced paramedic but Amy was going to have to do.

"How old are you?" Dixie asked, wanting to know a little more about the new paramedic.

"22, but what has that got to do with anything?" Amy questioned, wondering why she wanted to know her age.

"I don't appreciate you turning up to work with a hangover an hour late" Dixie looked at the packet of pain killers and bottle of water. Her make-up was a little smudged around her eyes from the night before where she hadn't taken off all her mascara and eye liner, it was a look that suited her as it gave her the Smokey eye effect.

"Am I, I thought I started at half nine. Oh well, I'm here now" Amy shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't too concerned about being late, she generally forgot that it was today she started she honestly thought it was tomorrow. At least she remembered that it wasn't tomorrow, or she wouldn't have been in today at all.

"No, it's not oh well I am here now, I expect you to turn up on time" Dixie was nearly lost for words, Jeff was standing behind them both watching on at what was happening.

"So are you going to let me get ready, or are you going to make me spend my shift listening to you baffle on" Amy said back, Jeff was trying to hold back his sniggering but Dixie caught him and shot him an icy glare. Jeff was amused that Amy was talking back to Dixie, considering the fact she was late and turned up for work with a hangover, he gathered she had some guts.

"Jeff will show you to the locker room" Dixie now was lost for words, it had been a while since somebody back chatted to her with a smart or sarcastic comment. She left to go back to her office, leaving Amy with Jeff who was going to be working with her for the week.

"Locker room then Princess" Jeff led her to the locker room, showing her where she could put her things, then get changed into her uniform. Amy got changed, then went to the ambulance where Jeff was waiting, she gave out a yawn feeling the effects of her late night.

"So Jeffrey, what are we going to do now?"

"Well wait for a shout, could be a hoax or we could actually be doing something"

"Ah" Amy looked out the window again, rubbing her sore head, making Jeff notice.

"Late night last night was it?"

"Yeah told you, went out clubbing" Amy replied, trying to remember what had happened the previous night.

"Who with your mates?"

"No, went on my own. I prefer it that way" Amy said looking out the window, she didn't prefer going out on her own at all, but it wasn't like she had anybody else to go with or do anything with. Going out clubbing was the only way she found some affection, she regretted the things she did, but she preferred going out to staying at home on her own.

"You ok princess, seem to be in a little world of your own"

"Yeah I'm good" Amy said, making a fake smile that seemed to convince Jeff enough.

"Holby Control to 3007, are you able to respond to a house caller at the address of, 23 Salisbury lane. Male in too much pain, to tell us what is wrong"

"3007 to control, we are able to attend" Jeff responded to the radio, waiting for Amy to put her seat belt on before starting to drive.

When they arrived at the home, Amy took her response kit and got out of the ambulance being followed by Jeff. She made her way to the door, knocking it and waiting for an answer they got nothing so Amy bent down rummaging through the flower pots.

"What you doing Amy?"

"There is always a spare key somewhere" Amy continued to rummaging through the pots, smiling as she found a small sliver key, standing up and putting it in the lock.

"There we go, and we're in" She held the door open for Jeff, who was smiling he was beginning to like Amy, although he was liking her much more for talking back to Dixie.

"Right princess, you take upstairs and I will take down. Call me if you find anything" Jeff watched Amy nod, before making her way up the stairs. Amy sighed, going up the stairs and beginning to call out.

"Hello, paramedics we're here to help" She pushed open one of the doors, seeing a man looking at her in a frightened way, Amy took a deep breath as she saw the large knife he was holding.

"Hello, what's your name?" She asked softly, taking baby steps towards him seeing he was a frightened man who was looking to defend himself.

"I'm Amy, that looks like a nasty cut you have on your head" She was looking at the long cut on his head, that was leaking blood but it was hard to assess him from this far back. The man still had the knife pointed in her direction, but Amy smiled at him knowing she had to keep him calm.

"Now I need to have a look at that cut, but I need you to put the knife down"

"Amy" Jeff was watching cautiously from behind, his eyes glued to the knife the man was holding.

"Are you going to put it down for us?" Amy asked, ignoring Jeff who was behind her she could sense him, she moved closer to the man ignoring Jeff's requests of staying back. The man slowly nodded, putting down the knife on the floor next to him, allowing Amy to approach him.

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, following Amy and sitting next to the man, watching how she treated him. They took the man into the ambulance, where Amy stayed in behind with him and Jeff drove. When they took him into the ED, Jeff took the led as Amy didn't know her way around, he made a mental note to introduce her to members of the ED. The pair of them were leaning on the reception desk filling out all the forms for the patient.

"Princess you feeling ok?" Jeff asked, looking to Amy who was lost in her own little world again.

"Yeah fine, why do you keep calling me Princess, is that a dodgy chat up line or something?" Amy questioned, finishing by signing her signature in the last box, looking back to Jeff waiting for an answer.

"No, I call all the woman princess" Jeff replied, looking to Zoe behind the desk who was smirking to herself.

"Is that true?" Amy asked one of the doctors, Zoe looked up from the paper work she was filling out and smiling.

"Sadly" Zoe stated still smirking at Jeff.

"Oi, you and Amy are rather similar Zoe" Jeff poked Amy in her side, making her edge away glaring at him.

"How?" Amy wanted to know how she was similar, she rubbed her side from where Jeff poked her.

"Well my good friend Zoe over here has turned up to work with a hangover on more than one occasion"

"Now hang on, I told you I forgot I started today"

"Of course you did, come on then" Jeff took her out of the ED, and they went back to the ambulance. Jeff had gathered from this shift that Amy could be pretty reckless, it wasn't his idea staying in a car with petrol leaking from it, but he also saw she had the talent to become a really good paramedic. He knew it wouldn't be good news when Dixie wanted to speak to him though, he said goodbye to Amy and watched her start her journey home before going to Dixie's office, he knocked on the door waiting for her to let him in.

"Come in"

"You wanted to see me" Jeff asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, about Amy"

"Oh Dix, leave her alone she is just getting started" Jeff spoke softly, he was hoping Dixie wasn't thinking of getting rid of her.

"Jeff she is reckless, turning up to work late with a hangover"

"No you just don't like it because she is prepared to give you a bit of back chat" Jeff mentioned, he quite liked Amy, he liked that she was willing to give Dixie back chat.

"That too" Dixie snapped, she really hoped they would have been given somebody more experienced.

"Come on Dixie, give her a chance it's her first day. Remember me on my first day"

"Yes you were lucky I didn't run you over that day" Dixie scowled, remembering her first shift with Jeff something that she would never forget. Dixie picked up the phone, she was going to call base and request for somebody more experienced.

"Please Dixie, she has the talent to become a really good paramedic" Jeff pressed the button on the phone, stopping the call from going through.

"Jeffrey she is completely reckless, she confronted a man who was holding a knife then refused orders to leave a patient who was trapped in a car that was leaking petrol" She exclaiming slamming the phone down making Jeff jump.

"She got the man to put the knife down, and she got the woman out that's the main thing"

"I just think we need somebody more experienced"

"Experience has to come from somewhere, please" Jeff knew he was begging, he really wanted Dixie to give Amy a chance.

"Fine" Dixie sat back into her chair, looking at the rotas. Jeff watched her sit, he could see she was stressed, she was only worried about Amy's wellbeing, but that shouldn't mean that she got rid of her.

Amy made her way to the farmead estate, she hated living there but she had no choice, she had been living there for just over a year. She unlocked her door letting herself in, the silence greeted her once again, she was used to being alone, but today the silence was deafening. She took a deep breath closing the door behing her, leaving her once again alone, her eyes began to water as she looked around the empty flat. Picking up the glass of juice that was left unfinished from this morning, she drunk it down letting out a loud sigh. Turning on the telly for some background noise, hoping it would help her feel a little better, but it still didn't stop her feeling lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy woke in the night due to the loud crashing noise, then the noise of glass smashing, with the faint sound of laughter.

"You are kidding me" Amy muttered, looking at the clock that was reading 3:22am, she groaned before throwing off the covers, making her way to the kitchen feeling the instant cold chill.

"Great and I thought I was going to make it 5 months without my window being smashed in" She said to herself, closing all the doors so some rooms kept the heat, then walking to the kitchen. The glass was scattered everywhere, she turned on the light so she could see what she was doing, but the instant light made her eyes hurt so it took them a while to adjust.

"Bloody hell" she looked around thinking of where to start, she gathered the floor would be a good idea so began to sweep all the broken glass into a pile in the middle of the room. Once she sorted out the floor, she looked on the table tops where glass was smashed everywhere, she didn't notice the large piece that was next to her arm. Stumbling back she caught her arm on the glass making her wince, moving her arm she could see that there was quite a bit of blood coming from a long cut.

Instantly she began to fight back the tears, putting the tablecloth to her lower arm to stem the bleeding, but it wasn't stopping the stinging. Tears began rolling down her face, but she was attempting to breathe away the pain but it wasn't working. She began to sort out the rest of the glass, hoping it would distract her from her arm but she couldn't ignore the stinging, she let the tears roll down her face as she continued cleaning up the glass.

Dixie was looking at the clock again, the new paramedic was late again. She was tapping her foot impatiently, she could now see Amy entering the station, Dixie went over to Amy and was planning in her head what she was going to say.

"Dixie I am so sorry" Amy didn't mean to be late, but she had to wait until the place where her window had been was boarded up.

"You know what Amy, I don't even want an explanation. Tomorrow I want you on time" She spoke harshly, folding her arms and giving Amy an icy glare.

"I wasn't going to give you an explanation anyway, and I am 10 minutes late it isn't that bad" Amy didn't want people to know where she was living, she knew Dixie hated her already she didn't want to be more hated because of where she lived.

"I will decide how bad it is, I don't care how late you are, you are still late" Dixie continued to snap, following Amy as she made her way to the locker room.

"I said I am sorry what else do you want?" Amy stopped dead in her tracks staring at Dixie.

"You on time, now go and get changed into your uniform" Dixie said sternly, pointing towards the locker room.

"With pleasure" Amy muttered, just loud enough for Dixie to hear.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"If you didn't hear the first time, I won't tell you again" Amy called back, opening the door to the locker room, where she put her bag in her locker and got changed.

Jeff waited in the ambulance, waiting for Amy he didn't have to wait long as she came in sitting next to him.

"You alright Princess?" Jeff asked, watching as she pulled out a bag of sweets and pulled out some gummy bears.

"Yeah I'm good, you?" Amy said in between chewing.

"I'm fine, you look a little tired that's all" Jeff was looking over her, she looked worn out like she had no sleep. She was looking more pale than the day before, with dark circles beginning to appear under her eyes.

"Late night and early morning that's all, want one?" She offered Jeff the bag of sweets,

"Cheers princess" Jeff took some of the sweets from the bag, eating them before talking once more.

"What did you do to your arm?" He pointed to her right arm, he could see that there was a bandage there that wasn't there yesterday.

"My arm?"

"Yeah, there's a bandage on it" He pointed to her arm, she pulled her sleeve down so he could no longer see the bandage that was there.

"Oh nothing to worry about" Amy was hoping this wouldn't raise any more questions, she bandaged her arm this morning and made a mental note to buy some anaesthetic wipes so she could clean her cut properly. Jeff just looked at her, he was going to find out what happened to her arm one way or another.

Amy could feel his eyes on her, she knew he was going to ask another question but thankfully the radio interrupted the conversation.

"Holby control to 3007 RTC on ring road, are you able to attend?"

"3007 to control on our way over" Jeff began to drive, putting the sirens on.

"Now you stick with me ok?" Jeff said sternly over the sirens, he didn't know how bad the crash was and he wanted to keep a close eye on Amy.

"Yep" She replied, wincing as her arm began to sting a little, but Jeff didn't hear because of the sirens. When they arrived Amy obeyed Jeff by sticking close to him, there was already a lot of ambulances there, Jeff and Amy went to the car that nobody was tending to.

Amy moved into the back, holding the drivers neck to prevent any spinal damage while Jeff got to work.

"Hello sweetheart, my name is Jeff and Amy is the one holding your neck, we need you to remain nice and still. Can you tell me your name?"

"Sa…Sarah"

"Ok Sarah. We are just going to put this oxygen mask on you, then we will work on getting you out" Jeff put the mask over her face, as Amy continued to hold onto her neck, he could see that this was going to be a prolonged entrapment, which meant they would need the fire service to cut her out.

"Can we have some help over here please!" Jeff called, seeing the fire engine that was pulling up. He left Amy and the woman in the car, going to get help so they could get the woman out.

"We got a woman who is trapped in that car over there, she will need to be cut out" He led them to the car, and then checked over the woman while the fire men discussed how they would get the woman out. Amy had put a neck brace on the woman, and had begun to take her blood pressure which was looking a little low.

"Sweetheart, the fire services are going to need to cut you out. Me and Amy will have to leave you, but then we will come back I promise" He took the woman's pulse one last time, and made sure the neck brace was secure.

"No…Please….I…." The woman began to panic, Amy moved herself so the lady could see her.

"It's ok. I will stay with her Jeff, you go" She said calmly, giving the woman a comforting smile.

"Amy"

"Jeff it's fine honestly" Amy took the woman's hand, Jeff could see that the patient was calming down knowing she wouldn't be alone, and they needed to keep her calm.

"Fine, but the slightest sign of trouble and you're out no arguments" He didn't like the thought of having her in the car, but he knew no matter what he did Amy wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah" Amy replied, shuffling herself in the seat so the woman could see her.

"I'm serious princess" He knew if anything happened to her by staying in the car Dixie would kill him, but he knew the fire men knew what they were doing. Giving Amy a weak smile he left the car, going to talk to the fire men that were in charge.

"We need to get that woman out as soon as possible mate, and my friend is staying with her to keep her calm" Jeff continued to explain, he really wasn't happy with Amy staying in the car.

"Ok, we can get to work then boys" He called to the men, Jeff watched nervously he was hoping that it all went well, he was monitoring the situation very closely, he was feeling petfied knowing Amy was in the car. Watching as the roof was being cut off, then the doors freeing the woman, when he was told it was safe he breathed a sigh of relief and went to the ambulance to get the he took it back, he looked to Amy who seemed perfectly fine, which he was thankful for, he knew Dixie would kill him if he let anything happen to Amy on a shout.

"Amy you ok?"

"I'm good can we just focus on the patient please" Amy could feel that the woman's pulse was becoming tacky.

"Jeff she is tacky cardic" She got out of the car with Jeff's help, then they took the woman to the ambulance.

"I know princess let's get her in" Jeff drove again, while Amy stayed in the back. It wasn't long before they reached the ED, Jeff opened the back doors of the ambulance catching Amy wincing because of her arm. He said nothing just continued to help the patient out, and into resus.

"This is Sarah Brown, 33 involved in RTC she is tacky at 120 and has a GCS of 12 throughout. But her BP is fine" Amy announced as they wheeled her to the bed in resus, and moved her over.

"Thank you…" The doctor glanced to the paramedic, waiting for her to say her name.

"Amy" She said her name, looking at the doctor she didn't see him yesterday. She could feel herself blushing a little as he smiled at her, but she tried to hide it and smiled awkwardly back.

"Thank you Amy. I'm Lenny" He offered her his hand, she shook it then let him get on with looking over the woman.

"Lenny what you doing back?" Jeff exclaimed, seeing Lenny talking to Amy.

"Got bored, missed you lot too much" Lenny smiled to Jeff then Amy, being pushed out of the way by Zoe. Amy could feel herself blushing again as he smiled towards her, she was just hoping nobody had noticed.

"Yes and let's hope you can keep your mouth shut this time around" Zoe stated, as the room was filled with little giggles.

"Come on Princess" Jeff led Amy out, and back in the ambulance. They sat in the back of the ambulance, nothing was seeming to be happening for a while. She could feel her arm beginning to sting again, she was annoyed with herself for cutting it on the glass.

"You going to let me look at your arm then?" Jeff asked softly, breaking the silence.

"There's nothing wrong with my arm" Amy was confused as to why he was so concerned over her arm, she wasn't used to people caring and wanting to know what was wrong with her.

"You won't mind me checking then will you" Jeff took her arm firmly, he heard her gasp so he quickly apologised and became more gentle seeing it was causing her pain. Rolling up her sleeve seeing the bandage that was covering her lower arm.

"Sorry princess" He loosened his grip more, and unwrapped the bandage carefully.

"It's fine" She attempted to pull her arm back, but it was no good as he had a firm but gentle grip.

"How'd you do this" He looked at the cut carefully, wondering how she did it.

"Cut it on some glass" Amy sighed, looking at the long cut that was on her lower arm.

"Glass?" He raised his eye brows, putting on some latex gloves so he could clean up the cut.

"Yeah broke a glass this morning, cut my arm while tidying it up. It's fine I just need to get some anaesthetic wipes to clean it up later" Amy tried to brush away his concern but it wasn't working.

"Well I can do that now" Jeff sat next to her, taking her arm and holding it gently with one hand, and in the other holding a wipe.

"Jeff it's fine you don't have to…" She was cut off by Jeff talking.

"Are you going to let me do this, or am I going to have to strap you down to the trolley?" Amy chuckled at this choice, and let her arm relax in Jeff's hand allowing him to clean her cut as she didn't fancy being strapped to the trolley. She noticed how careful Jeff was being holding her arm gently, she really wasn't used to people caring and helping her, so this was all becoming new to her. She knew Dixie didn't like her, but she was hoping Jeff liked her a little, she was sure he did otherwise he wouldn't be cleaning up her arm. He placed a clean bandage around her arm, making sure it was comfortable and secure.

"Thanks Jeff, I'm not used to people..." She was about to end the sentence by saying she wasn't used to people caring, but she stopped feeling her eyes water a little.

"That's alright just be careful next time you clean up glass, come on" He held out his hand, waiting for Amy to take it.  
"What, where are we going?" She stood up, wondering where he was leading her.  
"Well I am going to show you off to the ED"  
"Show me off to the ED?" She questioned smiling, watching as Jeff continued to lead the way.  
"Yeah come on, you're the baby of the group everybody will love you" Jeff led her into the ED, he was going to introduce her to everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy followed Jeff into the ED, everything was buzzing as usual. They went to the reception desk where Zoe was standing, getting ready to have her cigarette break.

"Alright Zoe, I don't think you have met Amy" Jeff introduced, he would be sure the pair of them would get along just fine.

"Yesterday, but not properly no. Hi Amy, I'm Zoe"

"Hey, I like you shoes" Amy commented, looking at Zoe's dark purple heels.

"Aw, thank you. Cost me a fortune though" Zoe sighed, as they continued to talk about shoes.

"You have good taste, wish I could find shoes like that"

"I'm going shoe shopping on Saturday if you're free?"

"Yeah I am, cheers" Amy smiled knowing she wasn't going to be spending her weekend alone again, she didn't particularly like being alone on the farmead, but it was all she could afford. More people soon started gathering around them,

"So who is this lovely lady then?" Fletch moved himself towards Amy, giving her a smile.

"Fletch this is Amy" Jeff introduced, he was glad that people were interested in knowing who she was, Jeff was trying to make her feel like part of the ED.

"Hello sweetheart, how'd you like it so far?" Fletch asked friendlily, offering Amy his hand which she shook.

"Good. I mean I like helping people"

"Oh hello I don't believe we have met" Tess came over, hugging the new member of the group.

"No I'm Amy"

"Tess, and this is Linda, Tom and Sam" She pointed at the various people standing around them.

"So you're the new paramedic" Sam questioned, smiling. Amy was glad everybody was smiling, she didn't know why but for some reason she wasn't feeling awkward, but more happy that nobody seemed to be intimidating her in anyway, everybody seemed genuinely friendly.

"Yeah"

"I like your hair, I could do a French plait in it if you like?" Linda asked, moving the folders around in her arms.

"Thank you, and yes I would love that"

"Hi Amy, I'm Tom how you finding it? I mean you look quite young I am assuming this is your first job as a paramedic?"

"It is" Amy was looking around, getting to know the people around her.

"What made you want to be a paramedic?" Sam was becoming curious, wondering why the young girl choose this as a profession.

"I like helping people"

"Yes and that includes refusing to leave patients when they are in a car which is leaking fuel, then confronting a man with a knife all in her first day" Jeff said, the group of people was rapidly increasing to nearly everybody gathering around them.

"Well you just be careful out there, don't want anything happening to you when you just started" Charlie said, picking up some sheets from the reception desk.

"Amy this is Charlie" Tess interrupted smiling at Amy who didn't know where to look.

"Hello sweetheart, don't do anything too reckless" Charlie placed his hand on Amy's shoulder, she was beginning to be made very welcome indeed.

"I won't"

"No you won't" Jeff said sternly, he didn't like some of the things Amy did but he knew she was a good paramedic, he just didn't want it all ending badly because of her recklessness.  
The people around them became less and less, until it was just Jeff and Amy again.

"So how'd you like everyone then princess?"

"Everyone seems really nice, I didn't think they would like me that much"

"Told you didn't I, you're the youngest so you are the baby of the group, this means everybody loves you" Jeff spoke, he was happy Amy had met everybody, Jeff knew that everybody in the ED would love her and look out for her, they just needed to know who she was.

"Is there somewhere I can find internet connection?" She was looking at her phone, she needed to find somewhere to buy a new window. She had some savings that should be able to cover it, but then she didn't know what she would do for the rent.

"In the staffroom there is normally a good signal" Zoe pointed the way to the staffroom, where Amy went, holding her phone seeing if the signal got any better.

"Princess I need to talk to Dix, you will be alright won't you?" Jeff called, he needed to speak to Dixie but he wanted to make sure Amy would be ok on her own.

"I'll be fine Jeff" Amy assured, entering the staffroom seeing it was empty, breathing a sigh of relief as she fell to the sofa, looking at her phone.

"Right B&Q first" She muttered to herself, calling the number and waiting for an answer. Amy nearly choked finding out how much the cheapest window was, she knew they were expensive but buying this window would mean she wasn't going to have any money left for food or heating. Hanging up the phone she sighed, feeling her eyes water she was going to have to choose between starving herself and staying warm, or securing her flat.

"Nice one Amy" Running her hand through her hair, she could see a bag of sweets that was looking very tempting, picking up the bag she could see a selection of sweets inside, she picked her favourite of coconut hoping whosever this were they wouldn't mind.

"Oh so you deciding to knick my sweets now" Amy swallowed the sweet turning around coming face to face with Lenny.

"Bloody hell, no need to creep up on people" She shuffled herself around in the chair, trying to stop herself blushing.

"No need to steal my sweets" Lenny remarked, smirking at her. He didn't notice before her soft features, her blonde hair which was lightly curled at the end and bright blue eyes.

"I only had two"

"Which ones?" Lenny asked, looking into the bag trying to spot which ones she had eaten.

"Coconut"

"My favourite"

"Do you want me to get you some more?"

"Nah, you're alright" Lenny sat next to her, looking at what she was doing on her phone.

"What you looking at?" He asked calmly, leaning back into the sofa chewing on some of his sweets.

"Windows" She replied frowning, there was no way she could afford a window while having to feed herself at the same time.

"Why you looking at windows?" He was confused, but Amy soon filled him in talking before thinking.

"Because some sod decided it would be fun to smash my window, making me choose between eating and staying warm or securing my house"

"Ah" Lenny felt bad for her, he didn't know what it was like to have your window smashed in, but he could imagain it being not very nice.

"Not exactly the best wakeup call at 3am, but then again that's what you get for living on the farmead" She soon bit her lip, she couldn't believe she just said all of that she felt her heart racing wondering what he was going to say now.

"You live on the farmead?" He asked sympathetically, watching as she looked completely shocked at what she said.

"I've been living there for a year, second time I have got my window smashed and I don't have enough savings to cover the cost of the window and heating. Looks like I am going to have to wear jumpers for a while"

"It's winter"

"I'll be fine, just drink a lot of tea. Please don't tell anybody where I live" Amy had decided she would go without food for a while, she had done it before she could do it again.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anybody knowing, I can't believe I just told you. I don't want people thinking differently of me, just please don't…" She stood up, telling herself how stupid she was for letting it slip.

"Nobody will think any differently of you" Lenny tried explaining, he felt sorry for her living there and he didn't like the thought of her being there, he knew it wasn't a good estate to live in.

"Please, just please" Amy began to panic, she didn't want anybody else knowing she had enough worries as it was. She was taking quick breaths feeling angry at herself for not keeping her big gob shut, that was one of the things she didn't want people knowing.

"It's alright I won't say anything, I know a mate who can help you out" Lenny stood up, trying to calm her down as he was seeing she was beginning to panic. Placing his hands on her shoulders, she instantly began to calm down feeling his warm comforting touch.

"Help me out with what?"

"Sorting out a window, where do you live?" He spoke gently, sitting her back on the sofa, he could feel she was shaking. He was going to have to keep his promise and not tell anybody, he could see how scared she was at the thought of people knowing where she lived.

"I can't expect you to…" Amy was nearly lost for words, she didn't expect him to do something like that.

"He owes me a favour, I can't let you freeze can I"

"What if your window gets smashed in and you need the favour?"

"I think I'll be fine, now address" Chuckling at her words he pulled out his phone, finding the number of his friend.

"12 on the west side of the estate, are you sure?" She managed to say in a whisper, she was so overwhelmed she wasn't used to people helping her out.

"Yes I am sure, not going to let you freeze and starve. He will do it for free" Amy could feel her eyes watering, she wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her back. She didn't expect that, but she was so happy as he had just saved her a lot of money meaning she would be able to afford to feed herself and keep herself warm during winter. They stayed in each others arms for a while, before Amy pulled herself away.

Meanwhile Jeff was walking towards Dixie, he could see she wasn't in a good mood and the way she spoke made him realise that this was the truth she wasn't too happy at all.

"Dix what's up?"

"You know what's up" She spat back, avoiding eye contact with Jeff continuing checking the ambulance for all its equipment.

"No I don't, what is your problem with Amy?"

"You know what my problem with Amy is, she is young reckless and irresponsible all of those things do not make a good paramedic" she slammed the cupboard shut, making her way out of the ambulance.

"Will you stop it"

"Stop what?"

"You keep on going on about Amy, and the only reason you don't like her is because she is prepared to give you a bit of back chat"

"No, I don't like her because she turns up late, hangover and is completely reckless during shifts, we need somebody more responsible and experienced"

"Experience comes from somewhere Dix, give the poor girl a chance"

"I have given her a chance and she blew it, I am calling in base tomorrow they can send somebody else in"

"Kathleen Collier, don't you dare" He said, he wasn't going to let her fire Amy just because they didn't get along.

"I can do what I like, what is your problem Jeff do you fancy her?"

"Dix what the fuck you on about, if you haven't noticed I am the only person who has been talking to her. She is 22 for god sake, she is young enough to be my daughter" Jeff snapped back, feeling horrified at the idea, Dixie just looked at him with a blank face.

"I want to get rid of her and that is the end of it, she stayed in a car today while the fire men were cutting out a patient. We don't need somebody like that on the team" Dixie muttered just loud enough for Jeff to hear, starting to make the way to her office.

"She was keeping the patient calm, she is a good paramedic so will you please give her a chance" Jeff followed he wasn't going to let her get rid of Amy this easily.

"You do fancy her, that is why you don't want her to leave. Have you already slept with her?" She asked shutting the door behind them, Jeff nearly had a heart attack due to what she asked.

"What the hell Dix, she is 22 I wouldn't do that and you know it. I wouldn't dream of using her like that" Jeff snapped he was disgusted that Dixie thought this.

"So you do fancy her then?" Dixie questioned again, sitting down at her desk.

"For the last time I don't fucking fancy her, am I not allowed to be nice to another woman without you thinking I want to sleep with her. You aren't being any decent towards her, and to be fair nobody else in the station is so I just thought I would be a bit friendly" He continued to rant, but then he realised this wouldn't do him no good.  
"Please can you not fire her, she doesn't deserve that" Jeff softened his voice he was now begging, he knew Amy had the potential to become a really good paramedic she just needed the chance and the opportunity to gain experience. Dixie took a while to think, staring at the floor while she did.

"Please Dix" Jeff held his breath hoping that Dixie wouldn't fire Amy.

"Fine" Dixie gave in, knowing Jeff would be on at her all night until she agreed to keeping Amy, Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, feeling happy that Dixie wasn't getting rid of Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeff we got a shout!" Amy called from the front of the ambulance, it hadn't been an eventful shift they had a few hoax calls, so Amy was hoping this time that there was actually somebody needing medical attention.

"Coming" Jeff shouted back, getting himself into the ambulance.

"Where?" He asked, trying to think of what could have happened.

"Ice rink it's off the main road" Amy replied putting her seat belt on, she shuffled herself around in the seat making herself more comfortable before driving.

"Probably another broken bone" Jeff muttered, watching out the window looking at the passing cars.

"You ever been ice skating?" She questioned, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Nah I think I would break something, you?"

"Yeah couple times, we're here" Amy pulled up outside the rink, getting the medical kit and leading the way to the rink.

"God it's freezing" Jeff commented feeling the instant chill hit him as they entered the building.

"Maybe that is because it is an ice rink Jeffrey" She was laughing, did he really expect it to be warm? They were ushered over to a little corner room, where they could see there was a boy lying unconscious on the floor.

"Jeff he could have hit his head on the ice, we need to get him in"

"I know, can I have the fluids"

"Here, do you know his name?" Amy passed the fluids to Jeff, then turned her attention to the woman who led them into the room.

"No, here is his things" The woman handed Amy a bag, which she then opened looking for any means of identification. She finally found a wallet, with a student card.

"Cheers, Jeff he is called Anthony Wilson he is 19" Amy showed Jeff the card,

"Ok, Anthony can you hear me?" Jeff asked, looking for any sign of him responding but they got nothing.

"Amy I think you could be right, there may be some internal bleeding there looks like he has had a bump here" He could feel a lump at the side of the boys head, making him become concered.

"Amy?" Amy jumped at the voice she knew who it was in an instant, she could feel her blood boiling but she wasn't the sort of person to hit or shout, but what he did had ruined her whole life.

"Josh?" Amy stood up in shock, looking at the man who was opposite her. Jeff watched, thinking of what was going on, he could tell they recognised each other but there was an awkward silence filling the room.

"Amy you ok?" Jeff became concerned, wondering why there was so much tension filling the room.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll go get the trolley" Her voice was shaky as she left the room, Jeff could sense that something wasn't right.

"I'll come with you" Josh tried to follow, but Jeff stopped her.

"You stay there" He wasn't going to have Amy alone with him, until he knew who he was.

"Look I know you don't know me, but I need to talk to Amy"

"Why?" Jeff wondered what he had done to make him need to apologise to Amy.

"I need to let her know how sorry I am"

"Sorry for what?" Jeff questioned, wondering why he needed to say sorry for Amy.

"I swear to god if you don't go" She came back with the trolley, Jeff could see she looked frustrated with herself.

"Amy I'm sorry, please I really didn't mean to"

"But you did, will you go"

"I never meant to hurt you" He put his hand on Amy's arm making her visibly flinch, Jeff had never seen her so scared.

"Could you step away from her for me?" Jeff interrupted, the boy moved his hand making Amy relax a little but her eyes were still glued on Josh.

"I never cared about you hurting me, but you weren't put away long enough for what you done" She couldn't believe he was out, he ruined her whole life and he was out.

"I did 3 years" Josh exclaimed, Jeff was watching cautiously he was really curious as to what was going on and how they knew each other.

"That wasn't enough and you know it" She scowled, her hatred towards him was filling her.

"Amy, patient" Jeff was worried about things begging to kick off, as he could see the man had his fists clenched as he was standing opposite Amy.

"What about if I take you for a drink or something?" Josh offered, but Amy let out a gasp horrified at what he was offering after what he did, she moved herself passed him.

"Like that is ever going to happen, if you ever come near me again…" Amy went to Jeff, for some reason she felt safe with him next to her.

"I really didn't…" Josh moved closer, but Amy moved further away

"You heard her, I suggest you leave" Jeff said sternly, watching as the man exited the room, he turned his eyes to Amy she looked like she wanted to cry and scream at the same time.

"Come on princess, let's get him to the ED" He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, he had no idea what was going on but whatever it was couldn't be good. On the way back to the ED, he drove while she stayed in the back with the patient.

She never thought she would see him again, he had taken so much away from her things she could never get back. She continued filling out the paperwork, trying to take her mind off things but it wasn't working.

"Here princess" Jeff stopped the ambulance outside the ED, as she opened the doors waiting for Jeff to help her with the trolley. Taking him into the ED, Zoe came to the trolley listening to what was wrong with the man.

"This is Anthony Wilson 19, been unconscious throughout. He has a normal BP, but is tacky at 110 with a GCS of 11 increasing to 13 on arrival. We suspect a head injury" Amy announced trying to remain a sense of composure as they switched the man to the bed, Jeff was biting his lip thinking of what had happened between her and the man.

"Thank you Amy, are you ok?" Zoe could sense something wasn't right, she wasn't her usual self and looked like she was about to cry.

"Fine" She replied bluntly, going out of resus and heading out of the emergency department to find some fresh air, she just wanted to be alone.

"Jeff what's the…" Zoe was cut off quickly.

"I dunno, here's his stuff" Jeff handed over the bag, following Amy. He couldn't see where she had gone, so just looked around for any sign of her.

"Mac, I don't suppose you saw where Amy went?"

"No sorry, I will keep an eye out for you"

"Alright, Cheers" Jeff didn't know where else to look, he decided he could check the ambulance he wondered if Amy had gone back there and waited for him, if she didn't he wasn't sure where she would be. Opening the ambulance door it was silent, there was no Amy. He cursed to himself, turning around seeing a figure sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, he could see it was Amy. She was sat looking completely lost with herself, he could see  
tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked on at nothing.

"Amy" He asked softly as he made his way over, sitting himself next to her. Amy put her hand to her face wiping away her tears trying to remain strong.

"Is it a shout?" She spoke wearilly, it had been a long shift and this shout had finished her off.

"No we don't have a shout, who was he?" Jeff wanted to know what had made Amy so shaken up, but he wasn't going to force her to tell him.

"Doesn't matter" She looked to the ground, thinking of what Josh had done to her how he had taken something so precious away from her.

"Of course it matters, tell me" He gently encouraged, he could see she was extremely upset and he wanted to know why.

"Josh Walter, I didn't know he was out" she started, she couldn't believe he was only in prison for three years after what he done.

"Out of where Princess?" Jeff was confused, he didn't understand what she mean't.

"Prison, he must have been out two years now"

"Why did he go to prison? Did he hurt you?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but she soon assured him he didn't hurt her.

"Not me"

"What did he do? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"Promise you won't tell anybody" Amy looked into his eyes, wanting him to promise before she told him anything.

"I Promise" Jeff wasn't sure if he would be able to keep this promise but he needed to know what was going on.

"5 years ago, when I was 17 I had to babysit for my brother Billy. He was always my Dad's favourite, the youngest and cutest" Amy stopped, remembering her brother so young and innocent. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, taking deep breaths to try and hold the tears back.

"How old was he?" Jeff asked softly, keeping his voice soft and calming.

"6, it was getting late so I turned the light off, falling asleep on the sofa. When I woke up there was smoke everywhere, I couldn't breathe. I could hear Billy screaming, there was fire everywhere I didn't know how it started. I tried to get to him, but there was fire everywhere blocking the way to his room. By this point he stopped crying, the smoke was too much but I had to try and save him" Jeff put his arms around her, seeing that she was really beginning to cry.

"I had an asthma attack as the smoke was too much, I couldn't get to him. When I woke up, I was told by an officer he was dead, I let him die…" She continued to sob into him, feeling helpless and frustrated.

"No you didn't sweetie, you didn't" He stroked her hair softly, feeling her shaking.

"I did, it was my fault, there was a gang outside the house smoking they were daring each other. One of them dared Josh to throw a lit bottle into our house, they thought there was nobody in because I turned the lights off"

"It's ok, shhh" he was trying to calm her down, hoping that she would calm down.

"It's not ok though is it, I was the reason he is dead if I would have left the light on. Or woke up sooner, or breathed my way through the attack" Amy could remember everything what had happened, how she failed her little brother.

"Was the attack bad?"

"I don't remember, I fell unconscious as I couldn't breathe but I should have got him out" She continued to cry, she hadn't told anybody this. Jeff was the first person, and she was hoping the last. She knew it was her fault, even her dad said so, he blamed her for his death throwing her out the house saying she should have been the one who died, telling her she was a slag and she could find money by selling herself.

Amy sat for a while with Jeff, taking some deep breathes to try and compose herself, it took a while but eventually she managed to control her crying, so felt a little better for letting it all out.

"Come on princess, let's get you a drink" Jeff helped her up, putting his arm around her and leading her to the station where he then took her to the rec room, placing her gently on the sofa. Going to the drinks machine, and pressing the button for a hot chocolate.

"Thanks" Amy said, taking the cup that he was offering. Jeff sat next to her, putting his arm around her.

"It really wasn't your fault Amy. You could have died yourself" Jeff continued to speak softly trying to get her to see it wasn't her fault, he didn't want her blaming herself for her little brother's death. Amy remained silent for a while, sipping at the drink.

"Are you going to tell anybody? Please don't" She was begging, looking into Jeff's eyes she could see he was thinking.

"No I won't" Jeff decided he couldn't tell anybody, it was her personal life and he wasn't going to go behind her back sharing what she told him. They spent a while in the rec room, until there shift was over, they didn't have any other shouts which Jeff was grateful for. Dixie came in the room holding a sheet, Jeff could see it was the rotas.

"Jeff could I speak to Amy alone please?" Dixie questioned, Jeff looked to Amy giving her a comforting smile before replying.

"Sure" He left the room, thinking about what Amy had told him, then how he promised not to tell.

"Ah Amy, I just wanted to show you the rotas for next week"

"I can't work at night" Amy said, she didn't want to work at night as it would mean walking around the farmead at night and this was something she didn't enjoy doing.

"Why?" Dixie asked suspiciously eyeing Amy until she answered.

"Can't I have a day shift?" She didn't want Dixie knowing where she lived, she knew Dixie didn't like her already. She didn't want people thinking bad of her because of where she lived.

"You can't pick and choose, it is only one" Dixie didn't understand what the big deal was about working nights.

"But Dix…"

"Am I going to have a problem with you demanding when you will and won't work?"

"No I will do it" Amy sighed she was too emotionally worn out to argue back, she was just going to have to walk back in the dark, she had done it before she could do it again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dix what's up?" Jeff asked in his usual merry voice, he was about to start his night shift with Amy.

"It's Amy there is something not right about her today" Dixie had noticed that Amy wasn't herself, it looked like she had been crying.

"I think I know why" Jeff sighed, he was sure this was going to be about what she told him yesterday. He wanted to make her see that it wasn't her fault, but he could understand why she was blaming herself for her brother's death.

"Tell me" Dixie was desperate to know why.

"I can't" Jeff wasn't going to give in this easy, he couldn't say anything about what Amy told him, she didn't want to break this trust that they had formed.

"Why not? Is it me?"

"I just can't Dix, and no it isn't you. She just isn't having the best of times at the moment. It would be nice if you went a little easier on her" He put his hands on her shoulders, it was about time Dixie went softer on Amy.

"Jeff tell me"

"Dixie she told me in confidence, I am sorry but this is something I really can't tell you, but I promise she isn't upset with you" Jeff cupped her face, he could see she was feeling bad and needed to tell him something, so he lead her into her office shutting the door to give them some privacy.

"Jeff I have been an utter cow to that poor girl" Dixie sat in her chair, burying her head in her hands, she should have treated Amy better than she did.

"I'm not going to argue with that, why?"

"She…She reminds me of Polly ok, the way she is so new and young, I don't want her to end up like Polly did" Dixie could feel tears in her eyes, remembering their fallen college, she didn't want to have to take on another young new paramedic. She spent the next few minutes explaining to Jeff, how she didn't want to lose another young paramedic, and the only way she could make sure of this was by not taking any new paramedics on.

Jeff was beginning to understand why she had been mean to Amy, she reminded her of Polly and she wanted to protect Amy from the same fate that Polly had. He told her that the two girls were nothing alike, he missed Polly and thought she was amazing person but she had the habit of getting too involved, whereas Amy understood you couldn't get too involved and you needed to treat the patient then leave them to get better.

"Jeff do you think she will give me a second chance?"

"Well, maybe I dunno you weren't exactly very welcoming"

"I know. Why was she upset then Jeff?"

"I can't tell you, you need to trust me on this. I will speak to her today for you, let her know that you have only been trying to protect her, that you were scared of such a young person being put in danger"

"That's the truth Jeff, I don't want to lose anybody else on the team" Dixie was silently crying, she couldn't believe how horrible she had been to Amy, but she didn't want to lose another paramedic. She had gotten over Polly's death, but the thought of having somebody so young back on the team began to scare her.

"I know Dix" He went over and gave her a hug, he was going to have to convince Amy to give Dixie a second chance.

Amy went into the ambulance, this was her first night shift and she didn't know how it was going to go. She was scared that Jeff had told somebody, she was frightened that he did.

"Jeff you know what I said to you yesterday, you haven't told anybody have you?"

"No"

"Thank you Jeff" Amy was grateful he hadn't told anybody, now she could get on with her shift feeling a little better that nobody knew other than Jeff.

They were on their way back to the ED, they had a drunk man in the back with a dislocated shoulder and they were only half way through their shift. Amy sat in the back with the man, she was already shattered she really should have had something to eat, but living on her own she often forgot to feed herself three meals a day, and when she remembered it was only something small and simple.

"Nearly there Amy" Jeff called, as he could make out the top of the hospital.

"Ok Jeff" She sat herself up, standing over the man to check all of his obs.

"Alright there babe" Before Amy had chance to respond to what the man said, his hand crept towards her chest placing it on top of her uniform. Reacting normally she flinched back, feeling hard impact in the back of her head making everything go immediately dizzy. She hit her head with quite some force, she could already feel her stomach churning and began to see stars through her closed eyelids.

"Shit" She winced, putting her hand to the back of her head holding her eyelids shut in pain.

"Amy, Amy you ok? Right we're here" Jeff jumped out the ambulance, he saw everything what had happened and his first concern was Amy.

"Jeff I'm fine, just get the patient out" She opened her eyes helping Jeff get the man out, he was chuckling to himself, Jeff was having trouble containing himself but he needed to or he would be in trouble.

"Unknown Male in mid-thirties, was found in the middle of the street with a dislocated shoulder, all obs are normal. And I need somebody to looks Amy over" Jeff announced as he wheeled the trolley into the ED, Zoe was next to him wondering what he meant by asking for somebody to look Amy over.

"Jeff I'm…" She stumbled sideways while walking, everything in the room began to spin, she was relying on Jeff to hold her up.

"Woah, come on Princess where am I taking her?" Jeff was holding her up, supporting her making sure she was balanced.

"Cubical 3, I will send somebody in a minute" Zoe said, making Jeff take Amy to the cubical. He sat her on the bed, standing next to her.

"Jeff I am fine really"

"You need checking over, you hit your head rather hard. How you feeling?" He stroked her hair, he could see her eye lids fluttering close then open softly again.

"Dizzy and sick" At her words she immediately paled, Jeff knew what was coming and grabbed the sick bowl from the side, placing it under her mouth just in time as she was violently sick.

"It's ok, you're gonna be fine" He rubbed her back, and held her hair as she continued being sick.

"Amy what happened?" Lenny asked, shocked to be seeing her in such a state. She was finishing being sick, looking deathly pale, Jeff was beside her looking absolutely terrified.

"She hit her head on the cabinets in the ambulance, she nearly passed out now she is being sick"

"Ok, let's have a look" Lenny moved himself next to the bed, carefully feeling around her head until he found a large bump, she immediately winced with the tiny amount of pressure Lenny was applying to her head.

"Be back in a sec, I will just go and arrange a head CT to be on the safe side"

"I'm fine"

"Yeah I wish I could agree with you" Lenny left the cubical, leaving Jeff with Amy.

"Princess I am going to need to tell Dixie"

"Jeff I don't want the CT" Her eyes began to water, Jeff sat next to her on the bed pulling her close to try and calm her down, he could see she was worrying.

"Princess please, it's only to check you are ok"

"But Jeff I'm scared"

"It's ok, you don't need to be scared. I saw what he did in the back of the ambulance you know"

"What me hitting my head, or him trying to touch me up?" She managed to say sarcastically, feeling herself becoming drosey, Jeff had a gentle grip on her supporting her.

"Both"

"CT are ready" Lenny came back in helping take the bed into the lift, where Jeff followed, he could see Amy was scared and he needed to be there to comfort her.

Within 20 minutes of being in the ED, Amy had already had a CT and was now back in cubicles. Jeff didn't leave her side, word had soon spread around about Amy being in cubicles, and soon Dixie found out. Amy was now sleeping, she needed a lot of rest as she had really strong concussion. Jeff was already blaming himself, feeling his eyes water seeing the state Amy was in.

"Jeff, Dixie is outside she wants to speak to you" Lenny whispered, being careful so he didn't wake Amy.

"Look after her" Jeff tunred to Lenny, he wanted to make sure Amy was looked after during his absence.

"Course" Lenny replied in a low tone as Amy was getting some well needed sleep, Lenny was happy that there was no internal bleed but it was looking like she had some pretty bad concussion. He was looking at her sleeping, her blonder hair lying beside her head, a very pale complexion, but could still see her beauty.

Jeff reluctantly left her, finding Dixie outside the cubicle.

"Jeff please tell me she is alright" Dixie was so worried, she had no idea why Amy was in the ED.

"Dix she will be fine, she is just sleeping. She has some strong concussion that's all"

"That's all, Jeffrey what do you mean that's all?"

"It could have been a whole lot worse"

"What happened?" Dixie's voice softened, trying to think of what happened on the shout, what went wrong to land Amy in the ED.

"She was in the back, we had a man and he touched her…She flinched back and hit her head on the cupboards"

"Go and fill out a report while it is fresh in your mind" Jeff nodded weakly, going off to fill in the report of what happened. Dixie could see Lenny exiting the cubicle he was no longer in scrubs, but in his normal clothing.

"Lenny is she ok?"

"Dixie she is fine, she just needs somebody to be with her for a while" Lenny assured, but this made Dixie worry more she knew Amy lived on her own.

"She lives on her own I don't know where, me and Jeff don't have a spare room. What are we supposed to do?" She was panicking, she wouldn't be able to bear it if the head injury was worse than what was first thought.

"Well I could take her if you want? I mean, think about it, I live close to the hospital and I'm a doctor" Lenny reasoned with Dixie, she started to think about it the more he said about it, the more she realised it was a good idea.

"You better look after her"

"I will"

"No Lenny I'm serious, if anything happens I am holding you personally responsible. I want you making sure she eats, drinks and rests" Dixie continued with a long list of things she wanted Lenny to do, Lenny let her continue knowing it wouldn't be good for him to interrupt.

"I'm trusting you Lenny" Dixie made him look her in the eye.

"I will look after her Dixie, I promise"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll get her stuff for you" Dixie said, she felt really bad for what happened. Things could have been a lot worse, she was glad they weren't. Dixie really did care about Amy, she was just so scared of losing another young paramedic. Dixie had the keys to all the lockers, she just needed to find the one for Amy's. Once she found it she opened her locker, inside were Amy's things her clothing and bag she brought with her on her shift. Dixie picked them up carefully, placing all her belongings carefully in her bag and taking her bag back to the ED.

"Lenny, here's her things"

"Thanks" Lenny took the bag, knowing Amy would need her things.

"I mean it Lenny, you look after her" Dixie knew that he would look after her, she was just reminding him too.

"I will Dixie"

"Good, or you will have me to deal with and I can tell you that won't be a pleasant experience" Dixie spoke sternly, she already knew what she would do if he didn't look after her.

"I'm sure it won't" he muttered, Lenny watched Dixie leave, then went back into the cubicle where Amy was still sleeping, he knew he was going to have to wake her. He approached the bed, he could see she was looking completely worn out he knew rest was going to do her some good.

"Amy, Amy come on sweet you need to wake up" He spoke gently, hoping she was going to wake easily, thankfully she did.

"How you feeling?" Lenny asked sympathetically, watching as she opened her eyes looking around the room.

"Tired" She took some breaths trying to wake herself up, to become more alert of the things around her.

"You feeling dizzy?" He put his hand to her head taking her temperature,

"Little"

"We will take this nice and slowly ok" Lenny spoke softly, he knew he was going to have to help her up if she was feeling like she said she did.

"Yeah, but where are we going?" She was a little confused, wondering where she was going.

"I'm taking you back to my place, you can't be on your own for a while"

"Great" Amy said sarcastically, Lenny put his hands on her back helping her sit up gently. She didn't realise how much she needed his help until he gave it, she felt immediately dizzy but his hands were supporting her.

"Didn't realise my company was so bad" He chuckled, helping Amy off the bed she was immediately relying on him to hold her up as she quickly lost her balance. Lenny put his arm around her waist supporting her and making sure she was steady before beginning to walk.

"Didn't say your company was bad, I just don't like all the fuss" Amy hated being fussed over, but right now she needed Lenny to keep hold of her or she would fall.

"You need it, you hit your head pretty hard"

"Yeah I can feel that I hit my head hard thanks" She wished she didn't hit her head as she had never had such a bad headache.

"I'll give you some pain killers when we get you to my place"

"Cheers"

"That's alright" He kept his arm firmly around her slim waist, supporting her until they reached his car. The journey was short, they arrived at Lenny's house in a few minutes, it was in a calmer place away from the farmead. Amy hadn't lived in a proper house since she was 17, she was going to find it rather strange but she thought she would like it.

"You feeling ok?"

"Just getting a bit dizzy" She rubbed her head, she could feel a bad headache coming on.

"Ok, let's get you inside" Lenny got out of the car, making his way to the passenger side and helping Amy out.

"It's ok, I've got you" he assured as she stumbled a little, he could feel her shaking slightly as he supported her by walking.

"Lenny don't let go" She could feel herself going dizzier, she needed him to continue holding her up.

"It's fine, I've got you" Lenny tightened his grip of her a little, helping her into the house and onto the sofa, he placed her bag on the floor.

"Be back in a sec, just going to get some ice for your head" he watched her weakly nod, and made his way into the kitchen where he looked in the freezer for a bag of frozen peas. When he found them, he went back into the living room where Amy was lying on the chair where he left her. He approached the sofa and turned on the light, she noticed his presence and opened her eyes.

"Frozen peas?" She asked smiling, letting out a small chuckle as he entered the room with the bag of frozen vegtables.

"I don't have any ice packs so this will have to do, it will help with the swelling" Lenny moved himself around the sofa so he was behind her head, he placed the bag on her head gently making her wince a little.

"Sorry" he apologised quickly after hearing her wince.

"It's ok" Amy relaxed after a while, the coldness of the pack of frozen peas was helping her head. After twenty minutes or so, he moved the bag from her head putting his hand there gently feeling the swelling had gone down a little.

"Has it gone down?" She asked wearily feeling herself becoming tired.

"A little, do you want some pain killers?"

"Please, my head is pounding"

"Like I said, you banged it very hard" Lenny stood up going back into the kitchen so he could look and find some pain killers.

"It wasn't my fault, I just flinched back. He frightened me that's all" She could feel herself beginning to shiver a little, the room weakly spinning around her.

"Yeah I heard, I was thrown out of resus" He came back into the room, helping to sit her up and handed her some tablets along with a glass of water.

"Why?"

"I wanted to relocate his arm without morphine"

"Ouch" She cringed herself imagaining what it would have felt like.

"Trust me I could have threatened him with a lot worse. Come on you look tired" He was looking at her pale complexion, she had dark circles under her eyes and looked worn out. Amy tried to stand up without any help, but she got up too quickly making everything spin she fell back feeling arms holding her up.

"Take it easy, let me help" Lenny put his arm around her waist again, moving her very slowly up the stairs staying close to her. When he took her up, he showed her too his room and placed her gently on the bed.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"On the sofa"

"Lenny I can't make you sleep on the sofa, you have your own bed and I will sleep on the sofa" She tried to get up, but Lenny gave her a stare that was saying stay put.

"Amy you have concussion, I'm not letting you sleep on the sofa. Here" He threw a shirt and a pair of his pyjama bottoms on the bed next to her, seeing she was still in her paramedic uniform.

"Don't you think they are going to be a bit big for me?" Amy chuckled, holding up the far too long pyjama bottoms.

"Well unless you have your own PJs that you took to work with you that you want to wear" He questioned, he was glad there was no awkwardness between them. He picked out some PJs for himself to wear then turned to Amy.

"Obviously not"

"I'll wait outside" Lenny smiled, leaving the room to go down stairs and get her a glass of water in case she got thirsty in the night. By the time he got her water and changed himself, he came to the conclusion that she would have been changed. He went back up the stairs, knocking on his door lightly.

"Amy, you decent?" He waited for her to reply, it would have been embarresing for them both if he walked in on her changing, although part of him was curious about what she looked like. He shook the thought out of his head quickly, knowing it wouldn't be right she was only with him because she had been hurt.

"Are you suggesting that I am ever indecent?" She called through the door, she knew what he meant, but she liked using a bit of humour.

"You know what I mean" He laughed, he actually thought she was rather pretty, he was glad she had a sense of humour.

"Come in" Amy was in the bed, trying to get herself warm, she could never get warm easily she hated the way she was always cold.

"Umm Amy I have been thinking, maybe leaving you alone in the night isn't such a good idea" Lenny was becoming worried at the thought of her being alone in the night, he was sure he wouldn't be able to hear her if he was downstairs, he only wanted to make sure she was ok.

"What are suggesting?" She asked, using her elbows to sit herself up a little, she felt a little better after having the tablets, but she was still being over ruled by dizziness.

"Would you mind if I slept in the bed with you? It's just in case you need me in the night, we're not going to, well you know do anything" He stood in the doorway, she looked at him in silence for a moment then shuffled herself over making room for him. He smiled feeling a little relaxed that he was in the same room with her, he only wanted to be there in case she needed him.

"Can I have some of that water?" Amy noticed a glass of water he was holding, feeling her throat was a little on the dry side.

"Yeah, here" He helped her sit up properly before handing her the glass, he didn't want her choking, he moved the glass to her mouth making sure she was taking small sips at a time.

"Better?"

"mmm, thanks" Lenny took the glass and placed it on the bedside table, then turned around looking at Amy.

"Do you sleep with the light on or off?" He questioned, wanting her to get a good nights rest after what happened.

"Off if you don't mind" She spoke, not wanting him to sleep uncomfortably, she was liking the idea of sharing a bed with him and it all being totally innocent. It had been a long time since she shared a bed with a man and not been forced into something that she didn't want to do. Her drunken nights often ended up with her waking up with a stranger next to her, not remembering half of the things she did.

"No I sleep with it off to" He got off the bed, walking towards the light switch and turning it off leaving them in darkness. He knew the way back to the bed, and made himself comfortable once inside. There was just enough light to make out everything in the room, he looked to Amy who was already sleeping her arms stretched out above her head. He lay for a while looking at the celling, he could hear Amy shuffling around the bed beside him, this continued for a while. Looking at her, he could see she was softly shivering, he placed his hand on her arm feeling it was freezing. Picking up the blankets at the end of the bed he quickly covered her with them, hoping she would find some warmth, he tucked her in the duvet and blankets softly waiting a while before checking her temperature again.

"Why are you so cold?" He whispered softly, he stopped as she stirred a little, she moved herself a little closer towards him. Lenny chuckled, putting his hand on her arm she still felt freezing, she could sense he was near and her hand made its way onto Lenny's chest and rested there. He could feel her relaxing as her hand was resting on him, but she still felt cold he put his arm around her, she had now made her way so she was right next to him. Lenny could feel her chest moving up and down on his side, and her breath on his shoulder.

"Typical, I cover you with 3 blankets and a duvet and you stay cold, but as soon as you are next to me you warm up" Lenny commented, he could feel her becoming warmer as his arm was around her. Turning himself slightly he could see her features, her blonde hair was becoming slightly messed up but he still loved it, from the moment he saw her he thought she was stunning. It was now hard for him to believe he was lying in his arms, but he had to remember the reason she was here she had concussion and couldn't be left alone. He sighed to himself, feeling a heavier weight on his chest, looking down he could see her head lying on his chest. Lenny moved his hand to her hair stroking it softly, he could feel she was becoming toasty and warm lying in his arms.  
"You're a pretty little thing aren't you" Lenny smiled, he had booked the day off tomorrow knowing she was going to need a bit of looking after, he also knew if he didn't look after her right he would be in trouble with Dixie. Part of him was hoping he would be able to do this again, hold her in his arms while she slept, he was thinking maybe tomorrow he could use the excuse of saying she was cold and he could hug her to warm her up. Then he thought how Amy would feel in the morning, if she didn't feel better, maybe he could suggest her spending another night with him.

He then became worried about what Amy would think in the morning, waking up in his arms, all he knew know was he had to keep her warm and comfortable and if that meant holding her close to him all night he would do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Lenny was looking at Amy, realising he should be waking her up to see if she was feeling any worse. He spent a few moments looking at her features her soft skin, and light blonde hair all of these features making her beautiful.

"Amy" He whispered, stroking her arm softly he could feel her stirring in his arms he waited few moments until her eyes fluttered open.

"How you feeling?" He continued to whisper, knowing she may not like him for waking her up in the early hours of the morning but it had to be done.

"A bit dizzy, but tired. You're warm" She snuggled herself closer to him feeling his warmth, she then felt his arm moving around her.

"And your cold" he commented feeling her temperature, but at least she was warming up now.

"Thanks, can I go back to sleep now?" Amy could feel herself becoming more tired as she was becoming warm, she liked the way he was holding her, he was keeping her warm.

"Yeah, course" Lenny continued holding her, he was liking the way she didn't pull away from him holding her, it made him feel more comfortable about it. He stayed awake all night watching her, he was too scared to fall asleep in case anything happened while she was sleeping. He didn't notice the sunlight shining in the room, but he did notice Amy gently stirring in his arms.

"Amy, you ok?"

"Yeah feel a lot better" She tried to sit up but the room immediately span, making her close her eyes taking a few deep breaths.

"Well you still need to take it easy" Lenny pushed her gently back down on the bed, watching her relax a little.

"Why I feel fine" Amy tried to sit herself up again, but Lenny pushed her back down again, making her take it easy.

"Let me be the judge of that" He moved his hand to the back of her head, running his hand across her head slowly until he came to the lump at the back.

"It seems to be going down well"

"Good, sodding cupboards" She muttered, cursing she didn't expect it to hurt that much.

"You can hardly go blaming the cupboards, it was that creeps fault"

"No it was mine for hitting my head"

"Well he didn't have no right to touch you"

"It doesn't matter" Amy didn't think much of herself or feel worthy in any way, she killed her little brother so anything bad now was just karma.

"Course it matters, you were trying to treat him and he violated you" Lenny sat up from the bed, making sure Amy was covered with the duvet so she stayed warm.

"Can hardly call it violated" She put the hand to the back of her head, feeling the lump at the back she winced a little, making her pull her hand away from her head.

"Did you want him to touch you?" He asked, he didn't like the idea of her being touched without her consent the thought made him cringe.

"No, but…"

"Exactly, I'll go make you some breakfast" He stood up, he knew he had to make her something to eat, hoping it would make her feel less dizzy.

"Lenny"

"Stay put" He commanded, looking at her before leaving the room. Going down the stairs he picked up some pain killers then put some bread in the toaster. He thought Amy may need her bag, so he made a mental note of taking it up to her. Once the toast popped out he covered it in butter, hoping it would make her feel better after she had eaten something, he got some water for her as well.

Amy looked at the celling, she didn't have to wait long for Lenny. She could see he was holding a plate of toast, she felt her stomach churning at the sight but she hadn't eaten for a while so maybe eating would do her some good.

"Come here" Lenny sat next to her, helping her sit up making sure she was fully sat up before handing her the plate.

"Cheers" She smiled picking up a piece of the toast and beginning to eat, she hadn't eaten in a while when she was living on her own it was easy to forget feeding herself.

"That's alright"

"I mean it, and for last night" She finished the toast, giving the plate back to Lenny who placed it on the floor and looked back to Amy.

"It's ok" He was glad she hadn't been cross with him for holding her in the night, he was only keeping her warm having her best interest at heart.

"It's the first time that's happened"

"What the concussion?" Lenny chuckled, he liked having Amy over to look after her. He liked having her with him, he didn't like the fact of where she lived but at least she was safe with him now.

"That too, but I mean sharing a bed with a man without being used or made to do something I didn't want to"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say my drunken nights end up bigger than planned" She looked to the bed, she often didn't plan in waking up in a strangers bed it just happened.

"Ah. But you know I wouldn't use you, or make you do anything you didn't want to" He looked into her eyes, watching her weakly nod. He wouldn't make her do anything, or he wouldn't take advantage of her in any way shape or form.

"I know, can I have a bath?" She asked, she wanted to feel refreshed.

"Sure, bathroom is out there second door on the right, you need a hand getting up?"

"Yeah thanks" Amy let Lenny help her up and guide her out of the room, she could walk for a while without help now at least, but she was still having a little trouble balancing.

"You good?" He asked noticing she was stumbling a little, he made his grip more secure around her waist, but he could tell she was getting better at walking now at least.

"Yep" She replied as she let go off him going into the bathroom, his pyjamas weren't too huge after being rolled up a few times.

"I'll leave you to get on with it then" Lenny smiled, watching as she shut the door to the bathroom, he could hear the taps running. He went down the stairs continuing with his daily morning activities taking note on the time, he was glad he had taken the day off it meant he spent more time with Amy.

Amy relaxed into the bath of bubbles, she could feel herself becoming less dizzy and she was hoping her headache was going to ease up soon. She had her hair up in a messy bun, protecting it from getting wet, she was trying to think of why Dixie hated her, and why she was so reluctant to be nice to her. Amy knew she liked Jeff, but she was trying to get to know her boss a bit better but so far she was having no luck, she knew she may be in trouble for not going into work but seeing as she had concussion she didn't fancy running around today.

Lenny had been so lost in his morning routine he forgot Amy was with him, he remembered around this time he usually had a shave so went upstairs and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Lenny!" He jumped looking to Amy who was in the bath and then shut the door quickly,

"Sorry" He couldn't help chuckling, but the good thing about it was he could here Amy laughing too.

"Are you using my bubble bath?" He questioned, the image of her covered in bubbles he could not get out of his head.

"Good thing I did, and since when did men have bubble bath?" Lenny chuckled at her words, he wasn't sure if he prefered her using the bubble bath or not.

"Hey, maybe I like a bit of bubble bath" He called back.

"You have a lot of it in here, not that I'm complaining it's good bubble bath" Amy was giggling at what had happened, for some reason she wasn't feeling embarrassed or awkward around him.

"Of course it's good bubble bath, this is me we are talking about I only buy the best" He shouted, it seemed strange talking to her when he was looking at a door, even stranger that he was getting a reply.

"Call me when you're out, yeah?"

"Yeah" Amy shouted back, swirling her hand around the bath. She was enjoying his company it had been a while since she had proper company, she was used to waking up with a hangover and a stranger lying next to her, she was liking the whole thing of everything being innocent. But she knew deep down, she could never be in a relationship with Lenny, or any man for that matter.

"Amy I have been thinking" He shouted outside the door waiting for a reply.

"Yeah what?"

"If you want, you could stay again for the night and I could drop you to work in the morning?" He waited nervously, he was hoping she would agree that was another night she spent away from the farmead and with him, atleast he could look after her.

"You sure?"

"I am, I can sleep on the sofa tonight if you want" His words made Amy reply quickly, she didn't want him to sleep on the sofa.

"Please don't, I like it you keep me warm" Amy was enjoying having him hold her when she slept, she was used to being cold when she slept, but for some reason when she was with Lenny his body heat was keeping her nice and toasty, she wanted to take advantage of this while she had the chance. Lenny smiled knowing he was going to be spending another night with her.

Meanwhile in the Collier household, Dixie was making some breakfast for her and Jeff as they had only just woken up.

"You alright mate?" Dixie asked noticing Jeff didn't seem himself, he had been moping around all morning.

"Mmm, fine just thinking that's all" Jeff had plenty of things on his mind, the man topic being what Amy had told him about her and her little brother being in the fire.

"About what?" Dixie asked sitting next to her best friend, she knew he felt guilty about what happened to Amy, even though it was not his fault.

"What happened yesterday, if I was in the back and she would have driven" Jeff was also thinking of everything he could have done to stop Amy getting concussion, he sat on the chair head in his hands.

"But she didn't drive, you can't change time Jeff. She is fine it wasn't your fault, I have a lot more making up to do than you do" Dixie sat beside him, placing the plates on the table that was full of there Saturday fry up.

"She will understand Dix" He was going to have to explain to her why Dixie was acting funny, he was hoping she would understand as Dixie wasn't exactly very welcoming.

"I'm not sure I was horrible, an utter cow"

"You had good intentions that's all what matters, I will have a word with her for you. Where did she go last night anyway?"

"Home?" Jeff became worried, Amy had hurt her head and shouldn't be home alone, not for the night in case the head injury got worse, which he was praying it wouldn't.

"On her own?"

"No course not"

"Well who is she with then?"

"Doesn't matter, she is being looked after. Why have you been acting all upset recently" Dixie had warned Lenny plenty of times to look after her, she was sure he was doing just that.

"I haven't been acting upset" Jeff defended himself putting down his knife and fork finishing off his mouthful of bacon.

"Yes you have, I know you Jeffrey Collier you can't hide anything from me. What has Amy told you?"

"Nothing" He knew this was coming, Dixie could read him like a book.

"Jeff you need to tell me" Dixie convinced she wanted to know what was going on, he lied to her about Tamzin ending in Tamzin getting the sack, she was hoping Amy hadn't made the same mistake and got Jeff to cover it up for her.

"I can't, I promised I wouldn't say anything" He wasn't sure what to do, but he was sure if Amy found out he told anybody she wouldn't trust him again, after all it was about her private life she wouldn't want it being the ED gossip.

"Is this another Tamzin act?"

"No, it's nothing about work, it's about what happened to her as a kid" Jeff said quickly, he knew Dixie would be begging for him to tell her.

"What happened?" Dixie questioned, she didn't know too much about Amy's background.

"I've said too much already" He bit his lip, looking up to Dixie who was looking rather intrigued.

"No tell me" She insisted, becoming stubborn on the matter she wanted to know what was going on.

"Dix, please trust me on this I can't say anything, I promised her I wouldn't" Jeff picked up his now empty plate putting it in the sink, and entering the living room hoping she would drop the subject.

"Please tell me, I won't say you have told me" Dixie followed him, and sat next to him on the sofa.

"That isn't the point, I would have still gone behind her back"

"Jeffrey please, I care about her too" She made Jeff look into her eyes, she could see he was hiding something.

"I know you do, but it's just…"

"Just what?" She interrupted, waiting a few moments for him to speak.

"Ugh, I'm not sure" Jeff didn't know what to do, he told Dixie everything but this wasn't his secret to tell.

"Not sure about what?" Dixie said softly, rubbing her hand in circles on his back, trying to convince him to tell her.

"If I should tell you or shouldn't" Jeff said this into his hands, he knew this was a big secret. More importantly it wasn't his too tell, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Dixie after all she was her boss, but she told him in confidence. Jeff took some moments thinking, thinking of if he was going to tell Dixie about Amy and her guilt towards not saving her brother, or not tell her and keep it a secret between him and Amy. He knew either way he went would be risky, if he didn't tell Dixie she would be upset and annoyed, equally if he told her Amy would be upset and annoyed, he wasn't sure what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Lenny spent the night holding Amy again, they immediately got into the bed and snuggled close to each other. He continued to hold her close, she was instantly warmer being next to him Lenny liked holding her close where he knew she was warm and safe. She was lying on her back with his arm around her, Lenny could see the shirt he had given her was slightly rising revealing part of her stomach. He put his hand to her stomach rubbing softly, he could feel the softness of her skin. Watching her for a few moments, he could see her features each of them making her beautiful in a different way. Soon he felt himself getting tired and he thought this would be an ideal time to get some sleep.

When they woke up, Amy was resting her body next to Lenny and he had both his arms around her holding her close to him.

"Morning sleepy" Lenny waited a few moments before watching Amy as she opened her eyes fully, smiling to him.

"Morning. Could get used to this" She made herself a little more comfortable in his arms, she was enjoying feeling his warmth, she had never woken up so comfortable and warm.

"Used to what?" Lenny asked stroking her hair ever so softly, moving it away from her eyes.

"Waking up warm" She continued making herself comfortable, Lenny could feel her on him, her body pressed against his.

"What time does your shift start?" Lenny looked at the clock, wanting to know what time she had to be ready for.

"hmm, 9 I think. You?" She couldn't remember the time exactly, she was sure it was around 9am.

"About the same time, we have a couple hours"

"That's good, might have another bath or a shower" She moved herself away from Lenny, lying on her back and looking at the celling.

"I must admit I was pretty disappointed you used the bubble bath" He admitted, he always had a habit for talking without speaking.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I was disappointed you used the bubble bath" He repeated, looking to Amy who was next to him, he could see she was smiling.

"If you are going to keep on talking like that, I will lock the door when I have a shower this morning" Amy shuffled around in the bed, looking to Lenny in the eyes.

"Aw, no come on, you will spoil my fun if you do that" Lenny moved himself on his front, paying more attention to Amy.

"Stop trying to seduce me" She commented playfully, arching her back slightly making her chest appear larger.

"Seduce you? Stop arching your back" Lenny chuckled, watching as she was arching her back softly, he knew she was doing it on purpose.

"Stop looking" Amy continued arching her back deliberately, hearing Lenny snigger.

"I can't help it. I'm only human"

"Course you're human, I'm gonna have a shower" Amy sat herself up running her hand through her hair, she was glad she felt better, she hated being dizzy all the time.

"Was that an invitation?" He sat himself up watching as she got up walking to the door, she turned around leaning her body against the door frame.

"Aha, no. You have already had a sneak preview, think I might lock the door just to be on the safe side, seeing as there will be no bubbles" She left the room, and could hear him call after her.

"Aw, come on Amy, humour me" He tried one last attempt, although he knew she wouldn't give in that easy.

"Sorry, not today Lenny" She made her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and sliding across the bolt.

"What about tomorow?" He shouted, he got the reply of a closing door.

Lenny chuckled to himself, and threw back the covers to get out of bed. Going down the stairs he made some toast, some for him and he left the bread out so he could make some for Amy when she was out the shower.

When Amy was out the shower she wrapped herself in a towel, realising she left her clothes in her bag in the bedroom. Unlocking the bathroom door she made sure the towel was secure before leaving the room, she wasn't looking where she was going and walked straight into Lenny.

"You're finally out then" he grinned, he was coming up to check on her to see if she was ok.

"Wasn't in there that long"

"I'm the one paying the water bill here"

"I'll make sure I stay in there longer next time then" She commented, moving herself passed him to go into the bedroom.

"It would help if we shared, you know sharing the water" He watched as she made her way into the bedroom, he couldn't help noticing how short the towel was wrapped around her.

"Nice try Lenny" She shut the door behind her, leaving her alone to get ready for work.

When she was ready, Lenny had made her some breakfast watching as she ate it. Time seemed to pass quickly for Amy and soon she was at work, she walked into the ambulance bay and was greeted by Dixie.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Dixie asked cheerfully, she could see that Amy was looking shocked and surprised.

"Good, why am I late?"

"Because you had concussion, are you sure you should be in today? No your on time" Dixie was worried about her being in work so soon, but from what Amy looked like she seemed to be ok.

"Yes I am fine, and yes I should be in today I wasn't in yesterday I need to make up for it" Amy brushed passed her, heading to the locker room.

"You don't need to make up for it, you were ill"

"I guessed you wouldn't be too happy if I didn't come in today" Amy opened her locker, putting her bag inside then turning to Dixie.

"It's fine, I'm sorry for not being friendly before"

"Dixie are you feeling okay?" Amy asked, looking at Dixie. Amy couldn't understand how she could be so harsh on her at one point, and so nice and concerned the next.

"Yes, why?" Dixie replied quickly, she knew this wasn't going to be easy she hadn't been too nice to Amy and she was going to need to make it up, one way or another.

"Because it is rather abnormal with you being nice to me, where's Jeff?" Amy knew she was working with Jeff again, and she wondered where he was.

"Amy I really am sorry I should have been more welcoming, Jeff is in the ambulance" Dixie was really trying to apologise, but she knew it was going to take a lot more than the word sorry.

"Thanks" Amy pushed herself passed Dixie, leaving the locker room in search of Jeff. Dixie felt her eyes watering a little, she really ruined things with her and Amy now.

"Jeff?" Amy called out, waiting for an answer.

"In here princess" Amy followed the voice, climbing into the ambulance. Jeff was in the driver's seat, he felt really bad about her getting hurt.

"How you feeling?" He could see that she was looking well, he thought the phrase glowing would suit her best at the moment.

"Good, you still haven't said anything though about the fire?" She was a little worried about this, she didn't want her past to be the ED's topic of gossip.

"Dix wanted to know. But I told her I couldn't tell her" Jeff didn't have the courage to tell Dixie, it wasn't his secret to tell. He didn't want to tell Dixie, because that was Amy's job.

"Thank you" Amy was extremely grateful to Jeff, she was happy that he hadn't told Dixie.

"But I think you should tell her" Jeff shuffled himself looking Amy in the eye.

"Ha, no way, she doesn't even like me" She moved her face down, fiddling with her nails

"Yes she does, she really does care about you"

"She has a funny way of showing it" She muttered, leaning her head against the window and looking out of it.

"What about if I explain things?" Jeff offered, he waited until Amy nodded before starting to explain things. He explained about Polly, and how Dixie was scared of taking on another young paramedic as she didn't want history repeating itself.

"Amy please give her a second chance, she is my wife after all" Amy nearly choked hearing these words.

"You're wife, Jesus. Seriously?"

"Don't sound too surprised, Amy please give her another chance" Jeff was begging, he could say Amy was about to speak but she was interrupted with the radio.

"Holby control to 3001, Elderly man collapse in local library are you able to attend?"

"3006 to control able to attend, over" Amy responded into the radio, the drive to the library gave her time to think. When they arrived, Amy went in front of Jeff crouching down next to the man on the floor.

"Hello mate, I'm Amy and this is Jeff. Can you tell me your name?" She asked softly, giving the man a comforting smile as she took his pulse.

"Arthur, please my back it hurts" Amy quickly assured the man,

"It's ok Arthur, we will give you something for the pain ok. Are you allergic to anything?" She asked stroking his arm to comfort him, he turned his head looking up so he was looking into Amy's eyes.

"No, not that I'm aware of anyway. You're a pretty lady, I bet you have a nice fella" The man croaked as he lay on the floor, Amy smiled before replying.

"No I'm single, do you have a wife. Handsom man like you?"

"Yes I do, Jenny. She is back home"

"Would you like us to call her for you?" Amy offered, watching the man's face light up.

"Yes please, her number is in my phone"

"Ok, we will get you sorted out, then give your wife a call"

"Well done Princess" Jeff whispered in her ear, patting her back before going to get the trolley from the ambulance. When he came back with the trolley, the two of them loaded Arthur onto it making sure he was comfortable, then loading him to the back of the ambulance. Jeff drove the way back to the ED, he was worried about Amy being in the back but at the same time he didn't want her driving. When they arrived, Jeff helped Amy wheel the man into the ED.

"Arthur Mullard, 68. All his obs are fine but he is complaining with back pain. I have given him 2 of morphine and given his wife a call, where is he going?" Amy announced, Lenny came by the trolley looking at the man lying on it.

"Cubicle 6 please" Lenny responded, leading the way to the cubicle. When they arrived they all helped move the man over to the bed, he was soon securely on the bed.

"Thank you Amy" Lenny thanked her, while taking the man's blood pressure.

"That's alright" Amy smiled to him, she was glad she could control her blushing now. Jeff was completely clueless, stood there completely unaware of what was happening fiddling with the straps on the trolley.

"Keep your blood sugar up" Lenny whispered playfully in her ear, placing one hand on her hip and the other pushing something in her pocket.

"Ay" She felt something being pushed into her pocket at the top of her leg as Lenny walked passed her, she looked down to see a chocolate bar sticking out of her pocket. She chuckled to herself, then turned to Jeff who was lost in his own little world.

"Come on then Jeff. I think I am going to need some help explaining to Dixie that I am giving her a second chance"


	9. Chapter 9

"Amy she is going to be so grateful" Jeff was happy she was giving Dixie a second chance, Dixie would be over the moon.

"Yeah well, come on before I change my mind" Amy followed Jeff with the trolley, she didn't know if Dixie had a softer side, but according to Jeff she had good intentions, so she was going to have to trust him on this. They put the trolley back in the ambulance, then went to find Dixie, they knew she would be in her office, so this is where they headed.

"Dix, can we come in?"

"We?" Dixie called through the door, wondering who Jeff had with him.

"Yeah, me and Amy" Jeff waited for a reply.

"Sure, come in mate" Jeff opened the door, allowing Amy in first before following himself. Jeff could see that Dixie was nervous, Amy giving her a smile made her seem more comfortable.

"Dixie, Jeff has told me everything. About how you were scared of taking on a new paramedic, I am sorry if I have seemed a bit, well. I mean turning up late and everything" Amy started, she understood why Dixie had been a bit off with her, but she didn't want her relationship with Dixie to be like this forever.

"It doesn't matter sweetheart, I should be the one apologising. I handled things in the completely wrong way, I have been ignoring you and making you feel unwelcome"

"Yeah well, you succeeded on that one" Amy muttered, she did feel unwelcome for a while and if it wasn't for Jeff she probably would have quit already.

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way. It's just I can't face losing somebody else so young on the team" Dixie felt really guilty, she couldn't look Amy in the eye so stared at the floor, occasionally looking up at Jeff.

"I understand Dixie, we'll start fresh yeah" Amy moved closer, giving Dixie a warm smile. She was hoping that her and Dixie would become closer, as she didn't want to face work every day knowing her boss hated her.

"I can't take back what I said to you, and how I treated you"

"But you could make up for it by treating me nicer, saying hello in the mornings would be a start" Amy chuckled, Jeff was feeling happy, he was hoping now that the tension would ease off.

"Come here" Dixie moved herself towards Amy wrapping her arms around the young girl. Dixie continued to hug her for a while, before pulling away, she was glad that Amy was forgiving her. Dixie was determined she wasn't going to blow her second chance with Amy, she didn't want to be constantly arguing with her.

"Everyone likes hugs around here don't they" Amy was getting used to all the hugs, it seemed you couldn't go ten minutes without a hug, not that she was complaining.

"Yep everybody does like hugs, what are you doing tonight after work?"

"Nothing, why?" Amy was intrigued as to why Dixie wanted to know why she was doing that night, it was probably the same as always sitting on her own with a cup of coffee watching TV.

"Well it's a Saturday, everybody goes down the pub. It would be nice if you could come too" Dixie offered, she wanted to get to know Amy more, and she thought offering her to go out with her and Jeff would give them a chance to get to know her more.

"You sure?"

"Course, your part of the team now" This was the first time Jeff spoke, he didn't want to interrupt Dixie or Amy as that would be dangerous territory.

"So you going to come then?"

"Yeah, got nothing better to do" Amy gave in, it was going to the pub or staying at home on her own again, and she wasn't looking forward to being on the farmead alone again.

Her and Jeff had a few more shouts, most of them hoax calls which didn't make Jeff happy.

"Don't kids have anything better to do with their time?" Jeff snorted, looking around to see if he could spot who made the call.

"Stop complaining, at least there wasn't a girl who collapsed" Amy rationalised, following Jeff back to the ambulance.

"No not here, but now somebody else won't get an ambulance on time"

"True"

"Amy can I ask you something?" Jeff questioned as he opened the door to the ambulance, climbing inside.

"Sure" She wasn't too sure what to expect, so she just waited to hear what he had to say.

"You know you said before, about the fire. You said you had an asthma attack"

"Yeah, there was so much smoke. I tried to get to the stairs but the fire was blocking my way, that's when I couldn't breathe. I just remember everything going black, then waking up in hospital" She had tears in her eyes which she wiped away, she didn't like showing her emotions.

"Do you still have asthma?"

"Yeah, sometimes, only really around smoke. I can handle dust and things like that"

"You promise me that is the truth" Jeff wanted to know about her health problem, he didn't want her doing anything that would put her in danger.

"Jeff that is the truth honestly, I haven't had an attack since I was 17" She assured quickly, Jeff looked at her nodding his head. He was only curious, he didn't want her doing anything that was going to affect her health, he didn't want her getting hurt on a shout.

They went back to the ambulance bay, finishing their shift. Amy went into the locker room getting dressed from her work clothes, she put on her black cross patterned tights then her short denim shorts over the top. She then put on her white jumper, rolling the sleeves up and pulling the top too one side revealing her shoulder and black bra strap. Looking in the mirror she tilted her head to one side, taking her hair out of her pony tail and giving it a shake, then a bit of a back comb. Looking back in the mirror she was happy with her appearance and closed the locker door, finishing by putting her simple black slip on shoes, and her bag over her shoulder.

"You ready then sweetheart?" Dixie asked, Amy had been in the locker room a long time, she knew it was just where Amy was young and spent a while getting ready.

"Yep, coming" Amy hopped along, linking arms with Dixie.

"You look nice" Dixie commented, leading Amy out of the bay and towards where Jeff was standing.

"Really? Cheers" Amy wasn't often told she looked nice, she could see Jeff leaning against the wall looking at her and Dixie.

"Are you going to hurry any time soon ladies, this is precious drinking time we are wasting here" He exclaimed pointing to his watch.

"Calm down Jeffrey, you can get your pint soon" Dixie was true to her word, a short while later they were sat at a table in the pub, with the other ED members.

"Amy sweetheart, what you drinking" Dixie stood up, it was her round first.

"Vodka and coke please Dix" Amy called across the bar, she was sat next to Jeff. It was quite a gathering with most of the people from the ED there, Zoe was gratefully sipping at her wine while everybody else was mainly on beer, Lenny and Fletch were sat together finishing their drinks, getting ready for the next round.

"Amy could I have some help over here please love" Dixie was being overwhelmed with all the glasses and needed help getting them back to the tables.

"Yeah!" Amy got up from her chair, making her way to the bar. Lenny couldn't help watching as she did, looking at her choice of clothing, mainly how short and revealing her shorts were. Along with her jumper which was revealing one of her shoulders, along with her bra strap. Her long blonde hair falling neatly into soft curls, he took a deep breath trying to get rid of the image from his mind.

Amy helped Dixie with the drinks, taking the glasses back to the tables. She then took her own seat in between Dixie and Jeff, taking a large gulp of her drink. This continued for a couple of hours, with the staff mainly talking about their shifts and how their weeks had gone.

"Who's round next?" Jeff questioned, looking at his empty glass.

"I say Zoe" Fletch said quickly.

"Why me, I brought the last one"

"Liar that was me" Tom slammed his empty glass on the table, glaring at Zoe.

"Fine, come on then Amy" Zoe slurred over the table, rummaging around her handbag for her purse.

"Have I turned into the bar maid or something?" Amy stood up, making her way out of the chairs and approaching the bar next to Zoe.

"For now yes" Zoe smiled to Amy as they stood waiting for their drinks, Lenny decided he needed the toilet so got up and headed towards them. On the way he had an idea, he brushed his body against Amy's as she turned around with a drink in each hand, stumbling sideways as Lenny knocked her off balance. He quickly stabled her but holding her hips in place, making sure she was balanced before letting go, he wanted to let his hands wander. But seeing as Jeff and Dixie were just metres from him, he moved his hands away, knowing if he let them wander and they saw, he wouldn't make it out the pub alive.

"Knocking me off my feet there mate" Amy commented chuckling, Lenny smiled at her and winked before heading towards the loos. She placed the drinks on the table and went to sit on her seat, but stopped behind Jeff wrapping her arms around his neck, and resting her chin on his head.

"You alright there princess"

"Um hm"

"Why don't you sit down Amy?" Jeff rubbed her arm, and held her hand as she made her way back to her seat.

"Jeffrey I want a hug" Amy said before wrapping her arms around Jeff again, nestling her head in his chest.

"How much have you had to drink princess?" Jeff questioned as he hugged her back,

"Not that much. Only a glass" She continued hugging him, shuffling herself around finding herself so she was now sitting on Jeff's knee. She placed a quick soft kiss on his cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Amy, I am counting at least 6 glasses there" He was looking at the table that was filled with glasses, he knew which ones were Amy's as she was the only one drinking Vodka and coke.

"There not mine" Amy took Dixie's hand, and started playing with Dixie's fingers. Dixie turned to see who had her hand, she could see Amy looking very amused playing with her hand.

"You alright there sweetheart"

"Yeah, can I plait your hair, I wanted to plait Jeff's hair. But he doesn't have any hair, so I can't plait it" She explained while she was still sat on Jeff's knee, Jeff didn't have the heart to move her as she was so content. Before Dixie had chance to answer, Amy was reaching for her hair, Dixie smiled moving herself closer so Amy could reach, within a few minutes Dixie's hair was in a French plait. Which Amy then took out, leaving Dixie's hair loose once more. Jeff decided to put his arms around Amy in a secure way, this way she couldn't fall.

"You finished playing hair dresser now?" Dixie asked, running her hand through her hair, she was surprised how gentle Amy was being with her hair, considering the fact she had a bit to drink.

"Yeah, can I have another drink?" She asked shuffling herself on Jeff's knee making herself more comfortable.

"I think you have had enough to drink for one night sweetheart" Dixie was looking around in her bag looking for her mobile.

"No, we can't go now. Can't we stay for just one more drink?" Amy continued to try persuading, giving Dixie her best puppy eyes, but Dixie had already made up her mind.

"You alright there Jeff?" Tom called, chuckling at what he saw, it was obvious to everyone that Amy was rather tipsy.

"Fine thanks," Jeff replied sarcastically, watching Tom continue to chuckle along with his other friends from the ED, he still had Amy on his knee.

"Aww, don't be like that Jeffrey, it's sweet" Dixie commented, finally finding her phone so she could call for a taxi. She arranged the taxi to meet them outside the pub in 5 minutes.

"Right come on you missy, think it's home time" Dixie stood up, brushing herself down, looking to Amy.

"Oh no, please let's stay" Amy frowned, crossing her arms to Dixie.

"Nope, come on home time" Dixie gathered their things together, placing them on the table, Amy remained silent and just glared at Dixie.

"Come on say good bye" Dixie helped Amy off Jeff's knee, keeping her close to make sure she didn't fall.

"Bye people, I have to go now because Dixie is being mean and making me go home" Amy continued to frown, showing her frustration to the situation.

"See you later Amy" Tom got up, giving Amy and Dixie a quick hug, he was followed by Zoe and Fletch, Lenny hugged Dixie but when it came to Amy he was fighting the urge of running his hands across her body, thankfully he managed it.

"Jeffrey will you hurry up" Dixie called, hurrying Jeff along as he was still sat in the chair, she had her arm around Amy as she wasn't sure if she could trust her alone.

"Yes I'm coming, I'm coming" Jeff muttered, getting himself off the chair walking towards Amy and Dixie. The three of them then made their way outside, they had to cross the road to get to where the taxi was waiting.

"Right, hands" Dixie looked at the road, seeing it as an obstacle they needed beat.

"What?" Amy was a little confused, she tilted her head at Dixie fluttering her eyes.

"Hold my hand as we are crossing the road please" Dixie instructed, holding out her hand for Amy to take it. Amy took Dixie's hand, then moved herself closer to Dixie wrapping her free arm around her as they crossed the road.

"Jeff I'm cold, can I have your jacket?" Amy asked, feeling the cold night breeze.

"But then I'll be cold" He was walking the other side of her, having his hand at the top of her arm gently guiding her.

"Jeffrey stop being so bloody selfish and give the girl your jacket" Dixie glared at Jeff until he stripped himself of his clothing, giving the jacket to Amy who took it gratefully.

"Thank you Jeffrey" She put the jacket on, feeling a little warmer, while Jeff was left shivering.

"Taxi is here kids" Dixie stated watching as the taxi pulled up to where they were standing,

"Not yet" Dixie said quickly, pulling Amy back as she nearly walked in front of the taxi before it finished parking. She kept a tight hold on her, Amy had her arms around Dixie's waist in return.

"Come on then ladies. Where is it you live then princess?" Jeff asked as he opened the door to the taxi, allowing them all in, it wasn't until they were all in the taxi that she replied.

"Farmead" Amy managed to say in barely a whisper, looking to the ground, she knew they would find out sooner or later, but she was just hoping they didn't think differently of her now they knew.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy woke up in her own bed, looking around to see if there was anybody else with her, but she was alone. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she could feel a bad headache coming on, she couldn't remember much about the night before, and she wondered how she got home.

Throwing back the covers and entering the kitchen she could see three mugs that had been washed up, and were placed neatly on the side.

"Shit. What's the bloody time" She questioned, rummaging around the draws to find her phone, when she found it she breathed a sigh of relief realising she wasn't late for her shift. Opening her cupboards she tried to find something for breakfast, but the cupboards were nearly bare except the odd packet of crisps.

"Looks like you will be going to the shops tonight then Amy" She made a mental note to go to the local supermarket after work, she had some money she could spend she was just going to have to be careful with what she brought.

Getting dressed for work, she decided to skip breakfast and make up for it by drinking a lot of coffee. When she arrived at work, she remembered some of the night before, she could remember getting into the taxi with Jeff and Dixie.

"Amy, are you feeling ok?" Dixie walked behind Amy in the locker room, she could see she jumped at her voice.

"Yeah, god Dixie I swear I wouldn't live there, but I don't have any choice" Amy became hysterical, she really didn't Dixie to think bad of her, that had only just learnt to get along.

"Sweetheart what are you going on about?" Dixie asked softly, she was confused why Amy was panicking.

"You're not mad about where I live?"

"God no, that doesn't bother me. I don't care about where you live" Dixie gave her a hug, as she could see that Amy needed it.

"So you're not going to give me a hard time about it then?"

"No, I'm just worried about you living there, it isn't a very nice estate that's all" Dixie was worried about her living there, she could also remember the lack of food she had in her house.

"I know, it's all I can afford though"

"Haven't you got any family who can help you out?"

"No. It's just me" Amy replied slowly, looking down to the ground. She didn't like being on her own, she felt rather lonely and isolated sometimes.

"I'm sorry" Dixie felt bad, she was thinking of how lonely Amy was being on the farmead alone.

"Isn't your fault"

"Something else I have been meaning to ask you, why haven't you got much food in?" Dixie remembered the empty cupboards, she was worried that Amy wasn't eating right. She was looking a little pale, but she was covering it well with foundation.

"I need to go shopping that's all" Amy said, she wasn't sure if she would be able to afford much food, she was just going to have to find some cheap food.

"OK, as long as that is all. You can cook can't you?"

"Not unless you want me to get food poisoning" Amy had no idea how to cook, she wouldn't even trust herself cooking with the oven. She brushed her hair, looking in the mirror that was in her locker.

"You mean you can't cook?"

"Not passed toast"

"So are you telling me you have been surviving off toast?" Dixie asked a little bit shocked, she watched as Amy tied her hair back in a plait.

"That and other things that don't involve using the oven" She shut her locker, walking passed Dixie to check the rotas to see who she was working with.

"You're working with me today sweetheart" Dixie said, she had changed the rotas so she could spend some time with Amy, she thought it would give her a chance to get to know her.

"Oh, ok, I thought I was working with Jeff?" Amy thought she was going mental, she could have sworn she was working with Jeff, she turned facing Dixie waiting for a reply.

"I switched them, hope you don't mind, I know Jeff does I landed him with Norman"

"Ah, I know he is going to love that" She chuckled, she hadn't worked with Norman yet, and from what she heard she didn't want to.

"I'm sure he will, come on then" Dixie ushered her to the ambulance, she felt bad that Amy didn't know how to cook passed toast.

"Do you really not know how to cook?" Dixie asked, she was extremely surprised at this.

"I'm a paramedic, not a chef" She responded closing the door of the ambulance.

"Haven't you been taught?"

"By who?" Amy didn't have anybody to teach her to do anything, everything she did she did it on her own.

"Your Mum or Dad?" Dixie hadn't heard a lot from Amy about her parents, she wondered why she hadn't heard about them.

"Ha, my Dad would love it if I got food poisoning, and I haven't seen my Mum since I was 11"

"Oh, well I could show you if you want?" Dixie didn't like the fact that she couldn't cook, she knew that if this was true then Amy hadn't been eating properly, and she didn't want to see her becoming ill.

"You would do that?" Amy wasn't used to people caring, she was suprised when Dixie said she would show her how to cook.

"Course I would, can't have you living off toast can I? And I don't really want you to get food poisoning"

"Thanks Dixie" Amy gave her a smile, she was beginning to understand that Dixie did care, and she wasn't bothered about where she lived.

"That's alright sweetheart, have you had any bother living on the estate?" Dixie wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, she knew the estate wasn't nice, and no part of her was comfortable with Amy living there.

"Few broken windows, but nothing more than that" She shuffled around in her seat, continuing to look out the window.

"You seem to keep the place clean though" Dixie was surprised how clean her flat was, there was nothing that was out of place. She wasn't used to having a clean place, with Jeff around it was hard keeping up with the cleaning so Dixie didn't bother with it much anymore.

"Well there isn't much else to do" Amy looked to her hands, fiddling with her nails.

"How long have you been living there?"

"A year and a bit, I've been on my own since I was 17" Amy said looking out the window, she was thrown out of the house the day she came back from hospital after her asthma attack.

"Holby control to 3006, 8 year old female found unconscious at the address of 16 Blossom lane. Are you able to attend over"

"3006 to Holby control. We are able to attend over" Amy responded into the radio, Dixie drove to the address, it was a child and both of them were hoping it wasn't serious.

"Right were here sweetie" Dixie parked outside the house, once she finished parking Amy hoped out the ambulance carrying her medical kit. Dixie followed her, they went to the door and knocked, they were surprised when nobody answered.

"This is the right address right?" Amy asked as she looked through the letter box, seeing if she could see anybody.

"Yeah this is the right address" Dixie responded looking around for any sign that somebody was in the house.

"Let's see if there's a spare key" Amy looked around, then looked beneath her seeing the welcome mat, she pulled it aside finding a key.

"Bingo" She put the key in the lock turning it to allow them in, she entered the house everything was silent.

"Hello paramedics!" Dixie called out, getting no response.

"I'll take upstairs Dixie, and you take down" Amy went to the stairs, and was about to go up them, just as Dixie spoke.

"Ok darling, call me if you find anything"

"Will do" Amy replied, going up the stairs slowly to see if she could hear anything. She remained silent as she pushed open a door, finding a young girl lying on the floor. She was about to call Dixie when she was stopped by the man who was standing over the girl.

"Hello, I'm a paramedic I am here to help. Can I have a look at her?" Amy asked softly, seeing the fear in the mans eyes.

"Please, she just fainted I don't know what to do"

"Ok you did the right thing calling us, Dixie up here!" She called, listening as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Dixie crouched next to Amy, and helped her with putting on her neck brace and checking over her.

"What's her name?"

"Adele, Adele Wotton she's my daughter. I'm Harry"

"Ok Harry, do you know if she is allergic to anything?" Dixie questioned, standing up and leaving Amy to continue helping the girl.

"No but she hit her head this morning, I was going to take her to the ED if she got bad. But I found her like this, she isn't waking up, why won't she wake up?" He was crying, and it was up to Dixie to help in calming him down. Dixie explained what could be wrong with Adele, and that they were going to have to get her to hospital as soon as possible. The paramedics loaded the girl to the back of the ambulance, Dixie started the drive to the ED leaving Adele in the care of Amy in the back.

"Adele, Adele sweetheart can you hear me?" Amy moved herself forward in the seat, checking the girls pulse.

"Mmm" She mumbled softly, this was looking promising.

"Dixie she is waking up" Amy called to Dixie, making Dixie speed up her driving a little bit.

"Where am I?" She asked trying to move herself, but she was stuck still because of the spinal board holding her in place.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm Amy and you are in an ambulance. You bumped your head and we are taking you to hospital"

"Where's Daddy?" The young girl asked, panicking a little as she could only see the top of the ambulance, due to the neck brace.

"I'm here, I'm here" Amy moved herself around, so the Dad could hold his daughters hand. She could see the love the farther had for his daughter, the love that her Dad never gave her. She could feel her eyes watering a little so she held back her tears, remaining a sense of composure.

"Where here people" Dixie called as she pulled up outside the ED, Amy stood up taking the clipboard with her as they entered the ED.

"This is Adele Wotton she is 8 years old with a bump to the head. She has normal obs except her pulse which is tacky at 100 and a GCS of 14. She regained consciousness at the back of the ambulance but not for long. She has had a litre of saline and I have given her 3 of morphine" Amy announced as they wheeled the girl into peads resus.

"Ok, thank you Amy" Lenny replied, he was trying to look to the patient, but the urge to look at Amy was too much so he allowed himself a quick glance.

"Let's move her on 3. 1..2..3" They all helped move her onto the bed, Lenny brushed himself passed Amy to find some equipment. Dixie noticed how he brushed himself passed her, softly placing his hand on her hip as he walked passed her.

They helped with the equipment for a while, then Dixie and Amy left resus taking the trolley with them. Amy searched around in her pockets to find her phone, when she realised her pockets were empty.

"Noel, I don't suppose you have seen my phone?" She asked, leaning on the desk waiting for his reply.

"You left it in the pub last night, I think it is somewhere in the staffroom for safe keeping" He said while typing away on the computer in front of him.

"Cheers, back in a minute Dixie call me if we get a shout" Amy smiled at Noel and Dixie leaving to go to the staffroom.

"Yep" Dixie stood by the desk, waiting for Amy to come back, she was thinking of how Lenny brushed himself passed her. She had an inkling that he liked her, maybe she would play matchmaker.

Amy opened the door to the staffroom, looking around to see if she could find her phone. She couldn't remember leaving it in the pub, but she couldn't remember a lot of things from last night. Rummaging around she found nothing, or no sign for her phone. Looking at the table she wondered if it would be there, taking a closer look she could see it wasn't there. Letting out a long sigh, she could feel arms wrapping around her waist, she squirmed a little as she was lifted off the ground being turned coming face to face with Lenny.

"Lenny!" She exclaimed, still feeling shocked, then she realised his hands were still on her waist.

"Yeah, thought you'd be looking for this"

"You stole my phone" Amy tried to take it from his hand, put he lifted his arm up holding the phone out of her reach.

"You stole my sweets" He said playfully, smirking as she couldn't reach her phone.

"Just give me back my phone" She tried jumping to reach it, but it was no good she was far too short.

"What am I getting in return?"

"Me not running you over with the ambulance, now give" She said sternly, holding out her hand for him to give her back her mobile.

"Ooh is that a threat?" He teased continuing to hold her mobile in the air.

"I will do more than threat if you don't give it back" She continued to hold out her hand for her mobile, Lenny lowered his arm enough for Amy to reach, meaning she immediately snatched back her phone.

"Happy now?" Lenny folded his arms looking at her as she scanned her eyes through her phone. His own eyes ran along her body, so many thoughts rushing through his mind none of these thoughts being innocent.

"Very" She smiled checking her messages on her phone, like normal she had no new messages. There was a long silence between them, Amy moved herself so she was leaning on the lockers. Lenny moved himself so he was opposite her, a very little space between them. Amy looked up from her phone seeing Lenny opposite her, he was just inches away. One of his hands found its way to her lower hip, he watched carefully at her reaction, she was looking directly in his eyes. She could feel the warmth of his touch, making her heart beat an awful lot faster. His other hand moved to her back, creeping up her top to caress the skin covering her spine. Their lips were almost touching when the door opened,

"Amy we have a…" Dixie stopped seeing the events that beginning to unfold.

"Right, coming" She replied quietly, feeling his hands move away allowing her out of the position they had been in so she could leave the room. Lenny watched as she left, feeling annoyed at the timing of the shout.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy followed Dixie to the ambulance, they were both silent. Dixie didn't have a clue what to say, it wasn't every day you walked in on that, they were both silent as they were sat in the ambulance. The sirens breaking the silence, there was no talking between them. Amy shuffled around in her seat, pulling her hair out of its plait letting it free, she ran her hand across her head thinking about what had happened.

The whole of the drive was silent and awkward, Dixie glanced to Amy a few times but she didn't speak. When they arrived Amy hoped out of the ambulance, following Dixie into the house, she had no idea what the shout was she was just focusing on what had just happened. She could still feel Lenny's touch, it being warm and comforting.

Dixie was thinking back to what she walked in on, she didn't know what to think of it all. She felt bad for interrupting them, but then she wondered what would have happened if she didn't walk in when she did.

"What have we got Dix?" Amy asked breaking the silence, it was all becoming to silent and awkward for her.

"Elderly man, suspected heart attack" Dixie said, focusing her eyes on the road.

"Right" Amy only managed to say one word, she was thinking of how much Dixie saw. She was hoping it wasn't a lot, but something told her otherwise.

"Hello, is anybody home?" Dixie called banging on the door, she was going to be annoyed if it was a hoax call, but not as annoyed as Amy. Thankfully somebody soon answered the door, meaning that they hadn't been wasting their time.

"Please come in, it's my husband. His called Martin" A woman ushered them in the living room, where an elderly man was lying on the floor struggling for breath.

"Hello mate, what's happened here then?" Dixie crouched next to the man, taking his pulse and giving him a comforting smile.

"I fell…Couldn't breathe…" The man gasped, Amy got out the ECG while Dixie attempted to calm the man down.

"Ok, take it easy, I'm just going to pop this mask on your face to help you breathe alright" Dixie spoke gently, she didn't want to make the man more scared as he already looked petrified.

"Right, Amy could you get me the trolley please and radio through to the ED so they are prepared"

"Sure, back in a sec" Amy got up, and left to go back to the ambulance. She took a deep breathe thinking about what had happened in the locker room. It felt nice, and she was hoping she would get that opportunity to get that close to him again, but she didn't feel worthy enough to be with him. She unhooked the trolley from the floor, and took it into the house where Dixie was working on the man.

"Have you radioed through to the ED?"

"No, I'll do that now" Amy secured the trolley, and took the radio to get through to the ED.

"3007 to Holby ED" Amy stood up, waiting for an answer, she only had to wait a few seconds. She was hoping it wasn't Lenny, he had made a mistake trying to kiss her and for now she wanted to avoid him.

"Zoe speaking, what's happening?" Amy breathed a quick sigh of relief, feeling glad that it was only Zoe.

"We have an elderly man suspected heart attack, Dixie told me to radio through so you could start preparing" She spoke a bit shaky, she was looking at the man on the floor hoping he was going to make it.

"Thank you Amy, I will get the Cardiac team down here for when you arrive"

"Thanks Zoe" Amy put her radio down, and helped Dixie with the man.

"Right young man, let's get you in then" Dixie put her arms around the man, getting ready to lift him onto the trolley.

"I think I've gone passed being a young man" He gasped through the oxygen mask, making Dixie and Amy smile at each other.

"Nonsense, I wish I would look as good as you at 70" Amy remarked, making the man relax a little. They took him to the back of the ambulance, this time Amy was driving while Dixie stayed in the back with the man.

When they arrived at the ED, they took the man immediately to resus, they were followed by his panicking wife.

"Right, this is Martin Cropper 72 years young. Suspected heart attack, we have insert an IV line of fluids and performed an ECG these are the results. His heart rate is a bit tacky at 110 and his BP is a little on the low side" Dixie announced as they wheeled him into resus, Amy looked around seeing if there was any sign of Lenny, thankfully there was nothing, for the time being she wanted to avoid him.

"Martin can you shuffle your bum over to the other bed please"

"Slowly, it's alright we got you" Zoe assured as they all helped him over to the other bed, he nodded shyly as they helped him to the other bed. Dixie was looking at Amy, there was still a little bit of awkwardness between them, but that was to be expected after what Dixie saw.

"Come on Amy, we need to check the ambulance for equipment"

"Sure" Amy replied weakly, they went to their ambulance and drove it back to the ambulance bay. Even that short drive was silent, when they got out the ambulance neither of them spoke. Amy got out, she saw Jeff coming towards her.

"Cheers for that Amy" He said sarcastically folding his arms, she could see he wasn't too happy, she was wondering what she did wrong.

"What have I done?" She was a little scared, thinking she had done something really bad.

"Landed me with Norman, I have had the worst shift ever I'm bored out of my skull" Jeff exclaimed his was bored of being bombarded with facts and figures.

"Sorry" Amy apologised, she knew how much he didn't like working with Norman.

"What's going on with you two then?" Jeff was looking between Amy and Dixie, he could see that they weren't talking to each other, they weren't even looking at each other.

"Nothing" They both replied in unison, this is when Jeff knew something was wrong. He continued looking between them, wondering who he was going to question first, they both looked equally guilty in the fact that they were hiding something.

"Dixie what's going on?" Jeff folded his arms, looking at Dixie who was standing in the back of the ambulance folding blankets.

"I don't know what you mean Jeff" Dixie knew she couldn't say the truth, she knew that Lenny wouldn't have a bone left unbroken in his body if she said the truth. She was going to need to think of something and fast.

"Of course you know what I mean, why are you and Amy not talking?" Jeff looked to Amy, she was avoiding his stare by looking to the ground and holding her hands behind her back.

"It's nothing Jeff honestly, we just had a little argument that's all. But it's all sorted now isn't it Amy" Dixie looked to Amy, she knew Jeff would buy this and would have no further questions. Amy was looking at Dixie, she was thankful that she lied, she knew lying to Jeff was a big thing for Dixie.

"Yeah, it's all sorted now"

"Good. Now about last night Amy" Jeff could remember what happened the previous night, he was surprised at how she acted drunk, but he was glad him and Dixie were there to look after her.

"Oh god. What did I do?" She asked quickly, she could hear Dixie giggling a little, she was just hoping whatever she done wasn't so bad.

"What do you want to know, what you did in the pub, or what you did in your flat?" Jeff questioned, he could see her face drop as she was thinking about what happened in the night.

"I'm not so sure I want to know either, but go on" Amy stood waiting to hear what she did, she was panicking a little, hoping she hadn't done anything too stupid.

"First of all when we were in the pub, you decided to sit on my knee and play hair dresser"

"Hair dresser?" Amy asked wondering what Jeff mean't by this.

"Yep, you decided to plait Dixie's hair, you said you wanted to plait mine but then made a remark of how I didn't have any hair"

"Oops" This was all she managed to say, but she could have done worse.

"Then we basically had to drag you out the pub, then you said you were cold and you wanted my jacket. So me being the kind gentle man I gave you my jacket and froze myself" Jeff would have given her his jacket anyway even if she didn't ask, but he was enjoying informing her of all the things she did while she was drunk.

"Sorry Jeff, anything else I did?" Amy wasn't sure she wanted to know the rest, but she needed to know what she did, to make sure she didn't do anything that was too stupid.

"When we got back to your flat, you decided to use my lap as a foot cushion and continued asking me why I am bald" Jeff was looking at Amy, he could see she was biting her lip trying to remember all the things she did, him and Dixie found it rather cute.

"Come on Jeff, it was rather funny" Dixie started chuckling as she remembered what happened.

"You be quiet Dixie" Jeff said as Dixie started laughing, she found it rather funny the way that Amy continued asking why he was bald.

"Aw, I'm sorry Jeff I didn't mean it. Will this make up for it?" She pulled out a bar of chocolate for Jeff, that she brought for him in the morning, she wanted to thank him for not letting her do anything stupid.

"What's this for?" Jeff smiled, taking the bar of chocolate, he wasn't expecting anything in return for looking after her.

"Me stealing your jacket, making comments about you being bald. Then most importantly, you looked after me while I was drunk and not letting me do anything stupid"

"You don' t need to thank me for that princess, I wouldn't let you do anything stupid. Your too nice to be used or taken advantage of so I won't let that happen" Jeff thought of her as a daughter, he wasn't liking the thought of her being taken advantage of or used.

"Still, thank you" She wrapped her arms around him, she felt better knowing that she didn't do anything to stupid that night, things may have ended very differently if Jeff or Dixie weren't there. She wasn't sure what to think of what she did, sitting on Jeff and plaiting Dixie's hair, but they didn't seem too bothered about it.

"That's alright. Got to go, duty calls, look after each other!" He called before going off into his own ambulance with Norman, Dixie and Amy were chuckling he really wasn't looking to happy being stuck in his ambulance with Norman.

"Thanks Dixie" Amy moved herself to the back of the ambulance, helping Dixie with folding the blankets, then getting some of her orange juice taking a few sips.

"Looks like you got an admirer though" Dixie said, she didn't realise that Amy was drinking until she started choking, she put down the blankets and went to help Amy, sitting her down and rubbing her back as she continued to cough.

"Yeah, right" She said in between coughing, feeling better once Dixie began rubbing her back.

"Lenny seems to like you" Dixie continued rubbing her back, making her take some sips of the juice until she felt better.

"Lenny made a mistake, he should have never tried to kiss me" She finished choking catching her breath back as she had coughed for quite a bit, she knew she wasn't good enough for Lenny and she had to stay away.

"Why?" Dixie asked sitting on the trolley opposite her, she was wondering why Amy thought that Lenny was making a mistake in trying to kiss her.

"One reason, I am a paramedic he is a doctor. Second reason, I am in no way shape or form good enough for him, third reason I am by no means pretty. Last reason he is a nice person, who deserves somebody so much more special than me" She ended, standing up and helping sort out the supplies in the back of the ambulance.

"What makes you say all that?" Dixie wanted to know why she was feeling so bad about herself, why she felt like she didn't deserve Lenny. She shuffled herself around, so she was looking Amy in the eye.

"Because it is true, I am by no means good enough for him" Amy didn't feel good about herself right now, and nothing that Dixie said would make her feel any better. She tilted her head down, looking at the ground to avoid Dixie's glance.

"Do you like him?" Dixie asked, moving Amy around so she could reach the cabinet to count the morphine. Once she finished counting the morphine, she got out the ambulance waiting for Amy to follow.

"Yes, but I am not good enough for him, so I need to let him go on with life and find somebody who is good enough for him. I have nothing to offer him" Amy followed Dixie out of the ambulance, she followed her into the ED where they needed to complete their paperwork.

Amy noticed Lenny standing by somebody in the cubicles, she could see a woman lying on the bed. She had dyed her hair a light blonde, Amy knew this as she could see her dark roots coming through at the top of her head. She was wearing fake eyelashes, and a lot of make-up with a fake smile, wearing a very short and revealing dress showing off her figure. Dixie noticed Amy looking, and put her arm around her to give her some comfort.

"Ignore her sweetheart, she is just fake"

"Yeah and a lot prettier than me" Amy continued to look at the woman, and the way she was looking at Lenny, Amy could see that the woman obviously fancied him. She continued to watch her and how she was laughing in a high pitch voice at Lenny, she took a deep breath knowing she would never have a chance against somebody like her.

"So why don't you give me your number?" Amy heard the woman ask Lenny, she moved her perfectly manicured hand to his chest, Amy didn't want to see anymore, seeing the woman put her hand on his chest was enough to make Amy nearly throw up. Then most importantly she didn't want to hear Lenny's response to what the woman said, going outside she felt the cool breeze cooling her down.

"Sweetheart?" Dixie followed her outside of the building, finding Amy leaning on the wall outside the hospital.

"Told you I wasn't good enough didn't I" With those words she rested herself against the wall, knowing that inside at that very moment there was another woman who was with Lenny, Amy believed this woman deserved him a lot more than she ever would.


	12. Chapter 12

Dixie stood silent for a while, before going to stand next to Amy. Amy was stood still, she didn't know what to think of what was happening.

"Of course you're good enough for him"

"Don't lie" Amy leaned closer to the wall, watching various people come and go.

"I'm not lying sweetheart" Dixie moved herself closer to Amy, until they were side by side.

"Wish I could believe you" She muttered, feeling annoyed with herself for allowing Lenny to get so close to her.

"You really don't think good of yourself do you?" Dixie went in front of Amy, she didn't understand why Amy felt bad about herself. To her, Amy was a lovely girl and deserved to be loved, she didn't understand why Amy didn't feel worthy enough of Lenny.

"Nope" She mumbled, she didn't feel worthy enough of being in any relationship. She had never been in a proper relationship, but that didn't mean she was a virgin. Amy was used to men only using her for sex, and over the years that has had its effect on her confidence.

"Well you should, Amy you are a beautiful young intelligent woman" Dixie moved Amy so she was looking into her eyes, Dixie was trying to make her see herself for how lovely she really was.

"I'm not though"

"Why are you thinking like this?"

"I just do, I have never thought good about myself"

"Like I said you should, you are way prettier than that woman in there"

"Really?" Amy was uncertain, she saw how the woman was looking at Lenny, she was thinking that the woman deserved Lenny more than her, the woman probably had a lot more to offer him.

"Yes really, that woman was covered in make-up and she is completely fake"

"But I bet she has a lot more to offer him than I do"

"I don't think so" Dixie folded her arms, she was going to try everything to persuade Amy that she had a lot to offer.

"Your biased because your my friend" Amy remarked, moving from the wall to begin walking to the ambulance bay, their shift was now over and she wanted to go home and be alone.

"So, what has that got to do with anything? And where are you going?"

"To get changed, our shift is over" Amy responded back, checking her watch to make sure it was half five, thankfully for Amy it was.

"Sweetheart please, we need to talk"

"Dixie there is nothing to talk about" Amy opened her locker, taking her clothes so she could get changed. She put on her jeans and shirt, with her slip on shoes, brushing her hair before facing Dixie again.

"Where are you going then?"

"Home, there is a pot of Ben and Jerrys waiting for me" She tried to push herself passed Dixie, Amy was remembering the tube of ice cream that was in the freezer and right now that was seeming appealing. Dixie stopped her in her tracks by holding onto her arms, Dixie was concerned about her.

"You walking?" Dixie raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Nope, I thought I would fly home" Amy said sarcastically, freeing herself of Dixie and walking out of the ambulance bay.

"Less of the sarcasm" Dixie called following, she could see that she wasn't in her right frame of mind, Dixie didn't want her doing anything stupid. Dixie sped up so she could stop Amy from walking, she put her hands on Amy's shoulders turning her around.

"I'm sorry, I just want to go home"

"I know you do sweetheart, but you can't go wondering around the farmead alone. It's nearly dark"

"So"

"It isn't exactly the safest of estates in the day, let alone at night. If you wait a few minutes for me to get ready I can drop you home" Dixie offered, she didn't like the thought of Amy walking around the farmead, she was really vulnerable at the moment and Dixie was worried she would get herself into trouble.

"I'm fine, I need a walk to clear my mind"

"Amy please just wait for me" Dixie was begging, she wanted Amy to wait for her. She was scared of Amy being on her own so vulnerable, Dixie only wanted to be sure that she got home safe.

"Dixie like I said, I just need to be on my own where I can clear my mind" She wanted to clear her mind by walking, but something was telling her Dixie wouldn't let her walk around farmead alone.

"You can be on your own and clear your mind, when you are in your flat safe"

"I have been walking around that estate for over a year"

"I will feel a lot better seeing you get into your flat safe"

"I'll be…"

"Amy please, will you just please wait for me. I just want to make sure you get home safe"

"Fine" Amy gave in, she wanted to walk, but it looked like Dixie wasn't going to let her. Dixie left to her office, getting out of her uniform and into her own jeans, she tried to get dressed as quickly as she could, she didn't want Amy leaving without her. When she was ready she picked up her car keys, opening the door to the office, she knew Jeff was working for a longer shift so she would be able to take Amy home and come back with still plenty of time left to spare. Looking around, she was happy to see Amy leaning against one of the ambulances waiting for her.

"Come on then sweetheart" Dixie went over to Amy, she could see she was looking upset.

"You sure about this Dixie, I don't want to be putting you out"

"Nonsense, come on" She took Amy's hand and began to lead her out.

"Well what about you?"

"I'll be fine, come on I'll drive you" Dixie was adamant, she wasn't allowing Amy to walk home alone not in the state she was in. Dixie would be too scared and worried about her, it was almost dark and the farmead wouldn't be to safe now.

"I don't want you getting into trouble because of me though, why don't you just let me walk. I'd rather it was me who was hurt and not you"

"Darling I will be fine, I will be ok trust me" Dixie assured quickly, she could see Amy was worried about her.

"Dixie please you don't have to do this for me, at least if I walk it would be me who was hurt and not you"

"You don't deserve to be hurt, which is why I am not letting you walk. Come on, let's go then" Dixie ushered her out of the ambulance bay, and into her car. Amy was grateful to Dixie, she just wanted to get home and laze around on the sofa with ice cream and movies.

"Thanks for this Dixie, are you sure you will be ok?"

"I will be fine hun, trust me" Dixie continued to assure, she could see that Amy wasn't feeling too good about herself. It didn't take long to drive Amy to the estate, Dixie pulled up outside the west part of the estate the part where Amy lived.

"Thank you Dixie" Amy moved herself forward in her seat, giving Dixie a hug goodbye.

"See you later, phone me if you need me" Dixie didn't want her to be lonely, she wanted Amy to phone her if she got too lonely or upset.

"I'll be fine" She opened the door to get out, turning to Dixie for a last good bye.

"No I mean it, if you get too alone or you just want a friend I will come over and stay with you if you want. All you need to do is phone"

"I will, thanks again Dixie" Amy leant in, giving Dixie a kiss on the cheek and a final hug goodbye before shutting the car door, going to her flat. Dixie waited in the car, waiting until Amy was in her flat with the door closed before driving away.

Amy went into her flat, feeling herself beginning to cry as soon as she shut the door. Going to her bedroom, she pulled off her duvet to throw it on the sofa. Making her way to the kitchen she went to her freezer, taking out the large pot of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough along with a spoon. Setting herself on the sofa, she wrapped herself around with the duvet and began to eat her ice cream. Picking up the remote of the table she switched the telly on, finding a movie to watch she settles with watching one of the paranormal activity movies.

Meanwhile Dixie had arrived outside the ED, she was going to try and find Lenny she needed to have a little talk with him. Locking her car, she walked into the ED going straight to Noel who was at the reception desk.

"Noel, where's Lenny?" Dixie spoke in a harsh way, she wanted a chat with him about Amy.

"I think he is in the staffroom, why?"

"I need to have a chat with him that is all" Dixie said simply, she went into the staffroom finding Lenny making some coffee.

"Lenny"

"Hello Dixie, where's Amy?" He looked behind her expecting to see Amy, he wondered why she wasn't there.

"At home probably crying" Dixie knew what Amy was probably doing, she could see that Amy was trying to remain a sense of composure when she was with her.

"Why, what happened?" He stopped what he was doing, he wondered what had made her upset to be alone with the chance of crying.

"She saw you with the woman in cubical 6 earlier"

"The one who wouldn't stop trying to touch me up, then continuously asked for my number" he poured the hot water in the mug shuddering at what happened.

"I think that was the one. What did you tell her?" Dixie asked, leaning against the lockers. She knew what she was going to do if he took the woman's number, and Lenny was lucky that he was already in a hospital.

"I told no obviously, I palmed her off to Tom in the end. Personally I couldn't stand the woman" Lenny finished stirring his coffee, and sat on the work top continuing to listen to Dixie.

"Maybe you should go tell Amy that, I mean if you are serious about her" Dixie wanted to make sure Lenny was serious about Amy, if he wasn't then she didn't want him messing around with him, she would just simply get Jeff involved.

"Where is she? What does she think then?"

"She thinks you trying to kiss her was a mistake, in other words she doesn't feel worthy of you" Dixie was watching his reaction, he immediately looked hurt that Amy was thinking those things.

"Dixie where is she?" Lenny repeated urgently, he put the mug he had on the side, and jumped from the worktop so he could go to his locker. Dixie wasn't planning on telling him, but she could see how he was panicking, and Dixie didn't like Amy being on her own either.

"At home, do you know where she lives?" Dixie gave in, she didn't like the thought of Amy being alone, and she was hoping Lenny would be able to cheer her up a bit.

"Umm, Yeah. How was she when you left her?" Lenny got his jacket on, he needed desperately to explain things it seemed Amy got the complete wrong end of the stick.

"Not good, she wanted to walk home alone" Dixie was watching as he got ready to leave, she was hoping that Lenny was going to make Amy feel a little bit better about herself.

"You didn't let her though did you?" Lenny shut his locker, doing the zip up on his jacket and looked to Dixie.

"No, what do you take me for"

"Ah good, see you later then Dixie" Lenny turned to leave the staffroom, he was hoping Amy hadn't done anything stupid. That she wasn't too upset, but something told him otherwise.

"Text me to let me know if she is okay, and Lenny if you say anything to hurt her…" Dixie could think of a lot of things she would do to Lenny if he hurt her, if he got through Dixie and came out the other end alive he would then need to deal with Jeff which wouldn't be something pleasant.

"I know, you will personally break every bone in my body" Lenny was aware of this, and he knew Dixie wouldn't let him get away with doing anything that would hurt Amy, lucky for him this wasn't something he was going to do, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Amy.

"Yes, and I can think of more things to do than that!" Dixie called as he left the staffroom, she was hoping that he would give Amy a little confidence boast.

Amy let out a long sigh, she had changed into something more comfortable, and was halfway through her tube of ice cream. She was paying a lot of attention to the film, trying to block things out, she knew she would have been looking rough but she didn't care. Her grey tracksuit bottoms and black vest top were very comfortable, she had her hair down, and still had the duvet around her as she watched the film. She heard a knock at the door making her jump, she turned down the TV feeling her heart beat a little faster. Living on the farmead, it was always a scary thing when somebody was knocking on your door, but she got the courage to get up and unlock the door. She opened it seeing somebody she didn't expect, she immediately tried to push the door shut, but Lenny was prepared, putting his foot in the doorway stopping her from closing it.

"Amy I know you saw"

"Just go Lenny, I know what you are going to say and I don't want to hear it" She could feel herself becoming frustrated, she didn't want to hear him reject her, it would be a lot easier if he left.

"Trust me, you completely got the wrong end of the stick. I would have never given her my number, she was just a drunk" He explained calmly, he could see she was becoming a bit more relaxed.

"Just a drunk" Amy relaxed a little bit, he was looking in her eyes so she knew he was telling the truth.

"Yes, you going to let me in?" Lenny watched as she opened the door a little bit more, moving out of the way to allow him in.

"Do you want a drink?" Amy ran her hand through her hair, she was still feeling uncomfortable about herself at the moment, and she knew she looked as rough as hell.

"Nah, you're alright. Is this paranormal activity" He asked looking at the TV screen, Amy shut the door and looked to him nodding shyly.

"I like those sorts of films, and don't comment on how rough I look I know" She sat herself back down on the sofa, pulling up the duvet for some warmth. Lenny looked at her closely, he could see that she had been crying as her eyes were red, but he didn't think she looked too bad.

"You look lovely"

"Cheers, but I know I don't" She pulled up the duvet trying to get some warmth, but once again she just remained cold.

"Don't talk about yourself like that, come here you look cold" Lenny could see her softly shivering under the duvet, he couldn't understand why she was always cold. She crawled up the sofa next to him, she could instantly feel his warmth, she kept her body next to his feeling his warmth.

"Christ Amy you're freezing" Lenny had never felt her so cold, he put the duvet around them both and continued to hold her close hoping she would gain some warmth soon.

"Lenny?"

"Yeah?" Lenny looked back to her wondering what she wanted.

"Can you stay tonight, I don't want to be alone. I don't like being alone" She was feeling better with Lenny there, and began to feel herself drifting off into sleep she was so tired. She didn't want to wake up and have him not being there.

"I know you don't, course I'll stay" Lenny could feel her relaxing more into him, as she was slowly gaining some warmth. She was soon asleep, her head resting on his chest, he moved his hand to her hair stroking it softly.


	13. Chapter 13

Lenny had his hand resting softly on her back, he could feel that she was becoming warmer. He was looking at her as she slept, she was looking so peaceful, he was wondering if her sleeping on the sofa would be comfortable. He was beginning to think that maybe he should have moved them to the bed so she was more comfy. Pulling the duvet over her body he decided that she was comfy enough resting on his chest, he tried to move her into a better position but she began to stir, arching her back softy then pulling herself closer to Lenny.

His hand moved up her top, he rested his hand on her back, tracing patterns on her skin in a comforting manner. Feeling her becoming warmer was a good thing, he was concerned to the fact that she was always cold. Soon he was asleep himself, holding Amy close so he could protect and comfort her as she slept.

The room was illuminated in sunlight that was streaming in from the unclosed curtains, Amy and Lenny awoke in each other's arms.

"How you feeling sleepy?" Lenny waited for her to reply, he could see her eyes squinting at the light.

"Good, thanks for staying" She moved herself further into his chest, she enjoyed the feeling of having his arms around her.

"That's alright, how about we get something to eat?" He was noticing she was looking a little pale, he thought that food would be a good idea.

"Yeah sounds good" Amy sat herself up, allowing Lenny to move from the sofa into a sitting position next to her.

"Why are you always so cold?" Lenny questioned, looking as she pulled the covers up to her neck.

"I have always been cold, ever since I was little" Amy crossed her legs over, she was feeling warmer having Lenny with her, she couldn't remember a time when she wasn't cold unless she had somebody holding her. Lenny stayed with her while she got ready for work, then he took her to the hospital and left her to go to the ambulance bay.

"Dixie, thank you"

"For what?"

"Dropping me home yesterday" Amy smiled, she was grateful to have such good friends.

"Somebody's happy" Dixie commented, she was enjoying seeing Amy smile. Her hair was in its usual soft blonde curls, and she was looking glowing she had really cheered up from the previous night.

"You're working with Jeff today, I thought he could do with a break from Norman" She decided that Jeff had enough with facts and figures, so she decided that she would let him work with Amy.

"Bet he is happy with that" Amy followed Dixie into the locker room, Dixie watched as she opened her locker putting her bag inside, Dixie could clearly see that she was happy and content. Dixie left her to get ready, and tell Jeff that she arrived for work.

Amy sorted herself out in the locker room as always she decided to keep her hair down again, finishing by shutting her locker door and going in search for Jeff.

"Jeff, where are you?" She called, she looked around the bay but there was no sign of Jeff, she resorted to shouting out.

"In here princess!" Jeff shouted out of the ambulance window, he could see Amy approaching the ambulance in the mirror, she opened the door of the ambulance and took her usual seat in the passenger side.

"What happened to you last night?"

"What do you mean?" Amy opened her bag of pick and mix sweets, well the sweets she stole from Lenny this morning, she didn't know if he noticed yet. Eating a few of them, she then put the bag in the side of the ambulance door.

"You are all cheery and smiley" Jeff could see she was clearly happy, and more than usual he was beginning to wonder what had happened.

"Aren't I allowed to be cheery or smiley?" Amy defended herself quickly, as Jeff drove out of the ambulance bay.

"Course you are, something I have been meaning to ask you" He enjoyed seeing her so happy, he just wanted to know why she was so happy.

"What?"

"You're a pretty girl"

"I hate to think where this is going but go on" She leant back in her seat relaxing a little, trying to think of what Jeff was going to ask her.

"Seen anybody you like the look of?"

"And I am going to share that information with you?"

"Obviously. Who is it then?" Jeff was looking at her reaction, she was looking out the widow, leaning her head in one hand.

"Nobody" Amy continued eating the sweets, she was sure Jeff was going to be asking more questions until he knew.

"Fletch, Tom, Lenny, Charlie, Lloyd" He was trying to see which name she blushed at, but he was having no luck.

"Charlie, Jeff he is triple my age!" Amy exclaimed, putting her hand in the bag of sweets. She was being sure to pick the coconut ones, she knew they were Lenny's favourite but they were also hers.

"Maybe you like the older men" He turned a corner in the road, trying to figure out who else who was in the ED who was a male.

"Big Mac, Noel, what about Nick?"

"Nick, is he the one who has come back with his girlfriend in resus?"

"Yeah that's him" Jeff said sadly, they all knew what the outcome was going to be, but Nick was finding it hard to accept the truth.

"Feel sorry for him, those riots were lethal"

"Where were you when it happened?" He asked, he looked at Amy and could see that she was thinking.

"At home, bit scary though" She shuddered remembering what the riots were like, it was mainly around the farmead estate and the other estates around it, so those nights weren't very good. The first half of their shift went quickly, mainly hoax calls it looked like it was going to be a boring shift.

"Who are they?" Amy had noticed that Jeff was spending a lot of time looking at a picture in his wallet, she could see that he was silent while looking at it.

"My kids" He replied, sniffing holding back the tears he missed his children so much, and he was sure they would never want to see or hear from him after he married Dixie, he knew Lucy had said some not nice things about him to them.

"Can I have a look?" Amy shuffled herself in the seat, she didn't know Jeff had children, she was wondering what they looked like.

"Yeah, here. That's Sophia and that's John" Jeff pointed to each of his children in the photograph, he could see Amy was smiling looking at the photo.

"They're beautiful, they Dixie's?"

"No, wish they were though, my ex's"

"Oh, how old are they?" Amy continued studying the picture, smiling at what she was seeing.

"Sophia is 12 and John is 15" He looked outside the ambulance, wondering what his children were doing now, if they missed him.

"Aw, when do you see them?" Amy handed him back the wallet, she could see something was upsetting him.

"I don't, she moved away to London, took them with her" Jeff was focusing on the photo, he missed them deeply, but he was sure they wouldn't want to see him.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Amy could see that he was upset, she wondered why he wasn't seeing his kids.

"We haven't talked, well since me and Dixie married" Jeff would never regret marrying Dixie, he did it too her as a favour

"But you only married to make her Dad happy" Dixie and Jeff had explained to Amy why they married, and how it wasn't a conventional marriage, she completely understood the situation.

"They don't know that, I miss them" He could feel his eyes watering, he closed his wallet putting it back in his pocket, thinking of how he could have been a better Dad.

"Why don't you give them a call?

"They won't want to hear what I have to say" Jeff leant his head on the ambulance window, watching as the cars passed by.

"I bet they miss you too"

"They're better off with their Mum"

"They need a Dad too" She had a valid point, she would have killed to have a Dad like Jeff so caring and protective, she defiantly wasn't taking her friend for granted. She was looking at Jeff, she could tell he was thinking and she knew he missed his kids, she was thinking of a way she could get him to see them, but it was going to take a lot of planning.

"Holby Control to 3006, Building collapse on Holby high street. Are you able to attend over" The radio brought them both out of their thoughts, making Amy jump in her seat.

"3006 to Holby control received, we are mobile and able to attend over" Jeff spoke into his radio, trying to gain a sense of composure while driving to where they needed to be.

"Stick to me like glue on this one, we don't know how bad it's going to be"

"Yes Jeff" Amy took some more of Lenny's sweets, the coconut ones were almost gone now.

"Amy I mean it" Jeff used a harsh tone of voice making Amy raise her eyebrows, and continue to chew.

"Yep"

"I know what you're like, I just don't want you getting hurt" That was one of Jeff's fears, Amy being hurt on a shout because of her recklessness. He continued the drive there, while Amy was thinking to herself about Jeff and his children. Amy could easily see that he was a caring Dad, and he missed his children deeply. She then had an idea, thinking of how she could get Jeff and his kids to see each other, it would need help but she would drag Fletch into it, he owed her some favours and she was going to ask for payment.

"Come on then Princess" Jeff opened the door and hoped out of the ambulance, when he left Amy reached for his phone while he wasn't looking, she was sure he would have either John or Sophia's number on his phone, and she was going to need a way of contacting them beforehand.

She hid his phone in her pocket, and left the ambulance to help him with the injured people. Looking to the building she was analysing the roof and walls, seeing if there was a way of getting in.

"Amy don't you dare!" Jeff knew what she was thinking, and glared at her, he was fighting his own urge to go in, but the building was going to collapse any second.

"Jeff I'll only be a minute"

"You are not going in there, end of discussion, leave it to the fire brocade" He stared at her, no way was he letting her going in there, she would get herself injured or worse killed.

"There not here though"

"Doesn't mean you need to go rushing in, go and help that kid over there" Jeff spoke softly, giving something for Amy to do so she didn't do anything stupid. Amy sighed, but she knew he was only trying to protect her, moving herself towards the unconscious teen she immobilised his neck and fractured leg. Jeff kept an eye on her, he could see she was too into helping the boy to think about leaving him, he breathed a sigh of relief when the fire brocade came.

Once the other crew took the man he was helping, he went over to check on Amy and the boy she was helping, she had done a good job now all they had to do was get him to the ED. They loaded him onto the back of the ambulance, and Jeff left Amy in the back with the boy and went to the driving seat, driving the ambulance back to the ED. When Amy was satisfied Jeff wasn't looking she pulled out his phone looking through his contacts, she found one for John. She wrote the number on her arm, and then put the phone on the side of the ambulance, hoping Jeff wouldn't notice that it had moved places, she also moved the bag of sweets into her pocket. When they arrived outside the ED, she stood up, being careful of the cupboards she didn't fancy getting another concussion. Jeff helped her with the trolley as they burst through the doors of the ED.

"Unknown male, around 15 16, fractured tib and fib. Has remained unconscious throughout, with a pulse of 77, BP of 180 over 70, and a GCS of 12 I have given him 10 of morphine. Can we have him over on 3 please. 1..2…3" She announced as they pulled him over to the bed in resus, Amy spotted Fletch by one of the cubicles, this was her chance.

"Jeff, be back in a sec" Amy put her hands on his shoulders, before backing away.

"Paperwork" Jeff was watching as she was moving away from the desk, she always did have a way of getting out of doing the paperwork.

"Please just give me one minute"

"One minute" Jeff said waving the sheets about, watching as Amy poked her tongue out at him before making her way over to Fletch, he wondered if that was who she fancied, but something told him it wasn't.

"Fletch!" Amy called deliberately making him jump, he turned giving her a friendly smile then a hug.

"How can I help you sweetheart" He turned, holding his folders in a more secure way.

"I have come to collect your debt" She folded her arms,

"How can I be of service?" He asked friendly, he knew she would be wanting something in return soon.

"I need your help, Jeff misses his kids and I need somebody to help me get his kids from London to Holby for a few days"

"Right ok, how you planning on doing this?" Fletch moved his folders that he was holding in his other arm, looking at Amy.

"I don't know yet, I have his son's number I am going to call him tonight. Jeff need's to see his kids, but I think his ex may be a bit of a handful, and I don't fancy going to London on my own"

"Fair enough, you give his son a call and let me know more tomorrow" He patted her shoulder, he could clearly see how kind she was, as was evident in this gesture.

"Cheers Fletch, oh and keep it low key would you, I don't want to get Jeff's hopes up" She was hoping she could succeed she could see Jeff missed his children, and she knew that he deserved to see them. She was going to try her complete best, and put a lot of effort into this.

"Sure thing" Fletch smiled at her, watching as she left, on her way to go back to the reception desk to help Jeff with the paperwork, she was pulled back. Turning around coming face to face with Lenny.

"Did you take my sweets?" Lenny questioned, he had noticed that his pocket was empty, he only knew one person who would have took them. He led her into the staffroom closing the door where they were now alone.

"No" Amy defended herself quickly, but she forgot that she put them in her pocket while she was in the back of the ambulance replacing Jeff's phone.

"I can see them in your pocket" He pointed to her pocket, showing the pink and white striped paper bag.

"It wasn't me" She tried in one last attempt, but it was completely pointless. Lenny pulled her closer, taking the paper bag from her pocket, examining the ones she had eaten.

"Liar, and you have eaten all the coconut ones" He complained, taking some of them from the bag, he had missed eating his sweets today, and he was thinking of what he could do to Amy as a punishment.

"Not all of them"

"Come here" He put the bag on the side, taking Amy by surprise taking hold of her waist and tickling her making her squirm and squeal uncontrollably.

"No, no, Lenny get off" She squealed as he grabbed hold of her sides, he knew this was her weak spot when she was being tickled, she laughed and tried to push him off but she was a completely defenceless. They were soon a crumpled heap on the floor, Lenny took hold of her wrists placing them either side of her head, he was pinning her down smiling at her.

"I won't take your sweets again, please get off me" Amy laughed at the state they were both in, he was pinning her to the floor, and she was out of breath from laughing so hard.

"No way" Lenny chuckled, knowing she was completely helpless underneath him. He was holding her wrists gently, he wasn't going to hurt her, just act a little bit playful.

"Pretty please" Amy fluttered her eye lids at Lenny, smiling at him and hoping he would release her. Lenny gave in, getting off her and helping her to her feet. She stumbled backwards a little, but Lenny caught her before she fell, making them share direct eye contact.

"I've got to go" Amy said shyly, releasing her hand from Lenny's and giving him a smile.

"Yeah, it's fine go" Lenny let her go, watching as she left the staff room, he sighed to himself. He needed to find a way of making her trust him, he didn't know how, but they would never become closer unless he showed her that she could trust him.


	14. Chapter 14

Amy was in her flat, resting on the sofa. She had called John already he sounded like a nice lad, and he missed his dad too, something that made Amy feel upset, but she promised him she would try her best to get him to see his Dad for the oncoming day. She managed to persuade Dixie to let her have Jeff's shift tomorrow, but she didn't say about her trying to get Jeff's kids to Holby. She was expecting a text from John, saying the address of where he and Sophia lived, she told him to be ready at quarter to eight, this meant they would get a lot of time with their Dad.

Amy was looking forward to her sleep, but getting Jeff's kids to Holby was more important than sleeping. She decided to text Fletch and let him know what was happening. He wasn't too pleased about waking up early, and meeting her around hers at half six, but he did agree. There was a text from John saying the address, and that he and Sophia were really excited.

Going into the kitchen she exhaled slowly, she hated being alone, but there was nothing she could do about that. After eating some cereal she went to bed, getting as much sleep as possible for her early morning start, it wasn't every day you woke up at 6am to catch a train at 7am.

The beeping on her phone woke her up, running her hand through her hair she sat herself up, turning the alarm off before it damaged her ears. It didn't take her long to get dressed, time was passing quickly and her door was soon knocking, she knew it would be Fletch. Finishing her mug of coffee, she put the mug back on the table and answered the door to Fletch, he looked completely dead on his feet.

"Cheers for this Amy, remind me not to get in debt to you again" He closed his eyes, feeling the cold morning air hit him.

"Any time, and you will enjoy the journey on the train" She laughed as he frowned at her, she had never seen him looking so tired and miserable. They went to the taxi that was waiting, and headed towards the train station, so they could catch the train and head to London. When they arrived at the station, Amy paid the driver then headed straight towards the cafe with Fletch, buying them both a large coffee.

"Why this time, I should still be in bed" Fletch complained rubbing his eyes, they were now on the train heading to London. Amy was feeling better after having some coffee and sugar coated sweets. Fletch finished his coffee within two minutes of having it, and still no difference.

"Because it means Jeff gets to spend more time with his kids" She drunk some more of her coffee, letting it relax her and slowly wake her up a little more.

"How can you be so happy at this early hour?" He folded his arms, feeling like he could fall asleep there and then.

"Caffeine and sweets" She crossed her legs on the train seat smiling, she was observing all the people around the carriage, most of them wearing suits and there was her in her skinny jeans and t-shirt.

"Can I borrow some sweets?" Fletch questioned, hoping she would give him some sweets and he would feel more awake after.

"Borrow, why are you going to throw them back up and return them too me later on?" Amy offered him the bag smiling, she felt better after having something to eat and drink and was looking forward to meeting Jeff's kids.

"Alright smarty, thank you" Fletch ate some of the sweets, while Amy text John informing him that they wouldn't be long now. True to her word half an hour later they were outside the address John had given her knocking on the door.

"Is this the right Address Amy?" Fletch looked around standing behind Amy, hoping they hadn't wasted their time coming to London.

"Yep" Amy continued knocking the door, a woman answered staring at her and Fletch. There was an awkward silence between the three, so Amy decided to speak.

"Um hi"

"And who are you?" The woman leaned on the door, continuing to eye Amy and Fletch.

"I'm a friend of Jeff's, I'm called Amy and this is Fletch. Here proof I am a paramedic at Holby" Amy handed the woman her ID card, she knew that she wasn't going to give her children to a stranger, and that she may want some form of ID.

"Do you mind me asking what you are doing here?" She gave the card back to Amy, wondering why she had come all the way to London from Holby.

"I have come to pick up John and Sophia" Amy spoke softly, looking at the woman directly in they eye.

"They aren't in" The woman tried to shut the door, but Amy put her foot in the door, she wasn't going to give up that easy.

"I know they are in I phoned John yesterday" She raised her eyebrows at the woman, but remained calm, she could feel Fletch's presence behind her.

"John get down here now!" The woman shouted up the stairs, Amy could see an older teen coming down the stairs, followed by a younger girl both of them had little bags and were already dressed with their shoes on.

"Did this Amy woman contact you yesterday?" The woman spoke harshly to her son, but he replied in a calm and relaxed manner.

"Yes, and I am glad she did. Look Mum we both miss Dad, please let us see him" John moved himself opposite his Mum, holding Sophia's hand.

"No" She folded her arms, Amy thought this may be more difficult than she originally thought.

"Mum please, I really miss Daddy. We haven't seen him in ages" Sophia's eyes began to water, she was really looking forward to seeing her Dad today. Her mother looked at her, she hated seeing her children upset.

"Look I can take them and bring them back, you won't even need to see Jeff" Amy insisted, she was determined to get John and Sophia to see their Dad.

"No" The woman looked to the ground, tapping on the side of the door as she turned around to face Amy and Fletch.

"Please he…" She was going to try her best, but was interrupted by the woman.

"I mean, if you take them, I will pick them up. Tell Jeff I will meet him at the Holby train station at ten tonight, if he is serious about seeing them then we will need to sort something out" The woman pushed the two children out gently, towards Amy and Fletch.

"You serious?" Amy felt the girls hand slide into her's, while the boy just stood next to her looking at his mum.

"Yes, have a good time then kids and remember I love you" She hugged and then kissed each off her children goodbye before giving Amy a smile and shutting the door.

"Well that was easier than I thought. C'mon kids, let's go before she changes her mind" Amy lead them to the taxi, John looked a lot like Jeff and Sophia was a pretty young teen with long golden brown hair.

"Thanks for this Amy" John spoke up, he was so grateful that he was being given the chance to see his farther.

"That's ok, you two had breakfast?"

"No, we were too excited" Sophia was almost jumping about in her seat, making Fletch chuckle.

"Do you want something to eat?" Amy didn't want them going hungry, she was glad they were on their way back to Holby, and in a way she was glad she didn't have to make the journey back to London to drop them off, but she would have done it if it was the only way Jeff could see them.

"Yes please" John answered, feeling his own stomach grumble from the lack of food.

"Do you two like McDonalds breakfast?" Amy questioned, watching them both nod. She asked the taxi to stop of at the McDonalds on the way to the train station so she could get the children something to eat. Once they had ordered, the woman at the till asked for the money after handing over the food.

"We have some money" John said going into his pockets, Amy stopped him pulling out her own purse.

"No it's fine, you don't need to pay for your own food" She paid the woman and handed the food out, they looked grateful and happy to have something to eat. On the train back she sipped at her own milkshake, while Fletch ate his pancakes, and the children had their own food. They got more and more excited as they entered Holby, and then ordered the taxi to the hospital.

"Thanks Amy" Sophia held her hand while John stood next to his sister smiling knowing he would be seeing his Dad.

"That's alright, c'mon"

"Cheers Fletch" She called as Fletch began to walk in the other direction, knowing he was already late for work.

"That's alright, I am blaming you for being late though" He pointed at her, making her raise her eyebrows, feeling bad about him being late, but she knew he didn't mind.

"Please do" Amy watched as he entered the ED, while she led the children to the ambulance bay.

"Come on, I am going to hide you in the ambulance" She was looking around for Jeff, so far he wasn't anywhere to be seen which was good.

"Aw, I can't wait to see Daddy" Sophia was so excited, she was looking forward to seeing him.

"I know, come on in" She opened the door letting them both in the ambulance, and shut the door behind them. She was so glad she got them to Holby for Jeff, she soon began to hear him singing.

"Amy what are you doing in today?" Jeff went over hugging Amy unaware that his children were in one of the ambulances waiting for him.

"Fancied seeing you, oh and Dixie told me to tell you to check the ambulance we were in yesterday" She mentioned smartly, drinking some of her milkshake.

"Why?"

"I don't know, just go and do what the woman says" She pointed to the ambulance, glaring at Jeff.

"You better not have done something to it" He folded his arms, feeling slightly scared.

"I don't know what you mean Jeffrey" Amy had learned that you use Jeff's full name to make him scared.

"Ok I'm scared now" He admitted, hoping she didn't do anything to bad, he had played a few pranks on her, but she didn't seem the one to get revenge.

"If you don't go check, you won't know what I have done" She said playfully, taking some more sips of her milkshake that she had in her hand, she was surprised it had lasted that long.

"I don't trust you" Jeff was frightened in a way, wondering what she had done. Dixie was watching, she was thinking what Amy did, Amy went and stood next to Dixie and waited.

"Amy what have you…."

"DADDY" Dixie froze hearing the voices, laughing and sound of pattering feet. Jeff was completely surprised at what he saw in the back of the ambulance, his heart stopped and he was utterly speechless as his two children rushed towards him.

"Sophia…John…What..How…" Jeff was looking at his two children, feeling tears growing in his eyes, he wasn't expecting this.

"Lost for words Jeff" Amy called, smiling as he hugged his two children holding them both close.

"Amy, how…." He turned looking at her, he now knew what she was up to, and he couldn't believe she managed it.

"You cleared all this with Lucy" Dixie asked, she knew Lucy was a hard person to please.

"Yeah, easier than I thought, and I swapped shifts you have until ten" Jeff's lips grew into a smile, ruffling John's hair and holding Sophia close.

"Amy you are one hell of a good kid" Dixie commented, she had never seen Jeff so happy, she was so proud of Amy for bringing his children to him, as he didn't have the courage to do it and Amy stood back, watching Jeff with them, they could see he was so happy and content.

"Well he missed them didn't he, I know what it feels like to miss somebody" Amy was watching as Jeff continued hugging his children, knowing he had the whole day to spend with them.

"Come here" Dixie hugged her, she was astounded at what Amy had done for Jeff.

"I'm going to go get ready" Amy smiled, putting her now empty cup in the bin and going to the locker room. Getting changed into her uniform, she left the room, bumping straight into Jeff who immediately put his arms around her.

"Thank you so much" He whispered into her ear, he would never be able to thank her enough for what she has done for him.

"That's alright Jeff" Amy rested her head on his shoulder as he hugged her.

"Here" Jeff let go, and tried to hand her some notes, he didn't want her paying to get John and Sophie, but Amy moved away she wasn't going to accept his money.

"No Jeff" She shook her head, trying to walk away but Jeff stopped her.

"To cover the cost of you getting there, and their tickets to Holby"

"Jeff I don't want your money"

"Please take it Amy" Jeff tried handing her the notes again, but she simply pushed his hand away refusing to take anything he offered.

"No, now sod off and spend time with your kids" Amy pushed him away, she didn't want him wasting time.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for this Amy" He smiled at her, he could hear Dixie talking to his kids in the background.

"Go, you have until ten when you need to take them to the station, your ex wants to discuss arrangements of you seeing them"

"What did you say to her?" Jeff was completely shocked she succeeded in getting them, he was so pleased that they wanted to see him.

"Ah, that's a secret. Go on, shift it" She pushed him away, watching as he left towards his children, she was hoping he would cheer up after spending some time with them. Dixie left John and Sophia with Jeff, and went to find Amy.

"Well done kiddo" Dixie hugged Amy again, Jeff had been moping around the house for weeks, and she knew him seeing John and Sophia would make him feel better.

"Cheers, let's get going then" Amy encouraged, eager to start her shift with Dixie while Jeff spent time with his children.


	15. Chapter 15

Dixie was sat in the ambulance with Amy, she couldn't belive that she managed to get Jeff's children to Holby. Looking at the girl in the seat next to her, Dixie felt so proud of her doing what she did for Jeff, and working his twelve hour shift so he could spend time with John and Sophia.

"So, is Jeff taking your shift then?"

"No, I can work my other shift tommorow to"

"Amy why don't you take your shift off, I am sure Jeff will be happy to take your place after what you have done for him" Dixie was concerned about her working two long shifts in a row.

"I don't mind coming in Dixie, anyway I need the money" Amy shuffled around in her chair, looking at Dixie, she could tell Dixie wasn't happy about her working two twelve hour shifts in two days, but she did need all the money she could get.

"Fine, but if you get tired or anything please let me know"

"Yes Dixie" She said with a boring tone, earning her a glare from Dixie.

"Promise"

"I promise, now can we get on with the shift?" Amy asked pointing at the road ahead of them, Dixie stared at her for a while then started the engine and began to drive.

"Still can't believe you did that for Jeff"

"Well he missed them didn't he" She smiled knowing she had succeeded, then started fiddling with her nails.

"Another thing, how did you get Lucy to agree?" Dixie had heard a lot of things about Lucy from Jeff, and she knew Lucy was a stubborn person who was determined to stop Jeff seeing his kids.

"I can be rather persistent and persuasive, but I think the thing that made up her mind was seeing Sophia beginning to cry"

"Bless her, well done sweetheart" Dixie smiled at her for a quick second, then looked back to the road continuing to drive around a roundabout. They soon got a shout to attend a major RTC on the motor way.

"Nothing reckless Amy" Dixie put the sirens on, and began dodging in and out of cars.

"Mmm" She rested her head on the window, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop herself from doing something what Dixie may class as 'reckless'.

"I mean it, I know what you're like" Dixie had to raise her voice to make herself heard over the sirens.

"Mmm, and what do you mean by too reckless, is there a scale or something?" Amy chuckled at her sarcastic comment, looking at Dixie who was raising her eyebrows as she continued driving.

"Don't get sarcastic"

"Yes boss" Amy saluted to her, just too add to the sarcasm.

"In case it has escaped your notice, I am your boss"

"I know, you make that perfectly clear" Amy smiled at her, taking off her seatbelt and waiting for the ambulance to stop before she could get out.

"Right, we're here then kiddo" Dixie commented, hoping out of the ambulance taking her response kit heading towards the nearest car.

"That's a first, there are other crews here before us" Dixie added looking around at all the cars everywhere, she could see several cars scattered everywhere some in worse shape than others.

"Getting slow at driving in your old age Dixie" Amy laughed, but Dixie wasn't too happy with the comment. Dixie pretended to ignore her, and went to the black Nissan where she could see there was a man who was trapped.

"Oi I can still sack you"

"You wouldn't do that"

"Try me"

"Alright then, what do you want me to do?" Amy put her hands on her hips, waiting to be told what to do.

"Blue Ford" Dixie pointed at the car, watching Amy smirk before walking to the other car opposite. Dixie was beginning to really like Amy, she knew she was a good paramedic despite being rather young and reckless.

"Hello I'm a paramedic and my name is Amy, can anybody hear me?" Amy opened the car door, looking inside she could see an unconscious woman with blood flowing down her face.

"Mummy's hurt, she won't wake up" The voice made Amy jump, looking in the back of the car she could see a little girl, she was shaking obviously scared.

"Ok honeybee, do you know your Mummy's name?" She asked softly, she could see that the girl was looking uninjured, but the woman in front was in a bad way.

"I just call her Mummy"

"Ok don't worry she will be alright, what's your name?"

"Robin, Robin Simmons" Her voice was shaky, but Amy was reasuring her and keeping her calm.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Amy was looking at the girl while taking the woman's pulse, the mother was covered in blood and Robin could see this making her face turn a deathly pale colour.

"My head hurts, I don't like blood" She undid her seatbelt, feeling her little body shaking with fear.

"Dixie I'm going to need some help over here please"

"Dixie now!" Amy called urgently, she could no longer feel the woman's pulse. Undoing the seatbelt, Amy managed to pull the woman out of the car so she was lying on her back, she then started CPR desperately trying to bring her back.

"What have we got?" Dixie rushed over after hearing Amy call for her, sitting next to the woman who was lying on the floor.

"Woman mid-twenties, she stopped breathing and I can't feel a pulse" Amy was beginning to get breathless after the compressions, but she needed to continue, she needed to save the girls mother.

"Ok, we need to shock her" Dixie got out the de fib, watching as Amy continued compressions.

"Yep, Dixie her daughter is in the car" Amy whispered then started the second set of chest compressions, moving herself out of the way giving Dixie some space to put on the jel pads.

"Charging to 200, clear and shocking" Dixie shocked her, they both waited for a response waiting in silence for a couple of seconds. Amy put her fingers on the woman's wrist, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse.

"Amy don't get your hopes up yet sweetheart, her breathing is still unsteady I think we are going to need to intubate"

"I can do that" Amy offered, making Dixie look up to her.

"You sure you can do that sweetheart?" Dixie handed her the equipment, then began to check the woman's BP.

"Yeah" Amy took a deep breath before starting to intubate the woman, Dixie was watching very closely making sure she was doing it right.

"Nice and gently, ok good girl" Dixie congratulated her after successfully intubating the woman.

"Are you ok here, there was a girl in the back of the car, and we need to try and find an ID for her"

"Go on sweetheart" Dixie took her place, and held the woman's neck still as Amy stood up going back to the car. Looking in the back she could still see the girl sat in the back, now she had tears streaming down her face her whole body shaking with fear.

"Come on Honey, let's have a good look at you" Amy held out her hand for the girl to take, Robin moved back startled but she looked at Amy's hand, reluctantly taking it and letting Amy help her out of the car.

"Have you made Mummy better?" Robin questioned, wrapping her arms around Amy's legs as she saw her Mum being wheeled into the ambulance by Dixie and another paramedic. Amy spotted a bag lying on the passenger seat at the front of the car, leaning in she took the bag still having the girls arms wrapped around her legs.

"We are making your Mummy better yes, but she needs to go to hospital. How about we take you with her in the ambulance?" Amy picked her up, resting her on her hip, Robin was surprisingly light. She was pleasantly surprised when the girl buried her head into her shoulder, clinging onto Amy.

"You ok there Amy?" Dixie took the bag, seeing that Amy was having her hands full with the bag and young girl.

"Mmm, I'm good, this is Robin her daughter"

"Was she hurt?" She moved closer to them, seeing the girl snuggle more into Amy as Dixie got closer.

"No, her pulse is strong she wasn't KO'd and there is no sign of any trauma" Amy announced rather pleased that the girl seemed unharmed.

"Lucky escape than 'ay darling"

"Could say that, you driving then Dixie?"

"Looks like I'm going to have to, she seems to have taken a shine to you" Dixie was smiling, seeing the bond that had already formed between the two girls. Dixie went to the front of the ambulance, waiting for Amy to get in before beginning the drive to the ED.

"You in sweetheart?"

"Yeah" Amy sat by the woman, looking in the contents of her handbag for any ID, it didn't take her long to find a driving license.

"Dix, her name is Melanie Simmons and she is 25"

"Good work" Dixie called back having to shout to make herself heard over the sirens. It was a short drive to the ED, Amy spent her time observing Melanie and filling out the paperwork with Robin sat next to her.

"Amy is Mummy going to die?" Robin asked innocently, seeing her Mum hooked up to various tubes and looking lifeless.

"We are taking her to hospital where the doctors will make her better, she is very poorly. Do you know where your Daddy is?" Amy couldn't guarantee her mother would live as she really didn't know, all she knew was that Melanie was in a really bad way.

"I don't like Daddy, I like Mummy" Robin scowled at the thought of her farther, making Amy intrigued, she didn't have time to ask any questions as they pulled up outside the ED. Dixie went around the back of the ambulance, opening the doors while Amy unclipped the trolley keeping hold of the clipboard of notes and paperwork.

"This is Melanie Simmons aged 25 involved in major RTC, she has a pulse of 52 and a low BP, GCS was 3 improved to 5 on route. She had a cardiac arrest at scene, but we brought her back and successfully intubated" Amy announced as they wheeled her into resus, moving her over to the bed.

"Tom, this is her daughter Robin. All obs are normal, but she was complaining of a pain in the back of her head on the scene" Amy still had hold of Robins hand, she handed her to Tom, but as soon as she did the young girls eyes began to water.

"No, I like Amy. Why can't Amy look after me?" The young girl shuffled backwards to Amy again, taking her arm and hugging it.

"Hey, calm down honey. Tom will look after you" Amy bent down at the girls level, wiping away her tears with her thumb.

"I want you to look after me" Robin whimpered, looking at Amy who let out a short sigh.

"Don't cry, I'll come and check on you and your Mummy later ok"

"Is that a pinky promise?" She felt happier knowing she would see Amy again.

"Pinky promise" Amy offered her, her little finger which the girl shock happily. She stood back up, Dixie was watching the whole time grinning at how well Amy handled the girl. They watched as Tom took the girl to a bed and began to examine her.

"Out of all the people I never saw you being maternal"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked rather defensively,

"Nothing, just never saw you as being the motherly type" Dixie stated, as they left resus.

"What makes you think I am?"

"The way you handled Robin"

"So, I like kids, doesn't make me maternal" Amy ended, as they got back into the ambulance for their next shout, Dixie was eyeing her before starting the engine and beginning to drive. They picked up an elderly man who broke his hip, after taking him to the ED, after that they had a few hoax calls. Their shift was nearly over, and Dixie got them both a coffee to drink back in the ambulance.

"You ever thought about having kids?" Dixie asked between sipping, watching Amy nearly choke at her question.

"Ha, now steady on, I can barely look after myself let alone a kid. Then again I am surprised that I haven't got pregnant yet" Amy thought, she really was surprised that she hadn't gotten pregnant already with the amount of one night stands she had. In a way it worried her, thinking that she may never be able to have children.

"Why?"

"Let's just say my drunken evenings turn into a lot more than first expected"

"How many times?"

"A lot, that's all you need to know. I haven't even been in a proper relationship for me to consider having children. But I'm starting to think now"

"Think about what sweetheart?" Dixie put her hand on Amy's arm, wondering what she was thinking.

"Out of all the one night stands I have had, I don't understand how I am not pregnant, what if there is something wrong with me and I can never have kids. What if…"

"Ay, don't think like that, have you been properly checked out?"

"No, and there's not much point anyway because it is never going to happen" Amy wiped her now teary eyes, putting her coffee cup in the bin feeling arms wrapping around her legs.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Robin was clinging onto Amy's legs,

"I don't like it in there, it smells funny" Amy chuckled at Robins comment and picked her up so her legs were free.

"Dix"

"Mmm" Dixie turned around seeing that Robin had made a return, going back to her friend.

"Aww, seems like you have a little friend" She moved closer, seeing how safe Robin was looking with Amy. She never expected Amy to be the maternal type, but she obviously was.

"I'm not little I'm 4" Robin exclaimed folding her arms and frowning at Dixie who giggled to herself.

"You're a very big girl aren't you" Dixie ruffled Robins hair while she was still happily in Amy's arms.

"That's what Mummy says" She replied proudly.

"Come on, I think we need to get you back inside" Amy was looking into the young girls eyes smiling, the girls dark brown hair was blowing gently in the wind.

"I don't want to stay inside, I want to stay with you"

"Sorry honey, I can't, I'm still working with my friend Dixie. I only have half an hour left though, then I will sit with you"

"Dixie can you let Amy skive work and make her stay with me?" Robin asked hopefully, Dixie chuckled at what the girl said, liking how she was so open.

"Robin" Amy hissed surprised at what the girl just asked Dixie, there was now a silence which Dixie was using to think.

"Robin there you are, been looking for you for ages" Lenny rushed out of the ED, seeing that Robin was safe with Amy.

"I wanted to find Amy" She said looking at the ground, then making herself more comfortable in Amy's arms by fidgeting.

"I know, you told me plenty of times" Lenny moved his hand to the girls head stroking her hair a little. Dixie was looking at the three of them, smiling she could easily see that Lenny liked Amy and she knew that Amy liked Lenny, maybe them spending time with the little girl together would bring them closer. Dixie thought a little matchmaking was needed, then she had an idea.

"Right you three I'm off" She rubbed her hands together, Amy immediately looked up from the girl and towards Dixie.

"Dixie where are you going?"

"Paperwork, we have enough crews on so you can have the rest of the shift off" Dixie was still smiling, walking backwards to the ambulance bay.

"But Dixie…"

"No it's fine, you two can look after Robin"

"Oh cheers for that" Amy called after her, she could hear the girl softly giggling, something priceless after what happened to her mother.

"You're welcome!" Dixie shouted back to Amy, then turning continuing her walk to the ambulance bay to sort out next week's rota's.

"So, look's like it is just you and me left looking after littlen then"

"I supose your right" Amy muttered, turning her head so she was looking Lenny in the eyes.

"Are you two married?" The girl asked innocently, seeing there was an obvious conncetion between the two.

"No" Lenny and Amy replied in unison, watching as Robin's eyes lit up.

"I think you should be" Robin was staring at both of them, making Amy blush from her comments.

"And I think you should be inside in the warm" Amy said raising her eyebrows at the girl.

"She's right, come on Missy" Lenny added, as the three of them made there way back into the ED.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter, did on my Enjoy! and please leave a review.**

* * *

Dixie was in her office watching the clock tick by, Jeff was due back soon and she hoped he had a brilliant day and Lucy was going to let him see his kids more often. Filling out the paperwork she wondered what Jeff had been doing with John and Sophia, Dixie felt herself smile she was more than sure Jeff had a brilliant day. Hearing her phone vibrating on the large pile of folders she picked the phone up, as she did she knocked over the large pile of folders.

"Well done Dixie" Muttering to herself she checked her phone and opened the new message that was from Jeff, letting her know that he had dropped Sophia and John at the station and he would be back soon. Bending down she picked up the folders, placing them on the desk in another large pile staring at them, thinking it would make them stay put.

Deciding she was bored she left the office, she was bored with all the work and wanted a change of scenery. When she went outside, she could see that Amy was with Robin in the peace garden laughing and joking around with Lenny. Dixie stood there watching for a while, she could see clearly that Amy was happy with Lenny and Robin who was jumping around excitedly.

"Awww, pretty please" Robin continued to beg, crossing her arms and frowning at Amy.

"No" Amy replied quickly, hearing Lenny chuckling behind her.

"How about we get you some chocolate?" Lenny intervened, Robin smiled for a moment but then frowned at the two once more.

"After you and Dr Lion kiss" She jumped up happily trying to encourage them, Amy told her to call Lenny Dr Lions, and now it was a nickname that was beginning to stick.

"You are one stubborn child" Amy commented, ruffling the girls hair making her giggle.

"Please Robin can we go back inside, I'm starving and there are plenty of chocolates that you can pick" Lenny could feel his stomach rumbling, he was in desperate need of something to eat, and he was hoping that if Robin had chocolate she would forget about him and Amy kissing.

"Ok, but I still want you and Amy to kiss"

"Come on let's go to the hospital shop" Amy took Robins hand, leading her across the road carefully being observant of any oncoming cars or ambulances.

"Will they have Twix, I like Twix" Robin chanted, still holding onto Amy's hand. Amy managed to get herself closer to Lenny, so she could whisper in his ear.

"Can you go and find out how her Mum is?"

"Sure here" He placed a ten pound note in her hand, before speeding up his walking pace heading for resus.

"I have my own…" Amy called after him, she wasn't expecting him to pay for her and Robins snacks. Robin was pulling her into the shop, eyeing up the counter which held the chocolate.

"Can I have a Twix please Amy?"

"Sure, but you need to thank Doctor Lion after" She gave the woman at the till the chocolate and sweets along with the £10 note.

"There you go" Once Amy was handed back the chocolates and change, she handed Robin her Twix and opened her own bag of random pic and mix sweets. They sat in the waiting area, where Amy was looking around nervously waiting for Lenny and news on Robin's mum. She didn't have to wait long as Lenny approached them, she could see he was smiling surely that was a good thing.

"Good news, your Mum is going to be fine. And we have phoned your Daddy and he is going to look after you until your Mum gets better" Lenny sat next to Amy and she rested her head on his shoulder, knowing Robin would be going soon.

"Is it Daddy David, or Daddy Liam?"

"Hang on, you have two Dads?" Lenny questioned, Amy moved her head, looking into Robin's hazel eyes.

"No, I have my real Daddy who is Daddy David but I don't like him. Then Mummy's new boyfriend Daddy Liam"

"It's Daddy Liam who is coming to collect you" Lenny said, watching as Robin relaxed herself.

"Yay I like Daddy Liam"

"Why don't you like your real Daddy?" Amy asked, she was concered for Robin, she had grown to really like her and didn't want Robin somewhere she didn't want to be.

"He never played with me, just left me alone but Mummy left him now" Robin was smiling, while Amy and Lenny exchanged worrying glances.

"Oh, does Liam play with you?" Amy wasn't going to let Robin go anywhere, until she knew that she would be safe and happy.

"Yes he brought me a trampoline which we play on, and we watch Nemo together. Daddy!" Robin jumped up and ran towards a man who immediately hugged her and picked her up swinging her around.

"Robin oh god sweetie are you ok?"

"She's fine" Lenny assured quickly, him and Amy walked over seeing Robin making herself snuggly in his arms.

"Come on its way passed your bedtime, I suppose I will have to see Mel tomorrow" Amy stood still looking at Robin, but she could see that Liam was dissapointed not being able to see his girl friend.

"I can look after her will you see Melanie if you want?" Amy offered, she didn't want to let Robin go just yet she wanted a little more time with her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah course, I can take her to the on call room where there is a bed and she can sleep while you see Melanie?"

"Thank you, be a good girl Robin" He passed Robin back to Amy, who then carried her to the on call room which was luckily free. She tucked Robin into the bed smiling at the young girl in front of her, she didn't notice Lenny in the doorway but Robin did.

"Doctor Lion kiss Amy" Robin chanted, she could see there was something between the two and desperately wanted them to kiss.

"Come on Robin time for sleep" Amy tucked her in more so she would stay warm, Amy sat herself on the bed and eventually found herself lying next to Robin who was now sleeping. She felt herself beginning to feel tired, and closed her eyes letting her body relax into sleep. Lenny was watching her sleep for a while, he was smiling it all seemed so cute with Amy sleeping next to Robin. Soon the boyfriend came, and Lenny had to wake Amy and Robin up.

"Amy, Amy come on" Lenny whispered rubbing her arm softly watching as she woke up looking around the room.

"Hey" She mumbled, wondering how long she had been asleep.

"Hey, it's time for Robin to go" Lenny watched her face sadden a little, realising she was going to have to let Robin go.

"Ok" Amy tried to hold herself together, she didn't know why she was feeling so upset about Robin going. Robin soon awoke, moving herself closer to Amy not realising it was time for her to go home.

"Come on Robin time to go" She said cheerfully, she didn't want her to see that she was sad.

"I want to say goodbye to Dixie" Robin rubbed her eyes and streched her arms.

"Ok as long as Liam says It's alright"

"Yeah that's fine" Liam said quickly, Amy sat herself up smiling at Lenny feeling Robin move onto her lap. Amy picked her up, taking her out of the on call room being followed by Lenny and Liam. They were soon in the ambulance bay, where Amy could see Dixie was talking to Jeff.

"Hiya sweetheart, hey Robin" Dixie went over to them, Lenny knew that Amy was safe with Dixie and Jeff so he left back to the ED.

"Hello Dixie, I'm going to bed now" Robin was placed on the floor by Amy as she was beginning to feel her arms becoming tired.

"I think that's a good thing"

"Can I have a cuddle?"

"Course you can sweetheart" Dixie held out her arms to hug Robin.

"Look after yourself and stay safe, I want you being a good girl" Dixie crouched down to Robins level, she was so pleased that Robin wanted to say goodbye.

"I am a good girl"

"I know, bye bye then" Dixie let go, and stood back up smiling down at the young girl.

"Bye Dixie" Robin waved goodbye to Dixie, then gave Amy one last hug before leaving with Liam.

"Thank you, for looking after her. She can be very checky sometimes" Liam commented, moving Robin into a more comfy position.

"That's ok, and I like her she's a nice kid" Amy was fighting back her own tears, trying to remain a sense of composure.

"Well, I am coming back to visit Mel tomorow, maybe you will see Robin then"

"Yeah ok" Amy felt a little better, at least she had a chance of getting to see Robin another time.

Amy watched him carry her away, feeling part of her sadden Dixie could see that Amy was feeling a little sad and was going to miss Robin.

"Come here darling" Dixie hugged her, she could see that Amy looked shattered and was worried about her working another twelve hour shift the next day.

"How was your day Jeff?" Amy wiped her eyes, smiling at Jeff.

"Great I can't thank you enough for what you did" Jeff hugged her, Dixie had told him about Robin, and he knew it would be hard for Amy and that she would miss the young girl.

"Where did you take them?" She asked, wanting to know what Jeff did with his time with his children.

"Sophia wanted to go to the cinema so we went there first, then John wanted to go bowling. We had lunch out, then went to the fair for a bit" Jeff let her go, so the three of them were standing in the dimly lit ambulance bay, the sound of sirens here and there.

"Glad you liked it" Amy said, trying to cheer herself up a bit, she was hoping that she would see Robin around the ED when she was visiting her Mum.

"Loved every second, and it was all down to you"

"What's the time?"

"Quarter to twelve" Dixie replied, after checking the time on her phone.

"Right, gonna go and get my stuff" Amy left to the locker room, thinking of getting home while she was so tired.

"Ok sweetie" Dixie said softly, she could see that Amy was looking dead on her feet. Her and Jeff went to her office and began to talk.

"So am I doing her shift tomorrow?" Jeff sat himself on the sofa, wondering what time he would need to be in work the next day.

"No she wants to do her shift"

"Dix you got to be joking me" He raised his eyebrows, he was confused as to why Amy was working two shifts that were so long.

"Nope looks like you have got two days off in a row" Dixie sat next to him, burying her head in her hands closing her eyes slightly it had been a long day.

"Ummm, I know she likes someone though" Jeff commented, he was sure that Amy fancied somebody in the ED.

"How do you know that?" Dixie questioned, standing up and going to her desk to take the water and drink some to try and wake herself up.

"Just do, she didn't deny it"

"So maybe she just doesn't want you interfering" Dixie suggested, she knew that it was Lenny, but she didn't think it was time for the man to man talk just yet.

"I have a plan though, when she comes to the pub with us on Saturday I reckon if we make sure she has a bit to drink, you know so she gets a bit tipsy. I reckon after some drinks she will tell us who it is" Jeff opened his mouth before thinking. Dixie didn't need a lot of time to react, she had some folders in her hand and she immediately smacked them on his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He exclaimied rubbing his soar head.

"That is one of the most stupid ideas, even for you Jeffrey. If you dare even consider putting it into action I will make sure there will be some very painful things happening to you" She raised her voice, letting him know that she was completely against the idea.

"Calm down it was just a thought" Dixie slapped him around the head with the folders again, causing him to flinch back and glare at her.

"I thought it may knock some sense into you, but I think I would need a brick to knock some sense into you" She put the folders on the side, continuing to glare at Jeff, she wasn't over with her punishments for what he said.

"Sure you would love to do that" Jeff muttered, it wasn't quiet enough as Dixie still heard him, he braced himself for being hit again, but thankfully he wasn't.

"Yes I would, now go and check on Amy she looked shattered" Dixie ushered him out of the office so she could get dressed, getting ready to finally leave and go home to bed.

Jeff couldn't see Amy in the locker room, he went into the rec room looking around wondering where she was.

"Amy?!" He called rather loudly, he soon heard a grumble coming from the sofa, him shouting had caused Amy to jump and wake up from her sleep nearly falling off the sofa.

"Do you have to be so loud?" She grumbled sitting herself up, Jeff sat next to her making himself comfy before talking.

"Sorry, you shouldn't be sleeping here it won't be very comfortable"

"Mmm" Amy was too tired to manage words, she just wanted sleep.

"Amy you're shattered, let me work your shift tomorrow and you can rest"

"Jeff I am fine" Amy stood up, picking her bag up from the floor and rubbing her eyes.

"How you getting home?" Jeff was getting concerned on how she would get home, it was late dark and cold.

"Walking" She yawned, feeling the effects of being awake for so long.

"No you're not, come on me and Dix will drop you back"

"It's completely out of your way, it's just a waste of petrol"

"After what you did for me today, you're worth it. Come on you must know me by now, to know I wouldn't let you walk home alone"

"You sure"

"Yes come on princess" Jeff opened the door for her to leave the rec room, Dixie was waiting outside her office. Jeff stood by his word, him and Dixie dropped Amy home and waited in the car until they saw her enter her flat safely with the door closing behind her. When Amy closed the door she threw her bag on the sofa, slipping off her shoes and heading straight for the bedroom. Setting her alarm for six she worked out that she would be having around five hours sleep before she would need to go back to work for another twelve hour shift.


	17. Chapter 17

Amy woke suddenly, her heart thumping and she was gasping for air. Calming herself down she rested her head back on the pillow, trying to remember the dream that had made her so scared. It didn't take her long to remember, she had a dream about being pregnant and that she was left on her own. Turning on her stomach she rested her head in the pillows, taking long breaths and continuing to think. Part of her desperately wanted a child, but the whole thing about pregnancy was scaring her, the thought of being left on her own to cope with it all. Letting out a sigh she sat herself up, knowing that it was never going to happen anyway.

Getting dressed, she was constantly checking the time, she was already feeling physically drained but she knew after a lot of coffee she would be fine. Leaving her flat she made her way to the Ambulance bay, her walk was short and she soon found herself in the warmth of the rec room.

"Amy what are you doing here today sweetheart?" Dixie walked in the rec room, finding Amy burying her head in her hands obviously tired.

"Starting my shift"

"Look, why don't you let Jeff do your shift, you're shattered" She rubbed Amy's back sighing, she wasn't happy about Amy doing a 12 hour shift, and she was trying to find a way to shorten her shift down.

"I'm fine, anyway I have noticed you have some paramedics missing" Amy had noticed that Norman and Sue were missing, Dixie sighed knowing this was true.

"I think I'm going to phone the agency"

"You don't have to do that"

"Yes I do, Amy I can't have you working like this"

"Dix I am fine, I just need a lot of coffee" The kettle had finished boiling, and Dixie made Amy's coffee handing her the steaming hot mug.

"First sign of tiredness and I am taking you home" Dixie was going to be keeping a close eye on Amy, she was concerned that she hadn't had a lot of sleep.

"Understood" Amy indulged in her coffee, feeling more awake.

"Yes it better be, you were working with Norman but seeing as he has decided not to come in, I had to pull Jeff out of bed this morning and you will be working with him"

"Jeff is better than Norman" Amy hadn't experienced Norman, and she wasn't looking forward to.

"I haven't quite decided on that one yet" Dixie began to twiddle with her thumbs, looking at the floor then back to Amy.

"Thought you would say something like that"

"I have changed your shift though, you are only working until 12. Then I thought I could come over your flat, show you how to cook some things" Dixie was going to phone the agency, she would let Amy work some of her shift, but she wasn't doing another 12 hour one.

"You sure?"

"Course I am darling, need something to do with my afternoon" Dixie knew that Amy was on the thin side, she didn't want her becoming ill so the sooner she showed her how to cook the better.

"Any more time with Jeff and I think I will run him over" Dixie added making Amy chuckle as she sat herself on the worktop.

"Speaking of the devil" Amy looked past Dixie, she could see that Jeff was about to enter the rec room.

"Hey. What are you two up to?" Jeff was looking at Dixie and Amy, they were both looking at him with a menacing grin.

"Nothing, nothing yet anyway" Amy smiled to him, then began to drink more of her coffee.

"You wouldn't do anything mean to me" Jeff stood in the doorway, watching Amy who was raising her eyebrows, and smirking towards him.

"You wanna bet Jeffrey, now what is it I can do for you this morning?" Dixie asked, wondering what Jeff wanted.

"Could I have a word with you Dix"

"I'll leave you too it, I know how you both love to communicate as a married couple" Amy jumped down from the work top, taking her coffee with her, and going to wait by the ambulance for Jeff.

"So what can I do for you Jeffrey?" Dixie began to make her tea, taking a spoon from the draw and tapping it on the worktop waiting for the kettle to boil.

"I have thought of another plan"

"If it is something else as stupid as you suggested last night, I may swing for you, but go on what have you thought of now?" Dixie questioned folding her arms, and waiting for Jeff to speak.

"Well, I know she likes somebody from the ED. So I was thinking if I just nudged her a bit, so she fell into each of the men in the ED, I reckon I will be able to tell from her reaction if she likes them or not" Jeff sat himself down while explaining his idea, he could see Dixie's jaw dropped and she looked like she could kill.

"Jeffrey Collier, you evil man. If you dare push her into anybody, I will personally make sure you are strung up by the end of the day" She was pointing at him with the spoon, making Jeff edge back a little on the sofa.

"So I take that as a no then" Jeff said, Dixie heard and just glared at him, Jeff knew that he should take it as a no, and that Dixie would kill him if he pushed Amy into anybody.

"Off you go then, and keep an eye on her, I don't want you letting her do anything too reckless today"

"I always keep an eye on her"

"Good" Dixie poured the hot water in her mug, she could hear Jeff leaving the rec room. Going to find Amy to start their shift, she was glad that she changed Amy's shift so she wasn't working for too long. After making her tea, she went to the office to fill out some paperwork.

"How you feeling today then princess?" Jeff found Amy and gave her a long hug, before pulling away to hear her response.

"Why is everybody asking how I feel today?"

"Because everybody cares about you. Cheers" Jeff took her mug of coffee, drinking the last of it for himself.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed quickly, folding her arms and scowling as he continued to drink until the coffee was gone.

"I needed that" He handed her back the empty cup.

"I needed it more, why couldn't you have got your own?!" She raised her voice, she wasn't happy about Jeff taking her drink.

"Alright calm down" Jeff was surprised at how annoyed she was at him for drinking her coffee.

"Calm down, that was the only thing keeping me calm and you drank it"

"Calm…"

"If you are going to tell me to calm down one more time Jeffrey Collier I swear to god I will strangle you, now you go and buy me an extra-large coffee before I strangle you anyway" She pointed towards the vending machine, and Jeff thought It would be best to buy her a coffee before she assaulted him. Getting her the coffee he took it back to the ambulance where Amy was waiting, he handed it over without talking hoping that he wouldn't get his head bitten off.

"Thank you" Amy took the coffee, drinking it down.

"You aren't having a single sip" She held her drink protectively, in the mornings she needed coffee to keep her awake and set her up for the day.

"I don't think I will ever take a sip of your coffee again" Jeff edged away a little, he liked to think he was boss but it was always Dixie and Amy who were in control.

"Glad" Amy continued to drink it, feeling the caffeine enter her system. Jeff had learned his lesson, and he was never going to take Amy's coffee away from her again. He didn't fancy being strangled, or run over. By the time Amy finished they were on their way to a shout, they had no idea what they were going to find, all they knew is the address. When they got to the house, the cold air hit them, It was a really cold winter and once again Jeff wasn't looking where he was going.

"Jeff watch the…." Amy had noticed some ice under Jeff's feet, before she could finish warning him Jeff had slipped on the ice and landed on his front. She was biting her lip trying not to laugh, but there was no way she could contain her laughter.

"You could have warned me princess" Jeff was lying on the ice, the sound of Amy laughing echoing in his ears, she was clutching her sides from laughing so hard.

"I tried to" Amy managed in between laughing, she made her way around the ambulance helping Jeff up from the ice.

"Ugh, could have broken my hip there" He rubbed his sore hip, staring at the large amount of ice covering the path.

"And that would have been such a disaster" She sighed, helping to brush the ice off Jeff's florescent jacket.

"You wouldn't want to see me hurt really"

"Call it Karma for drinking my coffee" Once the ice was off his jacket she began to walk towards the house.

"I brought you a new one" He complained, putting the response kit back over his shoulder.

"That is beside the point, you still drank it"

"Are you going to hold this over me for the rest of my life"

"Possibly, depends if your good" Amy noticed that Jeff was walking very slowly towards the door, avoiding any sign of ice. When they were outside the door, Jeff knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Great another hoax" He complained resting his head on the door.

"Try knocking again" Amy sighed, pointing at the door.

"What's the point?"

"Every point, you going to knock or shall I?"

"Stubborn woman" Jeff knocked the door again, they waited a few minutes until the door opened revealing a man with a black eye and a cut lip.

"Looks like you have been in the wars mate, I'm Amy and this is Jeff, can we have a look at you?" She stepped forward, and the man let her and Jeff in the house. It wasn't long before they convinced him to go to hospital, Jeff stood up from the sofa and left to get the stretcher.

"Be careful of the ice Jeffrey"

"It wasn't my fault"

"Nope it was the ice's fault" She said smiling, watching as Jeff left the house returning shortly with the trolley. They loaded the man onto the trolley and took him to the ambulance, Jeff drove them to the ED while Amy tended to the man.

"So who did this to you then mate?" She asked softy as she cleaned up some of the blood that was dripping from the cut on his chin.

"Look you are going to have to tell somebody eventually"

"I'm not saying…Just treat me and make me better…" His voice was shaky, Amy could see that somebody had hurt him.

"OK" She gave in, knowing that he wasn't going to say anything.

"Right we're here kiddo" Jeff pulled up outside the hospital, helping Amy get the man out of the ambulance. When they took him into the ED, Zoe and Fletch walked along the bed observing the man.

"Charlie Green, aged 26 got a nasty black eye and a long laceration on his chin. All obs are normal" Amy announced, smiling at Zoe they had become rather close recently.

"Ok thank you Amy"

"It's alright Zoe, where do you want him?"

"Cubicle 3" She pointed to the cubicle and they all helped transfer the man onto the bed.

"Hey you always tell me off when I call you Zoe" Jeff spoke, Fletch began to laugh a little while Zoe smiled at Amy before turning to speak to Jeff.

"That's because it's Doctor Hannah to you Jeff" She adjusted her glasses and began to tend to the man.

"How come she gets to call you Zoe?" Jeff said, crossing his arms and attempting to look insulted.

"Stop complaining mate, and face up to the fact people like me more than they like you" Amy nudged him, she could get away with a lot more things than Jeff and she knew it.

"You were mean you didn't warn me about the ice" He could feel his stomach beginning to ache from falling on it, he was just glad nobody saw other than Amy.

"I did warn you, and I told you. You slipping up on the ice was punishment for drinking my coffee"

"I brought you another one" They took the trolley to reception, Jeff nearly tripped over his own feet but stabled himself with the trolley.

"Yes you did, but that doesn't excuse you for drinking my first one"

"You aren't going to drop this are you?"

"Nope never" Amy grinned making her way to the desk to fill out the paperwork, Jeff followed and they picked up the sheets beginning to fill them out. Amy had spotted Dixie, she seemed to be talking to Lenny and Amy was wondering what Dixie was up to.

"You alright sweetheart, seem a bit pre occupied"

"Hmm, oh I'm good Big Mac, you?"

"I'm great, see you later I have got to transfer a patient to the cardiac ward"

"Have fun" Amy finished the paperwork, giving it to Jeff so he could sign his own name. Jeff was staring at Amy, trying to figure out who it was she fancied. He was completely clueless, she spoke to everyone in the ED so he was totally confused as to who it could be. Amy could see that Dixie was talking with Lenny, but she had no clue what Dixie was saying to him.

"You know Amy likes you don't you" Dixie spoke watching Lenny's expression change to one of suprise.

"Does she?"

"Can be a bit dense sometimes, why don't you take her out somewhere?"

"Come on Lenny, you have been looking at Amy since she arrived" Linda intervened, she knew Lenny and she knew what he thought about Amy.

"Wha…Am I not allowed to look at people now?"

"Lenny come on it's obvious you like her" Dixie was trying to play matchmaker, she was trying to get Lenny to take Amy somewhere nice.

"Why don't you take her to that posh new place down town?" Linda asked, Lenny paused and she could tell that he was beginning to think about it.

"That's supposed to be really nice, it's only just opened hasn't it?" Dixie bit her lip, she wanted Amy to be taken somewhere that was nice and decent.

"Yeah my sister went there with her boyfriend last week, she said it was really good" Linda mentioned quickly.

"Why don't you phone them and see if they have a table for tonight?" Dixie shuffled herself looking up to Lenny who had his mouth open to speak.

"You two aren't going to give up are you?" Lenny chuckled, he did like Amy very much, but he wanted to keep their friendship more than anything.

"No" Dixie and Linda said in unison, making each other smile.

"Alright, I'll phone them and see if they have a table for tonight. Happy now?" Lenny tapped his folders on the desk, he had been thinking of taking Amy somewhere he just needed to find somewhere nice, and the new restaurant down town seemed like a good idea.

"Yes let me know what time you want her ready?" Dixie smiled, she was glad Lenny was going to be taking her somewhere decent.

"Where will you be?" He questioned, wrinkling his nose and then exhaling, he was quite looking forward about tonight.

"With Amy, I have called in some paramedics from the agency so Amy doesn't have to work for the rest of the day and she has tomorrow off anyway"

"I'll text you" He walked around Dixie, off to continue with his shift with something to look forward to.

"Good man" Dixie replied smiling, she made her way to Amy pulling her away from Jeff.

"What's up?" Amy asked, she was wondering what Dixie and Lenny were talking about, she could see a scheming grin plastered across Dixie's face.

"Jeff I am taking Amy, you are working with Ryan one of the paramedics from the agency. He is in the ambulance waiting for you" Dixie spoke to Jeff, watching him frown slightly and then nod. He finished the paperwork, and went back to the ambulance hoping he hadn't been partnered with somebody strange or awkward.

"What have I done wrong?" Amy was worried and concerned that she had done something wrong, she could feel her heart beating faster.

"You haven't done anything wrong sweetheart?"

"Then why were you taking to Lenny?"

"You'll find out soon enough, come on I have phoned in the agency so you can have the rest of the shift off" Dixie took Amy's hand leading her out of the ED, Dixie hadn't spent a lot of time with Amy and she was hoping that she would get to know her more in the afternoon they had together.

"You didn't have to do that Dix" Amy was following Dixie, she was feeling a little tired but it was nothing much, the coffee was keeping her energy up.

"Well I have done it now so come on" Dixie was leading Amy into the ambulance bay, she knew Amy would want to pick up her belongings from the ambulance bay.

"Where are we going?" Amy got her things together, following Dixie into the car park and into her car.

"Your flat, and we are going to get you ready for tonight, after I teach you some cooking skills" Dixie started the engine, she was going to teach Amy some skills before helping her to get ready.

"Hang on what's happening tonight?" She put her seatbelt on becoming a very confused woman, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"You will find out soon enough"


	18. Chapter 18

Dixie pulled the car up outside the local Tesco, making Amy even more confused.

"Dix what are we doing here?" Amy looked around the carpark, and then the huge supermarket with people dotted everywhere.

"I need to see what you normally buy when food shopping, and we need ingredients" Dixie got out of the car, waiting for Amy to get out the car before she locked it.

"Right" Amy followed Dixie into the shop, Dixie grabbed the nearest trolley and began to lead the way around.

"So what sort of things do you normally buy then sweetheart?" Dixie needed to know what sort of things she ate already but something told her it wasn't much.

"Cereal, bread, milk, salad, ice cream and coffee" Amy walked beside Dixie, she could tell from Dixie's face that she wasn't too impressed with what she had been eating.

"Is that it?" Dixie questioned, she now knew why Amy was on the thin side if that was all she ate.

"Pretty much" She shrugged her shoulders as they began to walk into the meat isle.

"You should really be eating more, and when I mean more, I mean proper foods" Dixie picked up some chicken placing it in the trolley.

"I know, but I also know if I tried to cook that chicken I would kill myself with food poisoning"

"Do you seriously not know how to cook?" Dixie asked seriously, she thought Amy had an idea of how to cook some things, but from the look on Amy's face she was told otherwise.

"Out of the whole year and a half I have been in my flat the most my oven has been used for is reheating the Chinese" Amy stated as Dixie began adding more items of food into the trolley.

"Dix how much people are you planning on feeding?" Amy was astounded at all the food, she never brought that much food in a month let alone in one shop.

"This is how much food you are supposed to eat" Dixie led her around the shop for a while, showing Amy what sort of foods she should be eating. After finishing paying for the food they took the bags back to the car, and Dixie drove to Amy's flat.

"Dixie you sure you're ok with this?"

"Course I am darling, come on then" Dixie helped her to get the bags into the kitchen, and set all the items out on the work surface.

"What is all this for?"Amy tied her hair back, looking at all the food trying to figure out what Dixie was planning to make.

"Spaghetti bolognaise" Dixie announced, moving around some of the items she had brought. Amy was watching her very closely, making a mental not of what Dixie was doing with the food.

"So is this going to be for lunch then?"

"That's the idea" Dixie began to show Amy how to cook the mince, and showed her how to prepare the spaghetti. Amy was taking everything in, she was enjoying Dixie teaching her how to cook and it wasn't long before they had two plates of spaghetti bolognaise in front of them. They ate it, and then Amy washed up the dirty plates as Dixie sat watching some TV, Dixie got a text from Lenny saying that he would be picking Amy up in just over an hour. She replied back to the text smiling at her plan, and how it worked. After Amy was finished with the washing up, she joined Dixie. Sitting next to her on the sofa, and crossing her legs beginning to think.

"Dix"

"What is it sweetheart?" Dixie turned to Amy, she could see that something was bothering her.

"Is it normal that…"

"That what?"

"Since I was 18 I have always been out clubbing and getting drunk, but it always ended up with me waking up next to somebody else" Amy started, when she was younger she couldn't remember a single week in which she didn't get drunk, or wasn't taken advantage of.

"You can put that behind you now darling" Dixie moved herself closer to Amy, giving her a hug trying to make her feel better.

"But I can't, I mean out of all the times I have slept with somebody, I don't understand how I haven't ended up pregnant" Amy managed to whisper, feeling better as Dixie was holding her.

"Where are you going with this sweetie?" Dixie was beginning to stroke Amy's hair, she could tell from her voice she was upset, and it was really bothering her.

"I have had so many one night stands, I really don't understand how I haven't got pregnant yet. So now I am beginning to think what if I can't have kids, what if I will never be able to get pregnant…" Her voice trailed off, she couldn't continue with speaking as Dixie interupted.

"Calm down, is this what you have been worried about recently?" Dixie moved Amy so she was looking into her eyes, she knew

"Yeah. That and if I did get pregnant"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong I want to be a Mum, but the whole idea of pregnancy is scaring the hell out of me. That and I would probably have to deal with it all on my own" Amy looked down again, she was so scared.

"Hey you will never be on your own with something as big as that, trust me you wouldn't be left to deal with it on your own. And maybe it is a good thing that you haven't become pregnant yet"

"Suppose your right" Amy was beginning to think that Dixie could be right, she didn't want her child to be the product of a drunken evening where she was taken advantage of and used.

"Right come on let's get you ready then" Dixie patted Amy on her leg, speaking happilly she could see that Amy needed cheering up.

"For what" Amy looked at Dixie confused, she was wondering why Dixie wanted her to get ready,

"Your date"

"What?" Amy almost laughed at when Dixie said this.

"Lenny is taking you to dinner, come on you have an hour" Dixie helped Amy off the sofa, watching her expression of shock.

"You being serious"

"Very. Go on, go and make yourself look beautiful and I will wait out here" Dixie waited in the living room, she was thinking about what Amy told her. She was hoping that the reason Amy wasn't pregnant after her one night stands was because her body was too young, and that she wasn't ready to carry a child. She was praying that there was nothing to stop Amy having children in the future, it was clearly something she was worried about, Dixie was thinking maybe it would be worth getting Amy properly looked at if she was worried about it that much. She was lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice Amy entering the living room once more.

"How's this?" Dixie turned and looked at Amy, she had curled her hair so it was placed in neat blonde curls. Wearing a cherry red dip hem dress, that was long at the back and short at the front with diamond like gems placed in a pattern on the right side of the dress.

"You look beautiful" Dixie commented, standing up opposite Amy.

"You don't think it's too much?" Amy lifted the bottom of her dress, looking at herself in a shy manner before looking back to Dixie.

"Not at all, listen I have been thinking"

"About what?" Amy asked, looking into Dixie's eyes wondering what Dixie was thinking about.

"If you are really that worried about the whole pregnancy thing, and worried about not being able to have children maybe we should get you checked out properly. At least then either way you will know" Dixie offered, she was thinking that maybe it would be worth it if Amy was checked out, at least then she would know either way.

"I'm good thanks, I'm not the biggest fan of hospitals and medical attention" Amy put on her red slip on shoes, the back of her dress went to the back of her knee, the front of her dress was a few inches higher showing off her legs which were covered in vanilla scented body cream.

"Maybe it is just that you are too young? There is still plenty of time"

"I know. If it happens it happens. But either way, I am going to be annoyed and frustrated. So let's just leave it there" Amy took a deep breath smiling at Dixie, if she did get pregnant she would find it extremely scary with something so little growing inside her. However, if she never got pregnant, she would be upset and annoyed with herself for not being able to have children. Pushing all these thoughts to one side, they were interrupted in their conversation from the door knocking.

"Open it then" Dixie ushered her to the door, Amy opened it and was extremely surprised at what she saw, it was Lenny wearing a suit and tie. Lenny was equally surprised, seeing how stunning Amy was looking he was holding his mouth in place to stop his jaw dropping.

"Wow you look absolutely stunning" He managed to say, looking at how lovely she looked.

"Thanks"

"Right you two love birds I'll be off" Dixie grabbed her bag, standing behind Amy to give her a hug goodbye. Dixie hugged her for a while, before they pulled apart.

"Drive safe Dix, yeah?" Amy smiled at Dixie, staring at her seriously, she liked knowing that Dixie was safe.

"Course I will, have a good night love. And you look after her" Dixie hugged Amy goodbye again, and turned to Lenny, pointing at him with her keys.

"Always do, always will"

"Good, because if you didn't I would happily rearrange your anatomy" Dixie really liked Amy, and wanted to know that she was looked after, and if Lenny didn't look after her, Dixie already had plenty of painful punishments in mind for him.

"Point made very clear" Lenny said to Dixie, he would never hurt Amy and if he did he would let Dixie torture him because he never wanted to hurt her. Dixie knew that she was safe with him, and left to her car shutting the car door behind her and beginning to drive her way home, going back to Jeff.

"Let's go then doll" Lenny took Amy's hand, leading her out of the flat and beginnning the walk to where the taxi was waiting.

"Where are we going"

"You'll find out soon enough, you really do look gorgeous" Lenny was moving his eyes over Amy's body, she was wearing a dress that suited her figure well showing off her legs mostly. Red was a colour that also suited her well, bringing out the blonde in her hair. He helped her into the taxi, and they began the ride to the town.

When they arrived at the restaurant Amy looked around in awe, she was looking around at all the dimly lit lights and patterned wall paper with waiters dotted around the room dressed really posh and smartly. Her hand was firmly in Lenny's she could feel the warmth and safety that he offered. Making their way to one of the tables they sat down opposite each other, Lenny was looking at Amy he always thought she looked beautiful but tonight it really showed.

"What?" Amy had noticed that he was looking at her, and she was wondering why.

"Nothing. It's just you look so beautiful tonight"

"You look alright yourself" She chuckled, picking up her glass of wine, she thought that he was looking rather sexy in a suit and tie. She pushed her now naughty thoughts to one side, picking up the menu and looking at all the food they had on offer, if she couldn't get rid of her thoughts she was going to be needing a long cold shower when she got home.

"Cheers, what are you having to eat then?"

"No idea" Amy continued to look at the menu, completely confused at what to choose.

"Why don't you let me choose for you?"

"Go ahead, as long as I can have the strawberries and cream for dessert" She put the menu back down, she already knew what she wanted for pudding, she knew that most people prefered chocolate but she prefered something light, sweet and fresh.

"Fair enough" Lenny chuckled ordering their meals and then looking back at Amy, he was glad Dixie and Linda suggested taking her here as it was all so perfect. A waiter came along and poured them both some more wine, Amy quickly thanked him and smiled, Lenny loved the fact she had good manners and was always smiling.

"So, what made you choose this place. Never had you down as the romantic man"

"I can be a romantic man"

"I can see that" Amy stated taking a few sips of her wine, then placing the glass back down on the table.

"Nah Dixie and Linda suggested this place"

"Ha, I knew it wasn't all you"

"Hey I can think of good places"

"Really?" Amy raised her eyebrows at him waiting for an answer, before he had time to reply their food was being served in front of them. It all smelt lovely, and neither of them could wait to dig in. Lenny was watching her eat, she was glad that she seemed to be enjoying the food and that she seemed to be enjoying herself. Eating their food in silence the plates were soon empty and they began to talk again.

"So you still want your strawberries and cream?"

"I do indeed, you having anything else?"

"Think I will have the same" Lenny fiddled with his tie before looking back at Amy, she was shaking her head chuckling.

"Copycat" Amy said playfully drinking the rest of her wine and placing the empty glass on the side of the table. Lenny did the same, then moved his eyes back to Amy.

"Maybe"

"Hmm, I think you are"

"Well we could always skip dessert" Lenny winked at her, he was thinking of something that would be a lot more interesting than strawberries and cream, but it was also a lot less innocent.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Don't worry"

"What makes you think I'm worried?" Amy was beginning to trust him more, she was positive that he would do absolutely nothing that would hurt her. Lenny smiled back at her, he was glad that she wasn't worried he didn't want her being worried or uncomfortable.

After their dessert Lenny paid for the meal, making Amy feel a little bad, but she knew there was no point arguing as he would pay for it anyway. Once he paid for the meal they left the restaurant, she could feel the food in her stomach she was feeling a little bloated but nothing more than that.

"Better be getting home then" Lenny suggested, his hand finding Amy's again he liked having her close by, it allowed him to keep her safe and protect her from danger. They had already phoned for a taxi now all they had to do was wait for it to arrive.

"Suppose we better" Amy stated, she could feel herself smiling she had really enjoyed her night. Lenny couldn't help himself, and found himself looking at Amy's exposed legs feeling himself becoming increasingly hot just from looking. Amy could feel herself blushing as she knew what Lenny was looking at, and she had an idea of what he was thinking.

"If you don't change your facial expression the wind might change and your face will be stuck looking like that" She chuckled, making Lenny come out of his thoughts immediately.

"One condition"

"I think I have an idea on the condition but go on"

"Do you trust me?" Lenny asked softly, as Amy was opposite him still holding one of his hands. She nodded her head, she was sure that he wouldn't hurt her she was beginning to trust a lot more people, three people at the top of her list, Jeff Dixie and Lenny.

Lenny was looking at her legs, and Amy knew his thoughts were everything but innocent making her visably blush like mad. Turning herself around, she was trying to hide it she hated it when she blushed which was why she was trying to hide it. He turned her around quickly, he knew why she had turned he saw that her cheeks had gone bright red where she was blushing.

"It doesn't look bad" Lenny rubbed her cheeks with his thumb, her blushing was making her look cute and innocent he was liking it very much.

"Don't say that, and don't look at me like that you're making it worse" Amy laughed, trying to hide herself once more but he was holding onto her arms stopping her from turning away. The cold night air was blowing softly, and they were both in deep eye contact, and Lenny soon spoke.

"Can I try something?"

"What?"

"I just want to feel what your skin is like"

"Let me guess, on my legs right?" Amy asked, she knew exactly what he wanted. Lenny smiled, she was easilly reading his thoughts, he was again looking into her eyes. Her hand found his, slowly guiding his hand up her thigh until his hand was resting at the top, both of them beginning to feel extreme heat. By this point their lips were almost touching, and Lenny's free hand was at the back of her head, slowly rubbing circles amongst her blonde locks.

"Mr Lyons, Taxi?" A car pulled up next to them, the voice bringing them out of their thoughts making them both chuckle.

"Yeah. Yeah I ordered a Taxi" Lenny had moved his hands, so he was now just holding Amy's hand tightly. He helped Amy into the Taxi, both of them were chuckling at the once again bad timing.

"Now let's say we try that again, but this time somewhere we hopefully wont be interupted. So is it yours or mine?"

"I'm saying yours" Amy mentioned, moving herself closer to him after putting her seatbelt on.

"Mine it is" Lenny put his arm around her in the back, telling the driver his address so he could drive them in the right direction. She was resting on his chest feeling his warmth and safety, wondering what the rest of the night had in store for her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Jeff mate you in?" Dixie arrived back at her own home, looking around for any sign of Jeff. Her first sign being the paper bags that were lying on the floor in a crumpled state, at her feet.

"Jeffrey does it really hurt you to put your rubbish in the bin!?" Dixie threw her keys on the side, bending down and picking up the greasy bags, she gathered that he had chips for his dinner. Pottering her way into the kitchen, she put the bags in the bin turning around coming face to face with Jeff.

"You alright there princess?" He was leaning against the doorframe putting his dirty plate on the side, instead of in the dishwasher.

"No, no I am not alright. You are turning our house into a complete dumpster, if you continue with this behaviour I will divorce you and take the dog" She snatched the plate from the side, putting it in the dishwasher and then glared back at Jeff.

"What?"

"You. You need to start cleaning up after yourself, what would you do without me?" She put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at Jeff.

"Have a peaceful night without listening to my annoying wife ranting"

"Excuse me Jeffrey, you would be living in a pig sty and probably die of scurvy" She stated, pushing her way past Jeff in an angry manner to examine the state of the living room. When she got to the living room it was a lot worse than she expected, more dirty mugs were scattered across the coffee table and the newspaper was flung across the sofa with a blanket crumpled on the floor along with chip crumbs everywhere. Abs was making himself cosy in the corner of the room, with what looked like one of Jeff's slippers in his mouth.

Abs soon noticed Dixie and dropped Jeff's slipper to run up to her, she bent down to make a fuss of the golden retriever who was licking her hands and wagging his tail in an excited way. Jeff entered the room, watching Dixie fussing over Abs, he remembered why he brought him for her at the time Dixie needed company and something to take her mind of the Farmead incident. She wasn't too happy with him at first, but she soon grew to like Abs who was now a valued member of the family.

"I know you are there Collier, and if you don't shift yourself and tidy up this mess you will find yourself waking up underwater" Dixie could sense Jeff's presence, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Swear you have eyes on the back of your head"

"I do, so you better get on with sorting this mess out" She continued to stroke Abs, giving him a satisfying scratch behind his ears.

"Why can't you do it?" Jeff whined, he was looking at the living room he didn't even have a clue where to start.

"Well it isn't my mess is it?" She exclaimed pointing around at the room, she couldn't even make out the colour of the carpet as there was so much rubbish and stains on it.

"I put away your mug this morning"

"Jeffrey there is a bit of a difference from putting one mug in a cupboard, and sorting out your mess" She was disgusted that he wanted her to tidy up his mess, she scrunched up her face and continued fussing over her dog.

"It's not that bad"

"Not that bad, I can't even see the carpet" She sat herself on the sofa moving the newspaper so she was comfortable, Abs sat in front of her protectively he always took Dixie's side in an argument.

"Well you know what they say Dix, should have gone to Specsavers" Jeff quickly dodged the cushion that had been thrown at him, while Dixie cursed to herself for missing him.

"I swear to god one of these days I will give into temptation and cut out your tongue" She spoke harshly, standing up so that she was level with Jeff.

"Bit harsh don't you think?"

"No I don't think that is a bit harsh Jeffrey, if you want harsh I can give you harsh. But I am taking Abs for a walk, and by the time I get back I want this living room spotless"

"Dix it's dark" Jeff was instantly worried, he was looking at Dixie who was continuing to scowl at him.

"So" She was avoiding eye contact, grabbing the lead from the banister on the stairs.

"So I'm not having you roaming the streets at night, besides I know what you're like with directions"

"Jeff I will be fine, I have Abs with me. I am an adult you know" Dixie was still avoiding eye contact with Jeff, she could hear from his voice that he was worried, but she couldn't care less. It was his job to walk Abs, and he didn't do it, so she was going to have to take him for a walk now.

"I know you're an adult but I am still not comfortable with you walking around the streets at night" He put his hands in his pockets, frowning at Dixie. Hating the thought of her being out alone at night, he knew she had Abs, but it didn't make him feel any more comfortable.

"Oh so you do care?" Dixie placed Abs on his lead, she was still determined to take him out.

"Course I care, why don't you have a bath while I tidy?" He was willing to do anything as long as it stopped her going out alone at night.

" Abs needs walking" Dixie replied bluntly, tightening her grip on the lead, and walking Abs to the door.

"He'll be fine, just let him out in the garden and go run yourself a bath you could do with one"

"Are you suggesting something there Jeffrey?" Dixie was staring directly at him, she was thinking Jeff had just insulted her, by influencing that she smelled.

"No"

"Are there any chips left?" She felt her stomach rumble, she hadn't eaten in a while and she thought Jeff would have been nice enough to save her some chips. She could see the wrappers scattered across the floor, she was hoping somewhere in between them was some leftover food for her to eat.

"I ate them all didn't I"

"Oh cheers, so you get yourself a take away, turn our house into a garbage site then expect me to clear it up" She opened the front door, about to leave the house when Jeff spoke.

"Dix please, it's dark"

"Jeffrey I am an adult, and I don't need you looking after me. I'll be back in fifteen minutes, and I hope that you would have made a start by then" Dixie looked at the ground, she was in no mood to be around Jeff, she had spent all weekend tidying the house, and Jeff completely destroyed it within hours.

She closed the door behind her, feeling the cold night breeze blow against her face. A cold shiver ran down her spine making her shudder, she didn't like being out in the dark, but Abs needed walking he had been left alone inside all day, therefor needed to stretch his legs.

"Come on mate, let's make this quick so Mummy can go home and drink hot chocolate" Dixie coaxed him along the path, keeping a tight hold of the lead. The orange light from the street lights shone, giving her enough light to see where she was going.

"Why does your Daddy have to be so messy Abs?" Her voice broke the silence, and Abs turned around looking at Dixie with his tongue hanging out, and panting with his tail wagging. She chuckled at the dog, and continued the walk.

Jeff was standing in silence, looking at the clock. It had only been a few minutes since Dixie left, but a lot could happen in two minutes. Dixie was his best friend, his wife. He would hate it if anything happened to her, if she was hurt and he wasn't there to protect her he would never forgive himself. Tapping his foot impatiently he couldn't stand it no longer, how was he expected to clean while Dixie was out there alone in the dark.

He got his jacket, and his keys from the side. Jeff opened the front door, closing it behind him, he wasn't letting Dixie walk out at night alone. He could see that she was at the edge of the path, he knew she needed space to think so he would keep his distance, he was just keeping an eye on her. At least that way he was there if she needed him.

Dixie was holding Abs close to her, for some reason she was beginning to feel safer than before. She didn't know why, but she just did. Jeff wasn't far behind her, he wanted to know that she was safe he could see from where he was that she was looking cold. He desperately wanted to go over and give her a hug, but that would blow his cover, then she would be angry that he wasn't doing the cleaning.

"You've really done it now Jeffrey" He muttered quietly to himself, he just remembered how long Dixie had spent cleaning at the weekend, he had messed everything up completely. He continued to follow Dixie, until she made her way back to the house.

"Well that was a smart move my old son" Jeff continued to mutter, wondering how he was going to get back in the house without Dixie noticing.

Dixie unlocked the front door, hoping that the house would be a little cleaner. She was in for a shock when she got in, letting Abs off the leash she looked around everything was deathly silent.

"Jeffrey?!" Dixie threw her keys on the coffee table, she could still see the room was a tip.

"I am going to kill him" She bolted it up the stairs, expecting to find him in bed asleep. When she got to his room the bed was empty, she squinted her eyes looking around the room. Nothing. No Jeff.

Jeff took this moment, and let himself in the house quietly, sneaking his way into the kitchen so he could pretend he was there all along. Once he was in the kitchen he made himself comfortable sat on the worktop, waiting for Dixie.

"Jeffrey get down, I told you to get on with the cleaning!" She exclaimed folding her arms, and glaring at him from the doorway.

"Dix, I'm…"

"I don't even want to hear it, I spent hours sorting out this house at the weekend. Then you come along, and trash it in just a few hours. You have no respect do you?" With that, Dixie went upstairs to bed, she couldn't be bothered to sort out his mess, he had put her in enough of a bad mood. Jeff made his own way up to bed, hoping she would be less angry in the morning.

Jeff woke up, he could already hear Dixie cursing from downstairs. She was trying to sort out some of his mess before work, she had a black sack that she was holding, and she was putting all his empty wrappers and rubbish into it.

"Dixie leave it, and I will do it later"

"That's all you ever say" She scowled throwing the sack into the corner of the room, so she could continue with it when they got back.

"Dix…"

"Save it Jeff, we will be late if we don't leave now" She threw his jacket at him, making him let out a long sigh, he knew Dixie was still cross with him and she had a good reason. Following her to the car, he let Dixie drive, he wasn't going to argue with her as it would only make her more annoyed with him. When they got to work Dixie opened the car door, slamming it behind her and leaving Jeff behind her.

When she reached her office, she punching in her wedding date with Jeff on the door pin, she opened the door, shutting it behind her. She sat in her chair, exhaling deeply she was annoyed with Jeff, and couldn't face him at the moment. So when the door knocked she wasn't too impressed.

"Jeffrey go away!"

"Last time I checked I wasn't Jeff" Amy let herself in Dixie's office. Giving Dixie a warm smile, she shut the door behind her, walking to where Dixie was sat.

"Hey sweetheart, how can I help you?" Dixie looked up from her desk, she could see the smile that Amy was giving her, she started to feel a little better already.

"What's Jeff done?" Amy folded her arms, she could tell it was Jeff, as nobody else had the power to upset Dixie.

"Well on Saturday I spent the whole day cleaning, and then last night I come home and the house is a complete pig sty"

"Get him to clean it for you, he made the mess" Amy sat herself on Dixie's desk, Dixie looked at her but she didn't mind Amy sitting there really.

"Ha, you will have to find pigs flying first. Jeff doesn't even make his own bed"

"That's men for you"

"Yeah, so how was your night?" Dixie wanted to change the subject, she could tell Amy had a certain glow about her, Lenny was obviously good for her.

"It was good. Why don't you send Jeff on rapid response?"

"Because he is meant to be working with you" Dixie stated, resting her chin in her hands with her elbows on the desk.

"I don't want to work with him until he has apologised, he can't annoy you and expect me to be ok with it. I can work with you?" Amy wasn't feeling good towards Jeff, she could see that he hurt Dixie. He could be rather stupid sometimes.

"What? You want to work with me?" Dixie was quite taken by the idea, she was beginning to really like Amy. She was a great paramedic, and a lovely woman to be around.

"I seriously hate to admit this, but you're alright" She folded her legs on the desk, still smiling at Dixie. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail, and she was wearing her locket, Dixie sometimes wondered what was in her locket but she never asked.

"Just alright"

"Don't push it. God I had the strangest dream last night"

"About what?" Dixie was nearly in a good mood, she stood up from her desk, pinning some sheets onto the board on her wall.

"Back when I was around ten, when I had my tetanus. That strange nurse with the lazy eye" Amy shuddered and jumped down from the desk.

"Hang on, you haven't had a tetanus since you were ten?" Dixie asked seriously, becoming instantly concerned.

"I shouldn't have said that. Dixie I'm fine" Amy tried to brush away her concern, and leave Dixie's office, Dixie took hold of her wrist gently but firmly stopping her from going anywhere.

"Amy" Dixie raised her eyebrows, waiting for Amy to answer her.

"Ok fine, my last tetanus was when I was ten maybe nine" She gave in, knowing Dixie would get it out of her one way or another. She head Dixie give a long sigh, before she spoke again.

"Ok, well we can get that sorted now, come on I'm sure there is somebody spare in the ED" Dixie knew it would be better to get it done sooner rather than later, she opened her office door to let them out.

"Dixie, no"

"Amy if you are right, you should have had it two years ago"

"I know, but last time I reacted to it badly"

"How badly?" Dixie asked softly, she could see that Amy was looking petrified.

"I don't like needles as it is, and I was being sick half the night feeling hot and then freezing. Not to mention the constant feeling that I would pass out" She was remembering how she dealt with it before, she didn't want to experience it again.

"Sweetheart that was ten years ago, and it is something that needs to be done" Dixie was putting her foot down on the matter, it was something that needed doing, she only had Amy's best interest at heart. Amy took a deep breath, she was scared of it all. She knew that if she had her tetanus, somebody would see her medical records, and in those were details about the fire. Her asthma attack. Her brother's death.

If she was going to have the jab, the person who did it would see her records. She knew each member of the ED, and she knew some of them couldn't keep secrets if they were paid, she didn't want her past life being the latest gossip. She also didn't want them blabing anything to Dixie, she didn't want anybodys sympathy, all her worries were there. She was following Dixie into the ED, she was hoping that whoever did it wouldn't need to see her medical records, but she knew this wouldn't be possible. Somebody else was going to find out, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for any mistakes, I did on my ipod, enjoy...**

* * *

Dixie led Amy into the ED, she could sense her anxiety. Dixie looked around to see if she could find Zoe, she knew that Zoe liked Amy and would get somebody to give her the tetanus. Dixie spotted Zoe standing by reception she was talking to Noel and Louise.

"Zo" Dixie called, while walking over to Zoe making sure that Amy stayed put by the door.

"Dixie how can I help you?" Zoe adjusted her glasses and looked to Dixie placing her hands on her hips.

"Well it isn't me exactly, and I know you wouldn't normally do this. But Amy isn't updated on her tetanus, and I was wondering..."

"Go and wait in cubicle 7" Zoe said simply pointing towards the open cubicle.

"Umm. One more thing"

"You want her treated by a proper doctor or a proper nurse, because you don't want the practise nurses prodding her. I know the score Dixie" Zoe picked up her folders from the desk, she knew that Dixie would want Amy to be treated by somebody who knew what they were doing.

Dixie put one of her arms around Amy, and led her into the cubicle. She watched as Amy sat herself on the bed scowling.

"Come on sweetheart, it's just a scratch" Dixie encouraged, putting her hand on Amy's shoulder in effort to comfort her.

"I know" she sighed, it wasn't the needle that she was worried about. She didn't want people finding out about how she failed her brother, she felt guilty enough as it was and didn't need people adding to her guilt.

"Something is obviously bothering you. Tell me" Dixie perched herself on the bed next to Amy, taking Amy's hands Dixie tilted her head so she was looking into Amy's eyes.

"I can't...Just can we please not talk about this"

"Ok, it's Ok" Dixie put her arms around Amy hugging her, her mind was definatly on other things. Dixie was no longer thinking about how much of an idiot Jeff had been, she was just worried and concerned about Amy.

"Right, Hello Amy. I am Mr Jordan" Amy looked at the man who was standing at the end of the bed, her eyes widening as all her memories came flooding back to her. Lookong in his eyes she could see sympathy, she knew he remembered her.

"Hey..." Amy said weakly still looking down at the bed.

"Keep this up Mr Jordan, you have left her completely speechless" Dixie chuckled, this being the first time she saw Amy lost for words.

"It's just a jab, surely a nurse can do this?" Amy could see him looking through her notes frowning, there was a lot of things in her notes and him out of all people should know.

"Well I am here now. Humour me" Nick removed his blazer and folded it neatly on the bed, preparing the sterile needle.

"Right, sharp scratch" He said gently, placing the needle next to her arm, Dixie could see that Amy was immediately becoming a deathly pale while looking at the needle.

"Don't look sweetie" Dixie took her hand, making Amy look in the opposite direction of the needle, Dixie began rubbing comforting circles in Amy's palm. Amy took deep breaths as she felt the needle peircing her skin. Dixie rubbing circles in her palm was helping to calm her.

"Done" Nick removed the needle placing it back in the bowl, and then removed his gloves.

"Good girl, see that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Supose not" Amy shrugged, swinging her feet off the side of the bed.

"Come on then Amy, let's leave the boss in peace" Dixie opened up the curtain getting ready to leave.

"Actually Dixie, if it is alright with you I would like to have a quick word with Amy" Nick said whilst looking at Amy, he knew he remembered her from somewhere and now he knew.

"Ok, well I will be in the ambulance when you are ready love" Dixie left the cubicle, heading back towards the ambulance, wondering why Nick wanted a word with Amy.

"So. How have you been keeping?" Nick put his blazer on, and sat himself next to Amy he was beginning to remember her well.

"Fine" Amy was looking at the ground avoiding eye contact.

"I have spoken to your GP, I know you have been skipping appointments about your asthma"

"So. I've been busy"

"It's coming up to winter, I know that you are worse in winter and you need to keep ontop of your appointments"

"I'm fine" Amy could feel her eyes watering, so many unwanted memories flooding back to her.

"I think both me and you know that's not true. I see you still have your fear of needles, or is it the fear that people will find out?" Nick placed his hand on his thigh breathing deeply and waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what you mean"

"Oh I think you do, you were always a stubborn little Madam" he chuckled as he rembered how stubborn she was at 17 along with argumentative.

"So you remember then?" she let out a small chuckle she hadn't expected him to remember her at all.

"How could I forget? We had you on the table for over 6 hours, you had a lucky escape"

"Shame my brother didn't have the same luck, but then again. It isn't all about luck is it?" Amy looked from the floor, so she was now looking directly into Nicks eyes.

"There was nothing you could have done, it wasn't your fault"

"You should have let me die Mr Jordan, I didn't consent to that operation"

"Amy you know as well as I do, that if we hadn't operated you would have died" He spoke sternly, remembering the state she had been in when she arrived to the ED in London.

"You shouldn't have operated on me, I said no" Amy wiped her eyes, after her brother died she didn't want to be saved, but Nick went ahead and ordered the operation anyway. She was focusing on the blue of the curtains, waiting for Nick to break the now morbid silence.

"I didn't think you were in the right mind to be making decisions like that" He twiddled with his thumbs a little, he could remember how much trouble he was in for operating on Amy without consent but he wasn't letting a 17 yearold girl die infront of him.

"It was my fault, I should have been the one who died. Not Billy" she was about to jump down from the bed, when Nick grabbed her arm firmly but in a comforting way stopping her from going anywhere.

"Amy wait, please you need to tell Dixie."

"No I don't" she shock her head, and was choking back her tears.

"If you don't tell her, she will find out sooner rather than later" He managed only a whisper, he knew what the ED were like with gossip and secrets.

"And when she does she will hate me, along with everybody else in this ED" Before Nick could speak, Amy jumped down from the bed and went to find Dixie, leaving Nick say on the bed in the cubicle.

"There is something about that girl" Louise stated to Noel, she was staring at Amy as she made her way to the ED exit.

"Pardon?" Noel quickly put down his action figures and pretended to do some work as he could see that Mr Jordan was approaching the reception desk.

"Well I see it as my responsibility to see that everybody working around this ED is mentally fit, and she doesn't seem right" Louise looked down to the computer, she pouted slightly while starting to type in Amy's name on the search engine.

"I hope you are working there". Nick looked at the computer screen, which was quickly put back to the desktop by Louise so he couldn't see what she was up to.

"Of course Mr Jordan" She gave him a quick fake smile, he smiled slightly back and bowed his head to her before walking off.

"What are you going to do?" Noel asked not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"I'm not sure yet, but there is definatly something going on with her" Louise eyed Amy as she left the ED, while Noel continued typing at his computer.

Dixie was getting bored of waiting in the ambulance, so she went to the ambulance bay to see if Amy was in there instead. Instead of Amy she met, it was Jeff who quickly noticed her entering the garage.

"Dix..."

"Save it Jeffrey" Dixie walked passed him, she was planning on ignoring him as he was making her upset.

"What did I do?" He followed her, Jeff did love her. She was his bestfriend and he hated seeing her upset, it was more hurtful for him as he knew he was the one that was causing her misery.

"Are you seriously going to ask me that question?" Dixie raised her eyebrows, most of all she was upset and frustrated. She didn't understand why Jeff was so messy, and why he felt the need to continuosly annoy her.

"Jeffrey please, I am worn out and I didn't want to be spending my evening tidying" she let Jeff hold her wrists in a way she found it sweet and comforting.

"How about I do it later?"

"That's all you ever say Jeff, I will do it later. Why can't you just say Dixie go and get some rest while I make you a cuppa and clean up" Dixie was looking to her feet, Jeff had hurt her she was beginning to think he didn't care about her at all. This couldn't be true. Could it?

"Dix I'm sorry"

"Yeah well sometimes actions speak louder than words Jeffrey. Get the hint?" She moved her wrists away, walking even further passed Jeff until she was at the end of the ambulance bay.

"I do, but I thought.."

"Well you thought wrong Jeff, please just go" she was looking at the wall, feeling her tears threatening to fall, but she was determined not to let Jeff see her cry.

"Collier, what have you said?" Amy intervened, she could see that Dixie was on the verge of tears. Dixie was a strong woman, but if there was one thing Amy knew, it was that there was one person who could upset her. That person was Jeff.

"Nothing, anyway why you taking her side?" Jeff folded his arms, out of all people he thought Amy would take his side in this, obviously not.

"Because you were the one who did wrong" she folded her arms back at him, staring at him.

"I was going to clean it, but Dixie is so much better at cleaning than me"

"Only because nobody else does it" Dixie scowled, glaring at Jeff.

"Amy are you ok?" Jeff had noticed she was looking rather pale, and she was shivering even in the warmth of the ambulance bay.

"Fine, don't change the subject" Dixie took in what Jeff said, and turned around looking at Amy.

"Sweetheart you are looking rather pale" Dixie added, scanning her eyes over Amy's pale complexion.

"Im good, Jeff are you going to clean up the house or not?" Amy asked wearily, she put it all down to her period another week of painful and sleepless hell.

"Holby control to 3004, reports of a female collapse outside the Manors pub. Are you able to attend?" the radio broke apart their conversation making Jeff jump.

"3004 to Holby control, recieved and all able to attend over. Come on Amy" Dixie wiped her teary eyes and led the way back to their ambulance.

"Jeff you better pray to god that your house is clean by tommorow" Amy waited behind, she knew Dixie was nothing without Jeff, but he needed to understand that he needed to tid. Away his own mess.

"I don't see what the big deal is"

"The big deal is that you upset Dixie, and you need to find a way of making it up to her, and clearing up your rubbish would be a good start." Amy left Jeff with his thoughts, and went to the ambulance to attend the shout.

"Well done my old son, upsetting two women is not the best way to start a shift" He muttered to himself, going into the Rec room he put the kettle on, and got a mug from the cupboard. Making a mental note to top up the coffee, the last thing he needed was Amy going into coffee withdrawel. Pouring the boiling water in the kettle he sighed deeply, trying to think of how to make it up to both of them.

"Amy, why did you stick up for me back there?" Dixie asked loudly so she could make herself heard over the sirens.

"Jeff was the one who did wrong, you shouldn't have to clean up his mess"

"It's not that even, it's just how he expects me to clean it up. I mean I don't mind doing it, but once in a while I just want to sit and relax, but with Jeff making such a mess I can never seem to do that"

"I understand how you feel," Amy could feel another wave of cramping hit her, making her put her hand to her lower stomach applying a small amount of pressure to ease the cramping.

"You ok?" Dixie noticed her wincing, she was immediately concerned about her younger colluege.

"Mmm. Just time of the month if you get my meaning" She sighed, sliding further back into her seat the first day was always the worst.

"I'll give you some painkillers when we get back" Dixie was still worried, but she knew how Amy was feeling.

"Cheers"

"Tell me if you feel any worse, coming on and having your jab in the same day will probobly make you feel a bit groggy" Dixie bit down on her lip as she pulled up along the path, they could see a large crowd of people so they instantly knew where the man was.

"Thanks for the warning" Amy chuckled, looking back to Dixie.

Their shift together didn't last long, their time together was soon flying by. Dixie made sure that Amy was topped up on painkillers, she didn't want her in too much pain on her shift.

"Sweetheart, what was it that Mr Jordan wanted?" Dixie leaned against the locker next to Amy as she got her jacket on.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it" Amy shut her locker, and left to go to the tiolet. Dixie watched her leave suspiciously, she then noticed Jeff enter the locker room.

"How was your shift?" Jeff leaned against the lockers, he could see that Dixie was looking upset, and she had good reason to be.

"Good, yours?" her voice was numb, no feeling towards him what so ever.

"Dixie what's the matter?"

"You know what..."

"No I don't, you never normally get like this when I make a mess" he moved the hair away from her eyes, he hated himself for being the cause of Dixie being upset.

"Do you care about me?"

"What sort of a question is that?" Jeff managed barely a whisper, he cared for Dixie more than anyone.

"Answer me Jeffrey. Do you care about me?"

"Course I care about you, why do you need to ask?" He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him and kissing the top of her head lightly. He began to also stroke her hair in attempt to comfort her.

"Because it's just you don't ask me if I am ok anymore, and you used to make me tea in the mornings..."

"I'm sorry, I didnt think you liked me doing those things, you started going on about you wanting to be an independent woman"

"I was only mucking about mate" Dixie said jokingly she was trying to lighten the mood, so she let a small smile creep across her face.

"So am I your mate now then?"

"I can't stay angry at you forever Jeff"

"Good. I love you Dix" he tapped her noise gently, making her giggle.

"Eeeewww, don't go all sentimental on me, it's creepy. What's your excuse of saying it this time, last time it was rabies so what is it now?" Dixie laughed, she was enjoying not being angry at Jeff anymore.

"I thought we were going to forget about that rabies scare?"

"Oh come on Jeff, it was the funniest thing that has happened in the whole year. Your face when you saw that needle" she broke out into even more laughter as she remebered Jeff thinking he had rabies.

"You know what the sick thing is, I think Dylan was actually dissapointed that I didn't have rabies" Jeff shuddered, he could remember clearly the look of dissapointment and frustration on Dylans face when he found out Jeff didn't have rabies.

"He wasn't the only one"

"Oi cheeky" Jeff placed a sloppy kiss on Dixie's cheek, making her squeal.

Amy was in the toilets, staring at herself in the mirror. Dixie and Jeff were right she did look pale, she put it all down to her period. While still looking in the mirror she turned on the cold tap, taking deep breaths and supporting herself up by holding onto the sink. Beginning to splash her face with cold water, she was trying to cool herself down as she began to feel a little hot.

Once she finished with the cold water, she felt the sudden urge to be sick. Running behind she slammed the door behind her locking it, before she was violently sick in the toilet. After being sick she flushed the chain, and just sat on the cold floor resting her head on the door feeling increasingly dizzy as seconds passed. All she could hear was the dripping from the tap, it soon became distant and faint as she let her eyes close falling deeper into the blackness that overcome her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pretty Naff chapter, I do not like it at all so please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Dixie and Jeff were sharing a long needed hug, they had avoided each other all day, and being in each other's arms just felt right. They were best friends after all. Jeff had his arms protectively around his Dixie, no harm would come to her as long as he was around, and she was rather good at protecting herself anyway. She always had a loud mouth on her.

"Love you Dix" Jeff kissed her lightly on the top of her head, like he always did.

"Yeah, and I love you two in my own strange way" Dixie smiled, she knew she would never love him romantically the thought was foreign and it made her cringe. But he was her best friend, and she would do anything for him. So in that sense she did love him. Pulling out from their hug, they shared deep eye contact.

"How did you make all that mess anyway?"

"Don't ask, it's rather easy to be honest with you" Jeff shut his locker door, he was going to have to make it up to Dixie, tracing his mind back, he really could have tidied his mess before Dixie came home.

"Natural talent is it, destroying a house with mess?" Dixie chuckled, she was beginning to see the lighter side of things. She led the way to her office, she knew that Jeff was following as she could feel his presence.

"Well it wasn't exactly destroyed" Jeff followed Dixie into her office, and shut the door behind him, giving them some privacy.

"What would you call it then Jeffrey?" Dixie sat down at her desk chair, feeling herself beginning to get more relaxed, knowing she could talk to Jeff like normal again.

"Ummm...Slightly out of place"

"I'll give you slightly out-of-place in a minute" She threatened, rearranging the folders on her desk, she hated them being out-of-order. She needed to keep up to date with her job, or things would get to difficult to handle and she wouldn't be able to manage.

"No need for threats, how long you going to be, I'm starving"

"You're always starving Jeff"

"No I'm not, I haven't eaten since lunch" Jeff defended himself with this remark, he could feel his stomach becoming rather empty. He hadn't eaten for a couple of hours, and he was beginning to feel the effects of this.

"Honestly, do you know how much of a child you sound like?"

"Well I am a kid at heart"

"That's the only place" Dixie logged into her computer, and opened up her email page. Scanning her eyes across the screen for any new messages from base or control.

"So are we going to get some food or what?"

"I thought you were going to clean the house for me?" Dixie opened up one of her emails, getting ready to read the one from the trust, it was another budget meeting date. If there was one thing she hated about her job, it was the budget meetings. She hated spending her afternoon talking about cuts the trust were going to make, she could feel herself getting a little stressed from just reading the email.

"Oh yeah" Jeff could sense that she was about to become stressed, and he wanted to make it as easy for her as possible.

"You giving up already?" She laughed as she replied to her email, knowing Jeff would find it very hard staying on task of cleaning the house.

"No"

"I bet you won't last longer than five minutes" Dixie looked up from her screen, she could see that he was acting hurt from her comment, no matter how truthful it was.

"I will" Jeff exclaimed, he was determined to do something nice to Dixie, to make up for what he did. Cleaning his mess, would hopefully get him back in her good books.

"Won't"

"Will"

"Ok prove it" She shut down her computer, and eyed up Jeff. He was standing opposite her looking totally confused with what Dixie was on about.

"Aye?"

"Go home and clean the house"

"Ok, I will. Come back in around an hour, and the house will be spick and span" Jeff was trying to plan what he was going to do first, he thought getting something to eat would be a good idea, then he would be able to have the energy to clean up.

"Okie Dokie Jeffrey, whatever you say" Dixie span around in her chair, she was looking forward to seeing how Jeff coped with cleaning up his mess.

"You shouldn't have so little faith in me"

"What do you expect, this is you we are talking about here"

"Oh cheers" Jeff turned around, to leave her office. He got to the door when Dixie continued with talking.

"Pleasure. I don't suppose you have seen Amy though?"

"No, I have been with you numb nuts" He opened the door and stepped half way out, he could see that Dixie was becoming worried.

"I know that, but it's just she finished her shift half an hour ago, and I don't remember her leaving" Dixie rested her chin in her hands, still staring at Jeff.

"She's probably at home already"

"If you say so, I think I might try calling her she didn't look too well" Dixie pulled out her phone from her pocket, she wondered if Amy was ok. She also wondered if she got home okay, Farmead wasn't a nice place to live. Dixie was worried about her living there, she hated the estate herself and wasn't sure how Amy coped living there.

"Mmm...Ok, I will leave you to it. See you at home later yeah?" Jeff smiled at her weakly, watching her return his smile.

"Yeah, see you Jeffrey" She was soon left on her own in silence, looking down at her phone she ran through her contact list until she came to Amy, pressing the dial button. She only had to wait a few moments, until she realised that Amy wasn't going to pick up. Exhaling deeply, she put the phone back in her pocket, and stood up to go to the toilets so she could sort herself out. She had a mirror in her office, but she fancied a change of scenery.

When she got in the toilets, she went over to the taps turning the cold one on to wash her hands. She noticed the last cubicle door was shut, with no sound of movement. No sound at all. Dixie held her breath and turned off the tap, she could hear soft breathing coming from the closed cubicle.

"Hello? Hello is there anyone in there?" Dixie approached the cubicle, and tapped on the door gently, getting no response.

"Hello, my name is Dixie, I am a paramedic" She continued to call, and knock on the closed door. Dixie was sure that there was somebody in there, as she could still hear soft breathing. Pushing on the door, she cursed as it was locked from the other side, meaning there must be somebody in there. She pulled out her house key, so she could turn the lock from the outside, it was a handy trick that she learned from Jeff.

finally she managed to open the door, but she was in for a shock. She had to react fast, as a body fell to the floor as she opened the door. Dixie bent down quick enough to catch the woman, before she hit her head on the hard floor.

"Amy?" Dixie was looking at Amy who was lying helplessly in her arms, the door to the toilets opened revealing Tess.

"Tess can we have a trolley in here please" Dixie asked while taking Amy's pulse, Tess nodded and left to find help.

"You're gonna be okay, sweetheart, you're gonna be fine" She moved the hair away from Amy's eyes, hoping that she would respond but nothing. She could see how pale Amy was, and Dixie wondered how long she had been there, the question didn't bear thinking about.

Tess returned shortly, with Mr Jordan and a trolley.

"Dixie what happened?"

"I don't know, I just found her like it. She has a weak pulse, Nick please look after her" Dixie was nearly speechless, beside herself with worry for Amy, annoyed with herself that she didn't find her sooner.

"Of course we will Dixie, right let's get her over on 3 please. 1...2...3" They all helped to life her onto the trolley, where they wheeled it out of the toilets and into rhesus.

"Right, let's run the usual bloods, and try to get her sats up" Nick announced, placing a blood pressure monitor on Amy.

"Dixie how much has she had to drink today?" Tess questioned softly, seeing that Dixie was watching on feeling completely lost with herself.

"Ummm. Not sure, not a lot though" Dixie looked at the ground, she should have looked after Amy, making sure she was drinking enough water. She felt like she had failed her.

"We could be looking at a case of dehydration, Tess could you please set up an IV of fluids and Celine" Nick began to listen to her heart, placing the stethoscope on her chest as she breathed.

"Doing that now"

"OK, Amy can you hear me?" Nick took hold of Amy's hand, seeing if she responded to him, once more he got nothing. Dixie text Jeff, she knew he would want to know, and she needed the support. She didn't feel like talking so she thought a text would be better, she sent a quick message before putting her phone away looking back at Amy.

"What have we got?" Lenny put his gloves on enthusiastically as he walked past Dixie, not realising that it was Amy on the bed.

"Dr Lyons out" Nick said firmly, as he began pressing down on Amy's stomach, feeling for anything abnormal.

"Is that Amy?" Lenny questioned, seeing the firmilar person lying weakly on the bed.

"Yeah, I think she collapsed" Dixie spoke shakily, Sam was now in rhesus, and helping with Amy's care.

"Dixie do you know any cause of what could have caused her collapse?"

"She came on her monthly today that was causing her a lot of pain, but other than that I don't know, she hasn't drunk a lot" Dixie was trying to be as helpful as she could, but she still felt helpless.

"Do you want me to get her notes?" Lenny wanted to help in any way, he was annoyed he couldn't help with her treatment. He wanted to help her more than anything.

"No, I can get them in a second. I want her fluid levels kept up, and I want to know as soon as her bloods come back is that understood?" Nick spoke sternly, staring around at all the people in the room.

"Certainly Mr Jordan" Sam replied, as she took Nick's place and began to examine Amy.

"Mr Jordan, do we know of any pre-existing medical conditions" Sam added, looking to Nick who was now stuck, Amy would kill him if he told them everything. So he needed to be carefull with what he said.

"Yes she has asthma, but other than that she is healthy" He spoke softly, he felt bad saying she had asthma, he was just hoping it wouldn't lead to too many questions.

"Asthma?" Dixie was confused, Amy never said anything about having asthma before.

"Dixie I think you better step outside with me, and Dr Lyons believe me she is going to need you when she wakes. Not as a Doctor, but as a friend" Nick had an arm around Dixie supportivly, she was rather shaken up from finding Amy in the way she did.

"But..."

"Dr Lyons, trust me, she will need your comfort more than your medical knowledge"

Lenny gave in, he did want to treat Amy, but maybe Nick was right. He made his way to the bed, taking Amy's hand, she looked so ill and tired. Him and Amy were still only friends, nothing happened when she went back to his house, all they did was joke around like normal and then go to bed. He wasn't going to push her, he could see that for some reason, she didn't enjoy not being in control. Taking her hand, he began to rub comforting circles in her palm. Hoping to get some response, but nothing. She was silent and still.

Nick lead Dixie out of rhesus, where he was going to soon be bombarded with questions.

"Nick what do you mean asthma?"

"Mr Jordan, here are Miss Hughes notes. I don't see why she has to be in there anyway" Louise approached the pair, handing Nick lots of folders.

"Excuse me?" Dixie interrupted, glaring at Louise, she never liked her anyway.

"Well people collapse everyday, I don't see what is so special about Amy what makes Mr Jordan treat her. There are 3 perfectly willing student doctors who can look after her, while Mr Jordan's skills are put at better use" Louise crossed her arms, she wondered what made Amy so special.

"I would keep quiet if I were you" Dixie wasn't going to be able to restrain herself if Louise continued, she could already feel her blood boil

"Is that a threat?" Louise tormented, eyeing at Dixie.

"Louise, would you kindly get on with your job please" Nick said, looking through the all too familiar notes.

"Certainly Mr Jordan" Louise then left to her desk, she knew more about Amy, there was benefits of being a receptionist, you had access to patients notes.

"Mr Jordan, please don't let the student Doctors work on her"

"Don't worry Dixie, that is not going to happen" Nick assured, as the folders he was holding fell onto the floor.

"Here let me help" Dixie bent down with him, picking up the scattered pieces of paper. Until she came across one that caught her eye. She stood up, reading through the piece of paper, feeling her heart racing as she continued to read.

"You operated on her?" Dixie whispered, looking at what Amy had been through.

"I suppose you would have found out sooner or later, yes I did"

"She was in a fire?" Dixie continued reading the sheet of Amy's medical history.

"When she was 17" Nick rearranged the notes in the order they were supposed to be in, he could see Dixie was in shock, it was a lot to take in.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Dixie handed back the piece of paper, feeling bad that Amy lost her younger brother in the fire. She wondered why Amy kept it to herself.

"She has her reasons Dixie, she didn't want you finding out?"

"Does Jeff know about this?" She asked, she knew Jeff was hiding something about Amy she wondered if it was this.

"Dixie..." Nick knew that Amy told Jeff, he wanted her to tell Dixie too, Amy just needed to find the courage.

"Does Jeff know?"

"She told him a few weeks back" Nick whispered, he could see the obvious annoyance on Dixie's face.

"Mr Jordan she is starting to come around" Sam came out of rhesus, with a look of relief on her face. Dixie was about to enter rhesus again, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Dix I got your text, is she ok?" Jeff had obvious panic in his voice, he had no clue what was going on, all he knew was Amy was in rhesus.

"Outside Jeffrey" Dixie was annoyed, she felt betrayed, like Jeff didn't trust her anymore. He should have told her about Amy, she could have helped her.

"Dix what..." Jeff was confused, he wanted to know why Dixie had such a short temper. Most importantly, why Amy was in rhesus.

"I said outside" Dixie raised her voice, making it clear that she wasn't a happy woman. Nick was watching as Dixie led him outside, she was obviously going to give him a good telling off. He felt rather bad, but Dixie was going to find out sooner or later, he was just going to have to explain to Amy that Dixie now he entered rhesus, Lenny was standing next to Amy, holding her hand and stroking her hair softly.

Amy was trying to keep herself awake, she remembered having only two hours sleep and was feeling physically drained as well as scared.

"Amy do you remember how you collapsed?" He was stroking her hair softly trying to calm her, Lenny could see she was looking scared and frightened.

"I collapsed?" She whispered, feeling totally confused with what happened.

"Yeah, do you have any idea why?"

"I'm scared" She admitted looking around, feeling numb and tired. She could see that Lenny was still in his scrubs, she was sure that as soon as his shift finished he would go home and leave her there.

"Shhh...It's ok, you just need to rest ok"

"I want to go home" She said quietly, he could barely hear her, he was looking at her ghostly face she was in no fit state to be going anywhere.

"Well your drip has nearly finished" Nick checked the drip, and gave a weak smile to Amy. He knew she would want to leave as soon as she woke up, typical Amy, wanting to run before she can walk.

"Then set up another one" Lenny insisted, it was killing him seeing Amy so vulnerable and weak.

"No, I want to discharge myself" Amy attempted to sit up, but was pushed back down by Lenny who was now extremely worried about her.

"Dr Lyons, a quick word please" Nick beckoned him to where he was standing in the corner of the room. Lenny went over, having his hands in his pockets of his scrubs.

"We can't let her discharge herself, she has been unconscious for over an hour"

"I know, but she clearly doesn't want to stay here, and we can't force her" Nick rationalised, Lenny turned to look back at Amy, he hated how stubborn she was.

"Her pain from her period shouldn't be enough to make her collapse like that"

"I know, but I do think we are just dealing with a case of dehydration, she has improved much with the fluids"

"So what now?" Lenny looked to the floor, he was still feeling useless.

"You heard her, she wants to go home. She would be a lot safer if she was with a Doctor"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting, you take her home with you and look after her. It isn't rocket science, think Dr Lyons. The obvious, hot water bottle, a warm bath may help. And as you already know, plently of fluids and somthing to eat may be a good idea" Nick smiled, before walking off and leaving Lenny in his thoughts. Lenny made his way back to the bed, where Amy was lying still looking so weak and tired, he couldn't understand why she felt the need to leave so badly.

"Please, can I go home now" Amy begged, she was hating every moment, the only thing making her feel safe was having Lenny with her.

"Yeah, you can come home with me" Lenny made up his mind, he was quite liking the thought of looking after Amy.

"You have looked after people all day, you shouldn't have to add me to the list" Amy insisted, feeling bad that he would be looking after her.

"I want to though, come on let's get you back before it is too cold outside" He was annoyed at her wanting to get out of hospital, it really was the best place for her, he was just going to have to keep an eye on her.


	22. Chapter 22

"You got something you want to tell me Jeff?" Dixie pulled them around a corner, glaring at Jeff.

"No, why?"

"Nothing about Amy you want to tell me?" She looked at her nails, scraping some of the dirt away from the underneath of them.

"No" Jeff defended himself, folding his arms and staring at Dixie, feeling the cold air blow around him.

"Your lying Jeffrey" She looked up to him directly in the eye, she was trying to give him the chance to tell her, but once again he remained silent.

"No I'm not" Jeff tried to say this line without shaking or losing eye contact with Dixie, but it was impossible. He was never able to lie to her, while looking her in the eye he always had to tell the truth. He broke eye contact, so he could lie to her, but she noticed instantly.

"Yes you are, Jeffrey I know about the fire" Dixie blurted out, Jeff bit his lip, he wasn't expecting that.

"Did she tell you?"

"No I saw her notes, you should have told me Jeff" She raised her eyebrows at him, watching as he looked to the ground.

"It wasn't my secret to tell"

"I am her boss I have a right to know these things"

"If she wanted you to know, she would have told you"

"You should have told me" Dixie exclaimed, she was extremely annoyed that he didn't tell her.

"Well I didn't"

"Don't get sarcastic with me Jeffrey"

"I'm not"

"You can be so stupid sometimes, you could have at least told me about her asthma" Dixie was becoming more angry, they were getting some looks from people who were scattered around the car park, but she didn't care.

"Why?"

"Because I have a right to know about her medical conditions, I thought you trusted me"

"Of course I trust you"

"Jeffrey what if there was a shout which aggravated her asthma, so you know how bad I would feel if something like that happened?!" By this point Dixie couldn't stop herself from shouting, empathizing the matter that she was very cross with Jeff.

"I was looking out for her"

"I'm her boss, I should be the one looking out for her. I need to know these things, you put her safety at risk by not informing me"

"I don't feel like it at the moment, I thought we could tell each other anything"

"We can"

"No we can't, first you covering for Tamzin, and now forgetting to tell me about Amy"

"You didn't need to know about Amy"

"Of course I bloody well did Jeffrey, I thought we could make it through anything. Because we used to tell each other everything"

"We still can"

"I'm not sure anymore Jeff"

"Dixie what do you mean?"

"While we are here, is there anything else you need to tell me? Anything at all?"

"No"

"I'm going home Jeff"

"Dix please wait"

"No, you really should have told me Jeff" Dixie felt betrayed, like she wasn't trusted anymore. Jeff had secrets with Tamzin, now he had them with Amy too, what about her?

Dixie left Jeff, she needed some time alone. She knew Amy was in safe hands, so she wasn't too worried about her anymore. Getting in the car, she drove herself home, allowing Jeff to walk. Jeff watched as she drove off, he was happy she took the car, as it meant she didn't have to walk home in the cold.

"Taxi!" Jeff waved at the taxi that was pulling up outside the hospital, running towards it before somebody else could get in his ride. He told the driver his address, and got into the back. He felt his own blood beginning to boil, he was trying to do his best by not telling Dixie about Amy, but obviously he got it wrong again. Dixie ranting at him, annoyed him, his temper was rather short, so this was the reason why he was staying so quiet.

Amy was with Lenny back at the hospital, he had managed to help her up. She was now leaning on him for support as they left the ED.

"You ok?" Lenny stopped walking, giving Amy some time to move herself closer into him.

"Umm..."

"You should really be staying in hospital over night"

"Stop winging, you sound like an old woman"

"Oh cheers" Lenny helped her into the car, and drove them back to his house. When they got there, he placed Amy gently on the sofa, he could feel how cold she was.

"I'll go and get you a drink"

"I'm fine honestly"

"You need to drink" He said sternly, going into the kitchen to get some water. He put the kettle on, and waited for the water to boil, when it did he poured some of the boiling water into a hot water bottle. Putting the top on, he opened the cupboard, getting some pain killers hoping it would ease her pain.

Amy saw him returning into the living room, with a bottle of water a hot water bottle and what looked like a box of tablets.

"Come here" Lenny carefully placed the hot water bottle on her lower stomach, he could see that it was quickly helping as her body became less tense and more relaxed.

"Thanks" Amy hugged the bottle, holding it closer to her, while Lenny popped some of the tablets out ready for her to take. He helped her take them, then sat himself next to her, he was pleasantly surprised when she snuggled up closer to him. Putting his arms around her, he held her close to him, she was soon warming up in his arms.

"Lenny?"

"Yeah"

"Can I have a bath"

"I don't think..."

"Please"

"Promise you will call me if you feel dizzy or funny"

"I promise"

"Ok, stay there and I will run the water" Lenny moved her from his arms, placing her gently down on the sofa, her body was still so fragile and weak. Once he was certain that she was comfortable and content watching the TV, he left going up the stairs to run her a bath.

Dixie was sat on the sofa, running her hands through her hair, thinking of all what happened in the day. She was in the house on her own, well, she did have little Abs, but he was quiet happy sleeping in his basket. Looking through the contacts on her phone, she came to Tess. She decided that she couldn't spend the night with Jeff, he had betrayed her too many times, she needed a break, away from him. She pressed the call button, waiting for Tess to answer.

"Hello Dixie, how can I help you?"

"Tess, I couldn't ask for a huge favour could I?"

"Of course you can, how can I help Dixie?"

"I need somewhere to stay, I need a break from Jeff for a bit" She fiddled with her nails, waiting for Tess to reply to her.

"Dixie what happened?"

"Nothing, I just need some time"

"Well Ok, my house is a bit of a mess, but of course you are welcome to stay with me for a while"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure"

"Ok, well I can pick you up in half an hour?"

"I'll be ready, thank you Tess"

"You are very much welcome Dixie" Dixie then hung up the phone, taking a deep breath. She knew she would always come back to Jeff, but at the moment she felt that they needed some distance. Hearing the door open, she knew it would be Jeff, standing up she turned and faced him.

"Jeff"

"Yes Dixie" He said weakly looking into her eyes.

"I am going round Tess's for a few nights"

"Why?"

"Because you let me down, you seriously should have told me. What did you think I was going to do, judge the poor girl?"

"No it's just..."

"Just what Jeffrey?"

"I was only keeping a secret"

"A secret that I could have kept too" Dixie pushed herself past Jeff, going up the stairs to pack her night things. Jeff stood there, feeling annoyed, he knew now that maybe he should have told Dixie. Maybe she was right, but he would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss her tonight.

Dixie came back down the stairs, carrying her night things ready for Tess.

"Dix where are you going?"

"With Tess" She replied bluntly, she avoided eye contact with Jeff, while getting her phone charger from the draw in the kitchen.

"Dinners in the oven, all you need to do is pre heat it" She added, as she put the charger in her bag. The door then knocked, Dixie took her things and left to the door.

"Dixie you don't need to go"

"Just do me a favour, tell me the truth in future Jeff. You've let me down again" Dixie opened the door, and shut it behind her, being embraced with a hug from Tess.

"You sure about this Dixie"

"Yes, I need a break from him Tess"

"Ok, let's get you back to mine and we will order some food in" Dixie smiled at her friend, she knew she could always rely on Tess to cheer her up. Jeff was left in the house alone, looking to Abs who was still sleeping. Moving his glance to the wall, he exhaled deeply, feeling his anger build towards the whole situation. Whatever he did, he was always shouted at by someone, he could never do anything right.

Amy was lying in the bath that Lenny had ran her, it was soothing and relaxing. Her stomach was easing on the cramping at the moment, the bath was seeming to help, along with the pain killers Lenny had given her. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun, she knew she was looking rough, but she was too tired and worn out to care.

Her monthly always seemed to be rough and hard for her, it didn't help with her collapsing earlier. She could feel herself becoming weepy, it wasn't long before she was sobbing as quietly as she could. It was something that she often did on her period, but she was always alone so she would let herself cry. But with Lenny in the house she was trying to be as silent as she could.

"Amy are you alright?" Lenny tapped on the door, he could hear soft sobbing coming from the other side of the door.

"Yeah"

"Are you crying?"

"No"

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know..." Her voice was shaky, as she splashed her face with warm water to try and sort herself out.

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't be crying on your own. I won't look. Promise" Lenny waited a while for an answer, his head was resting on the door. All he wanted to do was comfort Amy.

"Ok" Amy covered herself up a bit more with the bubbles, unaware of the tears that were streaming down her face. Lenny entered the bathroom, finding Amy crying in the bath, sighing to himself he approached the tube. Kneeling down, he placed his hand on Amy's cheek, rubbing away her tears.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know..."

"Ok, well when you come out we will get you something to eat and then go to bed" He spoke sternly, he knew she needed a lot of rest, and he was determined that she would get that.

"Ok"

"I'll leave you to get out" Lenny stood up, leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Amy got herself out the bath, wrapping herself with a towel to help keep her warm and dry herself off.

Jeff was eating his food, well, when eating he was pushing the lasagna around with his fork. Thinking how quiet the house was without Dixie. Eventually he pushed his plate away, turning on the TV for some background noise, he wondered what Dixie was doing at this moment in time. All he knew was that she was with Tess, Tess would look after her for him.

"Come on then mate" Jeff ushered Abs outside, so he could do his business. After a few minutes, Jeff clicked his fingers signally for Abs to come in the house. Once Abs was in, Jeff locked the back door turned off the TV, and left to his bedroom. Everything was so silent without Dixie, he really did want to tell her about Amy, but Amy did make him promise. Getting into his bed, he lay there looking at the ceiling, he was still feeling angry towards the situation. Totally confused as to what he should have done. Soon his thinking was making him sleepy and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Amy was lying in the bed, Lenny was downstairs making her some toast. It wasn't long before he came back up with a plate with some slices of toast with butter, hoping it would make her stronger.

"Sit up or you'll choke" He commanded, he put his hands to her back, helping her into a sitting position. Taking the toast gratefully, she began nibbling through the slices until she found herself becoming full.

"Better?"

"Yeah"

"Now sleep"

"What's with all the commands?"

"Sleep" He repeated, he was liking how she snuggled up towards him. Once again, she was feeling cold, he wondered why she was always freezing, all he knew was that he had to keep her warm. Pulling the duvet further around her, he wrapped his arms around her, seeing that she was soon asleep. Watching her sleeping he was finding it peaceful, he didn't like her living on farmead, and often he thought of all the things that happened to people on that estate. Like a few weeks back, when they had a woman in who was raped on Farmead. He didn't want that happening to Amy. He would never forgive himself.

The sunlight shone in the room, illuminating it. Amy felt herself becoming more awake, immediate cramping hitting her causing her to wince. This in itself was enough to wake Lenny.

"Hey. You ok?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, looking carefully at Amy. At least her colour was coming back now.

"Yeah, cramping"

"Here"

"You had them by the side of the bed?"

"Incase you woke up in the night" Lenny gave her some of the tablets, and tried to take her wrist to check her pulse.

"I just want to check your pulse" He rationalised, she was looking rather uncomfortable with it.

"My pulse is fine"

"Then you won't mind me checking. Wrist" He held out his hand, Amy looked at it for a while and then placed her hand in his.

"Thank you" He checked her pulse, and she was right, her pulse was getting stronger.

"Is that is?"

"Hang on" He put his hand on her forehead, checking to make sure she didn't have a temperature. He kept his hand there for a while, until he decided that she was clear of having a temperature.

"suppose I best be getting ready then"

"For what?"

"Work" Amy sat herself up, breaking the contact she had with Lenny, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Nah, no way, Amy you need to rest" He tried pulling her back down, but it was useless.

"I'm fine, you said so yourself"

"I said your getting stronger, not that you are better. You collapsed yesterday"

"I know, cheers for reminding me. Are you going to drive me, or am I walking to work?"

"You're not going"

"Ow, come on Lenny it's only a two hour shift, I will go nuts if you make me stay in bed"

"First sign of illness, you are coming back home" He said sternly, watching as Amy nodded.

Half an hour later, Amy was in work. Dixie spotted her in the locker room, Amy shut her locker coming face to face with Dixie.

"Jesus, don't do that Dix, you scared the life out of me"

"Why you in today?" Dixie asked, raising her eyebrows. She wasn't going to tell Amy that she knew about the fire, Amy didn't want her knowing, so Dixie was going to pretend for her sake.

"Because I would be bored stuck in bed all day" Amy complained, leaning against the locker.

"You shouldn't be in work"

"It's two hours"

"And not a second more, nothing reckless"

"Yes Dixie" She said annoyingly looking to the ground.

"Amy I mean it, I am not happy about this"

"I bet your not" Amy muttered to herself, just loud enough for Dixie to hear. Dixie smirked and left Amy to finish getting ready. When she was, she went to the ambulance to find Jeff. She sat in the ambulance, seeing that Jeff was looking annoyed sat in the drivers seat.

"You alright Jeff?"

"I should have told her about the fire Amy"

"What? She knows?" She felt her heart rate increase, knowing that Dixie now knew about her.

"Yes she bloody well knows, she saw your notes at the hospital"

"Did anybody else"

"Don't think so. I should have told her Amy, she had a right go at me" He scowled, folding his arms, once again the anger building up in him.

"Sorry"

"Well Sorry isn't going to mend mine and Dix's relationship is it?" He snapped harshly.

"Jeff I..."

"Why are you so protective of your secret Amy?"

"I don't know what you mean?" She asked, looking at Jeff.

"I think I know, I think I know why you are so reckless too"

"What..."

"I think, I think you could have done something to save Billy, I think that you were scared and left him. And that you being reckless is trying to make up for abandoning your six-year-old brother in a burning building"

Jeff knew he went to far by this point, he could see the tears building up in Amy's eyes. She was choking back her sobs of guilt, believing every word that Jeff said.

"Amy I..." Jeff tried moving closer to Amy to give her some comfort.

"Sod you Jeff, I'm going to work with Norman" Amy backed away from Jeff holding her hands up getting out the ambulance, he had said the most hurtful thing to her, and she was now believing that it was her fault more than ever. Who can live with knowing they let their 6 year-old brother die?


	23. Chapter 23

**sorry for any mistakes, did on my ipod. enjoy... And please review xxx**

* * *

Amy sat in the back of the ambulance, thinking about what Jeff said to her. Tears were forming in her eyes as memories flooded back to her.

"Amy?"

"What is it Norman?" she looked up to Norman as he entered the back of the ambulance, rubbing her eyes she could see him clearer.

"Got you a coffee" He offered her the steaming mug, watching as she looked a little surprised at his gesture.

"Oh. Thanks" Taking the cup, she held it in her hands allowing it to warm her up. Norman wasn't too bad really, his facts and figures just bored a lot of people including Amy, but he was being a lot nicer than Jeff at the moment.

"Why are you working with me today then? It's not every day people want to work with me"

"Just take it that I want to work with you and not Jeff"

"Ok, did you know that most friendships are tested by arguments and conflict?" Amy chuckled at what he said, she knew it wouldn't be long before he said a fact or figure for something.

Jeff was outside the ambulance, he could hear Amy crying, he felt completely rotten. He couldn't have said something more hurtful if he tried, sighing to himself he turned around, he was directly opposite Dixie.

"Jeff where's Amy?"

"She wants to work with Norman, I'm going to work on Rapid response"

"What happened?" Dixie crossed her arms, and stared at Jeff, wondering what had happened to make him and Amy want to separate.

"Nothing...Are you coming home later?"

"Don't know"

"Please Dixie" Jeff was begging, on night without his bestfriend was enough, he hated the house being so quiet.

"I best get going, the keys to the bike are in the normal place"

"Ok" Jeff then walked past Dixie, he felt horrible. He had upset both Dixie and Amy, going into Dixie's office he got the keys to his bike, leaving the office he closed the door behind him.

Going on his bike, he felt like a teenager, the rush and thrill of riding the bike. But he did feel rather lonely. Thinking back, he had no right to say what he did to Amy. She blamed herself enough, without him adding to her guilt. Riding his bike along the motor way, he soon got a shout, meaning his thoughts were put to rest as he got his medical thoughts into action. It was a house call out, it could be anything.

Arriving outside the house, he went in, not knowing what to expect.

"Hello Ambulance service?"

"In here" Jeff followed the voice, coming into a room in the back of the house, where there was a woman and a man, the man was the one who needed help. There was blood surrounding him, as he was slouched on the floor with the woman standing over him.

"Bloody hell" Jeff muttered to himself, bending down and tending to the young man, it looked like some nasty dog bits on his upper left arm. Which seemed to be bleeding a lot, getting out his medical kit he got to work. Applying a pressure pad, hoping it would ease the bleeding. All Jeff could do now was wait for the ambulance, when it arrived he could see it was Dixie and one of the other paramedics. He was glad it wasn't Amy, that may have been a little awkward and uncomfortable.

"What have we got then here mate?"

"What looks like some nasty dog bites, all obs are normal, but he has lost quite a bit of blood"

"Right young man, how's about we get you to the ED and get these seen to then" Dixie crouched beside Jeff, helping him to dress the man's arms. She noticed that Jeff was being rather quiet, he was lost in his own little world thinking about what he said. Placing another dressing on another of the bites, Jeff was tracing his mind back to what he said. How could he have been so stupid, he said the one thing that would deeply hurt her. She blamed herself enough, without him adding to her guilt.

"You OK Jeff?"

"Umm..Yeah, I'll be fine"

"Right, I'll take things from here then"

"Course, go ahead" Jeff stood up, he knew he was feeling completely useless at the moment. All his thoughts were about what he said, and how he could take it back. So far he thought of nothing, nothing accept apologise and beg for forgiveness. Something told him it would take a lot more than that, he deeply upset Amy, this time just saying sorry may not be good enough.

"Jeff, for the Forth time, can you help me with the trolley" Dixie huffed, as she tried to get the trolley through the front door. He nodded softly, walking to Dixie to take the other end of the trolley, directing it to the living room where the man was still resting slumped against the wall.

"Somethings bothering you"

"What?"

"You're never normally this quiet, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why has Amy chosen to work with Norman over you. She can't stand the man for five minutes, let alone work a shift with him" Dixie spoke suspiciously, she was really confused why Amy and Jeff had suddenly separated.

"She chose to work with him, because I said something stupid OK"

"Jeffrey please tell me you didn't"

"I didn't mean to Dix, please believe me I really didn't"

"What did you say?"

"I told her she could have done something to save her brother, and that it was her fault"

"Jeffrey why the hell did you say that? Out of all the things you could have said!" Dixie raised her voice, she was feeling extremely angry with Jeff and what he said.

"Dix please, I know I was stupid. I didn't mean it, I..."

"Your problem is that you open your trap before thinking" She scowled, immediately becoming cross with him, but she could see that he was upset with himself, so part of her was thinking of showing a little sympathy towards him.

"I'm sorry..." his eyes were watering, and he was holding the other end of the trolley, focusing on a spot on the floor.

"Its not me that you need to be apologising to" Dixie remained as calm as she could for the patient, as she lifted him onto the trolley.

"I know. It's not like she is going to forgive me anyway is it?" He mummered weakly, swinging his foot around the floor, as Dixie strapped the man to the trolley.

"Its worth a try" Dixie tightened the straps, not bothering to make eye contact with Jeff. She couldn't hide the fact that she was annoyed with him, she had every right to be annoyed after what he said.

"Well what am I supposed to say?"

"I'll leave you to figure that one out Collier" She wheeled the man into the ambulance, and told his girlfriend to sit in the provided seat in the back. Jeff was nodding weakly, he was relieved Dixie wasn't shouting at him.

"Oh, and remember its chinese tonight" Dixie added, making Jeff come out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I like staying with Tess and everything, but it isn't the same" This was the first time Dixie made eye contact with him, she moved some of the hair away from her eyes. Giving him a weak smile, Jeff could only smile back, he capable of constructing a sentence, he was just happy that Dixie would be returning home with him.

Once Dixie stabilised the trolley, she shut the back of the ambulance. Going to the driving seat, Jeff watched as she then drove the ambulance away the sirens fading into the distance, leaving him in silence.

"Come on then my son" He muttered to himself, placing his helmet on before hopping onto his bike. Turning on the engine, he began the short journey back to the ambulance bay. When he arrived, he could see that Amy was sat outside the bay holding a mug and watching what seemed to be a young family. Jeff could see from where he was standing that her eyes were slightly red from crying, crying from what he told her. He stood leaning against his bike, just watching her for a while thinking of what he could say to make things any better.

Amy was too lost in her own world to even notice that Jeff was watching her, she was too focused on the young family playing in the distance. There was a young woman, accompained by her partner and two children no older than four or five. She felt herself smiling while watching the family, the children's laughter calm and soothing. Taking a deep breath she looked at her stomach, placing one of her hands over it. She did want to be a mother one day, having her own baby to look after and care for. Taking her hand away from her stomach, she lent back on the stone bench, and put her mug next to her.

In her past, she had lots of encounters with men. Unprotected sex was something that was the norm for her for a long time, part of her was surprised she hadn't become pregnant yet. This is where she began to think there was something wrong with her, but it didn't matter, she couldn't have a baby anyway.

"Stop thinking Ams, you couldn't even protect your brother, let alone something growing inside you" Scowling to herself, part of her had already forgiven Jeff for what he said. She wasn't going to let something he said ruin their relationship.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah" He replied slowly, moving himself towards the bench he sat next to her. There was a few moments of an awkward silence before Amy spoke.

"I'm sorry"

"It's me who should be sorry, come here" Jeff opened up his arms for her, she moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder and allowing him to hug her.

"I didn't mean it Amy, I promise I didn't. You weren't to blame at all, it wasn't your fault"

"Easy for you to say that, you weren't even there" She began to sob into Jeff, she could still hear her brother screaming, screaming for help.

"It wasn't your fault" Jeff was trying his best to comfort her, he was rubbing circles on her back with one hand while the other was stroking the back of her head softly.

"I tried Jeff, I really did"

"I know you did princess, I know"

"Does Dixie know about what you said?" She wiped away her tears, feeling groggy and fed up with showing her emotions as it was something she rarely did.

"Mmm...I told her"

"Is she angry?"

"I dunno, I'll probably get a good telling off later"

"I'll tell her to drop it"

"What?" Jeff nearly choked on air, was Amy really going to defend him from Dixie after what he said to her?

"I know she stayed with Tess last night, I think that was enough punishment for you" She spoke while trying to remain a sense of composure, untangling herself from Jeff's arms.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh come on Jeff, I'm not stupid"

"Jeffrey a word please" Dixie's voice made them both jump, she had her arms folded and she was frowning at Jeff. Looking like she was ready to give him a good telling off.

"Dixie leave him alone, he said sorry" Amy immediately defended him, she knew what Dixie was like when she was angry.

"He shouldn't have said what he did"

"I know that, he knows that. He has said sorry it's all sorted, so just please go back to him. It's obvious he can't cope without you" She spoke weakly, feeling herself becoming physically drained. This didn't go unnoticed by Jeff or Dixie, Dixie immediately softened her expression and sat beside Amy.

"Sweetheart your shattered, you shouldn't have come in today"

"I can't afford to miss work, I have bills coming out later this week" she rubbed her forehead continuing to think.

"You only collapsed yesterday, you need to take things easy for a while" Jeff mentioned, he could see that his friend was shattered.

"I'm fine"

"Whatever, what are you doing next saturday?" Dixie tried to lighten the mood, change the subject a little.

"Umm..I don't know, nothing I suppose"

"Correction, you are coming to our's, Jeff is maning the Barbe Que" she said sternly, while rubbing Amy's back ignoring Jeff. She was still annoyed at Jeff for what he said.

"As if you would want me there" Amy muttered quietly, but loud enough for Dixie to hear.

"We do want you there, and you will be coming. Jeff will pick you up at 2ish"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure Amy, and pack an over night bag a night away from the farmead will do you some good" Dixie was planning on looking after her friend for the night, living on the farmead was making Amy ill. The lack of lack of sleep, and Dixie hardly ever saw her eating or drinking a lot.

"Dix I can't expect you to let me stay over night as well, I will be fine, just shove me in a taxi or something"

"Don't be stupid, we're not going to shove you into a taxi. You are coming over next Saturday for tea and you are staying the night as well. That's final"

"Thank you Dixie"

"That's ok, sit tight"

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a sec" Dixie called back, while continuing to walk into the ED. She entered the ED and looked around for a while. She knew who she was looking for, she just needed to find him. Dixie was looking for Lenny, she knew Amy would be safe with him. After finding him, she was pleased when he agreed to look after Amy again for the night. He was in the staff-room getting ready, while Dixie was waiting for him by reception.

It didn't take long for Lenny to change, Dixie was making a mental note of what she needed to buy from the shops later. Her and Jeff always had a BBQ to celebrate the start of summer, the whole ED was always invited and it wouldn't seem right without Amy going. She was going to the shops later to find everythin that she would need, they always took this BBQ seriously, and Dixie was hoping that the English wheather wouldn't ruin things.

Lenny was soon out of the staff-room, it took a lot of convincing from Dixie that Amy should go with him. Dixie had to explain to her that Lenny didn't mind looking after her, but Amy was being very reluctant. luckily Dixie was being in a stubborn mood, she wasn't going to let Amy continue working, she needed to go to bed and stay there.

"Seems she has forgiven you" Dixie said to Jeff, watching as Lenny left with Amy.

"I know"

"Just don't be saying anything like that again, or I will run you over" She was being deadly serious, Jeff nodded as they walked to the car together to go to Tesco.

Amy was lying Lenny's bed, her hands on her stomach applying some pressure in hoping to ease her cramping, once again her thoughts were focused on what it would be like to be a mother. Would she make a good mum one day? Would the farther help her? Would she be left alone? Would she ever be able to get pregnant? Would she be able to afford to keep her baby?

All the questions making her eyes water, and the fact that deep down she knew she would never be able to have her own children. She couldn't afford to feed herself, let alone a baby. She knew she would have to give it up. That adoption would be her only option.

"Amy you ok?" Lenny came into the room with a glass of water which he placed on the side, sitting on the bed next to Amy.

"Yeah just thinking"

"About what?" he was stroking her hair, seeing that she was lost in deep thought.

"Babies, toddlers, just children in general"

"Why?"

"Do you think I would make a good mum?"

"Yeah, Yeah I do, everyone saw how you handled Robin"

"That was different though, having your own kids mean you have to pay for them keep them safe..."

"You can do all of those things"

"But I can't, I can't afford to feed myself let alone a baby. If I got pregnant I would have to give my baby away" She could feel herself beginning to cry, Lenny laid next to her moving slowly closer to her.

"What's brought all this up aye?" moving the hair way from her eyes, he couldn't help noticing that she had no bra on, meaning he would needing a lot of self control.

"I don't know..."

"Shh..." Lenny took hold of her in his arms, tracing soft patterns on her back attempt to calm her. Looking down at her, she was lying on him, her teary eyes making direct contact with his. Moving his hand to her cheek, he slowly leant closer to her until their lips were softly touching, as they kissed he stroked away her tears with his thumb, holding her closer to him with his other hand. Both of them ended the kiss after a few moments, their eyes locking together, both lost in their own deep thoughts. It was going to be even harder for him now to let her go. The farmead wasn't where he wanted her, he wanted her with him.


	24. Chapter 24

Lenny still had his arms around Amy, he was looking deep into her eyes. Kissing her felt so right, having her in his arms felt so right. Everything about her was perfect. Moving his thumb to her cheek, he continued to rub away her tears as she lay ontop of him.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, her eyes beginning to fill with tears once more. How stupid could she have been? Why was he going to want her?

"What have you got to be sorry for?"

"You shouldn't have kissed me"

"Why, didn't you want me to?" He asked softy, moving the hair away from her face, tucking some of her blonde locks behind her ears.

"It's not that, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"You're not going to want me when you find out the truth" Amy looked up from his chest, so she was looking deep into his eyes. She was savouring every moment she was with him, his arms around her waist were warm and protecting, everything that she was craving right now.

"Try me"

"It's hard to explain"

"Why don't you try"

"Let's just make this simple. When I was 17 my Dad threw me out, literally. He put my things in black bags and threw me out, I was left in the rain in winter at night. I lived with my friend for a bit, but then things got a bit wild" She began to explain, not at one point did she look anywhere else other than into his eyes.

"Wild as in how?"

"As in..As in I had to sleep with a different man each night, just so I could share his bed and have a roof over my head for the night. I did that for over four months. Do you still want me now?"

"Amy..."

"Thought so, look you can say it. Call me a slag or whore, whatever. But if I didn't do that I would have been spending my night on the streets, the only way I could get a bed was by sharing it with a man. Often after a drunken evening clubbing"

"I still like you" He interrupted, he could see that her explaining was making her become upset. She had tears in her eyes, and he didn't want to see her cry, he wasn't going to rush her to explain herself. They had all day tomorrow to talk, all he wanted right now was to hold her close.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, I don't care what you did in the past. But those men used you, is that why you like having the control?" He had noticed, that she did not enjoy him being in control, she found it more comforting if she was doing to guiding. Even now she was lying ontop of him, she hadn't yet found the courage to let him lay ontop of her. He was going to have to get her used to not being in control, let her know that losing control to the right person can be enjoyable.

"Let's just say that I was expected to please them, non of them had much interest in wasting their time pleasing me. I still don't know what I like"

"I can sort that out in time" He said trying to lighten the mood, it seemed to work as she chuckled softly.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked tilting her head, she realised her whole body was resting on his, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable in anyway.

"Nope, I quite like you lying on me like this" With those words, Lenny softened his grip on her waist a little, and caressed her back, moving his thumbs so they were stroking her bare skin under her pyjama top.

"Naughty man"

"Hey, you're the one ontop of me" He continued stroking her back and feeling her skin, tracing soft patterns on her back.

"Maybe that is because your arms are in a lock around my waist, I can't exactly go anywhere can I?"

"No, and that is how it is staying. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Who gave you your locket? Must be somebody special, I have never seen you without it" Lenny was now paying attention to the gold oval locket with a pattern engraved on the front

"It is special, it was from my great grandmother"

"What does it represent?"

"Love, Sibling love. My grandmother was into all the fortune and mystical stuff, quite pretty really. I have one, and so does my brother, they are identical"

"It's lovely, but I didn't know you have a brother"

"Had, he died a while back. The locket makes me feel closer to him, more connected to him. But I might have to sell it, it's the only thing I have left that is worth anything" With these words she had tears in her eyes, she didn't want to sell something so precious, but she feared that she would have no choice.

"You are under no circumstances selling it. It's beautiful, it has too much sentimental value" He made his voice stern, he could see that she was getting upset by even talking about it, he was never going to let her sell something that made her feel closer to her brother. There was now a silence between them, which Amy soon broke by talking.

"I have nothing else that is worth anything, I am fed up with starving myself because I can't afford to feed myself. I have all my bills, student loans, then there is the heating and electric"

"How much do you owe?"

"The rent, gas and electric is monthly. I have just finished paying off my student loans, but I had to sell my charm bracelet" She took a deep breath when saying this, selling that bracelet was one of the most hardest decisions she ever had to make.

"Charm bracelet?"

"Yeah, that was from my great grandmother too. It was her's, she gave it to me just after my Dad threw me out, I stayed with her for a bit as well as my friend. God I loved that bracelet" She was now letting her tears fall, she was glad that Lenny was holding her, his arms around her were making her feel safe and protected.

"What was on it?"

"Charms, each representing something different, she was a very spiritual woman. It's pure gold with white gold charms, with different gems. Mainly diamonds and emeralds. I had to sell it though, if I didn't find the money from somewhere I would have been thrown out the Farmead. Looks like my necklace is going to be next though"

"Where did you sell it?"

"In a jewellery shop on the high street, it's still there. I'm trying to save the money to buy it back, but it's far too expensive. I guess I will just have to live without it"

"Come on, your tired. We can talk about it in the morning" Lenny moved her so she was lying next to him instead of ontop of him, he could see how upset and annoyed with herself she was becoming. He was hating the fact she had been struggling to feed herself, no wonder she collapsed. This only made him want her more, he wasn't going to put her in the position of struggling to feed herself again. He could offer her the spare bed at first, he was thinking that may make her feel better, but she was not staying at the Farmead. Deep down he knew if she stayed there it would only be a matter of time until she was hurt, he wasn't going to take that risk with her.

"There is nothing to talk about, I have basically lost one of the most precious things to me, and I still can't afford to live" She continued to sob softly into him.

"Shhh...I've got you. Lets just get some sleep" Lenny pulled her closer, so her head was nested on his neck, he pulled the covers up to her shoulders, to keep her toasty and warm. After a few moments, her breathing became deeper and slower. He was enjoying feeling her breathing, her chest moving up and down in a relaxing calming rhythm. Having his arms around her, he never wanted to let her go. He never knew how bad her money troubles were, so bad that she had to give up something so precious to her. Looking now at her golden locket, it was the last special thing she had left. He was never going to let her sell it, it meant too much to her. Closing his eyes, he began to think of how he could make her happy, Lenny had an idea, he was just hoping he wouldn't be too late. He was guessing that the bracelet wasn't going to come cheap after all it was gold with diamonds and emeralds, but it had such a high sentimental value to Amy that he was willing to give up his savings for a new phone and TV, hopefully that would cover the cost of buying back the bracelet. Soon his thoughts became too deep, and he was drifting further and further into sleep.

"Jeffrey I said Cheddar" Dixie complained, pushing Jeff out of the way, and taking the cheese from him. They had been in Tesco for just over ten minutes and Jeff was already whining and complaining.

"Cheddar mozzarella whats the difference" Jeff groaned.

"Big difference, Cheddar is nice in burgers and mozzarella is not" Dixie placed the right cheese in the trolley, and wheeled it to the next section of food.

"It's all just cheese isn't it?"

"You always notice the difference"

"Well that's because you cook it funny"

"I do not cook it funny"

"You do, you leave it on the BBQ for too long"

"You said you wanted it crispy"

"Yes crispy, not scorched" He complained, preparing himself for a slap from Dixie surprisingly it didn't come.

"Dixie can we stop comparing foods now, and just shove one in the trolley" Jeff crossed his arms, as Dixie was holding two different packets of donuts next to each other.

"I don't know which one though, should we get the donuts with the strawberry jam or raspberry jam?"

"Won't they go off by saturday anyway?"

"This is for you and me later tonight you numb nuts"

"Oh, ummm I'm thinking strawberry"

"Really?"

"Raspberry then"

"I don't know"

"Jesus woman, it's a bloody donut. Why don't you just do what I do, shove both loads in the trolley" Jeff snatched them from her, and placed both of the packets into the trolley, he was fed up with wasting time.

"Will we be able to eat 8 donuts between us Jeff? There is four in each packet"

"Dixie you are talking to the man who used up 4 packets of pancake mix on pancake day, I think I can manage four donuts"

"I swear you spent all day stuffing your face with pancakes that day" Dixie giggled and looked back to her list of shopping, she placed some bread and then butter into the trolley.

"Well it is called pancake day. Who is it Amy likes anyway?"

"Are you really that blind?"

"Ow, come on Dixie, spill the beans"

"Guess"

"Umm, I dunno Charlie?"

"Charlie?! I think he is more suited to Tess, guess again" Dixie cringed, she could never imagine Amy with Charlie, she didn't know how Jeff was being so blind, it was obvious Amy liked Lenny.

"I would say Jamie, but considering his sexuality I am guessing not"

"Oh that reminds me, Did you invite Jamie around on saturday?"

"Umm...I think I need to get to know him a bit more. But yeah I invited him, he has just changed so much since I last saw him"

"Well he is your nephew. Why don't you invite him to spend the night, I have already invited Amy, he can have one sofa, and Amy can have the other?"

"Yeah good idea, I will text him. You still haven't answered my question you know" Jeff didn't mind the idea of Jamie and Amy sharing a room as they slept, Jamie was his nephew and he was gay so Jeff didn't have much to worry about.

"What?"

"Who is it that Amy likes?"

"Oh for god sakes Jeffrey, its Big Mac" Dixie exclaimed rather loudly wanting to hear Jeff's reaction to what she had just said.

"Really?"

"Yes they have been making out for over a month now" Dixie continued teasing, while Jeff pulled a face of utter cringe and disgust, he couldn't imagine it himself.

"Kidding" She added, seeing that Jeff was completely lost for words.

"Yeah, yeah I knew that"

"Jeffrey move out of the way" Dixie pulled Jeff out of the way, before he walked into a stand of soup.

"Cheers for that princess"

"Honestly, I can't take you anywhere without you tripping over something and nearly killing yourself"

"That stand was set up in a dodgy place"

"I'll give you set up in a dodgy place in a minute"

"Bit harsh"

"Don't tempt me Jeffrey, now what's next on the list"

"kebabs" He the folded the peice of paper with the list on, putting it in his back pocket.

"Right, follow me"

"Oh come on Dix, we have just been down this isle" He complained again, kicking his feet along the floor as Dixie continued walking, he was feeling bored and fed up.

"No we haven't"

"How much longer are you planning on being in here?"

"I'll tell you what, if your a good boy and stop complaining I will buy you a fredo"

"Aye?"

"If you are going to act like a child, I am going to treat you like one"

"Oh thanks"

"You are most welcome Collier"

Jeff scowled, and continued to drag his feet around Tesco for another few hours as Dixie continued shopping. Although he did notice they were making their way down the confectionary isle, and he could have sworn that he saw Dixie place several Fredos in the shopping trolley amongst all the other food. When they got to the checkout, he had to help Dixie place all the food up to be scanned, he had no idea how they was going to fit it all in their tiny car.

"Dixie how many people are invited this saturday?"

"Umm let's see, we have Amy, Jamie, Roybn, Aoife, Big Mac, Fletch, Sam, Tom, Nick, Zoe, Charlie, Tess and Lenny" Dixie counted them all, this was going to be a good night.

"Are we going to even fit all of them into our house"

"It's a BBQ Jeff, most people will be in the garden anyway"

"Why do we have to invite the student nurses anyway?"

"Your Nephew is a student nurse"

"I know, I mean Roybn and Aoife"

"Yes, they are a part of the ED now"

"Fine"

"Don't be like that Jeffrey" Dixie eyed him, making him stop talking before he got himself into trouble. Even the cashier raised her eyebrows, making Dixie giggle a little knowing she was the one who was wearing the trousers in the relationship. Jeff had noticed it was dark outside as he was packing the bags, he now wanted to know what time Dixie had kept him out till. Looking at his watch it was quarter to one in the morning, no wonder he was tired. He knew Dixie had warned him that they would get back late, but this was getting stupid.

"Dix have you seen the time?"

"Stop complaining Jeffrey, here" Dixie shoved a bag on his lap once he got his seatbelt on, he looked inside the bag finding some Fredo's and donuts. Thanking Dixie, he tucked into some of the chocolate as Dixie drove them both home. By the time they got back home he had finished two donuts and three Fredos, so he was feeling in a rather energetic mood.

"So, is Amy's crush attending the BBQ then?" He asked again, as he moved some of the bags from the hall to the kitchen.

"Maybe" Dixie unpacked some of the meat, arranging it in the fridge in a neat order. She always unpacked the shopping as Jeff never did it right, everything had to be in the exact order, Jeff always put things in the wrong places.

"You know, you may as well tell me Dix. Or I will just question every man in the ED until one of them confess, and then I will threaten them"

"Sounds like you" Dixie loved Jeff's protective side, she knew he was going to find out about Amy and Lenny soon enough, but right now she was enjoying teasing him about it.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Jeff opened the pack os strawberry donuts, spilling sugar everywhere as he opened the pack.

"Nope"

"I will find out"

"Not from me you wont" Dixie placed two bowls next to the pack of donuts, she didn't want any more mess from Jeff.

"Whatever" He managed to put the donuts in the bowl without spilling anymore sugar, and him and Dixie then left to go into the living room to sit down to eat their treat together.

"When is it we are going Austria?" Dixie was flicking through the channels on the TV, there wasn't much on, but she wasn't surprised seeing as it was nearly 2am. After deciding there was nothing decent to watch on the telly, she put a DVD in, she quite fancied a bit of Miranda.

"Um, next month I think. I just need to talk to Tom about arranging the lift passes"

"Who is going to do the skiing then?"

"It is not just skiing, I am snowboarding"

"Well try not break a leg when doing it aye mate, I don't want anymore paramedics off"

"I will have you know that I am quite a talented snowboarder"

"You've only been twice"

"Two times more than you, anyway it is so far, me, Tom, Jamie, Lenny, and Sam"

"Why don't you ask Amy to come along?" Dixie questioned, as she bit into more of her second donut.

"Is she really the skiing type?" Jeff raised his eyebrows, he couldn't see Amy as the skiing type, but he could be wrong.

"Well we can't just leave her out, if she doesn't want to do the skiing she can stay at the hotel with me, because don't think you will be getting me down those slopes Mr Collier"

"Awww, are you scared Mrs Collier?" He pouted, he had to quickly dodge a cushion that had been thrown with force in his direction.

"No, I just don't have a death wish"

"It's perfectly safe, anyway we always wear helmets"

"Good"

"I'm not being funny Dix, but how is Amy supposed to pay?"

"Ow come on Jeffrey, it's not like we are tight for money. It wouldn't hurt for us to pay for her to go, we can say its a thank you for getting your kids to London"

"Actually that's a good idea, I tried to give her money but she wouldn't take it"

"Sounds like her, this way if we book it she can't say no" Dixie added, finishing her donut and placing her bowl on the table next to where Jeff had put his.

"Good plan Dixie"

"Thank you handsome, I also have a plan of thinking it is bedtime" Dixie stood up, taking the bowls into the kitchen, and then returning into the living room where Jeff was.

"Maybe you are right on that too, Night Dix" Jeff stood up, giving Dixie a hug goodnight as they both left for bed after a very long day.


	25. Chapter 25

"Jeffrey?! Where are you?" Dixie called from the top of the stairs, she wondered where Jeff was. She woke up and he was nowhere to be seen in his bedroom. Looking in his room she could see stuff everywhere, uncleaned mugs on the side. Dirty pieces of clothing on the floor, she now noticed a large coffee stain in the corner of the carpet. Muttering to herself she then let out a long sigh, she was now getting a stong essence of egg and bacon.

"Downstairs, how much bacon do you want, two or three"

"Three please mate!"

"Breakfast will be ready in five"

"Ok be down in a minute" Dixie called from the top of the stairs, before padding off to her room to get her dressing gown. Taking it from the bed she wrapped it around her, checking the rota sheet that was on the side, her and Jeff wernt due in till 3 in the afternoon so they could have a relaxing morning.

Jeff placed the cooked bacon on the plate, he loved how Dixie had a good appetite, it made him feel better when he ate a lot. He couldn't help it he was just hungry most of the time. He took his chair at the table, sitting at it with his fry up in front of him. He was trying to be the gentlemen and wait for Dixie but soon he was becoming restless.

"Dix hurry up mate I'm starving down here!"

"Oh I'm coming Jeffrey!"

"Oh great, the bloody phone" Dixie cursed as she picked up the ringing phone, leaning by the wall as she pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dixie, um what time is Amy meant to start working?"

"In an hour, why?"

"Its just she is asleep now and is looking really pale, she is completely worn out, I was wondering if you would mind if she had the day off?" Lenny was sighing, in her sleep Amy was looking a deathly pale, he placed his fingers on her wrist taking her pulse. It was rather weak, another reason he wanted her taking it easy.

"No worries, I will arrange some cover. Thanks for letting me know anyway. I want you looking after her"

"I am"

"Good or you will have me to answer to"

"I know and you will break each bone in my body"

"Too right, now if you don't mind I will be hanging up so I can eat my breakfast"

"Ok happy eating" Lenny hung up the phone leaving Dixie and Jeff in peace. He was still looking at Amy as she was sleeping in his bed, when he woke up he found that she was ontop of him and he had woke from some very naughty dreams. He could see that her body was continuing to make soft movements as she slept. Her arm stretching out beside her feeling the empty sheets, this in itself immediately woke her.

"Lenny?" She mumbled in her cute sleepy voice.

"Hey I'm here, how you feeling?" he sat himself on the bed next to her, watching as she rubbed her eyes.

"Tired, where's my bag?" Amy looked around the room, wanting her bag to find her phone.

"Here" Lenny picked her bag up, placing it gently on her lap. She pulled out her phone turning it on, frowning when she saw the screen.

"Oh great Dix is gonna kill me"

"Back to bed"

"I have work in an hour"

"I called you in sick, you only collapsed two days ago" Lenny took her bag off her, placing it back on the floor.

"Yeah and I'm beginning to feel it"

"What's the matter?"

"Just getting a little dizzy"

"ok lie back down" Lenny gently helped her back to the pillows, stroking her hair softy. He decided maybe she needed something to eat, so he made her some toast hoping it would make her feel a little better.

"If you think I am going to lie in bed all day..." Amy gave him her empty plate, she was getting bored of being in bed, although it was nice having him sit and stay with her.

"Its lying in bed or on the sofa"

"Can we go downstairs then?"

"Sure, are you still dizzy?"

"Not as much as earlier"

"That's a start, come on then" Lenny helped her down the stairs, placing her on the sofa making sure she was comfortable. They spent the morning hugging, just enjoying being close together. After watching a few action movies, Amy was beginning to feel the need to wash. She had very much enjoyed spending her morning eating sweets and other junk food when watching films. But with crumbs all over her, she wanted to get clean.

"Lenny would it be ok if I had a shower or bath?"

"Amy I don't think..."

"Please"

"Well it's a no to the shower, you can just about balance"

"So a bath then?"

"Yeah but what if you passed out in the bath?"

"I will call you if I get dizzy, I promise"

"To be honest Ams I would feel a lot better if I was in the room with you. I promise not to look or anything, it's just incase you need me" Lenny watched as she nodded slowly, he knew this was a big deal to her.

"I promise I won't look or touch you" he assured as he hugged her, holding his arms around her in a protective way.

"Ok" She nodded feeling a little more comfortable after his promise. He sat her down on the bathroom floor while he ran the bath. He added some bubble bath and placed the towel on the radiator. Soon the water was nearing the edge and he turned the taps off, checking the water by swirling it around making sure it wasn't too hot for her.

"Thanks" Amy let him help her up, she was pleased when he kept his promise as he looked away as she got undressed. She placed her clothing in the corner of the room, and then got herself into the bath where she felt a little less exposed. She hated her body, infact there wasn't any good that she could see in herself.

"You can look you know, it is going to be weird otherwise. I don't want to be talking to the back of your head"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am" Amy waited for him to turn around, when he did he made quick eye contact with her. Not all of her body was covered in bubbles, he could see a little more of her legs and her stomach was clearly on show. He was instantly flushed at the sight, making himself take a deep breath to try and calm himself of the naughty thoughts that arose in his mind.

"Your so beautiful Ams"

"You think so?"

"Of course I think so"

"So you don't think I am dirty or a whore?"

"Not a even a bit, Amy your lovely" He said this words looking into her eyes, he cupped her cheek with his palm, leaning in closer towards her. Soon their lips were touching again, her arms were rising and hugging his neck deepening the kiss. Amy's lips began to part allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth.

"Dixie do you really need any more time getting ready?" Jeff tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, he was becoming increasingly impatient.

"I'm a lady!" Dixie called from the top of the stairs, before returning into the bathroom to touch up her make up for the shift.

"Well lets be honest Dix, you don't act like a lady most of the time" Jeff banged his head against the wall only just realising what he said, he was getting a slap for sure now.

"Cheeky sod! Do you want any dinner?" Dixie made her way down the stairs glaring at Jeff, he instantly backed away a little.

"Dinner would be nice"

"You would not cope without me" Dixie threw him the house keys, and gave Abs one last scratch before work.

"Yes I would"

"Ok you cook dinner tonight"

"Fine I will"

"And when I say cook dinner, I mean a proper meal, no lifeline with the take away shop. Just you cooking"

"I can cook you know Dix" Jeff opened the front door, going outside and waiting for Dixie.

"Well then it wont be a problem will it?" Dixie followed him out of the door and into the car, she was looking forward to coming home and putting her feet up after work. Jeff began the drive to work, he had no idea what he landed himself in. It looked like him and Dixie were having cheese on toast, that couldn't be too difficult could it? He got himself into the car beginning the drive while still lost in his own little Jeffrey world.

"Jeffrey how long have you been driving to the ED?" Dixie rubbed her temples giggling to herself.

"Couple of years, why?"

"You missed the turning" She stated clearly, making Jeff look around the roads was Dixie true?

"No I didn't" he defended himself as he continued to look around the roads, he didn't recognise where they were.

"Yes you did"

"Did not"

"You did"

"Shit" He muttered realising Dixie was true, she laughed at him before helping to direct them towards the ED. Once Jeff was sure of where they were he told Dixie to stop helping, that he was a big boy and could do it himself.

"Jeffrey what you planning on cooking me for dinner tonight then?"

"Well ummmmm..." Jeff was beginning to think, he didn't have to as Dixie's mobile began to ring.

"Hang on a sec," Dixie pulled out her phone, answering it to Lenny.

"Thank god for that" Jeff muttered, he had no idea what he was going to cook Dixie. He didn't even know how to turn on his own oven.

"Hey Lenny, how's Amy?"

"Yeah she is good, she feels better after having a bath but she is sleeping now"

"Ok, why is it you called?"

"I need your help with something"

"Spill"

"Basically Amy has sold her bracelet that her gran have her, look Dix she is in peices about it" Lenny was stroking away her dried tears, he could feel her hand resting on his chest. He loved how she was tracing patterns lightly over his shirt, it was obviously comforting to help her get to sleep.

"Who'd she sell it to?" Dixie was looking out the window, feeling herself frowning.

"You know the small jellwery shop on the high street? There"

"Yeah I know there, why did she sell it if it meant so much?"

"Dix I feel so bad, no wonder she collapsed the other day, she hasn't been eating. She sold the bracelet for rent and loan money, it was that or her being thrown out"

"Bless her, have they still got the bracelet?"

"Yeah they do, I have reserved it, I was going to go pick it up now but I can't. Amy is sleeping and I don't particularly want to leave her, she is freezing enough as it is" Lenny reshuffled himself with Amy still lying on his chest, it annoyed him how cold she always was. Stroking her hair he continued to whisper to Dixie so he didn't wake the woman that was sleeping on him.

"Ok leave it with me" Dixie chirped.

"Cheers, do you want to come by and pick up my debit card?"

"Debit card?"

"Yeah your gonna need it, the bracelet is quite expensive" Lenny could feel himself frowning, it was costing him a lot more than he thought. But he could survive without his new phone and new TV.

"How much?" Dixie turned the key in the ambulance pulling it out to fiddle with.

"Just over a thousand but I can afford it so it is fine" Him being a doctor meant he had a very stable generous wage, enough for him to buy the bracelet without worrying about money.

"How about you go half and me and Jeff will pay the other half, we care about her too. Plus we need to thank her still for getting Jeffs kids here from London" Dixie was growing more and more to the idea of chipping in to buy back the bracelet. She continued discussing the details with Lenny they both agreed that Dixie would use her own debit card to pay for it, and then Lenny would pay her back the half that he would owe.

"Jeffrey come on" Dixie grabbed Jeffrey pulling him up from the armchair, making his newspaper drop on the floor.

"We havent got a shout" he complained picking up his paper.

"Which is why we are going now"

"Aye?"

"Look just trust me on this mate" Dixie took his paper, folding it in half putting it neatly on the armchair and leading him to the ambulance.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just get out and I will explain"

"Fine"

"Basically Amy had to sell something that was special to her, she needed the money and didn't know what else to do" Once they were in the ambulance, Dixie began the short drive to the shop. Hoping that they wouldn't be interrupted with a shout. When they arrived at the high street Dixie hoped out the ambulance waiting for Jeff.

"Well she should have come to us, we're not going to leave her on the streets are we?"

"She isn't doing to good with money at the moment Jeff, nobody should have to resort to flogging something special" Jeff listened to Dixie, going with her into the shop. It looked a lot more expensive and posh than the average jellwery store. When they went in, the opening of the door triggered the sound of a little bell.

"Poor kid" Jeff followed Dixie to the counter, where Dixie spoke.

"Hello, reservation of a gold charm bracelet" Dixie said politely putting her hands on the counter.

"What name is it under Madame?" The man pulled a book out from behind the conter, adjusting his glasses as he opened the book.

"Madame a bit to posh me thinks" Jeff muttered quietly, not quiet enough as Dixie heard and glared at him.

"Dr Lyons" Dixie tried to remain civil, she could slap Jeff when they were out of the shop, but surrounded by expensive Jelllwerry she didn't imagine it to be a good idea if she slapped him now.

"Ah yes, here it is. A lovely piece, the girl who brought it into us was in tears when giving it to us" The man placed the bracelet on the counter, Dixie understood why it was expensive, the bracelet itself was made off gold. Along with the charms added, she could have sworn a few diamonds were attached to some of the charms along with other precious gem stones.

"And you still took it?" Dixie raised her eyebrows at the man, placing her card into the machine to pay.

"Of course, she made the decision to sell"

"You should have been more considerate, of she was crying she obviously didn't want to let it go" Dixie slammed in her pin details, she was losing her patience with the man and his comments.

"In my opinion she shouldn't have sold it then" The man placed the bracelet into a box, handing it over to Dixie along with her debit card.

"Well maybe she had no other option, and nobody was asking for your opinion son" Jeff mentioned, he was staring at the cashier for being so heartless.

"I was merely saying, although I'd say if it was just me and that woman alone in the shop I could have had some fun with her" The man chuckled, but Dixie and Jeff just exchanged sick glances.

"Excuse me?" Jeff was far from impressed, the man was around his age and should know better than to prey on young vulnerable women.

"Pretty little thing, wouldn't mind being in bed with her if you get what I mean"

"That woman you are talking about happens to be a good friend of mine, and I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth and disgusting thoughts to yourself. Come on Jeffrey" Dixie had to physically drag Jeff out of the shop before he did something that would get him into trouble.

"I Am in the good mind to go back and clobber him on Dix"

"I'll come back later and run over his push bike" Dixie scowled going inside the ambulance, she placed the bag on her lap and let Jeff drive. The first thing she would be doing is putting the bracelet in the safe, she would give it to Lenny at the weekend. Jeff was told by Jamie it was Amys birthday in two months, they all agreed it would be the best present for her.

Going back into the bay, Dixie put the bracelet in the safe, and made sure it was secure before heading off back to her duties.

"So Dr Lyons, is it Lenny who Amy likes?"

"Well that took you long enough" Dixie placed her hands on his shoulders chuckling.

"I will be having words with him when I see him next"Jeff said sternly, he wanted to make it known to Lenny that he would be in deep trouble if he hurt Amy.

"Don't frighten him off, it was his idea for Amys present you know"

"I'm not sure if I can keep it quiet Dix, can't we give it to her earlier?"

"You better hope you can keep it quiet, and no. It is for her birthday, just be patient"

"But I'm not patient, what does the word patient even mean?" he continued to console as the couple made their way into the Rec room settling on the chairs.

"It means wait or I will give you a slap"

"I will try and wait"

"Good man. So what are you cooking for tea then?"

"Wait and see..." Jeff smirked making Dixie more intriuged of what he was going to cook her.

"Lenny please just let me go" Amy was looking into his eyes begging for him to let her go home. She really enjoyed being with Lenny, she wanted to leave now, she was hoping the quicker she went the easier it would be for her.

"Amy..." he tried to approach her, but she moved backwards.

"I'll be fine honestly"

"I just don't like the thought of you being at the Farmead" He hated how stubborn she was being.

"I'll be fine, I can look after myself"

"But..."

"Please will you just get me a taxi So I can go home"

_**Thank you for reading so far, I hope you are enjoying the fic. Here's some questions to think of, Is Lenny going to let Amy get a Taxi home to Farmead? If so what will happen? What is Jeff planning on cooking Dixie? - Please feel free to review, I appreciate any of your comments :) x**_


	26. Chapter 26

"Amy you are not going anywhere" Lenny said sternly. He wouldn't let her go.

"I'll be fine" she picked up her bag from the sofa, checking the contents before placing her jacket on.

"Please, look at least with me I know your safe" He looked into her eyes, he could see her fear of going back, he didn't blame her, the Farmead wasn't a nice place.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Amy I don't like the thought of somebody hurting you, come on it's dark so there is no way I would let you get a taxi back to the farmead anyway" He could still remember what happened to Mads when she got a taxi alone, she nearly ended up being raped, he wasnt going through all that again, especially with Amy.

"I am a big girl you know Lenny" Amy continued, Lenny had had enough, he was not letting her go back and that was final. To stop her all he did was walk over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he wasn't letting her go anywhere.

"Your staying"

"I haven't even got any of my things"

"We can pick your stuff up tomorrow"

"Tomorrow I will be back to my place anyway"

"Nah, no way, look why don't you just stay with me? I mean it's not like you have to sleep in the same bed with me, I do have a spare room you know" he moved closer to her, putting his hands on her arms relaxing her a little. She was so confused, they had kissed twice, did that make them a couple?

"And you tell me this now" She chuckled, she had been spending her nights sleeping in Lennys arms when there was a spare bed she could have used.

"Amy please stay with me" he knew he was begging, but he hated the thought of her being on the farmead. Too much crime happened around there, he couldnt bare it if Amy got hurt.

"Ok, Ok I will" Amy hugged him back, this was the first time she saw him scared and begging, scared of losing her, begging for her to stay.

"Jeff, what are you cooking?" Dixie sat in the living room, Jeff was in the kitchen with the door closed, she wanted to know what he was cooking in there.

"Wait and see..." Jeff called back, opening the cupboards seeing if there was any ready made meals that he could bang in the nothing...

"Bloody hell" He groaned as he shut another cupboard, everything looked to complicated for him. There was the chicken in the fridge, but he had no idea how to cook it. He didn't want Dixie getting food poisoning, good thing that they were paramedics really.

Pottering around the kitchen, Jeff sighed running his hand across his head. He really couldn't live without Dixie, he couldn't even cook for himself. He then had a light bulb moment, opening another cupboard he smiled in relief. A can of beans, which he got out placing on the kitchen Work top. He plugged in the toaster putting in two slices of bread, pushing them down he then got to work on the beans.

He then looked at the hob, him and Dixie had recently got a new one and he had no clue how to use it. The old one was easy, but this one looked a hell load more complicated. He didn't want to ask Dixie as that would defeat the object, he was trying to think of somebody else that he could ask.

Pulling his phone out he ran through his contact list, coming to Amy's name, he pressed the call button.

"Amy?"

"Yeah Jeff, have you locked yourself out again?" she questioned immediately, it was rather late and she didn't know why Jeff was calling her.

"No. I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"You have been round our house before right" He asked nervously biting his nail waiting for an answer.

"Yeah last week, Dixie was showing me how to cook again"

"Did she show you how to use the job by any chance?"

"Phahaha... Yes, why can't you even use your own hob? Aww bless you" Amy was in hysterics. She couldn't understand why Jeff couldn't even use his own hob.

"Alright, but just tell me how you use it now"

"It's the second knob on the left to turn it on, then the third one in to control the temperature. What you making?"

"Beans on toast for me and Dix"

"Blimey, you do know how to impress a woman. Right it will need to be on a low heat then. Is that all?"

"Yep that's all, I will call you if I need more help"

"And I promise not to answer, see you Jeffrey" with that Amy hung up, placing her mobile on the floor, her and Lenny were in bed. He was keeping her warm, after she had finished moving her hair from her eyes she went back into his arms, and he once again hugged her as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Jeffrey I am starving here!" Dixie complained she wasnt a patient person.

"Hang on!"

"How long you going to be?"

"Half and hour?"

"What are you cooking in there Collier to be spending that long in the kitchen" Dixie was flicking through the channels on the telly, she was quickly becoming bored with everything.

"wait and see!" Jeff shouted back at her, he kept on burning the toast, he wanted to get it just right. He didn't know cooking could be so annoying and complicated. Once again the toast popped back up, slightly burnt around the edges but he didn't want to keep Dixie waiting much longer, she was becoming restless.

He placed the slightly burnt toast on a plate, two slices for himself and two for Dixie. He made sure Dixie got the slices, and what was burnt he covered with the baked beans. Jeff picked up both of the plates taking them into the living room.

"Beans on toast? Wasn't there a proper meal you could have Cooked mate?" Dixie giggled, taking her Plate from Jeff.

"I was thinking of a roast, but I didn't want to give you food poisoning" Jeff sat beside her as they both placed the plates of food in front of them.

"Aww, thank you handsome." Dixie kissed him on the cheek, looking at the plate that was on her lap. She aye her food gratefully, she didn't care that bits were burnt, Jeff had cooked for her and she was in no mood to complain.

"Thanks Jeffrey" Dixie finished her food, eating the last few beans that were left on her plate.

"That's alright princess, but do me a favour and cook the food tomorrow"

"I will do, I think it's time we went to bed now"

"Yep your right, we start early tomorrow"

"Ugh, oh well, duty calls" Dixie stood up, taking both of the plates into the Kitchen. Placing them both in the dishwasher she turned it on, so the plates would be clean in the morning.

Jeff went upstairs after giving Abs a little scratch, he waited on the landing for Dixie. He could hear her switching off the lights, and then proceed up the stairs.

"Night Dix"

"Night Jeff" they then shared a long goodnight hug, Dixie felt herself becoming increasingly tired. Jeff noticed and broke the hug so Dixie could get herself to bed.

Dixie went to her room, shutting the door so she could get changed into her PJs. When done she slipped into her covers to seek warmth, getting some rest to be ready for the upcoming day.

After a long refreshing sleep, the couple were ready for work. Jeff was now in the Rec room, flicking through the latest paper. The sports pages were his favourite, and he was enjoying reading the latest football scores.

"Jeff I will be in my office if you need me" Dixie stood up leaving him in peace, he want going to talk or pay attention while he was reason the paper.

Dixie made her way into he office, she could see that Amy was standing by it, maybe waiting for her.

"Amy you ok?" Dixie asked concerned as Amy was lost in her own little world.

"Yep, I just wanted give you these" she handed Dixie a set of ambulance keys that se found on the floor.

"Ah so somebody's acting responsible"

"I am indeed"

"Come on let's take this in my office"

"Formal much" Amy mocked, following Dixie into her office, she jumped on Dixie's desk sitting there.

"That's me" Dixie laughed, she never let anybody sit on her desk before, but there was no point in telling Amy off as Dixie knew she wouldn't be moving.

"Ugh Come in" Dixie called as her door knocked again, she expected it to be Jeff. But it wasn't.

"Hey Dixie" Tamzin was stood in the doorway, Dixie was frozen to the ground.

"Tamzin what are you doing here?" she stammered, Amy looked between the two women, feeling a little awkward.

"Just wanted to let you know I went on the course you suggested" Tamzin stated happily.

"Did it help?"

"Loads, so I was wondering if I could have my job back?"

"Ah well, you see I have already got somebody to take the job" Dixie wasnt sure if she even wanted Tamzin back on the team, could she trust her again?

"Yeah but they're only temporary right?"

"If there were any spaces on the team I would think about it, but..." Dixie bit her bottom lip, she couldn't tell Tamzin that Amy was doing her job better. Amy was a lot more professional than Tamzin. Reckless, but she did her job well.

"Who are you then?" Tamzin noticed the other woman in the room.

"Amy..."

"Oh your new, so I'm guessing you were the one who replaced me then?"

"Look I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok, you wernt to know. Dixie I really would want to come back" Dixie didn't know how Tamzin was going to react towards Amy, but of she said or did anything there would be no way that Dixie would ever take her back.

"I know, but there is no way"

"Dix please, I have be where else to work"

"Well I can't..." Dixie was biting her nail looking nervous.

"Dixie." Amy stood up from the desk intervening.

"Amy I don't..." Dixie was becoming stressed and emotionally torn, she really cared about Amy. Then there was Tamzin, Tamzin had let her down, made Jeff lie to her. Betrayed her.

"Dixie! Calm, it's fine, I will work my notice, then I will go" Amy placed her hands on Dixie's shoulders, trying to hold back her tears of what she just said. Dixie could already see the tears in Amy's eyes, she was torn.

"There we go" Tamzin stated, folding her arms.


	27. Chapter 27

Dixie fiddled with her cup of coffee. Drumming her fingers on the side of the mug, thinking. Amy was prepared to hand in her notice, was she prepared to accept it though?

Sighing she pushed the drink away from her, closing her eyes to try and make a solution. Tamzin betrayed her, lied to her. Dixie wanted to believe she had changed, that she would be able to give her a second chance, but that would mean getting rid of Amy.

"Dix" Jeff asked softy poking his head around the door of her office.

"Yeah mate"

"How you holding up?" He approached her, standing next to her and stroking her hair. She was sat in her office chair, looking into her mug of coffee.

"Fine..." She said weakly, not bothering to make eye contact with Jeff.

"Dix I have known you long enough now, to know that you are not fine" He continued playing with her hair, giving her a form of comfort as she continued to think.

"Im just stuck"

"Hmm... I think Amy, would you be able to work with Tamz again and fully trust her?"

"You've changed your tune, I remember you being rather annoyed at me letting go of Tamzin" she said with a slight chuckle, moving her head around and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Come on we both know Amy is a better paramedic" Jeff put his arms around his wife, holding her close, taking in her scent.

"She's willing to hand in her notice you know"

"Really?"

"I can't accept it Jeff"

"Then don't, just tell Tamzin to go find another job somewhere else"

"What if she has changed though?"

"Dix its up to you, but its Amy or Tamzin. I know who'd I pick" Jeff patted Dixie on the shoulder, breaking the hug and leaving her office. He knew that Dixie was a strong thinker, always wondering if she made the right choice. She always did in the end.

Dixie was on her own, swinging around in her chair. If tamzin would have shown up a few months ago, she would have got rid of Amy without a doubt. But she had got to know Amy over the time they had spent working together. She couldn't get rid of Amy, she would feel too bad.

Getting out of her office, she found Amy sitting in the ambulance, looking like she was crying. Dixie was immediately concerned, opening the ambulance door and getting in beside Amy.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Robin's Mum passed away yesterday" She said in almost a whisper, rubbing away her tears. She thought her mum was going to be ok, but there was an internal bleed. Amy frowned and continued to silently cry, knowing Robin would be growing up without a Mum.

"Come here" Dixie pulled her in for a hug. Amy rested her head on Dixie's shoulder, already blaming herself.

"Amy you did everything you could"

"Dix if I would have got her out the car sooner... If I'd have..." she continued to sob into Dixie, thinking of everything she could have done different.

"Now missy, you listen to me. You did everything you could have done"

"You promise?"

"I promise, you are a great paramedic, and I am not accepting your notice"

"Wha...why? You were determined to get rid of me a few months ago"

"That was then, I am not letting such a great paramedic leave the team. Tamzin can find another job" Dixie continued giving Amy a long hug, tracing soothing patterns on her back.

They were interrupted by a call out.

"Duty calls" Dixie cheered, attaching the radio back on her belt. Strapping herself in and beginning the drive to the scene. She was cautiously watching Amy, she wasn't going to be herself today, so Dixie was glad she was working with her.

"Amy, have you seen Robin recently?"

"No...Maybe I should have done"

"Hmm...Come on then sweetie" Dixie ushered her out of the Ambulance, heading into the shop. When they got inside the shop, they could see a large crowd of people, leaning over a collapsed young woman.

"Come on folks, give her some space. Does anybody know what happened?" Dixie questioned, she took her medical kit off her shoulder, placing it beside the young woman.

"She just collapsed"

"OK, does anybody know her name?"

"No" Many different people answered, Amy frowned, taking the handbag that was next to the woman, and looking through the contents.

"Anything?"

"Nope, no wallet, no cards, no keys, just some make up and tissues"

"Well that's helpful" Dixie inserted a needle, pushing in some fluids.

"I know, I will go and get the trolley"

"OK" Dixie didn't look up from the woman, but she could hear Amy leaving to go to the ambulance. Returning shortly with the trolley.

"Thank you darling" She smiled at Amy, but Amy still looked lost with herself.

"Let's just get her on and into the ED" Amy helped Dixie get the woman onto the trolley, she then gathered up the equipment that Dixie had left on the floor. They both then took the woman into the ambulance, sitting in the back with the woman.

Dixie didn't think it would be wise to allow Amy to drive in the condition she was in, Dixie knew what she was going through. Being a paramedic, involved saving people, but you needed to go out there, knowing some people you can save, and others you can't.

She continued keeping a close eye on Amy throughout the shift, making sure she was eating and drinking. Once the shift was over, Dixie waited for Amy to get changed.

"Amy you ok in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine" She replied, coming out of the changing rooms. Her hair wasn't in its usual perfect state. It was tied back in a pony tail, she was wearing some dark skinny jeans with a white blouse.

"You don't look fine sweetheart"

"I am...Noel has given me Liam's address, I'm going to go and see him and Robin" She put her hands in her pockets, avoiding eye contact with Dixie.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be alright on my own"

"Call me if you need me wont you?"

"I will"

"Promise?"

"I promise Dix" Amy looked up from the ground, giving Dixie a small smile.

"Good girl, off you go then" Dixie gave her a quick hug, and watched her leave the ambulance bay.

"Is she ok?" Jeff asked, he stood by Dixie following her gaze. He could see the concern and worry in Dixie's eyes, he could always tell what she was thinking.

"You remember Robin?"

"That kid who loves Amy?" He questioned, following Dixie as began walking.

"Yeah, well her Mum died yesterday" Dixie pulled him into her office, she didn't think it would be a good idea to discuss it where people could over hear.

"Ah"

"Hmmm...So she has now gone to see Robin and her step dad"

"Shouldn't one of us gone with her?" Jeff sat on Dixie's work table, but she soon slapped him off.

"She wanted to go alone, but now you mention it. Maybe you are right" She buried her head in her hands, feeling guilty for not insisting to go with Amy.

"I'm right? Well that's a first" He commented, laughing, happy that Dixie had said that he was right.

"And a last. I still can't believe you cooked me beans on toast last night"

"Did you want the house to be set on fire?"

"No"

"Which is why I made you beans on toast"

"Fair play" Dixie joked, poking him in the arm.

Meanwhile Amy was standing outside the address that Noel had given her. Knocking gently on the door, getting no response. She raised her eyebrows, rubbing her arms trying to shut out the cold night breeze. Her brown jacket was doing nothing to block out the cold.

"Hello?!" She called, knocking on the door several more times. She could then hear a muffled talking, some whimpering was followed by the muffled voice. Amy looked at the door suspiciously, she was immediately concerned and worried, even more so when she heard a high pitch scream. A Loud Bang.

Getting her phone out of her pocket, the first thing she did was call 999. Requesting an Ambulance and the police, she didn't stay on the phone for long, as she hung up. Repeating knocking on the door, but nothing. Worry and fear was now taking over her, she began rummaging around the front garden searching for a spare key, anything that would get her in the house.

"Shit" She mumbled, her hands were shaking. Moving a flower pot, she found a key. She made short work of the lock, opening the door, entering the house and closing it behind her.

"Hello?" Amy called as she looked around the hallway.

"Amy..." She heard some wipers from upstairs, running up the stairs she looked into all the rooms. There was one left, slowly, she pushed open the door, not sure what she would find. What she did find was Robin being held by her arm, Liam was behind her, holding a gun towards the young girls stomach.

"Liam, I don't know what your thinking, but trust me, this isn't going to help or solve anything..." She started saying, but she was soon cut off by the man holding the gun.

"Shut up, your in this now too. Nobody is leaving this room" He waved around the gun, releasing Robin who ran to Amy hiding behind her.

"What about Robin, she is just four years old" Amy put her hand on Robins back, holding her close, trying to protect her.

"Melanie is gone, I can't go on without her" He shut the curtains, making the room a lot darker. Then turning to face Amy once more.

"Whether you think you can or can't, what has she got to do with any of this?" She was fighting back her own tears of fear, remaining strong, keeping her emotions well hidden.

"Shut up...You don't know anything" He pointed the gun towards Amy now, showing that he had a lot of anger towards her.

"Are you scared is that it, scared of dying alone, so you decide to kill a four year old with you"

"I'm not going alone...She is coming with me" He tried to grab Robin, but Amy pushed her away, standing in front of the young girl, blocking her from any danger.

"No she isn't"

"What are you going to do about it?" He moved himself closer towards Amy, moving the gun so it was touching her stomach.

"You are not harming her. You will have to shoot me first" She said shakily, feeling the gun dig deeper into her stomach, his finger securely on the trigger. Ready to shoot.


	28. Chapter 28

Amy remained still, all the time the gun was pointed at her she was powerless. She could see the anger in Liam's eyes, she had called anambualnce and the police, right now she was preying that they would hurry up.

"Jeff we got a shout" Dixie put down her radio, strapping herself in the ambulance waiting for Jeff.

"Coming princess" Jeff shouted back to her, running into his side of the ambulance.

"What now?"

"Unknown caller, heard screaming and a loud bang coming from inside a house" Dixie started up the engine, driving out of the ambulance bay.

"Great... Bet it's a fake"

"I'm not so sure, but ok I put a tenner on it being real"

"Ok deal, this is going to be the easiest £10 I have ever made" Jeff smirked, he was certain it was a hoax call. He had a similar hoax earlier in the day.

"Looks like we are here then princess" Jeff grabbed the medical kit, hoping out the ambulance, he was soon followed by Dixie.

The pair of them went to the front door, it was Jeff who knocked first.

"Hello, ambulance service!"

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Dixie shouted through the letter box, both of them waiting for any reply.

"I don't think I like this Jeff"

"No me neither Princess" Jeff shuddered, something wasn't seeming right. He decided to shout again.

"Hello, You are wasting our time! £500 of Tax payers money that has just cost!"

"Jeff will you shut the hell up!" Amy shouted back, she had been told to get rid of the paramedics. She couldn't do that, but if she got Jeff to shut up that would be one thing.

"Amy?!" Dixie and Jeff called in unison, both exchanging strange glances. Dixie could feel her stomach churn, something wasn't right, she was sure that she could hear fear in Amy's voice.

"Amy are you ok?" Jeff shouted, there was a long silence before she answered him.

"If you don't get rid of them I swear..." Liam whispered in Amy's ear, the gun was being pushed deeper in her stomach. Amy opened her mouth to shout back to Jeff and Dixie, she was ignoring the pain in her stomach, she was sure that there would be a lot of bruising.

"Dixie would you and Jeff just please go" She asked, she didn't want them to go, but she didn't want them being in danger.

"Amy open the door and let us in sweetheart" Dixie stood by the door sighing, not knowing why Amy was shouting to them, why she couldn't just open the door to let herself and Jeff in the house.

"Can't do that right now"

"Why not?"

"It might have something to do with the gun aimed at my stomach" Amy called back to them. She then felt a massive push into her stomach, her back was to the wall, she was being held there by the gun. Tears slowly forming in her eyes as she could feel the extreme pressure building up on her stomach.

"Jeff get the police here now" Dixie hissed, running her hand over her head. Feeling completely powerless.

"On it" Jeff ripped his radio from his belt, scrunching up his face. Dixie moved them both back from the house, staring at the top floor window. There was no way that they could see through, their view into the room was being blocked by a curtain.

"3006 to Holby control, requesting police back up, Over"

"Holby Control to 3006, ETA 6 minutes. Over" Jeff cursed to himself, a lot could happen in 6 minutes.

"Amy are you ok? Are you hurt?" Jeff was getting anxious, he wanted to know that Amy was ok.

"If you don't be quiet I soon will be"

"Jeff I think she is being serious, so just keep your voice down and shut up" Dixie wacked him in his arm, he didn't seem to phased by it, his body was too overcome with worry.

"Dix I can't stand by and do this"

"Yeah well your going to have to. He has got a gun you can't just go barging in" Dixie was holding onto her husbands arm tightly stopping him from going anywhere.

"Why not?"

"Your just as bad as Amy, I swear the pair of you are both magnets for trouble" She glared at him, she couldn't understand why he felt like he had to be reckless all the time, then it hit her. It was Jeff. Jeff saved people. Played hero, but this time him playing hero would end in him being hurt.

"Don't you think we should phone in the ED?"

"Why?"

"Give them the heads up, I mean. At least then they will be prepared" He rationalised.

"Alright then, but I'm not doing it" Dixie bit her lip nervously, she wasn't in the mood to be speaking to people who she didn't have to.

"3006 to Holby ED" Jeff spoke into his radio, while Dixie was still clinging onto him as they waited for an answer.

"Holby ED to 3006 how can we help?" The firmilar voice answered back.

"Sam?"

"Oh hi Jeff, whats happening?"

"Amy is being held at gun point, is the ED prepared for gunshot wounds?"

"Um...Yes, but she hasn't been shot has she?"

"No, and I want to keep it that way"

"Ok, well keep us informed"

"Will do, and you might want to let Dr Lyons know"

"Why?"

"Him and Amy have a bit of a thing going on, she means a lot to him and I think he'd like to know"

"Alright I'll let him know"

"Cheers Sam" Jeff placed his radio on the floor, he was about to approach the house once again when Dixie tugged on his arm.

"Jeffrey don't you dare" She was seeing red, first Amy, and then Jeff. No. She wasn't letting him go in there, she was putting her foot down on this.

"We can't just leave her in there"

"I don't like it anymore than you do"

"Then let me go in there" Jeff shook Dixie free of his arm, he couldn't help feeling angry. He knew Dixie was trying to protect him, but he didn't want her protection.

"Will you just listen to me for once, if you go in there you are going to get yourself killed"

"Whats the other option, we let Amy get killed?"

"Just wait for the Police" Dixie protested, just as she said that. There was loud sirens echoing the small street of houses. Dixie and Jeff turned seeing a few police cars pull up beside their Ambulance. Jeff scowled as he watched a few men come out of the cars, adjusting their hats. There was now a van pulling up, many police officers ran out of the back, in fully protective gear.

"Bloody hell" Jeff muttered, looking around the street. Dixie's hand found his, and they were both clinging onto each other.

"Jeff I love you"

"Yeah I love you too Princess, come here" Jeff pulled Dixie into a long hug, everything was being put into perspective. He could not be without his Dixie. He was hoping he wouldn't have to be without Amy as well.

Nick was watching Lenny, he was worried about him. Since he had been told about Amy, he had completely blanked out. Nick knew that Lenny had already finished his shift, but he remained in his scrubs sat in the waiting area, watching the doors of the ED.

Lenny buried his head in his hands, he couldn't believe that Amy was in so much trouble. He knew she was protecting Robin, but Amy had nobody to protect her. He was beginning to regret the things he had done with her, kissing her so passionately in the bath. Did he use her? Did she know that she loved him? That was the thing he was most scared of, he kissed Amy twice now, held her in her sleep, she was the only person he would willingly hug, but he hadn't told her that he loved her. Did she know?

"Dr Lyons, why don't you get changed" Nick sat himself down beside Lenny.

"Nah, if she needs treating then..."

"You wouldn't be allowed near her, you should know that Dr lyons. You are too emotionally involved with her to be able to treat her, trust me she will be ok" Nick cut him off, he was not going to let her treat Amy.

"How do you know that eh?"

"I know that she lived in one of the roughest estates in London since she was 12, to her the Farmead is calm"

"How do you know that?"

"Ask her, there are plenty of things that you don't know about her. It will do her some good to tell somebody it all"

"Yeah well she might not be getting the chance" Lenny replied bitterly, he wasn't in the mood to be talking about 'if' or 'maybe' he wanted Amy safe with him. He was telling himself that she would be ok, but it wasn't helping.

"Why don't you get out of your scrubs, then when she comes back you can take her straight home"

"If she isn't well enough to come home? If she has been shoot?"

"Then we will do everything in our power, but she is a strong girl. I am almost positive she will be Ok"

"Sometimes almost isn't good enough" He stood up from his chair, heading towards the staffroom. He did as he was told, getting changed out of his scrubs and into his jeans and T-shirt. If Amy needed treating, he wanted to be the one treating her, he knew how much she hated being a patient. But maybe Nick was right, maybe he was too involved to think about treating her, but that wouldn't stop him wanting to help. He left the staffroom, carrying his jacket with him. Taking his seat in the waiting area, all he could do now was wait...

Jeff was still holding Dixie, he had her head rested underneath his chin. Some neighbours had come out to see what all the fuss was about, Dixie soon put them all straight, telling them to mind their own business. Jeff knew that Dixie was somebody you didn't mess with, and right now she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Jeff I swear to god I am going to kill that girl" Dixie paced along the drive.

"You might not have to" Jeff was nearly in tears, they had been waiting for over an hour. Nothing. Amy didn't call out to them anymore, there was just nothing. No noise. Silent.

"Either way she is going to be 6 foot under" Dixie was angry and annoyed, more about Amy's safety than anything.

"Dix come on, she will be ok"

"Until I get my hands on her" She screwed up her hands into fists, she really wasn't in the mood for anything right now. She just wanted Amy out of there safe and unharmed.

The couple listened once more as the Police attempted to make contact with Liam through the house phone.

"Alright boys, I say it's time we get them out" The head officer rubbed his hands together, giving out orders to different members of the team.

"Couldn't you have done that an hour ago?" Dixie ranted, going over to the head officer.

"We were giving him the chance to hand himself up"

"What about the four year old girl in there, what about one of my friends in there?" She waved her hands in the air to show that she was angry, fuming. Why did they wait? Amy and Robin could be dead in there for all she knew, there was no noise nothing. Dixie was cross with the whole situation.

"I assure you madam we are doing everything we can"

"If you were doing everything you could have done then..."

"Amy!" Jeff shouted, watching as Amy came out of the house, carrying Robin in her arms.

"Sweetheart, please tell me you are ok" Dixie ran to Amy and Jeff, looking at Amy for any obvious signs on injury but there was nothing visible.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. We're fine aren't we Robin" She said in between sobbing, placing Robin on the floor and holding her close. Jeff rubbed her back, while Dixie was still stood up, watching all the armed officers go inside the house.

"Excuse me, I'm Emma from Social services. I have found some emergency Foster care for Robin"

"Would you give them a minute?!" Dixie questioned harshly, watching the Social worker nod.

Dixie crouched down beside Amy and Robin. Giving them both a comforting smile, she was surprised that Amy was looking rather calm with herself, it didn't take her long to regain a sense of composure.

"Dix before you say anything I'm fine"

"Good...You gave us quite a scare"

"Sorry about that, I need to say goodbye don't I?"

"I'm sorry darling, me and Jeff will give you a minute" Dixie patted her on the shoulder, she then pulled Jeff away also. Giving Amy a chance to say a final goodbye to Robin.

"Bloody hell Dix, that was an eventful shout"

"You could say that again, I am still going to have a discussion with her about being reckless you know" Dixie looked around them, more of the Police cars and neighbours were leaving, now that all the action was over.

"She got them out didn't she"

"That's not my point"

"I know" Jeff sighed, smiling at Dixie.

"Hey...Um..Could you take me back to the ED?" Amy interrupted their conversation, she had already waved Robin off. Now she was focusing on Jeff and Dixie, they were all trying to ignore Liam being dragged out of the house in handcuffs. Jeff couldn't help himself from turning around, watching as they put him in the Police car. Jeff only back around when he was sure that the three of them were left in silence.

"C'mon then sweet, it's been a long day" Dixie said cheerfully trying to brighten up the mood a little, Amy nodded laughing a little. Following Dixie into the ambulance. Jeff sat in the back with Amy while Dixie drove them back, when they arrived everyone relaxed a little knowing that everybody had come out safe.

"Amy" Before Amy even walked two steps into the ED Lenny had his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight and close.

"Mate, maybe it's best you take her home. It's been a long day, rest would be good for her" Dixie encouraged, she was glad Lenny listened to her, as he took her out of the ED still having one of his arms around her.

"Jeff I just need to get something, I will be out in a minute"

"Ok, I'll wait by the car" She kissed Jeff on the cheek goodbye, making her way to the reception desk to collect her folders that she needed.

"Well I think that it may have done her some good" Louise muttered to Noel, just loud enough for Dixie to hear.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Dixie asked, glaring at Louise.

"I was saying that, maybe her getting shot would have taught her a lesson"

"A lesson in what exactly? Don't you dare say something like that about Amy again" She was rasing her voice, she never did like Louise, she couldn't understand what her problem was with Amy though.

"Why not, she is nothing to me"

"Exactly so mind your own business, or you'll be heading for a right slap"

"Oh I'd like to see you try"

"Right ok then, outside in 5 minutes" Dixie leaned across the desk, looking Louise directly in the eye, she could see that Louise was slightly surprised at what was going on.

"Oh whats the matter Louise? Too scared? Because I'll tell you what you need to sort your head out" Dixie added, picking up her folders that she needed to leave the ED.

Jeff was waiting for Dixie he could see her struggling with the folders so decided to give her a hand, taking some of them off her as they loaded them into the boot.

"You ok there Dix?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine mate, what's the weather for tomorrow then?"

"supposed to be sunny, which is a good thing"

"It is seeing as it is a BBQ. Is Amy going to come?"

"I asked her when we were in the back of the ambulance, and she said yes. It's not the whole gun point thing she is upset about, it's about saying goodbye to Robin. She will be fine" Jeff patted Dixie on her shoulder, pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head softly.

Meanwhile, Amy was lying on the sofa with Lenny, he hadn't stopped hugging her since they got home. She couldn't understand why, she felt fine, she had a bit of a scare, but in fairness it hadn't fazed her at all.

"Lenny I am fine you know" She tried to wriggle out of his arms for some air, but he was too strong and wasn't allowing her to go anywhere.

"I'm not, Amy you mean so much to me, what did you think you were doing anyway?"

"Protecting Robin"

"With nobody to protect you, Ams. I love you...Please don't do that to me again. Just let me hold you" He looked into her eyes, hoping she would understand his desperate need to hold her. More for his own comfort than hers.

"Ok...Ok" Amy nodded, resting her head back on his chest, and allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

"You sure your ok?" He asked stroking her hair, she seemed like she normally did. He couldn't understand why she wasn't crying. She was a very strong person, but he didn't want her bottling things up.

"I'm fine, we have the BBQ tomorrow"

"We do indeed, I'm assuming you'll be wearing something short?" He questioned playfully, earning him her elbow in his ribs.

"Aye" He exclaimed pouting at her, rubbing his sore rib. Remaining to hold her close, he was not going to let her go.

"Lenny?" Amy asked as her head was still rested on his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love me?" She tilted her head, staring at him in the eyes.

"Of course, I mean...You mean so much to me. Everything. Today...Today I thought that you would have been hurt, not knowing that I love you"

"I love you too" With her words she lifted her head, placing her lips onto his. Lenny kissed her back, happy when her lips parted once more allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. He caressed the skin of her back, slipping his hand in her shirt to feel the skin of her back. Moving his hand further up her spine as they continued kissing. He stopped his hand at the side of her ribs, hearing her giggling a little.

"Stop it that tickles"

"Oh you shouldn't have told me that" He said with a smile, knowing her weak spot, which he was going to play at all evening.


	29. Chapter 29

**Pretty naff, please let me know what you think in a review :-) **

* * *

Amy didn't remember much in the morning, as she awoke she took some time taking in her surroundings. She was in the bedroom, she could feel strong arms wrapped around her, and her head wasn't on a pillow. It was on Lennys chest. She could feel his bare skin against her cheek. He obviously wasn't wearing a shirt, she took comfort in herself by making her head more comfortable on him, her fingers were tracing patterns on his stomach. Feeling his muscle underneath the skin.

"Hey sleepy" She jumped at the voice, realising that he had been awake the whole time.

"Jesus Lenny, don't do that" Playfully hitting him on the arm she scowled, leaning herself up so she could see him clearer.

"How you feeling?" He asked gently, moving the hair away from her eyes. He could see she was bottling something up, he didn't know if it was about yesterday, or something else. He was just hoping she would tell him sooner rather than later.

"Alright, you?" She spoke weakly, she could feel a small build up of pain in her stomach, she knew it would be the bruises.

"Ok"

"You look like you haven't slept" She commented, he looked a little tired. She rubbed her thumb under his eyes, seeing the faint marks.

"Just worried that's all, anything could have happened when you were in there Ams. I was..."

"Shh... I'm fine, I'm with you aren't I?" She put her fingers to his lips to stop him talking, she moved them away after a few moments, still gazing into his eyes.

"That's where your staying" He tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to him

"So you serious then... About"

"Amy no way are you staying at farmead. Nah, not happening, and you can't have the spare room either"

"Whatever you say" she said smirking sarcastically, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

In the Collier household, Dixie was still trying to get Jeff up. She threw another pillow at him, shouting at him to try and get him up.

"Christ woman, it's a Saturday" He groaned into his pillow, pulling the duvet up over his head. Despite his best efforts to hold it there, Dixie ripped the duvet from him, leaving his body exposed to the cold.

"Jeffrey I said get up!"

"Whats the big rush?" He lay back down, trying to ignore the cold.

"We have guests coming soon"

"Not for another 4 hours!"

"Another 2 hours actually, you over slept like normal"

"Don't pretend like you don't like a lie in" Jeff say himself up, glaring at Dixie for waking him up.

"Not when we are preparing for a BBQ I don't lie in"

"Ugh Stop nagging, just 5 more minutes" He grumbled in his sleepy voice, collapsing back into his pillows.

"No Jeffrey Now!" Dixie tugged at his feet, she could see that he was squirming around.

"Dix get off"

"No" She laughed as she continued ticking Jeff, he was now thrashing around helplessly, after some more moments of tickling she decided to give Jeff a rest.

"Ok Ok, I'm up!" Jeff sat up once again, looking at the duvet that was on the floor. Dixie was standing by his bed, clutching her sides from laughing so hard.

"Now if you want to be helpful, I suggest you get dressed and come and help me downstairs" Jeff scrunched his eyes for a moment, then recalled what Dixie said. Looking down at himself he suddenly realised he was just in his boxers, a sudden rush of embarrassment rose with in him, and he could feel his cheeks burning red.

"Awww, poor old Jeffrey blushing because he is wearing his boxer shorts" Dixie commented grinning, she loved Jeff. He was her best friend. Her husband. But she could never love him romantically.

She left the room, shutting Jeffs bedroom door behind her. Going down the stairs, she peered in Abs food bowl which was nearly empty. She pulled out the dog food bag, tipping some of it in the bowl. Abs munched away at the food happily.

"Your a good dog really aren't you" Dixie ruffled his ears, smiling at Abs.

"There I'm up woman" Jeff came down the stairs fully dressed, his wife was fussing over the dog.

"Finally, so are you going to help or what?"

"What do you want me to do?" Jeff really wished he didn't ask that question, he soon found himself cleaning the house from top to bottom. He never liked cleaning the windows. Scowling he continued with his long list of jobs that Dixie had given him.

Dixie was glad that Jeff was helping, she made a mental note to give him more food as a way of saying thank you. She was smiling as she put the kettle on, looking out the window she could see that Jamie was on the opposite side of the street. Stepping out into the road, he immediately jumped back onto the pavement to avoid an oncoming car. Dixie sighed to herself, carefully watching as her step nephew crossed the road.

"Jeff, Let Jamie in!" Dixie called out into the hall, she could hear the front door open and Jeff beginning to talk. She got out an extra cup, to make Jamie a tea also.

"Alright Jeff" Jamie asked his uncle, placing his bag on the arm chair.

"Yeah, expect miss bossy boots in there has had me cleaning all morning"

"I'll drink your tea then shall I?"

"No, mine, mine" Jeff made a grab for the mug, successfully taking it from Dixie. The three of the continued talking, Jeff was happy that he invited Jamie. Soon more people started arriving, so Dixie decided it would be best to get out the meat from the fridge so Jeff could start cooking soon.

"Jeffrey now I want nothing undercooked, food poisoning would not be the best idea" She placed the plate of uncooked meats beside him, he was busied with sorting out the BBQ.

"Food poisoining?"

"Yes, it would be rather hard to explain why we were all off work"

"I do know how to cook Dix"

"Just making sure" Dixie patted him lightly on the shoulder, giving him a sarcastic smile.

Amy and Lenny were in his car, he had taken her back to her flat so she could pick up some things for the night. They would pick up the rest of her things during the week, he could see from her face that the Farmead made her feel uncomfortable, he understood why. Outside her flat, he could see a group of young lads looking in their direction, at Amy.

"Come here"

"What?" Amy misunderstood what he meant, until he took hold of her hand. He held her hand tightly as they made their way back to his car, he knew that she was very pretty, and he didn't like others looking at her. Especially those lads. He kept hold of her hand until they reached the safety of his car, once they got in he began driving to Jeff and Dixie's.

"Lenny, would you mind if we kept things quiet?" Amy asked shyly,

"What do you mean?"

"Not tell anybody... Not today anyway, I don't want to hear people's opinions about us just yet"

"Ams, I love you, and nobody is going to tell me any different. But ok, as long as you promise to stay with me"

"Don't you think it's too soon?" she began to nibble at her nail, surely it was too soon to be moving in with him.

"I want you with me so I can keep you safe, the farmead isn't good for you" He stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking into her eyes. He leant in and kissed her, he deepened the kiss as she parted her lips, he also moved his hand to her lower hip. After a few moments of kissing they pulled apart.

"God I love you Ams, come here" She shuffled herself closer towards him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Dixie was enjoying watching everybody in the garden, each of them having a nice time chatting and smiling. She could see Jeff sat with Jamie, she was glad she invited Jamie to stay the night.

"Ah Nick, did you want a drink?" Dixie asked as Nick made his way towards her.

"I'm good thank you Dixie"

"Help yourself to anything"

"I will, it all looks lovely. Hello Amy, Lenny" He greeted them both as they entered the back garden, Lenny smiled and left Amy with Dixie and Nick, he was off to see Fletch and Tom.

"Hey" Amy replied cheerfully, standing next to Dixie and leaning into her.

"Nick I was meaning to ask you, how come you know Amy so well?" Dixie wrapped her arm around Amy, she was feeling in the cuddly mood.

"Patient confidentiality I'm afraid, unless of course I had Amy's permission?"

"Go on, I am going to see Jamie though" Amy was defeated, she sighed knowing Dixie was going to find everything out. Maybe it would be better if she knew? It was too late now, she left them both, going to sit with Jamie in the garden chairs that had been neatly laid out.

"Alright then sweetheart" Dixie let her go, watching as she settled with Jamie and Robyn. She then turned to Nick with a serious expression, he lead her into the house where they would get some privacy.

"As you know, Amy was involved in a severe house fire. When they brought her in, her chances of survival were very small. She had strong smoke inhalation, asthma and was bleeding internally. She was in and out of consciousness, and we needed to get her permission to operate" he spoke in a soft voice, remembering the tough time he had with Amy as his patient.

"And? Did she consent?"

"She wasn't in a good place with herself Dixie, she was very poorly and had just been told her brother was dead. For a while she wanted to die herself, that is when she lost consciousness completely. Slowly she was dying, I had enough in the end and performed the operation without consent"

"Thank god you did" Dixie couldn't bring herself to imagine how much trouble Nick got himself into, but he did do the right thing.

"It was hard, but she pulled through. When she was in the hospital, I noticed she was often on her own, so I would spend my breaks with her. I tried to teach her to play chess, but that didn't go so well"

"Guessing she can't play then"

"Over a month I was trying to teach her, chess isn't one of her strong points"

"I bet" Dixie lead him to the sofa where they both sat down and continued their conversation.

"Dixie would you just keep an eye on her, I'm worried about her"

"After that stunt she pulled yesterday I'm not surprised"

"She just needs people she can rely on in life, although she won't admit it she does need looking after. She thinks she needs to be punished"

"Punished?" She repeated, running her hand through her hair.

"She feels extremely responsible for her brother dying, I have told her numerous times there was nothing that she could have done. But..."

"But what?"

"Just keep an eye on her, she tends to bottle things up. I need to speak to Lenny about her as well, I think she is feeling particularly vulnerable at the moment, she hides it well"

"Ok thanks for letting me know" Dixie gave him a weak smile, she was glad he told her those things, it meant she could keep a closer eye on Amy. She gave him a soft smile, and they both went back into the garden where Nick found Zoe.

"Jeff, how you doing mate?" She went over to Jeff who was standing by the BBQ.

"Good, might grab Lenny in a minute"

"Yeah well don't scare the poor man" Dixie patted him on the shoulder, and then hugged him from behind. She loved Jeff's protective side, he was a lovely caring man.

"I have to scare him, that's the point"

"He's good for Amy, look she is literally glowing" Dixie pointed to Amy who was sat in one of the chairs laughing with Jamie and Robyn.

"Suppose your right, still if he hurts her"

"He wont"

"But if he did"

"We'd kill him"

"Course we would princess" Jeff placed some of the cooked burgers on the plate Dixie was holding. Their garden was full of laughter, and most of the people had arrived. Dixie was still leaning onto Jeff, looking at everybody in the back garden. She could see most of the men huddled together, Tom and Lenny were having a chat, while Aofie seemed to be flirting with Fletch again.

"Well this seems to be some gathering" Charlie commented, he took one of the burgers from the plate Dixie was holding.

"Just help yourself"

"Why thank you" Charlie took another one, which Dixie was pleased about, she liked seeing people eating. She didn't like it when people starved themselves to lose weight, she couldn't understand why people thought they needed to be skinny anyway, surely it was better to be healthy.

"Ah you" Jeff saw that Lenny was coming over to them, he was going to give him a pre warning.

"Me what?"

"Just a pre warning, if you hurt Amy I will personally make your life hell. Is that clear?" He looked Lenny straight in the eye, he thought of Amy as his daughter, and wasn't going to see her getting hurt.

"Crystal, I'm not gonna hurt her" Lenny backed himself up, he had no intention in hurting Amy. He loved her.

"Good" Jeff replied sharply, handing Lenny a burger.

"No horse meat in this right?" Lenny pointed to the meat, making both Jeff and dixie giggle chuckle.

"No, fresh quality from the butchers" Dixie assured laughing, they always brought their meat from the butchers as Jeff always insisted that shop meat tasted funny.

"Told you shop meat was funny Dix"

"Alright Sherlock" Dixie muttered in his ear, Jeff smiled as he turned over some more of the meat.

Dixie was enjoying everything, the garden was full of people eating and having fun. It made her feel all warm inside, she could see Lenny glancing at Amy from a distance. She didn't know what he was looking at, but she thought Amy's denim shorts had something to do with it.

The drinks soon started to come out, Dixie set up all the alcoholic drinks inside on the kitchen Work top. Taking a can of beer for herself and Jeff she then went back into the garden. She sat herself next to Jeff at the garden table, handing him the drink. Him and Amy seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Amy quick question can you ski?" Jeff asked casually, watching as she sipped at her drink.

"Why?" She placed her glass on the garden table, looking back up at Jeff.

"Can you or can't you?"

"I haven't skied since I was eighteen, my best mates a ski instructor" Saying those words hurt her, she hadn't spoken to Amos in years. She really needed to make the time to contact him.

"So your good then?"

"I can ski off course and do a couple of jumps, where is this leading?"

"Noels been planning a trip to Austria, your coming"

"When was this decided? I can't afford to go out on a decent shopping trip, let alone skiing"

"All sorted princess"

"Jeff you shouldn't have..."

"Done now, your coming" He pulled her into a hug, making her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" She hugged him back, so glad she had friends like Jeff and Dixie. She had tears in her eyes threatening to fall at their kindness. The rest of the day was good, and after a lot of vodka and orange juice, Amy was feeling very loose.

Lots of people were beginning to leave now, mainly in couples. Nick left with Zoe, and Sam and Tom left together. Dixie was booking everybody taxi's, even though she had quite a bit to drink herself. She couldn't manage to get the words out of her mouth, Tess had to take over with booking the cabs.

Tess and Charlie were the only ones left sober, looking after everybody, but they soon left after ordering everybody a ride home. The only people left now were Lenny, Amy, Jamie, Jeff and Dixie. They were all inside, Amy was sat by Lenny snuggling herself into his chest.

"You alright there Ams?" He was stroking her hair softly as she laid on him.

"Um hm"

"I'll get going and pick you up in the morning"

"I can walk you know" She reasoned.

"Not happening, I will pick you up tomorrow" He kissed her on the cheek lightly, lifting her of him and placing her back gently on the sofa. Jeff could see from how gentle he was being that he would look after her. After Lenny left Dixie was arranging sleeping arrangements.

"Right, one of you on this one, and one of you on this one" She pointed at the two sofas, she had arranged them with lots of comfy pillows and a duvet on each.

"I'm not sleepy" Amy pleaded, giving Dixie her best puppy dog eyes.

"I think you are princess, keep an eye on her will you Jamie" Jeff made sure she was on the sofa securely and tucked in.

"Course" Jamie slurred getting onto the sofa Dixie had arranged for him.

"Come on then Jeffrey, my bed is calling" Dixie took hold of Jeff, dragging him up the stairs.

"Yeah mine too" He muttered as Dixie basically threw him into his own room. He didn't expect Dixie to climb in next to him.

"Jeff?" Dixie mumbled into his pillow.

"Princess this is my bed"

"Don't want to move" She muttered feeling her body already fall into sleep mode.

"Jeff?"

"Yes Dixie"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"I was being comforting"

"Coz I love you too"

"Yeah, shut up" He turned on his side, looking at Dixie. She was nearly asleep so he was trying to be as quiet as possible, letting them both fall asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Dixie slowly woke up, the light was bright and shining directly into her eyes. She scrunched up her face and turned herself on her front, she could hear heavy breathing next to her. Opening her eyes, she was looking at Jeff's sleeping form, she gasped with shock, trying to get out as soon as possible without him noticing.

Scrambling from the bed, she landed on the floor with a loud bang. Jeff awoke immediately, looking down from the bed to Dixie who was in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Dix what the hell you doing down there"

"I didn't want to wake you, and I think I tripped on one of your bloody socks" Dixie hid her face, she could feel her cheeks blushing red from pure embarrassment.

"Come back to bed woman" Jeff made more room for Dixie, shuffling himself closer to the wall. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he enjoyed having Dixie with him for the night. Not in a romantic sense, but it was nice having her close, where he could keep her safe and protect her.

"I'm up now" Dixie stood up, running her hand through her hair. Jeff let out a large sigh, sitting up for himself. His memories from the previous night coming back to him.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"We didn't do anything last night, did we?" Dixie was clueless, she couldn't remember how she ended up in Jeff's bed. She was looking down at herself, making sure she had all her clothes on, thankfully she was fully clothed. Then looking at Jeff, he was the same.

"Dix, do you really think I would do something like that with you?"

"I don't know, we were pretty drunk"

"Dix I'm not gonna force myself on you, you're a lesbian"

"No need to label me"

"You know what I mean babe, you aren't in to men. That doesn't bother me, we are best friends, nothing more. Okay?" He stood up, taking Dixie in his arms. He loved Dixie so much, she was everything to him, but he was never going to force her into anything.

"Thank you Jeff" Dixie snuggled herself more into Jeff, she felt so protected having him with her. Although it was a relief hearing that their evening had remained totally innocent.

"Come on, lets see if the pair downstairs are awake"

"You did buy coffee didn't you?" Jeff stopped Dixie, he knew what Amy was like with no coffee.

"No" Dixie had to retain herself from giggling, she watched Jeff's facial expression turn to one of fear.

"Im only kidding Jeffrey" She hit him on the arm playfully, Jeff was overwhelmed with relief.

"Thank god for that" He muttered to himself quietly, Dixie led them both down the stairs slowly and quietly. When they got to the bottom, they could see that Amy and Jamie were fully awake talking.

"Oh you two are up then, have a good nights sleep?"

"Lovely thanks love, you?"

"Yeah good" Amy replied smiling weakly, she really did enjoy being with Jeff and Dixie, spending the night at theirs was fun, but she did miss Lenny. She knew it wouldn't be long before she could have her Lenny snuggles.

Dixie went into the kitchen, making the tea and coffee. She pulled the toaster out from the cupboard, humming a light tune. She caught her reflection in the metal of the toaster, sighing she pushed her fingers into her temples. She was getting older, there were lines becoming more defined on her head. Looking down at her stomach, she tugged at the waist band of her jeans, she was supposed to be on a diet but she spoilt it all last night.

"Dix you ok" Jeff walked into the kitchen, seeing that Dixie was poking at her stomach, and fiddling with the waistband of her jeans.

"Yeah, just thinking how much running I'm going to need to do to burn off all the calories I ate last night"

"Shut up" He raised his eyebrows, taking out some mugs and placing them by the kettle.

"I'm serious Jeffrey, I wonder how much stone overweight I am"

"Oh you can shut up now"

"What?"

"Dix there is nothing of you, it's good that you eat" He was watching as she placed some bread in the toaster, he ran his eyes up and down her body, he saw nothing wrong with her, she was healthy.

"No it isn't, I should be skipping breakfast to compromise for last night" She put away her plate, all last nights calories adding up in her head.

"Babe listen to me, you are perfect. You don't need to lose any weight, you're healthy, not fat. Healthy" Jeff tilted her head so she was looking into his eyes, he gave her a weak smile, hoping that she was going to listen to him.

"Fat, healthy is two stone lighter at least"

"Mrs Collier, for the last time you are not fat. It's nice that you like your food, I don't want you ending up like those poor anorexic birds that we pick up"

"I wouldn't go that far" Dixie finished plating up the toast, she had three plates filled with toast that was swimming in butter. Jeff looked at her closely, he helped her with the plates, taking two in for Amy and Jamie and then one for himself. They all ate in the living room in silence, Dixie was reading her weight loss website on the laptop, according to the NHS she was only a few pounds overweight, but she felt a lot more. Feeling her stomach rumble, she was hoping that nobody else could hear it. Looking around the room, she realised everybody was finished. Amy helped her with the washing up, the rest of the morning was spent talking. 11 soon came fast, Amy was picked up by Lenny, and Jeff ordered Jamie a taxi home.

"Ah, well that was a good night" Jeff slapped his hands together, turning the channel on the telly to Top Gear.

"Yeah, yeah it was" Dixie let out a quiet sigh. Boys and their toys, although she would quiet like seeing her Jeffrey trying to make a convertible car.

"Shall we get some lunch then?" Jeff turned the telly up a little louder, watching the TV always made him go hungry, and it had been a while since breakfast.

"OK if you want" Dixie stood up from the sofa, making her way back into the kitchen. She arranged some left over burgers on a plate for Jeff, while for herself she cut up some lettuce and cucumber hoping that would fill her up.

"Dixie aren't you eating anything else?" Jeff walked into the kitchen, he could see his plate full with food, while Dixie's was near enough empty except salad.

"No, I told you I'm on a diet"

"Dixie" He was about to lecture her, try and convince her, but she interrupted him.

"Jeff, I've looked into it, it's eating 500 calories for two days, and the rest of the week I can eat what I want" Dixie picked up her plate, taking it into the living room, turning up the TV to try and distract Jeff. She was a grown adult, if she wanted to diet she could.

Jeff was nearly choking with disbelief, he never thought Dixie would go so serious about a diet. Eating that little calories in a day was far from healthy, especially with her being on her feet so often. He was going to have to keep an eye on her. Losing a few pounds was good, but he didn't want her becoming addicted and devoted to losing weight.

"Dixie will you please eat something else, it isn't healthy to eat only 500 calories"

"It's only for two days Jeff"

"But still that is two days too many, seriously Dixie, I don't want you ending up ill"

"I wont be ill, I only want to lose a couple of stone"

"You don't need to"

Lenny had Amy lying on the bed next to him, the effects of her drinking were beginning to take effect. A strong throbbing headache was torturing her, it was soon beginning to ease from the pain killers. She tried to take a few more than needed, but obviously Lenny had caught her trying to take the extra. He was glad he did, he was a doctor and knew the effects of over taking paracetamol, and it wasn't good.

"Amy, what happened in the house?"

"Hmm..." She was lost in her own little world, she didn't hear what he said.

"You've been really quiet, I'm worried that's all"

"You don't need to be, I'm safe aren't I?"

"Of course your safe now, but I just don't want you bottling things up" He fiddled with his thumbs, he was sure something was up, he knew Amy well.

"I'm not..." She was cut off by wincing, she had turned her stomach awkwardly and the pressure was building up again.

"Whats wrong?" He looked at her seriously, seeing her clutch her stomach.

"I'm fine" She relaxed after a few seconds and moved away her hands, trying to convince him she was okay.

"No your not. Let me see"

"Lenny..." Before she could stop him he pulled up her shirt, seeing the deep bruising that had formed over her stomach.

"Why didn't you say?" He asked sympathetically, he stood himself up above Amy. Lifting her top up slightly further, he felt sick to the stomach seeing her stomach so bruised, he wanted to check her over, assure himself it was just bruising.

"Because I'm fine" She tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down gently.

"Tell me if it hurts" He moved his hands to her stomach, watching her facial expression closely. He pushed his hands on her stomach, being as gentle as he continued to feel around. As he got closer to the bruising he could see her face screw up in pain.

"Sorry" He apologised, feeling bad for hurting her, but now he had the assurance it was just bruising and nothing more.

"It's ok" She relaxed as he moved his hands, he stroked her hair softly. She smiled as he laid next to her once again, taking her in his arms.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"Lenny I can't..."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked firmly, he heard no reply which was beginning to worry him. He tilted her head so she was looking into his eyes, which is when he repeated the question. Still no answer.

"Amy, please tell me he didn't..." He was jumping to conclusions, her stomach was badly bruised, he hadn't seen the rest of her body. She was pretty and young, what men wanted, he was beginning to feel sick with thinking about it. She still wasn't replying to him, he could feel her slightly shaking, from being cold or fear.

"No" She shock her head, trying to allow his touch to soothe and comfort her.

"Tell me what happened, please Amy...He did something, and if he didn't which I am preying to god he didn't" He wasn't so sure, she wasn't herself. Something had defiantly happened, he was determined to find out what.

"He didn't" She couldn't manage more than a whisper, she was just glad he was holding her right now. The memories of what happened replaying in her head, she needed to feel safe.

"Then what? Tell me please" He stroked her back as he held her, trying to get it out of her.

"I can't...I'm sorry, I just can't" She shock her head, tears in her eyes, she never wanted to tell anybody. She heard him sigh, but he seemed to be holding her tighter and closer, burying her head into his chest. Kissing the top of her head.

Jeff was beginning to get himself rather frustrated, Dixie still wasn't eating, all she had all day was some nibbles of salad and black coffee.

"Dixie seriously, you need to eat babe" It was getting closer to dinner, and she was running on empty.

"I've told you, 500 calories for today, I can eat what I want tomorrow"

"For the last time you don't need to lose weight, I don't want a stick insect for my wife" He said softly, she was sitting on the sofa looking pale, she needed to eat. He was worried she was going to pass out there and then, Dixie wasn't well if she didn't eat enough, this crazy diet was going to destroy her.

"Jeffrey..."

"No, Dixie I'm getting fed up, I'm going to order us in a chinese" He stood up, going to the phone book. Personally he prefered Indian, but if he got Dixie's favourite, that would soon get her eating.

"Jeff I can't" Dixie stood up, following him to the phone.

"Yes you can, you haven't eaten all day, one take away isn't going to make you an elephant"

"I'm already an elephant"

"No your not, you're perfect" He hugged her, holding her close. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he wasn't going to let his best friend starve herself to become ill. Her stomach was rumbling like mad, a chinese was beginning to sound rather appealing.

"I'll go order" Jeff broke the hug, and allowed her to go to the sofa. Which is when he picked up the phone to order their meals, when it finally came he paid the man and piled up the plates. Making sure Dixie had enough food to make up for the lack she had eaten throughout the day. He kept a close eye on what she ate, thankfully she finished it of, he was just going to have to keep an eye on her, he wasn't going to have her go on a crazy diet. She was so perfect to him the way she was, she didn't need to change. She was his Dixie.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was a little stuck for ideas. I hope you enjoy :) xxx**

* * *

Amy sat up, her heart was thudding and she was gasping for air. Everything that happened in the house, she had just relived it in her dream. Looking around she felt her eyes watering, she recognised where she was immediately, the staffroom in the ED, Dixie made her get some shut eye at the end of her shift. She was waiting for Lenny. She didn't notice Tom by the kettle until he spoke.

"Hey, you ok?" Tom brought her out of her thoughts, he was making himself a coffee when Amy awoke from her sleep. She looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks, breathing heavily.

"Whats the matter?" He asked again, getting a glass and placing it under the tap to fill with cold water.

"Nothing...I'm fine"

"Your obviously not" Taking the glass of water with him, he sat next to her.

"I am..." Amy stood up, feeling herself become dizzy from standing too quickly.

"No, no, no, just sit" Tom pulled her gently back down to the sofa, handing her a small glass of water. "Drink, you look pale" She reluctantly drank the water slowly just as Lenny entered the staffroom.

"Amy, wha?..."

"She's fine, just needs a good long sleep in my opinion" Tom stood up from the sofa, walking slowly to Lenny. Everybody had seen how scared he was when they found out Amy was being held gunpoint, most people had guessed he had feelings for the young paramedic. Usually if somebody was in trouble, Lenny would be the first person to place a bet, or make a joke of it, but with Amy he just shut down. Lenny looked at Amy, she was crying and shivering, he wanted to hold her close and comfort her, he didn't care who was watching, he loved her. What was wrong with that?

"Um, thanks" He replied slowly, moving his glance to Tom.

"Listen mate, is she always that cold?" Tom whispered, he could feel Amy's cold skin while he was sat next to her. It wasn't right to be so cold.

"Um, yeah, most of the time. Look I know she should be checked out, but..." He was cut of by Amy who was beginning to get rather breathless, she was sat up rubbing circles on her chest panicking as it began to tighten.

"Amy you have asthma?" He asked frantically, noticing how she was struggling for air and wheezing. She managed a small nod, Lenny rushed to her side, followed by Tom. Lenny began rummaging through all her pockets trying to find an inhaler, he was beginning to panic as he couldn't find any inhaler. He cursed to himself after checking all the pockets, there was nothing in any of them.

"Sweetheart you need to calm down ok, can you tell me where your inhaler is?" He was worrying, Tom was behind Amy rubbing circles on her back trying to ease her breathing. He was also holding her up right in a steady sitting position.

"I don't...Know..." She managed to say breathlessly. Lenny cursed again, feeling his eyes beginning to water as she continued to struggle for air. He fiddled with all her pockets once more, he came to the pocket on her left thigh, there it was. He couldn't pull it out fast enough, he gave it a few shakes before taking Amy in his arms helping her to take the inhaler. After a few puffs her colour returned and she was breathing a lot easier.

"You ok?" He asked shakily, he was shaking himself from the instant shock of things.

"Yeah...Thanks..." She replied into his chest, feeling his warmth and protection that he offered.

"Is your shift over?" He questioned, he was rubbing soothing circles in her back as he held her close.

"Finished a few hours ago"

"You mean you have waited for me in here all this time"

"Had no key" She mumbled softly, still shaking from shock, she hated the tightening feeling in her chest, it petrified her.

"We'll get that sorted ok, come on then sweetheart lets get you home" He kissed the top of her head softly, he didn't care Tom was watching them, Tom personally thought it was all rather sweet and cute, making him have squishy feelings inside just by watching the pair.

"Jeff, we still on for tonight?" Jamie asked his Uncle, he went into the Ambulance bay to find him.

"Course, pub, kebab, good old catch up. Could do with some time away from cheesy movies and Dixie's cooking" Jeff smirked, taking of his paramedic Jacket.

"Oi, I'm behind you ya know" Dixie poked him with the end of the hose, making Jeff aware she was there.

"Yes woman, can't I talk to my nephew without you butting in?"

"No, you still have half an hour left, plenty of time to clean out the ambulance"

"I did it yesterday"

"So? I cleaned 3 on Monday evening, and I picked up all your dirty socks from the floor, that in itself earns me a medal"

"You make me sound like I'm the messiest person in Holby"

"I'm sure that you are" Dixie laughed, she saw Jamie's expression to her and Jeff mucking around with each other.

"Go on lads, I'm not that mean, go have a good time fella's" Dixie wrapped her arms around Jeff, giving him a goodbye hug, she hugged him tightly, resting her chin on his shoulder. She loved her Jeffrey, not romantically, but as a best friend, she was going to miss his company tonight. "Love you Princess" Jeff whispered softly in her ear, he had never been hugged by Dixie for so long before, he was enjoying feeling her warmth. "Love you too Jeffrey"

Dixie pulled away from Jeff, feeling her eyes water, it had been a long while since she had the house to herself, she wasn't sure if she was going to enjoy it or not. Jeff looked at Dixie, he could see the emotion in her eyes, it was rare that she showed emotion, but he did know she was on, when she was on Dixie always felt more sensitive and sentimental.

"You sure you're ok with me going princess?" Jeff was feeling worried about leaving Dixie now, how was he going to have a good night knowing she was alone?

"Go, Go and enjoy yourselves. I don't want you coming back pissed though Jeff" She said merrily, she then left them both, going to her office for some privacy.

"Is she ok?" Jamie asked as soon as Dixie was out of earshot.

"Yeah...Yeah, time of the month, that's all. Come on then Son" Jeff linked arms with his nephew, leading the way to their car. He had the perfect evening planned for them, some drinks at the pub, and a kebab take out on the way home. Jeff needed some time to catch up with Jamie, there was so much he wanted to know about him. He knew he was gay, but he felt like Jamie was his responsibility. He wanted to spend some quality time with him.

Jamie opened the passenger door, putting his bag on the floor of the small Nissan.

"Nice little motor you got here then"

"Oh don't, never trust women with picking out the car, they know nothing" Jeff complained as he put the key in, turning it to get the engine started. He looked out the window, while putting his seatbelt on, he glanced over to Jamie making sure he was doing the same.

Shuffling himself around in his seat, Jeff began the short drive to the Pub. It wasn't long before they both found themselves sat at the bar ordering their drinks.

"Two pints please love" Jeff smiled at the bar woman, she took his twenty pound note and poured the drinks, handing over the glasses and change.

"Soooo...How's the family? Dad? Mum?"

"Good, Dad is well..."

"Ignore anything he says mate" Jeff took some sips from his pint, looking down the glass. Jeff knew his brother could be a handful, and he wasn't what people would class as the ideal farther.

"I have just been thinking, all those years I wasted on boxing"

"He was trying to make you tougher than you were" Jeff was staring down his glass still, he was never there for Jamie, and he wanted to be there for him now.

"Yeah, and it's just, since he found out I was gay, well, it didn't end too well" Jamie looked into his Uncle's eyes, he was glad he still had members of family who cared for him. He had his Uncle and step Aunt.

"Nobody is going to give you any trouble here, how's the nursing going?"

"Well, I like it, Tess has said there are two jobs at the end of it. But I love Robyn and Aofie, I don't want to fight for the place, I want to stay here and everything, but I don't want this to break us all up" Jamie gulped at his drink.

"No offence mate, Robyn is a lovely woman, but I don't thinks she is gonna make a good nurse. Not like you anyway"

"You really think I'd make a good nurse?"

"I do" Jeff patted Jamie on the shoulder, giving him a comforting smile, he had every hope for his young nephew.

Dixie was fiddling with the knifes and forks, putting them away in the draw. She was finishing the washing up, so when Jeff came home she didn't have to do anything. She had the telly on for background noise, Abs was eating his dinner while Dixie finished putting some plates away.

She wasn't enjoying being alone, but Jeff needed time to catch up with Jamie. Occasionally she wondered why Jeff was still living with her, she let him move in after Lucy threw him out. He was only staying for a few months, those few months had ended up as a few years. She enjoyed his company, he made the house dirty, he drove her crazy with his jokes and singing, but she still loved him.

Smiling, she sat herself on the sofa, resting up her feet. Abs rushed to her side, he seemed to have the same protectiveness as Jeff, if she was alone in the house he would always be in the same room as her.

"Your a good boy aren't you" Dixie rubbed his ear, if only dogs could talk she thought to herself. Chuckling she changed the channel, trying to find something interesting to watch, something to pass the time away. She found nothing that interested her, Dixie sighed. Everything had become silent in the house without Jeff. She closed her eyes, just for a rest, but her rest soon turned to a long needed sleep.

Meanwhile Jamie and Jeff were sat at their own little table in the bar, the table was now overflowing with empty pint glasses.

"Nah, you know what, Dix is, well...I love her" Jeff admitted smiling, he wasn't sure if he loved her romantically. But she was his everything, worth a lot more than Lucy.

"It's nice you found her, she's a good person"

"She is, bossy mere at times, but that's just Dix I suppose" Jeff grinned as he thought of Dixie, all the memories they had shared over the years.

"Come on then Son, best get you home" Jeff picked up his jacket from behind the seat, stumbling forwards a little. He was glad that the kebab shop was around the corner, and the house was only a short walk away. The pair of them were stumbling up the path, entering the kebab shop.

Jeff ordered his usual, and then waited for Jamie to order. It wasn't long before they were given their food, Jeff paid and lead the way out the shop. Taking a large bite of his kebab.

"Mmmm...This, now this my young son is what you call food" Jeff licked his lips after taking another large bite. Jamie laughed at his drunk Uncle, he was enjoying spending the time with him.

Dixie awoke to loud shouts outside the house.

"Dix...My Dixie...Dixie let me in" Jeff shouted through the letter box. Dixie could tell from his voice that he was drunk, she walked to the door and opened it, Jeff immediately fell in, laughing as he was in a heap on the floor.

"Jeffrey! What do you think you're playing at? Where's Jamie?" Dixie asked, seeing that Jeff was alone.

"Taxi" Jeff slurred, trying to pick himself up from the floor. Dixie helped him to his feet, pushing the door shut she moved her hands around his waist, supporting him up the stairs and into his room.

Pushing open the door, Jeff fell on the bed, collapsing into a deep sleep immediately. Dixie weakly smiled at her husband, she pulled of his shoes. Covering up his body with the blanket.

"What am I gonna do with you aye?" Dixie put her hand to his cheek, feeling his warmth. Staring at his features, she couldn't help chuckling with the kebab sauce that was smeared around his lips. She decided she would leave it there for the time being.

The moonlight was streaming in from the open curtain, Dixie pulled it closed, leaving the room in total darkness. "Night Jeff. Night my Jeffrey" She whispered, walking backwards to leave him to sleep in peace. Shutting the door quietly behind her, going into her own room to sleep herself.

She changed into her PJ's, sliding into the duvet. It was a big double bed, a big bed to be alone in. She never thought of it, but she was thinking of Jeff in his shared everything together, except a bed, what would it be like if she did share a bed with Jeff? He was a man. She was getting a little lonely though, her relationships with women never worked out. Where as Jeff was a handsome man for his age, despite his beer belly. Dixie wondered how long it would take for him to find a women, how long it would be before he left her. That day would come, and on that day she knew she would cry. "Don't be selfish Dixie" She muttered to herself, who was she to hold Jeff back. She couldn't offer him anything, she needed to be ok with him finding a woman. But she wasn't, it would break her apart if he left her for someone else, even if they weren't a proper couple.

Dixie thought that was enough thinking for one night, and she closed her eyes once again. Feeling them fill with tears as she thought of the day when Jeff would leave her for another woman.

At Lenny's home, Amy was on the bed next to him, crying again. He had his hand firmly around her waist, tears in his own eyes, he hated seeing her crying and not knowing why. Her top was risen slightly, he could see more bruising on her hips and waist.

"Amy what did he do to you?" He whispered gently, turning her so she was facing him. He looked deep into her blue eyes, her cheeks soaked with tears.

"Sweetheart you can't go on like this, you need to tell me what he did" He was trying to coax it out of her, but nothing.

"I can't... I don't..." She broke down in more tears, she couldn't build a simple sentence.

"You nearly had an asthma attack earlier, something happened in there. It's tearing you apart" He moved her tears away with his thumb.

"Right, we have a day off tomorrow. In the morning we are booking you an appointment with the GP, and then we will talk" Lenny had noticed that her inhaler was running low, he wanted Amy properly checked over as well. He didn't care if he had to drag her kicking and screaming, she was going to go and that was that. But for now, he was going to hold her close. He could feel her tears already soaking his chest, he moved his hand to her hair stroking it softly.

"What did he do to you?" He whispered again, kissing the top of her head, he knew he did something to her and he was determined to find out what.


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, not totallly sure on this chapter, but I can't seem to get any better at the moment. Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think, thank you for reading, and staying with it :)**

* * *

Dixie ran her fingers through her hair, another Paramedic had just called in sick and it left her a crew down.

"Dix, got you a tea" Jeff knocked on Dixie's office door, he could tell she was getting stressed by the amount of paramedics calling in sick. Dom had asked for the day off as he was ill, while Jackie had asked Dixie for the day off so she could go to her sisters wedding. Jeff realised that Dixie was stressed about it this morning when she skipped breakfast, he was hoping a good cup of tea would make her feel better.

"Oh cheers, come in mate" Dixie moved some folders around on her desk, Jeff entered her office giving her a warming smile.

"How you doing princess?" Jeff handed her the mug, inspecting her closely. She was rubbing her temples, obviously getting stressed.

"Terrible, the agency is going to be the only option, and that paramedic last month was awful"

"What about Amy?"

"No it's her day off"

"I'm sure she won't mind, give her a call" Jeff encouraged, Dixie nodded weakly sipping at her tea.

Jeff left her office, and went back to the rec room to make himself a coffee. He didn't like leaving Dixie on her own like he did last night, she seemed okay when he got back but he still didn't enjoy leaving her alone.

Putting the kettle on boil, he massaged his own head, he had far too much to drink last night and Dixie was not in the best of moods this morning. He made it all better with lots of cuddles and lots of apologising, he wondered how Jamie was feeling right now, at least he didn't have to come into work.

The kettle clicked off, with the hot steam steaming up from the top of it. Jeff lifted it up, pouring the hot water into his mug, after making the tea he sat on the sofa holding the hot mug in his hands.

Dixie let out a huge sigh of relief in her office, she was so glad Amy agreed to come in, she would have to work with Norman, but he was a nice man when you got to know him. You just had to listen past all the facts, he was quiet an intelligent man with a brilliant memory, Dixie had a good team on today.

She sat up from her chair, going to find Jeff so they could start their shift together. She walked into the rec room, finding Jeff holding his tea starring at the wall in deep thought.

"Earth to Jeffrey. Come on superman let's get going" Dixie clapped her hands together, pouting at her husband.

"No need to shout"

"Oh I'm sorry mate, but I couldn't help myself. I did tell you not to go out and get rattered when we have work in the morning"

"I know, and I'm sorry for not listening" Jeff whined back, standing up and going to his wife, placing a soppy kiss on her cheek and holding her tightly making her squel.

"Get off me Jeff" Dixie tried to fight him of her, but it was no good, he was holding her tightly at her sides, he continued giving her soppy kisses making her giggle as she tried to push him away.

"No" Jeff replied stubbornly, he held Dixie tighter, tickling her at her sides.

"Ok, ok Jeff you win, please get of me"

"And we can have indian tonight and not chinese" Jeff was tickling her like crazy, she was nearly on the floor with laughter, he was grinning himself, looking at the state of his laughing wife in his arms.

"Yes, yes you can have Indian, deal, just get off me you monkey" Dixie was barely able to talk through laughing, she couldn't believe she had just given into Jeff so easily, but with him tickling her, she would just about agree to anything that he wanted. Jeff reluctantly let go of her, he wasn't surprised when she made a quick dash to the ambulance.

Dixie got in the ambulance driving seat, closing the door behind her. She took a few moments to catch her breath as she sorted her hair out, looking in the mirror at herself as she did so. As she finished straightening her hair down, Jeff got in the passenger side of the ambulance.

"Come on then Dix, let's get going" He encouraged, scrunching up his nose as he looked out the windscreen outside the Ambulance bay. Dixie turned the key, staring the ambulance up to drive it out slowly, as they started their shift together.

"Dix?"

"What is it?" Dixie was too busy driving to focus on Jeff.

"You didn't mind being on your own last night did you?"

"Why? Did you want to go out again then?" She tried to hide her discomfort to this, she did miss Jeff when he was gone, but as long as he had a good time she didn't really mind.

"No, no, it's just I worry about you on your own Dix"

"I can look after myself you know"

"I know, I am allowed to worry though, you are my best friend after all"

"Oh, it's nice to feel loved. Fuck, I didn't mean to say that" Dixie bit her lip harshly.

"No, go on" Jeff encouraged, he was eager to hear what Dixie had to say. He was never one for talking, but he made an exception when it came to his Dixie.

"It's just...Just I seem to be the only person who isn't in a relationship. Everyone in the ED has someone, even Norman has a wife, I just feel a bit naff" Dixie tried to focus on driving and not what she was saying, she looked through the windscreen in deep thought as she continued to drive down the motor way.

"Well did you want a divorce?" Jeff asked, he was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but he would do anything for his Dixie, and if that meant getting a divorce so she could find love, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"No, no, no, god no. Why do you?" Dixie could feel her heart racing as she turned a corner, did Jeff want to divorce her?

"No, it's not like I'm gonna get a flash bird now is it"

"Maybe not" Dixie giggled, feeling more relaxed, she parked up the ambulance in the shopping center car park. Turning to face Jeff so they could continue talking.

"But I do love you Dix, you will find someone when the time is right" Jeff took hold of Dixie's hands, looking into her dark blue eyes. How much he loved those eyes, always glistening with love and warmth.

"Thanks Jeff, I'm sure you will too. I'm not sure anymore though"

"Not sure on what?"

"If I want to find someone, I like it just me and you, and if you make me repeat that..." Dixie moved her hands away from Jeff's and pointed at him, she didn't want to admit that she enjoyed his company, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Haha, I knew it, you love me really" Jeff pouted, feeling warm inside, Dixie was everything to him, he wanted to be best friends with her forever. The woman sat next to him meant more to him than anything in the entire world. Dixie felt her mobile vibrating in her pocket, she pulled her phone out to see a text from Amy.

"Everything alright Dix?" Jeff asked, watching as Dixie quickly replied to the text.

"Yeah everything is cool mate, Amy just telling me she has got in and is with Norman now" Dixie put her phone back in her pocket, looking back at Jeff, she loved his concern for everything that she did. He really did care about her, and she knew it.

"Ah, good, good" He began to twiddle his thumbs, he looked at the radio just as a shout came through.

"Come on then Jeffrey, let's get to work" Dixie started up the engine, beginning the drive to the house address they had been given. The drive was short and silent, except for the sirens. She pulled the ambulance outside of the house, grabbing her medical kit being followed by Jeff, he was never far behind her on shouts.

She went to the door which was marked 29, and knocked loudly."Hello Ambulance service" Dixie shouted as she knocked on the door again.

"Ah Dix, we have a bit of a problem, looks like the poor love has fallen through the coffee table. Is the door open?" Jeff was looking through the window at the lifeless woman who was surrounded in blood and glass, he didn't take his eyes off her, he was looking for any sign of life or any movement from her.

"Jeff, I think there's a back way" Dixie moved around the back of the house, moving the bushes out of the way to gain entrance to the back garden.

"Ok, coming" Jeff followed at her heels, when they were both in the back garden. Jeff approached the door, turning the handle it clicked and they were in. He lead the way in first, looking behind his shoulder to make sure Dixie was safe. They went into the living room where the woman was lying.

"Ok love, I'm Dixie and this is my friend Jeff, we're paramedics, can you hear me?" Dixie took the woman's pulse, while Jeff took out the fluids from the medical pack.

"Jeff she's unresponsive and tacky at 120"

"Ok, let's get her in then Princess" Jeff inserted the IV, looking for where the blood was coming from."Dix where is all this blood coming from?"

"Um. Jeff her leg" Dixie pointed to her leg, Jeff nodded as he saw the piece of glass that was sticking out of her leg.

Dixie sent Jeff for the spinal board and trolley while she sat with the lady trying to get a response, but nothing. Dixie was becoming more worried as she became more tacky. By the time they reached the ED the lady had lost a lot of blood, and they had no clue who she was.

"Unknown Female around 30 years old, fell through a glass coffee table. She has sats of 97, her BP is unrecordable, and she is very tacky at 130. She has a piece of glass embedded in her right thigh, we have given her 10 of morphine and a litre of Celine fluids" Dixie announced as her and Jeff wheeled her into the ED. They moved the trolley next to the bed in resus, all preparing to lift the woman. "On three please Ladies and gents, one, two, three" They all lifted the woman onto the bed, attaching her to the various monitors.

"Cheers Dixie" Zoe, and Sam thanked her and Jeff as they took the trolley away. "Poor woman"Jeff muttered as Dixie went to reception to collect the paperwork. She picked it up, glaring at Louise as she did.

"Dix, we're needed as assistance" Jeff called back to Dixie.

"Okay mate" Dixie doubled checked all the sheets, keeping a tight hold of them as she ran back to Jeff. There was no time to fill them in now, she would have to do it at the end of the day along with the other paperwork.

Jeff drove this time, neither of them knew what to expect, all they knew is that another crew had radioed in for assistance. The sat nav had lead them to the lake, Jeff bit his lip as he saw the other ambulance already at the scene. The lake was near enough frozen, the trees and grass surrounding it covered in frost.

"Jeff what crew is that?"

"3002"

"Norman and Amy" Dixie replied shakily,she opened the car door, taking the medical kit and running to the ambulance. As she got further, she could see Amy and Norman both over a young man. Dixie took in a sharp breath as she could see both Amy and the man were soaked from head to toe.

"I'm gonna kill that girl" Dixie muttered under her breath as she hopped out of the ambulance, running towards Amy and Norman. Jeff followed, getting a blanket from the back of the ambulance first.

"Dixie before you say anything, I did try and warn her, I said the water was below freezing and she could get hypothermia..."

"It's ok Norman" Dixie replied, she could see that he was desperately trying to defend himself from her wrath. Dixie was more concerned about Amy right now. She was just wearing her white shirt, no jacket, the shirt was clinging to her, her body was shivering uncontrollably.

"Right Miss, come here" Dixie took the blanket from Jeff, sitting next to Amy on the frozen grass wrapping the blanket around her.

"His hypothermic, and that one broke his ankle" Amy said shakily, pointing to the two men, Dixie hadn't noticed the other one before. One man was lying in front of them, the other propt up against a tree covered in blankets to keep him warm.

"He isn't the only one who's hypothermic here princess is he?" Jeff helped Norman with the man lying unconscious on the ground, pushing in the fluids.

"I'm fine"

"Norman how long was she in?" Jeff ignored her, asking Norman for more information.

"She pulled him out, he fell in, she couldn't have been in for more than 2 minutes" Norman replied slowly. Dixie nodded sighing, holding Amy close to try and warm her up slowly.

"What did I say about being reckless Madam?"

"I'm good, just see to the patient" Amy shook her off, standing up, and putting her jacket back on. Tying her wet hair in a bun to keep it out of her face, Dixie frowned but she knew Amy was right, they had to put the patients needs first.

"Jeff hows about you and me take this one, Amy, you and Norman take him over there" Dixie pointed to the man who was propt against the tree.

Dixie looked at Jeff, as they loaded the man on a spinal board. "Well this has been an eventful shift" Jeff chuckled, they put the man in the ambulance, Dixie jumped in the back with him nodding in agreement. She shut the Ambulance doors behind her, in deep thought as she watched over the mans obs on the journey to the ED.

The rest of the shift to her seemed like a bit of a blur. She made Amy take a break, so she could change her clothes and warm up. Dixie was now sat on her sofa at home, holding a mug of hot chocolate that Jeff had made her.

"Dix, did you want Tika?"

"Please" Dixie shouted back to him, she had just remembered that they were having indian instead of chinese. She didn't feel like cooking now anyway, after all the events of todays shift. She had told Lenny what happened, he needed to know so he could keep an eye on Amy, she had been very cold since the lake incident. But it was to be expected seeing as she did jump in to a frozen lake.

Amy sat on the bed, head in her hands. Lenny was behind her, she knew he wasn't too happy with her right now.

"Why?" He questioned. He didn't like the idea of her being so reckless, it was only a matter of time before she did herself some serious damage.

"He needed help, I got him out"

"Yeah, nearly killing yourself in the process" Lenny snapped back, he could see she was still suffering from going in, even now she was still shaking.

"I'm fine"

"You're not"

"I am"

"You're not, you haven't been the same since"

"Oh, so this is what this is about, me not telling you what happened with Robin and her Dad" Amy turned around, staring at him.

"Yes, I just want to know what happened" He looked her directly in the eye, waiting for her to answer.

"Nothing happened"

"So your stomach got bruised over nothing then" He stated sarcastically, sitting himself up from the bed.

"Will you just fucking drop it?" She felt her eyes watering, she hated him being so persistent she was soon going to snap.

"No, not until you say" He gritted through his teeth, he could see her suddenly stand up turning around to face him.

"Well what do you want me to say Lenny? Do you want me to say how fucking scared I was? Still am. Do you want me to say how he nearly raped me, held me against the wall having his hands all over me. You have no idea what it felt like to not be able to push him away" She had tears streaming down her face, eyes sore and red. Lenny stared at her, his jaw dropping slightly, not sure what to say.

"Do you want me to say how my Dad was an alcoholic, how I lost my virginity at 13 to a loan shark so we didn't get thrown out. How my brother was killed in a fire, the fire that nearly killed me to. That's why I'm reckless, call it my way of punishing myself for all that. I was never one for cutting, I'd rather go into these situations and hope I don't come out of them. Is that what you want to hear?!" Lenny had stood up, moving himself towards her slowly, she was at the verge of breaking down any second and he wanted to be there to catch her when she did.

"Amy I..." His voice was barely a whisper, never had he imagained she had been through so much. No wonder she was feeling vulnerable.

"No, just..." She held up her hands, backing away from him. Feeling herself shaking from what she had just told him.

"I'll be on the sofa. Maybe agreeing to stay here wasn't right. I'll go in the morning" She rubbed away a few of her tears shaking, leaving the bedroom and going down the stairs. Lying herself down on the sofa, burying her face in the pillows as she continued to cry alone.


	33. Chapter 33

The sunlight shone through the curtains, directly into Amy's eyes. She squinted as the light slowly woke her, opening her eyes she looked around the room taking in her surroundings. She instantly remembered why she was lying on the sofa, why she was hugging Lenny's jacket instead of having him. Sitting herself up slowly she could feel a light weight on top of her, she didn't remember getting a blanket. She only remembered holding Lenny's jacket.

Crossing her legs she pulled his jacket closer to her, taking in his scent. Now he knew there was no taking it back, her eyes were filling with tears, she had told him so much. What if he thought she was a slag? It was her fault she couldn't push him away, what if he hated her? It wasn't often she felt scared, but now it was one of those times. Amy knew Lenny was physically stronger than her, by a lot. She didn't intend on losing her virginity at 13, she did it because she had to, they would have lost everything, all because her Dad had too much to drink. The last person she told blamed her, she didn't want history repeating itself. She didn't want Lenny to blame her, but what if he did?

Tears were slowly rolling down her face, staring at the wall opposite her. Rubbing away her tears she pulled the blanket up to her neck, she figured he must have come down in the night, covering her with the blanket to keep warm. If he did that it meant he cared right?

Lenny could hear some muffled noises from downstairs, he heard them a lot in the night, he could hear her crying in her sleep. Biting his lip, Lenny thought of everything she said last night. He felt so useless, the way he wasn't there to protect her, she was only little and against a grown man she had no chance. Lying in the bed he looked to the empty sheets at the side of him, where Amy would have slept. He shouldn't have let her sleep alone, not after everything she said, he should have been there to hold her tight and comfort her. Did she mean it when she said she was going? Was she going to leave him? Everyone in his life left him, his mother abandoned him, his sister only found him to see if he was a match for a bone marrow transplant, then as soon as he opened his mouth with Mads she ran to completely different country and got married. He couldn't have Amy leave as well.

Amy was everything to him, he had never willingly hugged someone so much, not even his sister when she was around. Normally when it came to girls, he would have them in bed, sex, then that's where the relationship ended. Amy was different, he was waiting for when the time was right with her, she had so much meaningless sex in the past, he wanted it to be special, to mean something. He wanted to make love with her, he wanted to show her that he loved her.

Hearing her crying was too much, he sat up in bed, swinging his legs around the side of the bed and standing up. Slowly and quietly he left his room, going down the stairs, he could see from the open door of the living room that she was sat up on the sofa crying. Deep emotion filled him, he wanted to go over there and hold her tight, never letting go. He stood in the doorway of the room, looking at her from afar.

"Amy?"

"Go away" She mumbled weakly, trying to blink back the new tears, rubbing away the old ones with the back of her palm. Lenny didn't move from the doorway, he continued to watch as she rubbed away her tears staring at the floor.

"About last night..."

"I have a shift starting soon" Amy interrupted, she stood up walking past Lenny up the stairs and into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Looking in the mirror she continued to stare at herself, the woman staring back at her, pale skin, empty looking eyes. Grabbing her make up bag, she covered her face in foundation, hiding the pale skin. She got dressed in the bathroom as well, sorting out all her things in her handbag.

After packing her small amount of possessions, some clothes, her toothbrush and hair brush along with the make up bag. Thankfully they all fitted in her handbag, once she was finished she left the room, going back down the stairs.

"Please don't do this" Lenny stood up from the sofa as he saw her coming down the stairs.

"Like I said I have a shift" Replying weakly she looked back at Lenny. He wasn't saying anything, he had to let her go. After a few moments silence she walked down the hall to the door, unlocking it and letting herself out. Lenny watched her leave from the window, walking up the path until she was out of sight.

Jeff was pacing Dixie's office, she had gone to get them both a tea and for some reason this morning he was seeming to be restless. There was something he wanted to run past Dixie, he just needed the courage to spit it out.

"Here we are, two sugars" Dixie came back into the office, handing Jeff the light green mug. She had her usual spark about her, shinning blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Jeff watched as she drank her own tea, going to sit on the sofa in the corner of the office.

"You should really water that thing you know" Jeff pointed at the dead plant next to the sofa, Dixie chuckled before answering him. "Yeah, well, never have been one for gardening" Jeff nodded at her, still standing looking down at his tea. "Something you wanted to ask me mate?" Dixie had noticed how silent he was being, Jeff was only ever silent when he wanted to say something important. Jeff took a deep breath, he placed the coffee on the side so he could sit with Dixie. "Jeff you're scaring me" Dixie noticed how careful he was being, he was about to say or ask something big. That or he had broken something and was about to start to grovel.

"I was wondering, the kids are off in a few weeks"

"What has that got to do with us?"

"Lucy is going away with Alan, they're going abroad for a week and need somebody to look after John and Sophia" Jeff looked at Dixie's expression of shock, she had never met his kids despite being their step mum. They came down for the day a while back, but they didn't get to properly know Dixie. Now was their chance of meeting properly.

"Woah, hang on Jeff, what exactly are you saying?" Dixie let her jaw drop slightly, her heart was racing. She wouldn't mind visiting John and Sophia, going out with them for a day, but looking after them for a week would be different.

"Would it be okay for John and Sophia to come down in the holidays, it's just for a week Dix" Jeff was pleading, he didn't want to let his children down, but he needed Dixie's permission first, it was her house too.

"Who's going to look after them? We both have work"

"Amy already know's them, I was thinking, that between the three of us, we can make it work so someone is always looking after them" Jeff gripped hold of Dixie's hands, looking into her eyes.

"Three of us?"

"Dix, it's either this or they will go to some mate's of Alan. It's about time they met their step Mum" He had tears in his eyes, he was stuck, he never wanted to choose between Dixie and his kids. Lucy had originally told him that he would have to look after them in London, that would mean leaving his Dixie. If he had the kids in Holby at least he could still be with his Dixie.

"Okay, okay Jeff. We will work it" Dixie hugged him, she loved her Jeffrey. She would have to try for him, he married her so she could make her Dad proud, it was now her turn to help him.

Amy arrived outside the hospital, spotting Zoe outside of the ED having her usual cigarette. Taking a deep breath she approached her friend. "You alright?" Zoe smiled at Amy, watching as she leaned on the wall next to her.

"I'm good, can I have one?" She gestured to the pack of cigarettes Zoe was holding.

"Didn't know you smoked" Zoe handed her one, along with her purple lighter.

"I don't" Amy lit the cigarette, taking a deep breath. "Don't let Dix see me though, she'll kill me" Amy continued taking deep breaths of the cigarette, Zoe laughed putting the packet and lighter in her bag. "Yeah well, you know what they say, smoking's bad for your health" The pair of them chuckled, continuing to smoke in silence.

"Best get going"

"Me too, listen me and Linda go out on Saturdays, you're welcome to join us if you want?" Zoe offered, finishing stubbing out the fag on the wall. "Cheers. Yeah, I think I will" Amy smiled at Zoe watching her enter the ED, dropping the fag on the floor she slid her foot across it putting it out.

Dixie sat in the ambulance thinking of all the things she was going to need to change in the week John and Sophia came to stay, she would need to check they were okay with Dogs. What if they didn't like her? Jeff could always nick name her the evil step mother and be done with it. She was going to have to have a longer chat with Jeff about it after the shift, she was working with Amy today and Jeff was with Norman.

"Where is that girl" Dixie muttered under her breath, just at that moment the passenger door opened and Amy hoped into the ambulance. "Alright kiddo?"

"Course" Dixie wasn't convinced, she wasn't her usual bubbly self. She looked empty, drained almost. Dixie made a mental note to find out what was wrong. After a few shouts it was obvious that Amy wasn't herself, she would only ever talk if it was about to patient or to the patient, other than that she was silent.

"Got you a sandwich" Dixie handed her a sandwich, it was around lunch time and they had a long morning.

"Not hungry" Amy sat in the passenger seat, fiddling with her nails.

"You need to eat" Dixie raised her eyebrows, eyeing Amy as she reluctantly took the sandwich out of the box and began to eat it. "You gonna tell me what's up now?"

"Nothings up...You finished?" Amy held out her hands for Dixie's rubbish, Dixie placed her empty packet of crisps in Amy's hand, watching as she left to take it to the bin.

"God Dix, please don't make me work longer than a 6 hour shift with that bloke" Jeff hugged Dixie from behind, he could already hear her laughing at him.

"Sorry pal, you have 12 hours with him next week"

"You are kidding" Jeff pouted at Dixie as she turned around, he was hoping that she was joking.

"Nope" Dixie smirked at Jeff, his expression of utter horror.

"Please Dix, seriously, I don't want to hear any more facts about birds"

"Oh you never know, might do you good in the long run, maybe you two could go bird watching together" Dixie poked his cheek smiling.

"Ha Ha, funny" He crossed his arms, frowning at Dixie. "Jeff we have a shout, did I tell you about the statistics on bird migration?" Norman called from the other side of the station.

"Have fun Jeffrey" Dixie waved him of smiling, he ran to the other ambulance Norman was in. Dixie could see how bored he was looking as Norman drove them out of the garage. Dixie went back to get Amy, when she found her she was in the back of the ambulance, cleaning the stretcher. Amy didn't notice Dixie behind her, she was too busy thinking and cleaning.

She had told him what happened, now he was going to hate her. Think it was her fault, who wanted a woman who slept with someone at 13? Who wanted a woman that failed her family? When Robins dad was touching her she tried to imagine it was Lenny, but his hands were too cold, too hurtful. Lenny was warm and comforting, she was never going to feel him hold her again.

"Sweetheart, you sure your alright?" Dixie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, there's only one pack of fluids left"

"Right ok, I'll go get some more from the supplies" Dixie smiled at her, leaving her to continue cleaning while she got the fluids from the supplies room. Her mind traced back to her's and Jeff's conversation. Her fears of meeting John and Sophia for the first proper time arose, his kids had been put through a lot, being their step mum she didn't want to let them down or disappoint them.

Picking up the fluid pack, she went back to the ambulance, placing the pack gently in one of the cupboards. The rest of their shift went relatively quiet, every time they took a patient into the ED Amy did her best to avoid Lenny. She didn't want to hear his reaction to what she told him, he was going to hate her and consider her some sort of slag or whore, she had been through it all before. Listened to what people had called her, what they said to her. She didn't want to hear it from Lenny, it was for the best if she avoided him.

"Ams" Dixie waved her hand in front of the young woman's face.

"What?" Amy jumped suddenly, noticing Dixie stood in front of her.

"I asked if you wanted a coffee?" She repeated herself for what must have been the third time, she was beginning to get rather worried about Amy, she was seeming really withdrawn from everything.

"Ok, cheers Dix" Amy followed Dixie into the ED staffroom, biting her lip. She could see Lenny through the windows of resus, he looked like he had his hands full with his patient. Dixie noticed her looking at him, but she decided it was for the best not to say anything. Not yet anyway.

"So, Jeff told you about his kids coming to Holby for a week?" Dixie put the kettle on, while Amy sat on the sofa.

"He asked me if I minded watching them when you and him are at work" Amy fiddled with her nails answering Dixie's question, she was quite looking forward to seeing John and Sophia again.

"You okay with that?" Dixie asked, getting the mugs from the cupbaord, checking to make sure they wern't dirty before putting the coffee in them.

"Course, they are good kids, should be proud of them"

"I haven't actually properly met them" Dixie admitted, fiddling with the spoon. She felt a little guilty, she had been married to Jeff all this time, been his best friend and never made any attempt to meet his children.

"You'll do fine, they're gonna love you" Amy assured, Dixie was a good person and she would get along with John and Sophia with ease.

"You think?"

"I know, Sophia is very sweet, and John is well, just like his Dad bless him. At the train station, he never took his eyes of Sophia. They're both very polite too"

"Good, I can't stand rude and arrogant children" Dixie poured the hot water in the mugs, stirring around the drinks, before picking both the mugs up. She handed one to Amy, and sat next to her on the Sofa.

"Bet you were a stubborn kid"

"Me? Good as gold me, always did what I was told"

"Don't lie" Amy teased. They continued drinking their coffee's in silence, since their shift had ended they had returned to the Ambulance bay after, collecting their things and double checking the paperwork.

"See you then Dix" Amy said goodbye to Dixie who was in her office, she would only worry if she left without saying goodbye.

"Bye love" Dixie gave her a hug goodbye, Dixie herself was eager to get home. But she had to wait for Jeff and Norman, check their paperwork was all in order, Jeff normally had the tendency to forget to fill in Important columns, Dixie smiled as she remembered the time he spelt his name wrongly, giving himself 3 f's instead of 2.

Amy got on the bus, it was a short drive to the Farmead estate. It was going to be strange going back there after spending a while with Lenny, she rubbed her temples, resting her head on the window watching the passing by cars. When the bus reached her stop, she got out, following the familiar route to the west side of the estate. She got her keys out ready, so when she got to her flat she could just let herself in.

Once in her flat, she was greeted with the strong silence. "Shit" She pulled her jacket up more, it was freezing. No wonder really, seeing as it had been empty for over a week. She put the heating on, throwing her bag on the arm chair and lying on the sofa. Her phone made her jump as it began to play her ringtone in her pocket, pulling it from her pocket she stared at the screen. It was Lenny, she pressed the reject button throwing the mobile on the other chair, ignoring the continuous ringing. Staring at the mobile as it continued to ring, Amy could feel tears in her eyes. Wanting to answer the mobile, but she didn't want to hear his opinion, hear his abuse that he would give. She was going to have to live with the fact she would always be alone.


	34. Chapter 34

Dixie fiddled with the chow mein on her plate. Thinking of what Jeff had asked of her earlier. She didn't know why meeting Jeff's children was making her so nervous, she wanted to make a good impression. She wanted them to like her, she didn't mind if they loved her or not, she just wanted them to feel at home with her, she didn't want to seem like the evil step mother in cinderella.

"You alright Dix? We best start preparing soon"

"For what?" Dixie snapped out of her thoughts, looking across the room to Jeff.

"Skiing. Well snowboarding for most of us"

"Oh yeah, whens the date for that again?"

"Next Friday"

"Ok, we'll be sorted by then" Dixie smiled at her husband, he knew something was up. He just didn't know what.

"Dix, you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jeff sat himself down next to Dixie, he hated her not telling him what was wrong, they normally told each other everything, he wanted to know so he could help her.

"It's just...What if John and Sophia don't like me? I'm not exactly the idea mother am I?"

"Says who?" Jeff smiled at Dixie, placing his hand on her leg comfortingly.

"I don't want you being ashamed of me Jeff" Dixie sighed, running her hand through her hair. She wanted to make Jeff proud, be the step mother he wanted her to be. "Don't be daft, you might be a mad cow sometimes, but I aint ashamed of you" Jeff cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes. Dixie meant so much to him, if only she was the mother of his children and then everything would be perfect. No complications.

"Come on, eat up" Jeff kissed her forehead, encouraging Dixie to finish the rest of her meal. After finishing her and Jeff curled up on the sofa, watching a movie.

"Time for bed Dixie" Jeff whispered into Dixie's ear, she was almost asleep lying on him. He wanted her in a more comfortable place.

"What? I'm not tired" She sat herself up rubbing her eyes, determined to stay awake with Jeff.

"I think you are Princess" Jeff kissed Dixie on the top of her head, he took hold of her hands pulling her up of the sofa. He let her curl up in his side as he took them both up the stairs, he didn't want her falling and hurting herself. He gave her a goodbye hug in the hallway outside her bedroom, "Night princess" He put his arms around her tightly, before letting her go into her room, she shut the door behind her giving her some privacy to get changed into her PJs.  
Dixie could still feel Jeff's warmth of having his arms around her, it made her feel all warm and squishy she got her PJs on, Dixie felt more comfortable, she slid into her duvet, thinking, she was looking forward to John and Sophia coming to stay, but nervous at the same time. She was going to try her best to make a good impression on them both.

Amy struggled to make herself comfortable, the sofa was uncomfortable, and being freezing cold wasn't helping her sleep. She sighed sitting herself up on the sofa, giving up on sleep. Looking at her phone lying on the other sofa, it had stopped ringing a while ago. She stood up, picking the phone up from the cushion, Lenny had tried to call her several times, he must have stopped working now seeing as it was 2am. Closing her eyes she rubbed her temples, flicking through the contacts on her mobile until she came to Lenny's name. Amy stared at his name for a while, her thumb lightly on the call button, in the end she gave up, she didn't have the courage to speak to him. She was too scared about what he would say.

The noise and shouting outside started to pick up, she could hear screams and shouting from around the estate. Sighing she sat back on the sofa, trying to bloke the noise out, but it was useless, no way was she getting any sleep tonight.

Dixie had got to work early that morning, checking the rota's it was her turn to work with Norman today. She didn't understand what Jeff's problem was with Norman, he was a nice man, but he did go a little far with the facts and figures. She was brought out of her thoughts by the door knocking, "Come in" Dixie tidied up her desk, ready to greet whoever it was that wanted to see her.

"Um...Hey Dix, I didn't check the rotas yesterday, I need to know who I'm working with" Amy came in shyly, closing the door behind her.

"It's Jeff today sweet, how are you?"

"Good..."

"You don't look too well, you sure you're ok" Dixie stood up walking over to Amy, looking at her carefully, she looked tired but she was hiding it well.

"Yes I'm fine" She replied defensively, making Dixie more curious.

"Ok, well go get into your overalls and find Jeff. I'm always here if you need to talk" Dixie wasn't too sure about Amy, but she wasn't going to say anything.

"I know" She smiled at Dixie before leaving the office.

Jeff was in the rec room with the kettle on, making two coffees. If he made himself one and forgot Amy she would kill him, he didn't want her moaning at him all shift. Once he made the coffee's he took them out of the rec room, finding Amy in the ambulance.

"Made you a coffee"

"Thanks, your a lifesaver"

"It's in the job description" Jeff joked, making her chuckle as she sipped at the drink.

"Suppose your right" Amy smiled, downing the rest of her coffee. She hadn't eaten or drunk anything since yesterday lunch, so the coffee was waking her up. Farmead was rather noisy, stopping her from sleeping all night. Amy was wondering if Lenny was working today, she was beginning to miss him.

"Holby control to 3008, male collapse at 14 westfield road, are you able to attend over?"

"3008 to Holby control, all received and mobile over" Amy spoke into the radio, putting her seatbelt on before Jeff began the drive.

"This better not be a hoax" He muttered under his breath, he wasn't in the mood for hoax calls today, he wanted to get things done, and actually have the chance to help people.

"I don't think it is" Amy bit her nail, resting her head on the window.

"What makes you say that"

"It's too early for the kids to be mucking around with Hoax calls, it's only half eight, I reckon it's a common bloke who forgot to have breakfast and fainted"

"Think you might be right there kiddo" Jeff raised his eyebrows as he pulled up outside the address.

"Let's just wait and see shall we" She picked up her medical kit, getting out of the Ambulance and going to the path. Jeff watched as she did so, getting his own kit so they could both go inside together.

"Someone need's some sleep" Jeff commented as he caught Amy yawning.

"I'm good, just an early start isn't it" She knocked on the door, brushing off Jeff's concern. The door was quickly answered by a frantic woman.

"Quick in here" She ushered them into what seemed to be the kitchen, where there was a man lying on the floor. He was sitting up leaning against the cupboards.

"Hello there, I'm Jeff and this is Amy, can you tell us what happened mate?" Jeff bent down to the man's level. Picking up his wrist to check his pulse.

"I fell, think I blacked out or something" He stuttered.

"Can you tell us your name pal?" Jeff placed the oxygen mask over his face, while Amy stood next to the woman.

"Carl, Carl lewis" The man was still stuttering, as he sat on the floor allowing Jeff to check him over.

"Ok Carl. Your a bit tacki, can you think of any reason you collapsed?"

"I told Molly, I didn't collapse, just tripped"

"Okay, I'm guessing your Molly?" Amy turned to the woman next to her who nodded.

"I am, I live next door, I came to collect the DVD he borrowed, I was upstairs and I heard a bang. He did collapse. I'm sorry Carl I need to go"

"It's fine, go on, Liam will wonder where you have got to, and you have the kids to take to school" Carl insisted, Molly nodded and left them all. Jeff took a last look at Carl before looking at Amy.

"I'll go get the trolley Ams, you just stay keep him comfortable and talking not too complicated" Jeff patted her on the shoulder before leaving her with Carl.

"Carl, did you know if you hit your head when you fell?"

"No, I don't think so"

"Mind if I check?" She asked sweetly, waiting for him to answer. Once he nodded, Amy crouched down, running her hands through his chestnut hair.

"Hope you don't mind me saying, you look a bit young to be a paramedic" He chuckled as he looked over her features, her light blonde hair which was in neat curls. Blue eyes which were sparkling.

"A lot of people say that, do you hurt anywhere else?" She pulled her hands back, checking his pulse once more.

"No, just feel a bit groggy"

"The fluids should help with that" Amy stood up, looking out the room for Jeff. He finally appeared with the trolley, cursing as it was in an awkward position.

"Come here Jeff, let me help" She laughed as he nearly tripped up in the hallway, after her help they got Carl on the trolley and into the Ambulance. Jeff was driving, they decided this by rock paper scissors.

Amy sat in the back with Carl filling out the paperwork. Everything became blurry for a slight second, she closed her eyes taking a deep breaths until it passed. Thankfully Jeff was preoccupied with driving to notice. After it past she opened her eyes again looking at Carl.

"You feeling any better?"

"Little bit"

"Is there any meds you are allergic to? And do you have any medical conditions we should be aware of?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no" Carl chuckled, smiling at Amy. She filled out the rest of the form on the way to the ED. Entering the ED, Jeff helped wheel in the trolley.

"Ok people what do we have?" His voice made her jump, it was Lenny. She didn't want to speak to him about anything other than the patient.

"Carl Lewis, 36, Collapsed, his BP was low on scene and he was tacki at 110, his BP stabilised on route and his pulse came down to 102. I have given him a bag of fluids" She announced weakly, she barely felt his hand on her waist as they took the trolley to cubicles. Having him near her made her feel better, comforted and protected.

Going into the cubicles they moved Carl over on the bed, Amy handed Lenny the patients notes and left. Not wanting to speak to him about anything, Jeff noticed how she was acting differently, she seemed lost and incomplete when Lenny was around, he made a mental note to question her about it later.

Lenny watched as Amy left the cubicles going to reception, from his first glance of looking at her he knew she wasn't well. That she hadn't had much sleep, he could see it in her eyes. It pained him not having her with him, he called her wanting to know if she got home safe, but she didn't pick up. Jeff stared at Lenny for a few seconds before leaving after Amy.

"Oi mate, you just going to stare into space, or are you going to treat me?" Carl groaned from the bed.

"Sorry, Sorry" Lenny apologised, taking his temperature.

"So, you collapsed, eh?" Lenny questioned, looking at the thermometer.

"Apparently so"

"Well you temp is normal, I'll just need to take some blood for some tests" Lenny put on his gloves, closing the curtains around the cubicle.

"That's cool. I'm not one of those needle phobic people"

"Glad to hear it, makes my job easier"

"I bet it does, hey, do you know if that Paramedic girl is free?" Lenny stopped what he was doing, looking at Carl.

"Who, Amy?" Lenny asked, preparing the needle.

"That was her name, good looking in't she?"

"Isn't she a bit young for you?" Lenny pushed in the needle without warning, making the man wince. Carl was over ten years older than Amy, and Lenny was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable.

"Age is just a number isn't it, I was thinking of asking her for drinks when her shift was over"

"I see" Lenny pulled out the needle, taking a deep breath to compose himself. Seeing Amy with another man would kill him inside.

"So do you think you could send her in to see me, when she isn't busy"

"That's not my job pal" Lenny picked up the blood and left the cubicle before he did something stupid. He knew him and Amy weren't talking, but that didn't mean he would allow Amy be hurt or taken advantage of. No way was he going to get Amy to see him, he wouldn't trust him alone with her.

Amy was half way through her shift, she was feeling more tired and dizzy as she continued. Jeff was keeping a very close eye on her, he was worried about her.

They were at reception, filling in some more paperwork. She was looking around her shoulder nervously, making sure that Lenny wasn't there, she felt horrible not having him with her, but she didn't want him hating her.

Jeff was watching her as their shift continued, making sure she had a decent lunch. In the toilets Amy was counting up the days of the month, Dixie went into the toilets finding her in deep thought.

"You ok sweet?" Dixie put her hand around Amy, she could see that she had become rather pale.

"I'm fine, just think I'm coming on that's all"

"Did you want some pain killers?"

"I'm good for now thanks" Amy thanked her, pushing her way past Dixie and leaving the toilet. Dixie sighed as she left, something defiantly wasn't right, she seemed so withdrawn from everything.

Amy continued her shift with Jeff, really wishing she would have taken up Dixie's offer of the pain killers. Another wave of cramping hit through her stomach, Jeff noticed and ran his hand across his head.

"Amy I think you should go home, I've meant to say it all day babe" Jeff looked into her eyes, he could see the high amount of emotion in them.

"I'm fine"

"You've said that all day too, I know you're not. Dixie told me to look after you, and I am, go on, Dixie can put me on rapid response" Jeff got out of the Ambulance, Amy got out after him.

"Jeff, I don't want to get the sack" She hissed from behind him, as he walked to the Rec room.

"You're not gonna get the sack, you're not fit to work and you came in on your day off" He found Dixie in the rec room, laughing and joking about with Norman. As soon as they entered the Rec room they got Dixie's attention.

"Jeff, Amy, how can I help"

"Dix, would it be possible for me to go on rapid response?" Jeff questioned, Dixie put her mug down and took them both out of the room.

"Is everything ok?" She stared at the both of them, beginning to get worried that something had happened.

"Everything is fine Dix, in my opinion Amy is just shattered, her shift would be finished in an hour anyway"

"Alright then" Dixie nodded her head in agreement.

"Really, you're not gonna sack me?"

"Go and get some rest" Dixie encouraged. Amy listened to her, not wanting to argue with Dixie. She went to the locker room's, getting changed into her skinny jeans and jumper. Grabbing her handbag from the bottom of the locker, fiddling through it to find her mobile.

When she found it she stared at the small screen, nothing new. Sighing, she slammed the locker door shut. Leaving the locker room, and the ambulance bay to make her way home. As her journey home continued she felt a lot worse, dizzy, tired almost like she was going to faint. When she got home she threw her bag on the sofa, shutting the door behind her. Running into the kitchen she threw up in the sink, having tears falling from her eyes. She hated living like this for a week every month, after being sick she went extremely dizzy so she sat on the floor hugging her knee's continuing to cry.

Dixie found Lenny sorting out some blood in the ED, she was hoping he would know what was wrong with Amy. "Hey Lenny, what you doing?"

"Sorting out this blokes blood, trying to get him out as soon as possible" Lenny flicked through the pieces of paper, hoping there was nothing wrong with Carl so he could send him on his way.

"Well carefull you don't want to miss anything"

"If I'm near him and his foul mouth for much longer, I will not be held responsible for my actions" Lenny looked at the results, thankfully they were clear.

"Why? What's up?"

"He wants to take Amy for drinks tonight, he wants me to find her so he can invite her out" Lenny's skin crawled at the idea, he worked it out that Carl was 15 years older than Amy, he loved Amy and it would kill him to see her with someone else. But more importantly than that he didn't want her being used, and that is exactly what Carl was going to do.

"Don't do anything stupid, aye"

"Believe me, I'm trying" Lenny gritted through his teeth, he was going to get Linda to give Carl the results, he didn't want to risk doing it himself.

"Look mate, how's Amy at home?"

"Well I wouldn't know, she's gone back to Farmead"

"You're kidding" Dixie sighed now she knew why Amy was so down with herself.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Dix I love that woman so much, and I feel like crap because I wasn't there...She needed me, and I wasn't there" Lenny looked Dixie in the eyes, he felt so hopeless now Amy was gone. He didn't fully understand why, she was almost scared of him, he would never hurt her. He wanted to know why she was scared.

"She needs you now, even if she won't admit it. I know you finished your shift half an hour ago" Dixie spoke softly, looking back at Lenny. He nodded slowly, "OK, ok. I'll go and see her" Lenny was defeated, he knew Dixie wouldn't stop nagging unless he went to check up on Amy. He got out of his scrubs, making his way to her flat hoping that she was ok.


	35. Chapter 35

Lenny was outside Amy's flat, he knew she was in there because the light was on. He hoped to god she was okay without him looking after her, but something told him otherwise, but he was here now and was determined to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Amy you in there?" Lenny knocked on the door calling at the same time, he didn't know if she would let him in, but he hoped that she would.

She paused, biting her lip, feeling her heart racing. Slowly she picked herself up of the kitchen floor, approaching the front door with caution.

"Why? Lenny I know I'm a slag but I don't want to hear you say it to" She sat herself down, resting against the front door. Feeling more tears in her eyes knowing he was just center meters away and yet she couldn't see or feel him.

"Sweetheart what you on about?" Lenny questioned softly, putting his forehead on the door. He could hear the sadness in her voice, he was desperate to hold her close, she was hurting.

"I didn't mean to, please believe me, I didn't want him touching me.I tried to imagine it was you...I really tried but I couldn't" She began to cry again, reliving the moment when Robin's Dad put his hands on her. Desperatly trying to imagine she was with Lenny and it was him, but Lenny would never hit her in the stomach until she lay on the floor screaming in pain.

"Don't you think I know that, Amy please let me in" He begged, he knew Amy didn't want to be touched by Robin's Dad, he hurt her badly, Lenny was just thankful all her ribs were intact, it was obvious he hit her multiple times. There was a long silence and nothing, she didn't make any attempt to unlock the door, Lenny sighed knowing this was going to be more difficult than he originally thought.

"Look, Amy I don't know what's going on through your head right now. I have never really loved anyone in my life, I didn't have a nice mummy and daddy to tuck me in at night. I've lost people before, I can't lose you" He finished with tears in his eyes, he could hear light breathing the other side of the door, "Amy I love you so much, please just let me in" He gave it one last chance, waiting a few moments. "I love you too" She said shakily, attempting to wipe away her tears with the back of her palm.

"Come on Amy, I'm freezing my nuts off out here" Lenny tapped on the door, feeling the cold air blow around him, he was hoping Amy wasn't going to make him wait outside in the cold and dark much longer.

She stood up, holding her hand on the door handle, pushing it down opening it just a tad. When she did Lenny was looking into her eyes, there was a long silence between them until she opened the door fully allowing him in. When he was in, he closed the door behind him looking at Amy. After a while of standing up she was beginning to feel increasingly dizzy, everything going darker until it all went black. Lenny had saw her slightly swaying and drain of colour, moving himself quickly he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Amy? Amy can you hear me?" He asked frantically, putting his fingers on her neck feeling her pulse, it was a little weak. He held her in his arms feeling himself begin to panic...It was all his fault. He shouldn't have let her go the other night, it was all his fault.. He was carefully watching her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Wha? What happened?" She lifted her head weakly, feeling strong arms around her, she was resting in Lenny's lap.

"You passed out" He replied worriedly, finding her wrist to take her pulse again, it was a little stronger but not by much.

"Did I?"

"Yeah, how you feeling?"

"Groggy, you don't need to stay you know" She tried to sit herself up off him, but he was a lot stronger than her, and his arms were holding her in place.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Amy I love you so much, I'm not loosing you" He lifted her slowly bridal style, taking her to sofa and placing her there softly making sure her head was supported with the cushion. "I'll go get you a drink, stay put" He commanded, watching her nod and hold onto her lower stomach. Lenny sighed knowing exactly what was wrong, her monthlies were seeming to hit her hard he was defiantly going to get her checked out for that. When he went into the kitchen he got a bottle of water from the fridge, taking it back into the living room. For her to drink.

"Here you go"

"Thanks" She took some sips of the water shakily, feeling Lenny's eyes on her. "I'm sorry"

"You don't need to say sorry for passing out you know" He stroked her hair softly, encouraging her to drink a bit more of the water by putting the bottle back to her mouth after she took a few sips.

"It's not because of that, I thought you'd hate me" More tears were rolling down her face, she heard Lenny let out a short sigh as he stroked her hair.

"I could never hate you, can I have a hug?" He looked into her eyes, watching as she nodded her head, Lenny smiled as she made room for him on the sofa, he was very gentle when putting his arms around her he didn't want to hurt her. He held her for a tight embrace for a while, having her head resting on his chest, he didn't expect her to start talking when she did.

"When I was 13 my Dad got himself into some serious debt, I was looking after my newborn brother as my Mum pissed of somewhere. My Dad was an alcoholic, he had no job and we were living of benefits in one of the estates in the south of London. It was my job to keep a roof over our heads, make sure Billy wasn't starving. Then the loan shark came, he said if I didn't do it then he would come back, that he would hurt my Dad and Billy. I didn't mean to Lenny...I didn't want...I thought if you knew you'd think bad of me" She was whispering as it hurt her too much to say it any louder, but Lenny heard every single word, she could feel him holding her tighter and closer.

"I'm sorry..."

"Wasn't your fault, anyway, when I was 17 this boy called Josh threw a lit bottle into our house. Billy was upstairs and I was on the sofa, the smoke was everywhere, by the time I managed to stand up I couldn't breathe, I blacked out hitting my stomach, I woke up in the hospital. I was so scared...All the doctors rushing around me, saying that Billy died, I didn't want treatment, but it hurt so much...Nick was different from the rest, he persuaded me to have the pain relief, but I wasn't having the operation, I didn't consent to it, but he did it anyway" She rubbed her eyes, curling more into Lenny feeling his safety and protection that he offered.

"Nick Jordan?"

"Well done Sherlock" She winced as her stomach began to cramp again. "You ok?" He raised his eyebrows as her face scrunched up in pain.

"It's always hurt"

"Always enough to make you faint?"

"Sometimes"

"Come on, I'll pack you some things and you can come back to mine" Lenny kissed her forehead, moving himself of the sofa and going into her bedroom.

"Ams do you have a suitcase anywhere? Don't get up just tell me if you do" He called, her room was rather tidy, the bed was made and un slept in, from that moment on he knew she had slept on the sofa.

"In my bedroom under the bed" She shouted back to him, he bent down looking under the bed sure enough finding a pink suitcase there. He pulled it out, putting it on the bed and opening it. Lenny wanted to be as quick as possible with packing her some things, he wanted to take her back to his where it was warm and safe.

Going to her draws he opened the top one, he put her underwear in the suitcase and then moved on the pyjamas. He continued packing, making a mental note of what he already put in the case.

Dixie sat on her sofa, with Jeff opposite her holding her hands. Jeff was talking a lot about having the kids, and she wanted to talk to him properly. She was so scared, so scared of failing them.

"Jeff, I'm not sure if I can do this" Dixie couldn't even look him in the eye, feeling so guilty. She should have told him how scared she was.

"Do what princess?"

"Pretend I'm okay, Jeff meeting your kids is scaring the shit out of me. A week is a long time, even longer if they hate me."

"They won't hate you" Jeff put his hand on her cheek, he knew Dixie was really trying to make a good impression to his children.

"How do you know?" Dixie raised her eyebrows, folding her arms.

"I just know princess" He placed a soft kiss on her noise making her giggle.

"Don't you think I should lose some weight before they come? Maybe get a hair cut and dyed blonde or something?"

"No, your beautiful the way you are" Jeff moved some of her hair behind her ear, he loved her in his own way. He didn't want her to change for anything, she was perfect to him.

"How was your day with Norman then babe?" He asked, changing the subject, Dixie was always scared of her weight and he wanted to drop the subject before she got stressed out by it.

"It was alright, I really don't see your problem with him you know..." Dixie was going to continue with her insults, but the phone started ringing. Jeff heard her grumble something as she went over to the phone picking it up, he watched her facial expression drop as she listened to whoever it was on the phone. Jeff didn't hear what she had to say as she went into the kitchen closing the door behind her.

He looked at little Abs curiously, wondering who it was, and what had happened. Dixie came out the kitchen a few seconds later, trying to put on a brave face.

"Dix, who was that?"

"Lenny, him and Amy are alright and everything, but she fainted"

"Is she okay?" Jeff saw Dixie nod, he breathed a sigh of relief, feeling more glad that Amy was with Lenny. He would look after her, if not him and Dixie would think of a very interesting punishment and little Abs could always join them. Abs had quite grown on Amy, Jeff was glad he brought little Abs, he may have cost a fortune but the golden retriever was worth every penny.

"He's taking her home and taking her to the GP tomorrow, he was just asking if she had a shift tomorrow" Dixie sat next to Jeff again, picking up the remote to find something interesting on the TV.

"Does she?" Jeff picked up his can of beer, Dixie had allowed him to have one as a special treat.

"Not anymore obviously, daft sod, oh that means I'm lumbered with you"

"Oi, shut it you mad cow"

"Don't call me a mad cow" Dixie slapped him on his arm, she was not letting him call her a mad cow and get away with it. Jeff acted hurt at her actions, rubbing his arm and moaning.

"You could have broke my arm doing that"

"Shut up Jeff, I can break a lot more than your arm if you don't watch it"

"Oh yeah?" Jeff threw himself on Dixie, attacking her with tickling, hearing her laughing uncontrollably, they may act like kids, but that's just how they liked it.

Lenny had taken Amy home with him, he put the suitcase in the corner of his bedroom he was going to sort it out later, right now Amy was more important. He had put her on the bed, so she was resting, he hadn't told her he was planning on taking her to the GP in the morning, he didn't think it was going to go down to well. She was petrified of Doctors and he had seen this when she was in the ED after collapsing, but he was a Doctor himself and knew there must be something wrong to make her periods so bad.

"Lenny?"

"Yeah sweet?"

"What did you mean? When you said you didn't have a Mum or Dad tucking you in at night" Amy looked at him, she was wondering what he meant. He stared at the floor as he walked over to the bed, sitting on it next to her.

"When I was a baby my mother was deemed unfit to look after me, I was ordered into care. I never knew my real parents"

"Would you like to?" She never knew he was in care as a child, she put her hand on his leg comfortingly.

"I know my Mums dead, I don't need them now anyway" He put his hand to her hair fiddling with one of her curls.

"To be honest, it just makes me want to have my own family one day, give a kid what I never had" He continued talking, feeling Amy move closer until she had her arms around him.

"You'd make a good Dad Doctor Lyons" She kissed his cheek, feeling his hand move around to her lower back, just his warmth was easing the cramping.

"Oh so it's Doctor now, eh"

"Well that is what you do" She whispered playfully in his ear, slipping her hand inside his shirt resting on his shoulder-blade.

"If that's how you want to play it, maybe next week we can have a little game of Doctor's and Paramedics, how does that sound?" Lenny gently pushed her back on the bed, resting his body onto of hers, but supporting himself with his arms either side of her so she wasn't taking his full weight.

"Sounds to me like you taking advantage of a sick paramedic" Amy giggled as she felt Lenny's lips press against hers, he kissed her softly before pulling away to talk.

"You wont be sick next week. You truly doubt my abilities as a Doctor Miss Hughes"

"Well, maybe when I'm better you can show me"

"Oh trust me, I think a little Doctors and Paramedics is exactly what we need" Lenny watched as she giggled, her spark was coming back in her eyes despite fainting a few hours ago.

"Think you might be right there" Amy lifted her head up, brushing her lips against his, parting her lips allowing his tongue to enter, one of his hands made its way to the back of her head, tangling his fingers with her hair. While his other arm was resting next to her, holding some of his weight still, he didn't want to hurt her.

After a few moments of kissing so passionately Lenny pulled away, taking the moment to look into her blue eyes. They smiled at each other, as he sat up off her, taking off his shirt and jeans.

"What exactly are you doing there Doctor Lyons?"

"Getting ready for bed" He winked at her, once he was just left in his boxers he turned the light off, putting the small desk side lamp on. Amy got herself under the covers, she was soon followed by Lenny. He slid in next to her, allowing her to snuggle up close.

"I love you Lenny, and I know you weren't too happy with treating Carl earlier" She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat as she spoke.

"How do you know about that?"

"Dixie" She mumbled softly, Lenny chuckled, playing with her hair to amuse himself.

"Didn't think she'd keep it quiet" He moved his other hand to her stomach, like he did before when she was on, applying some pressure and rubbing soft circles on her lower tummy. She breathed a slow sigh of relief as he was instantly taking the pain away, this made him pleased knowing him massaging her tummy was helping.

"I really do love you Dr Lyons"

"I love you to Miss Hughes, I'm glad to have you back" He kissed her head, hearing her breathing soon become heavy and deep as she rested on his chest. Having her so close was comforting, he knew she wasn't going to like him in the morning, but she really did need to be checked out, and if he could keep her happy and comforted for now that was a good thing. He turned of the bedside lamp, leaving them in complete darkness, he snuggled closer to Amy making sure he still had a hand on her lower tummy. Going to sleep himself, holding her close.


	36. Chapter 36

**Shorter chapter than Normal, but please enjoy... :P x**

* * *

Dixie and Jeff sat in the ambulance, Jeff could tell that something was bothering Dixie, he knew she was worried about Amy, so was he, but there was more to it than that.

"Dix?"

"Yes Jeffrey?"

"What's bothering you? I know you're worried about Amy, and meeting my kids, but I know you Dix, there is more to it than that" Jeff spoke gently, he could see Dixie becoming a little uneasy. She rubbed her head, knowing exactly what was bothering her, she wanted to tell Jeff, but she didn't want him to take it the wrong way.

"I…I don't know Jeff, after all these years you've been married to me. I've thought of how much I have held you back, you could be in London with your kids, having that flash bird you've always wanted. I don't want to be holding you back" Dixie had tears in her eyes, she was shaking a little, staring out the window.

Jeff exhaled deeply, he thought it was something like this. He fiddled with the radio on his belt, trying to think of what to say. "Dix, I never thought I'd say this, but I can't think of anyone else who I would want to spend the rest of my life with"

"You mean it?" Dixie turned herself in her seat, looking at Jeff.

"I do, I mean yes you might be a mad cow sometimes, and you are one of the most stubborn people I have ever met with an insane obsession with chocolate, but I love you Mrs Collier" Jeff cupped her face, he could see the relief in her features.

"Love you too Jeffrey" Dixie placed a soft kiss on his cheek, pulling away they both blushed a little, but if she was going to kiss a man it was going to be her Jeffrey.

"You know what, I remember when I first met you, you wanted photographic evidence that I was a lesbian"

"I'm still waiting" Jeff muttered, she slapped him on the arm hard, hearing what he had said. "Hey, well we do share everything, I mean you say you're gay, but I have never seen any proof. It's only a photograph"

"I'll do something very unpleasant to you and then take a photograph of it if you want" Dixie raised her eyebrows at him, tempted to do it anyway.

"Like to see you try" Jeff spoke under his breath, he could see the evil look in Dixie's eyes, "Kidding!" He added quickly, tapping the work surface of the ambulance.

Dixie looked at the clock, biting her nail. Lenny had called her in the early morning while Amy was still sleeping, he had booked an appointment with the GP and they should be in there now if he managed to get her in.

"Dix?" Jeff could see that Dixie was preoccupied, staring at her wrist watch. "What?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Amy should be in there now"

"Fat chance he has of getting her into the building, let alone being checked over by a doctor" Jeff chuckled, he was imagining Amy literally kicking and screaming as Lenny attempted to get her near the building.

"Well he better, she need's it" Dixie folded her arms, thinking of what Amy and Lenny were doing, she knew he was planning on using bribery, but it was going to take a bit more than that to get her to go into the GP.

"I ain't going to argue with that, but have you seen what she is like being given medical attention herself?"

"Lenny better get her in there, I don't care if he has to carry her and then strap her to the examination table"

"That's a bit harsh in't it Dix?" Jeff raised his eyebrows at Dixie, she always had a strong opinion and she was defiantly showing it now.

"Well..."

"Holby control to 3006, accidental stabbing at the greenwood café are you able to attend?"

"3006 to Holby control, all received and mobile over" Dixie put the radio back on her belt, starting the drive. Jeff put the sirens on sitting in silence as Dixie was dodging in and out of the traffic, he was surprised that Dixie was driving like this again, after the Sammy Malone incident, she never wanted to drive again, looking at her now she had come so far. He was so pleased of his Dixie.

It only took a few more minutes until Dixie parked outside the café, Jeff took his medical pack opening the door and getting out of the ambulance. He watched Dixie do the same, they both went into the restaurant together, there was a large crowd of people, Dixie and Jeff couldn't see anything.

"Excuse me, can you let us through please?" Dixie slightly pushed a few of them out of the way, bending down over the young man who was bleeding from his stomach.

"Hello, my names Dixie, I'm a paramedic can you hear me?" She spoke gently, putting her fingers on his neck to feel a pulse.

"Jeff can we put insert an IV please and get some fluids in him as soon as possible"

"On it, can you give us some space here please?" Jeff raised his voice slightly, looking to the crowd of people around them, he didn't like it when people were so interested and watching someone be in pain or hurt. They obeyed him, most of them leaving the café, except a few people.

"Do any of you know his name?"

"I think it's Owen, I'm Liv the hotel manager" A woman approached them looking tearful.

"Okay Liv, do you know what happened?" Jeff asked, handing Dixie some medical supplys.

"He fell, I think he fell on his knife, I tried to stop him pulling it out but he did, I called you, I didn't know what to do"

"It's ok, you did the right thing love" Dixie assured with a soft smile, Jeff loved the way she was so caring, he watched her as she took care of the man. She was such a good paramedic, he loved working with her, she was a lovely person on the in and out.

Jeff got the stretcher from the ambulance, helping Dixie load him on there. He was driving back to the ED at a high speed, sometimes he loved driving sometimes he hated it, going at such high speeds worried him sometimes. He would be less worried if Dixie wasn't in the back, he remembered the time when he was rammed of the road with Sam and Dixie in the back, if anything would have happened to either of them he would have been devastated. Jeff took more caution when driving ever since then, he didn't want that happening again.

He pulled outside the ED, hoping out the ambulance and running around to the back unlocking the back doors. Dixie smiled at him as she unclasped the front of the trolley. "Come on then Jeffrey" Dixie spoke with high enthusiasm. She loved her job, it was very rewarding when she knew she made a difference.

"Right this is Owen, we don't know his second name or his age, found in a café with a penetrating wound to the upper left side of his abdomen, his BP was stable but began to drop on route, pulse is tacky at 120 and sats are at 96. We have given him a bag of fluids, Celine and 5 of morphine" Dixie announced as they wheeled him into the ED, Sam nodded at her pointing to the corner bed in resus.

Dixie and Jeff wheeled him over to it, moving Owen over to the other bed. "Thanks Dixie, thanks Jeff" Sam thanked them smiling, they left resus going to the reception desk to fill out the paperwork.

Dixie left him to sort it all out, going into the shop to get some chocolate. She paid for the chocolate, picking it up of the counter. She couldn't help herself looking at the clock on the wall, Amy would have been in the GP for over an hour if Lenny managed to get her in, she couldn't help herself beginning to worry as Lenny promised to call her after if everything was ok. She was keeping her mobile in her pocket, but still no phone call.

"Cheers for that Dix, you know how much I hate paperwork" Jeff came up, hugging her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

"It will do you some good, maybe you can learn to spell your own name correctly"

"Come on Dix, I did that once" Jeff defended himself, crossing his arms, he didn't mean to spell his own name wrong. If Dixie didn't make him do it all so fast he would have been fine. Dixie laughed handing him one of the chocolate bars.

"Oooh, thank you" Jeff placed a soppy kiss on her cheek, poking her waist making her squeal. "Jeffrey stop it, or I'll eat your bar too" She ran out of the ED, being followed by Jeff who was hot on her heels.

"No you wont" Jeff gripped hold of his Cadbury's tighter, he was guarding it with his life. Dixie opened her own bar, taking a large bite smiling in relief as she felt the chocolate melt on her tongue.

"You enjoying that Princess?" He smiled seeing Dixie so happy eating the chocolate, she always did love chocolate and it was always chocolate that cheered her up after a long day.

"Oh yes" Dixie licked her lips, opening the door to the Ambulance and getting in. Jeff went in the back, re arranging all the equipment getting ready for their next shout. He ate his own chocolate while doing it.

Dixie and Jeff continued their shift together, time was soon ticking by. Dixie was constantly watching the clock, after every minute she was getting more and more worried wondering why Lenny hadn't got back to her.

Jeff brought her lunch, a bacon sandwich with tomato sauce. He took it to her office, they were on their break and she was catching up on some paperwork.

"Babe, got your lunch"

"Cheers mate" Dixie jumped up from her chair, immediately forgetting the paperwork with the prospect of eating lunch. Jeff opened the door, Dixie took the hot roll of him. Jeff watched as she ate it, he was glad she had a large appetite. He never wanted her to lose weight, she was perfect the way she was. He enjoyed working the rest of the day with her, much better than Norman.

Time was soon flying by, and their shift was nearly over. Dixie was in her office, sat on her chair, Dixie tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, looking at her mobile that she placed on the desk, still no new calls, what was taking him so long to call her back?

"Princess you have looked at that phone for ages, what's up?" Jeff stood in the doorway of her office, he walked in closing the door quietly behind him.

"Lenny said he'd call me back after the appointment" She stood up, placing her phone in her pocket, leaving her office and going into the locker room to find her things.

"Has he?" Jeff followed her into the locker room.

"Would I be looking at my phone like this if he had?" She snapped at him not meaning to, she was just so worried.

"Suppose not, Dixie everything will be fine, he would have taken her and then forgot, they are probably at McDonald's or something?" Jeff hugged her, giving her some comfort.

"Jeff the appointment was at half eleven, it's ten to five" She pulled away, looking at him in the eye, she could see the worry he had to, he was just trying to hide it for her.

"Dixie you listen to me and you listen good, Amy is with Lenny, and as long as she is with him she will be fine" Jeff pulled her back, hugging her tight, kissing the top of her head softly.

"She better be, or I'll kill him" She mumbled into his chest, making Jeff laugh, he loved her protective side. He held her closely, rocking her in his arms.

"She's going to be fine Dix, it's just Lenny being Lenny, you know what he's like with remembering things" He moved her in his arms, looking into her eyes, she nodded in agreement. Both of them hoping that Lenny had a good excuse for not calling them.


	37. Chapter 37

Jeff was watching Dixie, she seemed quite content eating her curry on the sofa. She was supposed to be on a diet, but as soon as her favourite curry arrived she was unable to resist.

Jeff loved Dixie, he didn't want her to worry about weight or age, he knew she was lonely. It was around this time of year when Cyd left her, Jeff tried to encourage her to date other women but she was having non of it, she could be very stubborn when it came to dating.

He took a mouthful of his own food,chewing away mindlessly, he really hoped Dixie would open up a bit more to dating other women. Maybe if she found someone she would be less worried about how she looked on the outside, she was beautiful on the inside and that is all what mattered to Jeff. She had so much concern towards others, for instance now with Amy. Jeff smiled to himself knowing Lenny was going to get a bollocking for not phoning back immediately unless he had a very good excuse, even then Dixie would find a flaw in it somewhere.

"Jeff, do you think she is alright?"

"Princess how many times have we been through this, as long as she is with Lenny she is fine. He'll look after her" Jeff continued eating watching Dixie on the other sofa.

"He bloody better, people just don't faint for no reason Jeff"

"I know babe, bit hopefully she has been checked over"

"Hopefully, what do you mean hopefully?"

"You've seen what she is like with doctors" Jeff finished his curry, putting the knife and fork at the side of the plate. Dixie was silent as she finished her own meal. She was a little miffed as she told Jeff she was going on a diet this morning, and the first thing he did was buy her a big bar of Cadbury's and now he had got her favourite take away. Dixie loved it really, it was a nice feeling that Jeff didn't care about her weight.

Jeff stood up, taking his plate of his lap. Dixie looked up to him as he did, he took her plate as well making Dixie very surprised. "So I take it your volunteering for the washing up then Jeff?"

"Just this once Princess" Jeff chuckled as he put the plates in the washing up bowl, turning the hot tap on full blast and adding some fairy liquid.

Dixie pulled her legs up and hugged them, making herself more comfortable on the sofa. She could hear Jeff in the kitchen, it wasn't often he did the washing up so she was going to make the most of it. Looking at her mobile on the coffee table she tried to think of more excuses why Lenny hadn't got back to her, maybe his phone ran out of battery or he forgot, this was Lenny.

Distracting herself she turned on the TV, flicking through the channels. It all seemed pointless to her, they only had freeview so there wasn't a lot of options of what to watch. She exhaled deeply continuing to flick, eventually she found something that looked a little interesting, the harry potter movies had never seemed appealing before but she thought she would give it a go.

"Jeff, the film with the wizard with the scar is on" Dixie called, knowing Jeff would understand what she meant. Thats another thing she loved, she could talk complete nonsense that to everyone else would seem like a forgien language but Jeff understood everything she meant.

"Ok, Coming" Jeff finished wiping up, putting the plates in their place in the cupboard. He got some biscuits from the other cupboard, when watching a film they always had something to munch.

Dixie found the blanket under Abs, she lifted it up from under him. Abs shuffled himself around facing Dixie, she gave him a quick tickle before he went to his bed in the corner of the room. Covering herself with the blanket she waited for Jeff, turning up the volume a little.

Jeff came in with the Maryland cookies in a bowl for them to share. Sitting himself next to Dixie. "How long has it been on for then?"

"10 minutes or so" She took one of the biscuits from the bowl eating it mindlessly. As the film continued the biscuits were soon gone and they were both snuggled up to each other under the blanket. Jeff had his arms around Dixie, and her head was resting on his chest lightly. Dixie could never go through a whole film without falling asleep, Jeff could hear her heavy breathing, her chest moving up and down slowly.

It gave him comfort holding her, he was in a very uncomfortable position but he didn't want to move her, she looked too peaceful sleeping. "Love you Dixie" He kissed the top of her head lightly, rubbing her arm with his thumb lightly. He watched the ending of the film in silence, it was getting late and he knew he should be waking Dixie so she could sleep in bed.

"Come on Princess, time for bed" He whispered in her ear softly, hoping that she was going to wake easily.

"It's ok, I'm awake" She yawned, pulling herself away from Jeff. He laughed lightly, looking as Dixie rubbed her eyes to wake herself up.

"You have been asleep for the past half hour Dix, Bed" He was more demanding this time, standing up from the sofa and staring at Dixie. She scowled standing up herself, crossing her arms at Jeff.

"You're mean"

"I'm not mean, I just think it's time for you to go to bed, it's been a long day" Jeff smiled at her weakly, holding out his hand for her to take. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her up the stairs, outside her bedroom. Dixie wrapped her arms around him, taking in his scent and protection. "Love you Jeff, night"

"Night Night Princess" Jeff whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek and breaking the hug allowing Dixie to go into her room. Dixie entered her room, feeling extremely loved and cared for by Jeff, he was just her best friend and it would never be anything more. Getting into her PJs, she threw her clothes in the washing bin at the end of her bed. Sliding into the duvet she could hear Jeff in his own room, she liked listening to him getting ready, it reminded her that she wasn't in the house alone. That Jeff was with her, she was protected and cared for. Closing her eyes, she pulled the duvet up higher, feeling a lot better than she had done in ages. She no longer felt the need to have a woman in her life, she had Jeff and he was there for her, that is all she needed for now.

Amy snuggled herself up closer to Lenny, his bed was so warm and comfortable, nicer than the sofa. She could feel his arms sliding around her waist pulling her into him. He wasn't wearing a shirt again, he lay behind her with just his boxers on, she liked feeling his skin, so warm and soft.

"I still can't believe you made me go" She mumbled into his chest, his hand found the way to the back of her head stroking her hair softly.

"It was for the best, I'm not having you fainting every month. I mean don't get me wrong, I know you can't help it, but you shouldn't be this unwell from your monthlies. And I brought you lunch, and new shoes, but please remember next time you hold my hand that you have nails" Lenny looked at his hand, seeing the faint red marks. When she was being exmined he held her hand trying to comfort her, she just got too scared and dug her nails in his palm slightly. It was worth it hearing the assurance that she was okay, he had a feeling the Doctor was going to put her on the contraceptive pill. Lenny was hoping it was going to help with her pain, if it didn't then he was going to become a very worried man, but for now he had Amy in his arms and that is where she was staying.

"Sorry, I was just frightened" She mumbled, she didn't mean to hurt him, her nails were stronger than she thought.

"Amy do you really think I would have let that Doctor near you if I thought he was going to hurt you?" He tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes.

"No..."

"Exactly, It was rather amusing when he asked if we were trying for a baby though" Lenny grinned at her, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"You could say that" She giggled remembering what had happened at the GP.

"I saw your face when he asked if you were pregnant though, when you said no you looked disappointed" He moved some strands of hair away from her eyes, seeing her smile soon dissapear.

"Did I?"

"You did. You will make a good Mum one day sweetie" He assured, pulling her closer in to him.

"Doubt it, as I said to the GP, I have had sex without protection so many times when I was younger and never came close to being pregnant"

"Maybe the time wasn't right. Not eating properly could have effected it as well"

"Wouldn't happen anyway, seriously Lenny, you can't say you would still want me if I was covered in stretch marks, fat, and moody all the time. Plus the screaming baby at the end of it all" She looked up at him raising her eyebrows.

"I was brought up in care Amy, one day I want to give a kid the things I never had. Family holidays, love and care from a Mum and Dad...Strech marks wouldn't bother me, neither would a baby screaming the house down" Lenny moved his hand placing it on her stomach gently. "Amy I love you, and one day you will be a brilliant mother, whether it is with me or not"

"Nobody else's" She interrupted whispering, she loved Lenny and couldn't imagine having a child with anybody else. He was different from all the other men she had met, he wasn't calling her names, blaming her for her past or hurting her physically. He was gentle, he cared about her and she knew it. Lenny was touched by her words, he couldn't imagine seeing her with another man, it would kill him inside. Carl asking her for drinks was bad enough, he hated that, if she was pregnant by another man that would kill him even more. He took a deep breath before starting to talk again.

"Ok, but for now let's just enjoy being together ok, we can have a family in the future. I promise, don't under estimate the powers of the Lenmister" Amy burst out laughing at his words, making him smile.

"Oh god, the Lenmister, are you kidding me?" She clutched her sides continuing to laugh. Rolling over to the other side of the bed.

"Awwwwwww, come on Ams" Lenny shuffled himself over to her, hearing her laugh was music to his ears. He moved his hand to the back of her head, rolling on top of her and supporting her head at the same time.

"How do you feel about becoming public tommorow? Partners?" He asked, looking directly in her eyes as he lay ontop of her. Lenny hated being quiet about being with Amy, but he wanted to know she was ok with becoming public.

"Partners" She repeated more confidently, Lenny smiled, pressing his lips against hers feeling her fingers trace along his bare chest. Part of her was scared about what people would think, a paramedic with a Doctor, but as long as she had Lenny she didn't care what people thought. She engaged more in the kiss, letting Lenny's touch and comfort take all her worries about the following day away.

* * *

**Pretty naff chapter, sorry again for it being short. Hope you enjoyed and didn't find it too bad. Feel free to review :-)**

**xxxxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hope you all enjoy, seems a bit naff to me so sorry if you think that. Hope you don't find it too bad, sorry for any spelling mistakes...xxx**

* * *

Lenny woke up in the night, feeling Amy move around in his arms. He looked down and could make out her soft features, her back was slightly arched and she was murmuring in her sleep. Her chest was rapidly moving up and down at a fast pace. "Please…I'm sorry…Please don't hurt me" Her voice sounded frightened and scared, she suddenly sat bolt up opening her eyes and struggling for breath.

"Hey..Shhhhh, it was just a dream" Lenny pulled himself up, flicking on the lamp that was on the bedside table, he could see Amy clearer now, she was crying and shivering.

"It's ok, it's ok I'm here" He moved closer to her, taking her body and resting her in his lap. She curled up into his chest sobbing. "I'm sorry" She mumbled breathlessly, sorry that she woke him.

"You can't help it, I don't mind" Lenny assured, stroking her hair softly, he kissed the top of her head as he rocked her in his arms. "I was so scared"

"It's ok I'm here, you need to calm down" He continued to rock her slowly, listening carefully to her breathing, he didn't want her having an asthma attack. After a few minutes she seemed to be calming down. Lenny slowly lowered them both to the bed so they were laying down, he rested her head on his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to wake you" She apologised again, her voice still shaking. "I told you it's ok, I'd rather be awake with you anyway" Lenny kissed her again, lightly rubbing her arm. He decided to leave the light on until she was fully asleep, he wanted her to feel comfortable.

Amy tilted her head on his chest, hearing his strong and steady heartbeat. After a few moments of listening she soon fell back to sleep. Lenny let out a sigh, carefully looking at Amy she was still shaking a little but she had calmed down a lot now she was sleeping. He put out the light so they were now in complete darkness, he waited a while before closing his own eyes. Spending some time watching her sleeping, making sure that she was comfortable enough in his arms, he rubbed soothing circles in her back while she slept, he wondered what had made her so scared in her dream. After a while of thinking, he turned his head back to the bedside table checking the clock, it was only half two in the morning so he figured he should be getting back to sleep.

Dixie woke up, squinting her eyes, she could hear light banging noise's from downstairs. Looking at her curtains there was no light shining from them, it was still dark outside. Rubbing her eyes, she got out of her bed, taking her dressing gown from the floor Dixie listened more carefully. The banging noises from downstairs were becoming more defined, she opened her door quietly, seeing Jeff in his own room sat up in bed.

"Dix, who's downstairs?"

"Well I'm here so how am I supposed to know?" Dixie hissed across the landing, going into Jeff's room as quick as possible.

"I'll go see, might just be Abs"

"Jeff I think it's just the boiler"

"Dix, does that sound like a fucking boiler to you?"

"Alright, calm down Shrek"

"Shrek? I'm about to go downstairs, walk into a potential death trap and you call me Shrek" Jeff shuffled himself off the bed, standing up he poked his head out of the door. There was defiantly banging from downstairs, he looked down the pitch black landing. Feeling his heart beating at an alarming rate, he went down the stairs slowly to see what was going on.

* * *

Jeff watched Dixie as she tapped away at her computer in the office, she was arranging the rota's for the oncoming week. Jeff loved the way that she typed with complete concentration on her face, ignoring that he was even in the room, he could have been sat there in a dress and she wouldn't have noticed. Nothing had been said about last night, Jeff was far too embarrassed to talk about it.

"Earth to Dixie" Jeff called, watching as she remained in deep concentration.

"Jeff I'm working, something you are supposed to be doing" Dixie couldn't help herself let out a giggle, she tried to hide it but it was impossible.

"My shift hasn't even started yet" Jeff exclaimed looking at his wrist watch.

"I'm doing the rotas and if you don't behave I can put you with Norman or Dom all next week" Dixie continued tapping away, smirking, Jeff didn't mind working with Norman or Dom, but if you worked with them all week it could become very annoying and tiring. She normally paired them together, but she would often put other people with them so they wouldn't get bored of one another.

"I'll buy you chocolate if I can work with you or Amy?" Jeff said quickly, hopping down from the work surface that he had been sat on for the previous half hour.

"Done" Dixie grinned, she knew Jeff would be willing to do anything to avoid working with Norman or Dom.

Jeff left her office, walking out of the ambulance bay and into the ED. Going into the little shop he picked up Dixie's favourite chocolate bar from the counter, he also got a packet of salt and vinegar crisps for himself. After paying, Jeff went back to the Ambulance bay.

While walking he saw some young children, around the ages of John and Sophia. He was really looking forward to having them for a week, it was going to be difficult because of the shifts but it would work. Amy had already agreed to help him out, for the first few days they were coming him and Dixie were on night shifts and he didn't want to leave the kids alone at night. Amy come over to his and Dixie's house for the night, and take care of them until himself and Dixie got back from work.

Jeff thought about Dixie, how she was his wife, and how they had got married. He wondered how he was going to explain it to the kids that his wife was a lesbian, and their marriage was never convenient. Yes he loved Dixie, but not as a wife, he would never love her romantically, he never could, could he?

He opened his packet of crisps, taking a few and munching them mindlessly. When he went in the ambulance bay, he went straight for the rec room, where he would put Dixie's chocolate in the fridge, he didn't want it to melt in the hot weather. Jeff placed the chocolate on the top shelf, he also took a posit note, writing in capitals Dixie's chocolate, that way nobody would even dare to touch it. He stuck it on top of the Cadburys bar and closed the fridge.

Turning he came face to face with Dixie, "Bloody hell Dix, don't creep up on people" Jeff jumped at his wife's sudden presence.

"What's the matter Jeffrey? Scared?" Dixie pouted, finishing the rest of her tea and placing the empty mug on the side.

"No"

"Liar, I saw you last night when there was that bang from downstairs"

"It's not my fault, I swear our bloody house is haunted"

"It's not haunted, it's just old, it's going to have creaking floor boards Jeffrey" Dixie laughed, pulling him out of the rec room and towards the ambulance.

"What's all this about?" Amy smiled seeing them both exit the rec room

"There was banging and creaking coming from downstairs last night, handsome here decided to go all macho man and go see what was happening, he came running back upstairs screaming like a little girl" Amy burst out into laugher at what Dixie said, Jeff pouted at Dixie, pulling his arm out of her grasp and crossing them staring at his feet.

"Phahahaha, would have loved to have seen that" Amy continued to giggle, looking at Jeff with disbelieve.

"It wasn't funny, I can't help that our house is haunted" He muttered quietly. Dixie and Amy looked at each other giggling. Dixie left Jeff, taking hold of Amy and pulling her aside.

"You're working with Stevie today, is that alright?" How are you?" Dixie asked frantically, she looked well, but Dixie still wasn't sure. She didn't have a clue what was going on.

"I'm good Dix, honestly, the Doctor just put me on the pill and took some bloods" Amy assured her quickly, giving her a long hug.

"Why?" Dixie asked, biting her nail slightly, pulling away and allowing the younger woman to speak.

"He thinks I might be anaemic when I'm on my period"

"When do you get your results?" Dixie looked at her closely, she did look a little pale, but other than that she looked ok. Dixie was glad she had Lenny looking after her.

"In a week or so, was all that about Jeff true? Screaming and everything?"

"Oh yes, and I have the headache to prove it" Dixie grinned at her. Checking her watch it was time she got going, she said goodbye before going off with Jeff in the ambulance.

Dixie spent her day torturing Jeff, she couldn't help but sneak up on him every now and again. She never imagined him to scream so much over a banging noise. Jeff and Dixie leant over the reception desk, Dixie was happily filling in Noel about what happened that evening, how Jeff had been awake ever since as he was too scared to sleep.

"Jeff I told you there's no such thing as ghosts" Dixie was nearly shouting, she couldn't believe Jeff was getting so paranoid. Noel watched them both argue with a large smirk on his face.

"Yes there is"

"Prove it"

"Ok, you've seen paranormal activity"

"Yes, you made me watch it" She exclaimed folding her arms.

"Right, well I'm going to set up the video camera tonight, we can watch the film in the morning"

"What you going to catch? Abs chewing the sofa?"

"No, I will give you proof, so can I?" Jeff looked at her hopefully.

"Go ahead mate" Dixie raised her eyebrows, she knew what Jeff would be doing this evening, he would be spending his evening setting up the camera. She grinned at Noel who was almost in hysterics.

"This place is an emergency department, we are all paid to do jobs and the waiting room does not need the clutter of the paramedics" Louise pushed Noel out of the way slightly, making Dixie snigger, she always enjoyed annoying Louise.

Amy joined Jeff and Dixie at reception, handing Louise over a patient transfer sheet. "You alright there Louise?" She asked sarcastically.

"I do not have the time to be answering unnecessary questions" She replied simply before walking off again.

"Sorry for being polite" Amy muttered under her breath, glaring at Louise as she left. She didn't notice Lenny behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist, settling his chin on her shoulder.

"You, Mr, weren't you supposed to be calling me back" Dixie stared at him, crossing her arms as she spoke.

"Oh god, Dix, I'm so sorry" Lenny apologised as quickly as he could, hoping Dixie wasn't just about to slap him.

"Yeah, you're lucky that I'm not strangling you" Dixie glared at him, she was not pleased at all that he didn't call her back. Lenny looked back at her, he was about to say something when Noel interrupted.

"Are you two together or something?" Noel pointed between Amy and Lenny, Lenny still had one of his arms firmly around her waist.

"Yes, problem?" Lenny questioned softly, kissing Amy on the top of her head.

"No, no not at all mate, so how long has it been going on for then?"

"Couple weeks"

"Blimey, how'd you manage to keep it quiet for that long?" Noel asked as he rearranged some of the folders on his desk. Lenny laughed releasing Amy and giving Noel his patient notes. Lenny was about to walk off and leave before Noel called to him. "Oi, I'll be wanting details"

"Got it pal" Lenny replied, pushing open the doors of resus to continue treating his patient.

Dixie looked at Amy, she seemed a lot happier, she had a spark about her now. Her hair was hanging loosely, arranged in neat blonde curls. Dixie was glad she had Lenny, it meant she was no longer alone. "So you ok now sweetheart?" Dixie walked out of the ED with Amy, she was glad she was ok. She told Stevie to look after her, and make sure she was eating and drinking enough, Dixie knew Stevie would look after her.

"I'm fine, best get going" Amy smiled at them both before leaving the ED to go and find Stevie.

Dixie was glad when her shift finished, nothing too eventful had happened and it had been a fairly relaxing day. A couple of RTC's but other than that, nothing really happened. Dixie was now lying on the sofa, thinking back to her day, she watched Jeff in the corner of the room as he set up the camera on the ledge.

"Jeff you're not gonna find anything"

"Yes I will, and when I do, you will thank me"

"Thank you? Why would I be thanking you?" Dixie asked, reaching for the remote and chocolate that was on the coffee table. She unwrapped her Cadburys Jeff had brought her, while changing the channel to something interesting, trying to ignore Jeff in the corner of the room.

"Don't I get any?" Jeff was envious of Dixie for eating chocolate.

"Nope" She replied after placing another square of chocolate in her mouth. She wondered what the film would show in the morning, but she was certain one thing it wouldn't show is a ghost.

Lenny was upstairs in his bedroom, re arranging some things on the shelf when he heard a smashing noise coming from downstairs. He went down, finding Amy in the kitchen, crouched down picking up broken glass. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" She noticed him enter the room, she looked at him nervously wondering what he was going to say or do.

"Eh, careful you'll cut yourself, let me" He carefully made his way around the room, he helped Amy to the breakfast bar, where he placed her on one of the stools. "What happened?" He asked softly getting out the dust pan and brush to clean away the glass.

"I felt a bit faint and dropped the glass, sorry" He looked at her with sympathy, he wasn't going to shout or be angry over a broken glass. Lenny could see from her features she looked a little scared, and she flinched a little when he touched her.

"It doesn't matter, let me see your hand" He noticed she was holding her hand away from his view, she reluctantly placed her hand in his. Lenny could feel the trickle of blood in his palm, he pulled up her sleeve too see a short cut at the side of her palm. Lenny could feel her hand shaking slightly in his, he held her hand gently looking into her eyes.

"Ouch, I don't think it needs stiches just some cleaning" He got the table cloth, pushing it against the cut to stem the bleed giving him some time to tidy away the glass. "Sorry" She mumbled, watching as he finished tidying away the rest of the broken glass.

"It's ok, now can I have a proper look?" He got the first aid box from under the sink, sitting next to her on the stool. She nodded, allowing him to take her hand and clean it up.

"You should have called me if you felt dizzy. How are you now?"

"Fine, I'll be better in a few days" She winced as he cleaned up the cut with the wipe, he apologised quickly trying to be more careful. "I don't need to go to the ED do I?"

"No, your fine" Lenny began to wrap a bandage around her hand, being as gentle as he could. He could see her eyes watering from the stinging, after finishing with her hand he pulled her towards him for a tight hug.

"I am sorry Lenny"

"I told you it's ok, why were you so scared? All you did was break a glass, I'm hardly going to be angry over that" He assured rubbing her back in soothing circular motions.

"Why did you flinch Ams? I'm not going to hurt you, I don't know what sort of lads you got with before, but I would never hurt you. Ever" He looked her in the eye assuring her, kissing her forehead and holding her close. He didn't know why she thought he was going to hurt her over a broken glass, but he was going to find out.

"I'm sorry" She repeated, crying heavilly into his chest.


	39. Chapter 39

Amy was shaking in Lenny's embrace, her head buried in his neck. Lenny had his arms tightly wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

"Amy what's wrong?" Lenny moved her in his arms, gazing into her teary eyes.

"I'm sorry... Please don't hurt me"

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you? I would never lay a finger on you" He continued looking in her eyes, moving his hand to his waistband to adjust his belt. "Lenny please" she began to struggle for air, shaking uncontrollably with tears streaming from her eyes.

Lenny watched as she edged away in her seat, looking at him in a frightened way. He had never seen her so frightened and scared. Part of him wanted to hug her tightly, but he could see it in her eyes that she was afraid of him and he didn't want to frighten her anymore than she already was.

"Ams I won't hurt you" He stood up from the stool taking a few steps back, her features relaxed a little. Lenny moved his hands, showing her that he had nothing in them. He didn't know what had made her so scared, she just broke a glass and it was by accident, Lenny was more concerned about her being dizzy and cutting her hand.

Lenny moved his eyes to her hand which was beginning to bleed through the bandage, she had obviously made it worse by straining it. He was going to need to look at it again, but she needed to calm down first. After a few moments her crying subsided and she was just looking at him blankly.

He moved towards her slowly, watching her expression, she stood up going into his open arms, relaxing her body into his. "I've got you, it's ok sweetheart" he kissed the top of her head, taking her to the living room and onto the sofa.

"I know your not going to like this, but I need to look at your hand again" Lenny said softly, he placed her gently on the sofa, waiting for her to hold her hand out, when she did he unwrapped the bandage carefully. "You've made it bleed a lot more. Stay still" he commanded, going back into the kitchen to get the first aid box once again. He washed his hands, and went back to Amy.

"I'm not sure if this is going to need stitching sweetheart"

"You said it didn't"

"That's before you strained it, if it does I will do them myself ok" She nodded slowly, taking a shaky breath, placing her hand in Lenny's. "That's it, see I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No..."

"Right, now let's take a look eh" Lenny sighed as looked at her hand which was now soaked with her blood, he placed some cotton buds over the cut in attempt to stop the bleeding. "There might be some glass still in there which is why it hasn't stopped bleeding"

"Can't you just get it out with some tweezers or something?"

"Well yeah I could, but it would hurt, not to mention how close the cut is to your vein" Lenny looked at the long cut with care, it was a lot deeper and longer than it was before. He knew from being a doctor it was going to need a few stitches or it would get a lot worse.

"Amy I think it's going to need stitching, I can't see another way around it" He frowned , taking away the cotton buds to see if it was still bleeding, trickles of blood escaped the cut and ran down her hand as soon as he pulled it away, he pushed the cotton back quickly applying some pressure.

"I don't want to go to the ED"

"You don't have to, I can give Jamie or Linda a call, they can bring me everything I need to sort it out here" Lenny got his phone from his pocket, trying to remember who was working today, he was sure Linda or Jamie were there.

"Can Jamie bring the stuff over? I need to speak to him" She asked slowly. Lenny nodded and pressed the call button when he got to Jamie's name. Lenny was glad when Jamie agreed to smuggle the equipment to him, Lenny didn't want to stress Amy out by taking her to the ED, she was frightened enough as it was. He hung up after saying goodbye to Jamie, he looked back at Amy who was staring back at him blankly.

"He'll be over in half an hour, come here my little ice cube" Lenny sat next to her on the sofa, wrapping his arms around her.

"Little ice cube?" She questioned giggling, he laid them both down on the sofa, allowing her head to nestle into his neck.

"Yes" He kissed the top of her head, feeling her begin to relax in his arms, he was holding her a lot softer than she normally would. From being with her for the last few weeks, Lenny had found out she was a very cuddly girl who enjoyed hugs. He raised his legs above hers, resting them gently on her lega. "Ice cube when was the last time someone held you, before me?"

"There was nobody holding me before you"

"Thats going to change now, you can have all the Lenny snuggles you want" Lenny kissed her head softly, stroking her arm. Wondering why she thought he would hurt her. Why she was so scared, and why she begged him not to hurt her, andwhy did she think he would anyway?

* * *

Dixie was up in her ensuite bathroom, taking off her make up with a wipe. She could hear Jeff still sorting out the camera from downstairs, she chuckled to herself. Last night was amusing for her, Jeff now thought the house was haunted.

Dixie looked at herself in the mirror, smirking, she could have some fun with Jeff's camera idea. Could she be that mean? He did eat some of her chocolate earlier, the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of sabotage.

Walking out the bathroom, she flicked her bedside lamp on, everything was silent downstairs now, Jeff must have finished with the camera.

"Handsome you finished now?" she went downstairs finding Jeff on the sofa, eating her last few squares of chocolate.

"All done Dix"

"You ain't gonna find anything" Dixie sat next to him, hitting his arm playfully. Jeff edged away, glaring at his wife before speaking.

"Bet a tenner I will" Jeff held out his hand for Dixie to shake, she looked at him in the eye hiding her smirk.

"Make it twenty" Dixie shook Jeff's hand, she was sure Jeff would not find anything on the camera. Was she wrong?

Dixie then snuggled herself up into Jeff, "Jesus Dix, get off me your boiling" Jeff pushed Dixie away, it was a warm evening, and Dixie was a very warm person. She looked at him a little hurt, she only wanted a cuddle. Jeff saw her hurt in him pushing her away, "Dix I'm sorry, come here Princess" Jeff held out his arms for her, she reluctantly cuddled into him, feeling his arms wrap around her holding her tight. Jeff bit his lip feeling horrible for pushing his Dixie away from him.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, sorry for any spelling mistakes I did on my iPod. Xxxxx**


	40. Chapter 40

Jamie smuggled everything Lenny needed, putting it in his locker hoping Tess wouldn't notice the missing needles and pain relief.

He wondered what had happened to Amy, why she was needing stitches? He pushed these questions aside in his mind, getting out of his scrubs and into his jeans and shirt.

Lenny moved Amy in his arms, trying to get a bit more comfortable. He saw her visibly flinch at his movement cowering from him holding her eyelids fiercely shut. "Hey. It's alright, what's the matter?" he whispered, moving more slowly as to not frighten her.

"I'm fine..." She relaxed after a few moments, resting herself against his body gently.

"Amy will you please stop fobbing me off, and just tell me the truth, I..." He was about to go on, when the door knocked. He got up slowly, making sure she was settled on the sofa before going to answer the door.

"Jamie, hey mate, thank you so much for this" Lenny let him in, shaking his hand. Lenny shut the door and locked it, leading Jamie into the kitchen.

"What happened? Why does she need stitches, and why can't she get them done in the ED?" Jamie asked quickly, placing his bag on the kitchen counter and pulling out everything needed.

"She cut it cleaning up some broken glass, thought I was going to hit her for it, and has herself in a complete emotional state. Going to the ED was and is not an option" Lenny washed his hands in the sink, and dried them with the towel. He took the equipment, and went into the living room being followed by Jamie.

"Don't you think it's a bit un ethical if you did the stitches?" Jamie questioned raising his eyebrows.

"If you can find someone else who she would let do it, be my guest" Lenny sat next to Amy on the sofa, taking her delicately in his arms, lifting her into a comfortable sitting position.

"Why don't you let me try?" Jamie took off his jacket, placing it on the arm chair.

"I don't think..."

"Lenny its fine, let him do it" Amy mumbled,

"Just go careful eh? You sure about this Ams?" Lenny held her closer, looking into her teary eyes.

"You can't hold me and do the stitches at the same time"

"Fair enough Ice cube" He kissed the top of her head, pulling her body into his lap, he moved her arm so Jamie could get to her hand. "Just do it gently" Lenny said firmly, staring at Jamie in the eye. "Course I will, if I hurt her, I would be in for it with my Uncle and Aunt"

"Good point" Lenny let Amy hide her face in his chest, hiding her view of the needle. Lenny ushered her into a calmer state, rocking her softly in his arms while Jamie was washing his hands in the kitchen, coming back wearing some sterile gloves so he could get to work.

"You ready" Jamie sat on the floor opposite them both.

"Trust me mate, the longer you take the worse she'll get"

"OK, here we go then" Jamie took her hand, taking great care as he wiped away the blood. Lenny watched cautiously, partly annoyed that it wasn't him doing the stitches. But Amy was right, he couldn't do the stitches and hold her at the same time, he was going to have to trust Jamie to do it for him.

* * *

Dixie crept down the stairs, it was now pitched black, late at night. Jeff was asleep in his room, Dixie had enough, he had eaten all her chocolate, turned off her favourite TV programme and forced her to watch Top Gear. Abs came crashing over to her, running towards her. "Shhhh...Be quiet mate. You'll wake Daddy up" She bent down, giving Abs a light tickle around his ears. He licked her hand affectionately, a beam of light shone through the open curtain lightly illuminating the room.

Dixie stood back up, walking across the room to where the camera was. She tilted the camera slightly, so it was pointing towards the stairs. She then sneaked into the kitchen, so she was underneath Jeff's bedroom.

Grabbing the broom, she lifted it up, tapping on the ceiling lightly. After each tap she increased the force she was hitting the ceiling, a defining bang noise echoed throughout the house. She continued this for a few moments, holding her breath. Then she tapped the ceiling with the broom very loudly, screaming Jeff's name at the same time. "JEFF"

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH" Jeff fell out of bed with a thump. Picking himself up of the floor as quickly as he could. "DIXIE. DIXIE. DIXIE!" Jeff got himself entangled with the duvet, he ripped it from his body, running out into the landing as fast as he could.

Dixie was down the stairs, giggling, hugging her sides. Abs was going berserk from the amount of noise, running around the living room wildly. "DIXIE, FUCK SAKE, DIXIE WHERE ARE YOU, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Jeff ran down the stairs, tripping on one of Abs bones, falling down the stairs with several loud bangs. He came to the bottom of the stairs in a slump, resting his head groggy on the banister.

"Ugh, turn the light off" He moaned, rubbing his head. Dixie giggled, walking over to him sympathetically. "Oh love, bless you, I'm sorry..." She attempted to hide her laughing as she helped him to the sofa. He was a lot heavier than her, and she was supporting most of his body weight until they got to the sofa.

She sat him on the sofa, getting the blanket, putting it around him. "You're so cruel to me" He muttered, looking at the ground in disgust.

"Oh I'm sorry handsome, how you feeling?"

"How'd you think? I feel stupid, tired, and my foot hurts"

"Don't be skiving tomorrow" Dixie pulled his foot up, resting it under a pillow. Attempting to make him more comfortable. Jeff scoffed, feeling stupid.

"I was trying to find you"

"I gathered that Jeffrey. You were my knight in shining armour, protecting me against the non existant ghoul that haunts our house" Dixie smiled, kissing Jeff's forehead gently. Leaving him to go to the kitchen and get him some water, Jeff smirked as she left, knowing his foot was perfectly fine, but Dixie didn't need to know that just yet. As long as his foot was supposedly hurt, he could have Dixie running around for him as long as he wanted...Jeff smiled at his plan, wondering how long he would pretend to have the hurt foot.

Dixie returned with his water, and a few digestive biscuits to cheer him up a bit. She handed them to him, sitting next to him and pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you Jeff, I didn't want you to fall"

"Pft"

"I have it all on tape too" She giggled again, resting her head on his shoulder. Jeff frowned, he was going to make Dixie pay for what she did, get her back. He was thinking of all the things he could make Dixie do for him, the washing? Cook his meals and serve him? He hid his smirk, figuring out how long he would continue this for.

* * *

Lenny got out of the shower, he had left Amy with Jamie downstairs. If it was any other man, he would have never left her alone, but it was Jamie he was gay. Lenny trusted him with her. He wrapped a towel around his lower half, going into his bedroom that he shared with Amy. Her clothing littered half of the floor, he smiled, smelling her scent as soon as he entered the room. He got into his PJs, putting the towel on the radiator, he then went back down the stairs.

He found Amy on the sofa with Jamie, he was holding her in a tight embrace as she sobbed softly. It made him feel a little uncomfortable, seeing her being comforted by another man. But, he knew Jamie would never steal her, or make a move towards her, he was gay and had no reason to.

"Is she ok?" Lenny felt his heart racing, wondering what had happened to make her cry.

"Yep, fine aren't you?" Jamie took her good hand, helping her off the sofa. Giving her a last hug, he rested his head on her shoulder whispering in her ear."Nobody in Holby is going to hurt you, least of all Lenny, I promise" He then pulled away, allowing Lenny to take over in comforting her. Lenny went over to Jamie, taking him out of the room and into the hall.

"Do you know?..." Lenny was soon cut off by Jamie.

"She lived on the same estate as me when we were younger, she used to train in the same boxing gym too" He got on his jacket, getting his bag from the kitchen counter.

"Boxing?" Lenny raised his eyebrows, somehow he couldn't see Amy doing boxing.

"She didn't do boxing, she did dancing" Jamie looked at Lenny, seeing his shock and suprise.

"That doesn't explain why she was frightened of me earlier. You said she lived on the same estate as you?" Lenny folded his arms, looking at Jamie, he seemed to know a lot about Amy, Lenny was wondering if there was anything he needed to know about her. He knew there was something.

"Yeah, which explains how I know quite a bit about her"

"Like what exactly?"

"Her Dad, her ex..." Jamie stopped there, he shouldn't be going behind Amy's back, but Lenny needed to know so he could help her.

"I know about her Dad, what about her ex?"

"He was training in boxing as well, let's just say he broke 2 of my ribs in one punch" Jamie tried to push past Lenny to get to the door, but Lenny blocked his way.

"Are you saying he used to hurt Amy?" He asked desperately, things were coming into light. If she was hurt in the past, that might explain why she was scared of him earlier.

"Ask her...But don't expect her to answer straight away. She see's it that she deserved it, that it was a punishment for her being bad" Jamie bit his gum, looking at Lenny, he could see the man was horrified and hurt. He had every reason to be.

"I'll go" Jamie left the house, taking a deep breath as he entered the night air. Lenny stood there rooted to the spot, feeling tears form in his eyes - he never cried - he mustn't cry. Looking at Amy in the other room, sat back on the sofa hugging her legs and uncontrollably shaking with new tears falling down her cheeks, letting out the occasional whimper. He was now unsure of what to do. All he could do was stand and watch her cry...


	41. Chapter 41

**Heyyy, thank you to all my readers, and the guest review. I am glad everyone is enjoying this fic so far, sorry for the chapter, not sure on it myself but I did try. It was suposed to be up earlier but I was sorting out my mess of hair. Word of advice to all my readers out there. DO NOT DYE YOUR HAIR! - It's all good now at least phew... Anyway that's enough rambling enjoy... xxxxxxxx**

* * *

Amy sat sobbing, she looked up to see Lenny looking at her from the hallway. She rubbed away her tears, getting up from the sofa, slowly walking towards Lenny. She could see his shock, maybe he understood that she wasn't a good person to be with? She didn't want to tell him, as she didn't want to give him her problems and troubles. It was for her to deal with and her only. She never wanted to get anyone else involved, it seemed wrong. It was her fault it happened anyway, she must have been bad for him to hurt her. She was opposite Lenny, looking into his eyes, her mouth slightly parted ready to speak.

"Lenny I'm so sorry...I didn't... I didn't want him to say anything, you shouldn't have to deal with my problems" she whispered, rubbing her eyes, she tried to push her way past Lenny but he stopped her taking hold of her hand softly.

"Come here sweetie" he pulled her towards him for a well needed hug, he embraced her body gently, so small and fragile. He couldn't help himself, he imagined her against a fully grown man, she would have no chance, even when they play fighted and Lenny let her win, he could still feel how weak she was.

"It's ok, I will never hurt you, no matter what you do I will never lay a finger on you" Lenny said firmly, kissing the top of her head.

"I will never let anybody hurt you, you are the most beautiful, caring, selfless person I have ever met. I love you so much, it just makes me angry that someone could do that to you" He moved his thumb under her eyes, tracing the dark circles and tears. "You didn't sleep last night did you?" she shook her head, feeling Lenny hold her tighter.

"Bed early tonight for you" He said firmly, kissing her again.

"Can't, have the night shift tonight" Amy pulled away from Lenny, putting her hair into a quick pony tail with the hair band that was around her wrist.

"What time?"

"Start at 11 and finish 5 tomorrow morning"

"We still have a few hours then, how about we order in? I don't feel like cooking tonight" Lenny took her in his arms again, resting his chin on her head. He knew she hadn't eaten a lot, and if she was on the night shift she would need her energy.

"Babe do you have to go in tonight? After everything. I..."

"I can't let Dixie down, Normans gone bird watching with Dom" she gave him a weak smile, he returned this. Lenny began fiddling with her hair, twisting the pony tail around in his fingers.

"Ok, I'm not in tonight, I'll pick you up"

"It's fine, I'll get a taxi and sleep on the sofa so I don't wake you" She kissed him on the cheek, and went into the living room, taking her usual place on the sofa. Lenny watched her, he went into the kitchen, opening one of the draws to find the chinese menu. He knew Amy liked chinese, he would have taken her out, but seeing her state he wasn't sure if that would be best.

He took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself a little. The thought of someone hurting his Amy was killing him, she meant everything to him and all he could see now was her lying on the floor in pain. He felt his eyes water at this image, he had to remind himself that she was safe in the living room. He ordered their food, trying not to sound too aggressive over the phone. He honestly didn't know how he should feel or react, knowing the woman he loved was previously hurt and that she was scared he would do the same. He took in a deep breath, rubbing his eye's to hold back his tears.

* * *

Dixie propt Jeff's foot up with cushion. She felt very guilty, she didn't mean for Jeff to hurt his foot.

"Jeff I'm sorry" She kissed him on the cheek, rubbing his arm sympathetically, she felt so bad for Jeff hurting his foot.

"It's ok, don't suppose there is any chance of you making me a hot chocolate?"

"Of course, Dixie's special coming up" Dixie smiled at him, leaving to the kitchen. She put the kettle on, getting out two mugs, filling them with a table spoon of hot chocolate powder each. Whilst waiting for the kettle to boil, she had a little giggle to herself, wondering what she could do with the tape of Jeff falling down the stairs. Maybe she could broadcast it around the ED on the big screens, that would be amusing for the patients to watch while waiting to be treated.

Once the kettle boiled, she poured in the hot water, giving the hot chocolates a long stir. She got some whipped cream from the fridge, squirting it over some both and then adding some marshmallows and sprinkles, just how Jeff liked it. She felt bad about hurting his foot, and was going to do anything and everything she could to make it up to him.

Taking them to the living room she sat beside Jeff, handing him his hot chocolate. "Mmmm, thanks Dixie" Jeff took a generous gulp, Dixie always made good hot chocolate when she could be bothered to do so.

Dixie stared at the picture of Jeff's kids on the mantle piece, feeling her stomach erupt with butterflies as she thought about looking after them for a few weeks. "What's up Dix?"

"Oh nothing, just getting a bit sentimental, nothing to worry about"

"sentimental?"

"Mmmm... You have everything that I wanted Jeff" Dixie wiped her eyes, a few tears escaping from them.

"What? A mad cow and a labrador?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up" Dixie hit him on his supposedly bad foot, making Jeff groan, making it more truthful. Dixie pouted at him, taking some more sips of her drink. "No...You had the perfect life Jeff" Dixie looked at the picture of Jeff's kids. John was hugging Sophia from behind, showing the same protective streak as his farther. He looked like his Dad too, Sophia on the other hand, she had long curly light brown hair, her eyes were obviously from Jeff. Dixie looked at them, knowing it wouldn't be long before she got to meet them.

"Did I never tell you about my failed marriage?" Jeff licked his lips, he was sure he told Dixie. He told her everything, how was it that this topic was never brought up in a conversation?

"All you ever said was about Lucy cheating"

"Well after John was born, everything was perfect...Perfect. I was a new time Dad, perfect son, perfect wife. It was grand. When John asked for a little brother or sister, that's when things changed. Lucy got pregnant with Sophia, she wanted to abort, said pregnancy was too hard to do twice, she wanted to abort. I persuaded her not to..But it just makes me think..."

"About?"

"What if she was pregnant before Sophia, or before John? What if she aborted?" Jeff let tears flow freely from his eyes, this was a rare thing, he hated crying and only ever did it on his own, he had only once cried in front of Dixie and that was when he found out his ex was taking John and Sophia to London.

"Oh love...I'm sure she would have told you" Dixie moved herself closer to Jeff, taking him in her arms, giving him some comfort.

"Hmmm" Jeff wasn't so sure, he knew Lucy, and knew she could be pretty twisted and cunning when she wanted to be. She used to play him with the kids, making out that he was the useless farther, that going to London would be best for all of them.

"She said the kids didn't deserve me, Dix what if she was right?"

"Hey, you stop right there Mr Collier, you make a brilliant Dad to those kids. You are there when you need them, and I know you love them so very much. They are lucky to have you" Dixie spoke firmly, getting it into Jeff's head that he was a good Dad who deserved to regularly see his children.

"You really think so Dixie?"

"I do... You are a better Dad than mine was"

"Oh Dixie" Jeff took his turn in holding her, he knew Dixie's farther was a sensitive subject to talk about. She could get herself into a complete state over it, thinking her farther died while hating her for being a lesbian. Jeff didn't know if it was true or not, nobody did. The man was dead so there was no way of asking him.

"Jeff, I think I really did let him down, if I just dated other men. Maybe I could have found the right one"

"Dix, you and me both know you can't just snap your fingers and be straight. You're gay, that's who you are and it shouldn't matter anyway. You're his daughter and he should have loved you, gay or not" Jeff looked into her eyes, they were both sharing deep eye contact. "Thank you Jeff" Dixie smiled, nestling her head into his neck, feeling his warmth. He was always warm. Jeff ran his hand up and down her arm, hearing her breathing become slow and heavy as she fell asleep on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, and closed his own eyes, going to sleep whilst holding his best friend close.

* * *

Amy stretched, getting on her jacket, she also doubled checked her bag contents, two energy drinks, make up, her purse for taxi money along with her mobile phone and charger. Lenny watched as she did, he wasn't happy with her working, her nightmare had kept her awake most of the night, she was physically and emotioanlly drained from this evenings events, she had hidden it well with make up, but Lenny knew her better. Her movements were soft and effortless, her hair tied into a pony tail holding back her curls. He watched her from behind, trying to think of what he could say to make her stay with him.

"Babe I'm not comfortable with this, why don't you just let me pick you up?" Lenny snaked his arms around her, taking in her scent as he did so.

"Because, you will still be asleep, it's not fair on you to wake up early to pick me up" She replied, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"Amy I don't mind, after tonight..."

"Lenny, can we not. I was stupid, it was my fault I got hurt, I deserved it, I got over it" Amy pulled away from his embrace, putting her bag over her shoulder, and leaving the house, going into the cool night air. Lenny was directly behind her, he was driving her to work, he still wasn't sure if he should set his alarm in the morning just in case. He didn't like taxi's, not after Mads. Amy had been through enough already. He didn't like the idea of her coming in and sleeping on the sofa either. Sighing to himself, he got into the drivers seat putting on his seatbelt, waiting for her to copy.

He drove Amy to work in silence, he was pretty sure she hadn't got over it. If she did, she would have told him everything, she wouldn't be bottling it all up. Lenny was seriously considering setting his alarm, so he could pick her up himself, that way at least he knew she was safe, and he could tuck her into bed comfortably instead of having her sleeping on the sofa, it didn't seem right. He pulled up outside the Ambulance bay, turning to Amy. "Love you, remember what I said, no driving"

"Yeah I know" She kissed him tenderly, feeling herself smile while pulling away. "I'll be quiet when I come back, I have the key" She showed him the key, and then placed it back safely in her purse.

"Ok, are you sure you don't want me to come and get you"

"It's ok Lenny, lie in, I will be. I'll sleep on the sofa when I come in that way I wont disturb you"

"I don't care about you disturbing me, I just want you safe"

"Even so, see you" She kissed him goodbye, and left the car. Lenny waited until she was inside, watching to make sure she was with Stevie before leaving. He returned home alone, when he unlocked the door he noticed how strong her scent was. filling his nostrils, he closed the door, walking further inside the house and up the stairs to his bedroom.

He undressed himself, lying on top of the covers. Thinking back to the eventful evening, everything that had happened, everything that he had found out. He felt extremely bad for allowing Amy to go into work after everything that had happened, but now he was wondering if the space would be a good thing?


	42. Chapter 42

The ambulance was parked in a car park outside the highstreet shops. Amy rested her head on the window, it was gone two now she still had a while left to go.

She had been partnered with the agency paramedic, Stevie was working with Ian. Leaving herself with Will, he was the complete opposite to her, scared of everything that crawled. During their shift so far, Will had left her to do it all and it was beginning to make her tired. She was a little annoyed at Stevie, she was supposed to be working with her, but she ditched her for Ian. Amy had no idea what to do with Will, she did all she thought was necessary, to show him around, and tell him about everything that went on in the station.

She had to lead him around the ambulance bay, show him around the ambulance's. Tell him where everything was, and remind him of the routes around Holby.

"So, remind me how to use the sat nav to get back to the hospital" Will asked, Amy sighed, running her hand over her head. She showed him once more how to use the sat nav, she was annoyed at Stevie going with Ian. They had both left her to look after Will, she was fed up with his constant questions. How he could remember what drug to give a patient she didn't know. He didn't remember how to use the sat nav, he said they were different to what he was used to.

"Where's Dixie? I thought she would be showing me around today?"

"She's not in until the morning" Amy muttered, trying to make herself more comfortable, resting her head on the window.

"Oh, looks like its me and you then..." Will said, glancing at Amy.

"Mmmm..." She was tired, she closed her eyes as she rested on the window.

"You got a partner then?"

"What's it to you?" Amy turned looking at him, he chuckled and looked at his lap twiddling his thumbs. She felt a little uneasy in her stomach, she looked away again, gazing out the window. Looking at the stars, it was a clear sky tonight, she enjoyed looking at the nightime sky. It made her feel peaceful and tranquil.

Dixie awoke slowly, feeling an odd pressure around her waist, looking down she could see strong arms wrapped around her. She felt a strong warmth also behind her, radiating through her, steady breathes were felt on the back of her neck. "Jeff?" She whispered softly, wondering if he was awake behind her, she didn't want to move because if he was asleep she might wake him.

"Yes my Princess"

"So you are awake then?"

"Indeed I am" Jeff kissed the back of her head, her hair smelling of her familiar strawberry scented shampoo. "I think it's time we got to bed" Jeff tapped her waist, encouraging her to get off the sofa. He didn't want her doing her back in.

"Thanks Jeff, for tonight, telling me"

"That's ok Princess, and I'm always here if you want to tell me anything" Jeff stood up next to Dixie, looking at her in her eyes. He was hoping nothing was bottled away inside her, he wanted her to know that she could tell him anything that was troubling her.

"I know Jeff, I love you so much, do you remember the rabies incident?" Dixie chuckled, she remembered Jeff coming home and holding her all night, he really thought he had rabies.

"Haha, Oh I do" Jeff closed his eyes, reliving the memory.

_Jeff never liked needles, he was sat in a cubicle, with Dylan standing over him. Holding what looked like a metre long needle, Jeff was more concerned about the menacing grin plastered on Dylan's face. _

_"Does the needle have to be that big?"_

_"Oh yes, oh and if you do have any symptoms please let me know. It's been my life long dream to treat a case of rabies" Jeff raised his eyebrows, Dylan looked so happy, so happy that he would be inserting that needle in his body. Jeff felt his heart thumping, the curtain opened and there was Dixie holding a dog. The last thing he wanted to see, he would have much preferred a bar of chocolate, or a ticket for the football, even a simple newspaper would have been ok. _

_Omar and Tamzin stood behind her, he didn't want to see them either. 'Oh great' he thought to himself, three of the worst things all in one, four if you counted the rabies. _

_"Oh come on Dix, that's the last thing I want to see" Jeff muttered, looking at the dog, then to Omar and Tamzin. _

_"Jeff, there is no rabies, the dogs were protecting their young" Omar spoke softly, while Tamzin handed him his broken A team mug, that was now fixed with super glue. Tamzin gave him a weak smile, then left, giving him some time alone with Dixie._

_Dixie sat on his bed, handing him the puppy and placing it on his lap. Jeff stroked the dog in front of him, he felt better knowing he didn't have rabies. Dixie looked at him smiling, Jeff was a soft gentle man really. Even if he did make out to be macho, he was far from the tough bloke he made out to be. That's why she loved him. She did have feelings towards Jeff, she wasn't sure if they were romantic or not. Maybe they were, but she would never tell him, she looked away from him for a split second. _

_"I love you Jeff" She said, she didn't have the courage to look him in the eye and say it, but she said it. That was the main thing._

_"Yeah, shut up" Jeff joked playfully, hitting her on her arm gently. Dixie pouted at him, and they both began to fuss over the dog again._

Jeff smiled, he remembered that well. He still never grew to like Omar, or Tamzin for that matter. She was getting better at her job, then she lied, and a footballer ended up being paralysed because of her. Tamzin nearly ended his and Dixie's relationship, thinking about it now, he couldn't believe he lied to Dixie. He tried to protect Tamzin, but telling the truth to Dixie should have been more important.

He kissed her forehead, and took her hand, leading her up the stairs. He watched her go into her bedroom, before going into his own room. Closing the door behind him, he got undressed, sliding in the duvet.

Dixie laid in her bed, thinking about Jeff, how much he had done for her over the years. Thinking of Jeff, he wasn't limping when he went up the stairs, Dixie crossed her arms, Jeff had been playing her, he hadn't hurt his foot at all. She smirked, she was going to play dumb tomorrow, see if Jeff tried to play her again. She closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep, thinking about Jeff.

Amy yawned, she had another half hour left of her shift. She was really beginning to dislike Will, she didn't know why, he just gave her the creeps. She knew he was often looking at her, it was quite frightening at times. The way she was making herself a coffee and turned around finding him in the corner of the room staring at her, he tried to deny it, but she knew he was.

Stevie and Ian caught her eye, she was wondering if either one of them would mind swapping.

"Stevie? Can I work with you or Ian?"

"What's wrong with Will?" Stevie sipped at her coffee, staring at Amy as she did so.

"He's giving me the creeps...Please" Amy was literally begging, she would have worked with anybody other than Will.

"Just because you have Jeff and Dixie wrapped around your finger, don't think you can do it with me"

"I'm sorry" Amy was confused, Stevie ran her eyes up and down Amy.

"Just saying Amy, I'm not working with Will. You're right, he is a creep, which is why I paired him with you" Stevie continued sipping at her coffee, avoiding eye contact with the younger woman opposite.

"Can't you work with me, put Ian and Will together? Please..." Amy felt her heart racing a little, she was supposed to be working with Stevie anyway, that's the way Dixie put the rotas. She didn't like giving Amy the agency paramedics to look after, Dixie preferred giving them to paramedics who were older and more experienced.

"Nope, got a problem with it phone Dixie. Take it from me, you wont want to be doing that this time in the morning" Stevie muttered.

"Wha..." Amy was confused, her and Stevie always got on alright, she didn't understand why she wasn't willing to swap with her.

"Oh, and Dixie asked me to fill out the paperwork and send it to base when I was finished. Here you go" She handed Amy a heavy amount of sheets that all needed filling in. Amy watched as Stevie then walked off, leaving her with all the work.

"Stevie. I'm pretty sure Dixie put you in charge! Not me!" Amy shouted as Stevie turned a corner, Stevie heard her and turned around to face Amy.

"Oi, I'd watch your mouth if I were you. Like you said Dixie left me in charge, I can have you blamed for patient neglect in an split second" Stevie smirked at her and then left, Dixie had always been speaking good of Amy, Stevie wanted to stress Amy out, make her look bad at her job, maybe that way Dixie would notice her more.

Amy took the sheets into Dixie's office, she looked at the first one, she didn't normally do this type of paperwork. She had no clue what to do. Now was supposed to be the end of her shift, she flicked through the paperwork, some of it looked familiar, other sheets she had never seen before in her life.

Sitting at the desk, she took out the sheets she knew how to complete. It was another hour before she finished those, she quickly text Lenny, saying she pulled double shift. He didn't reply so she gathered he must have been sleeping, she then thought of Dixie it was half five in the morning, maybe calling her wouldn't be best. Dixie would be coming in later anyway, Amy didn't want to wake her up any earlier.

She then noticed, some folders on the shelf, tutorials and advice ones. Going over to them, she picked one up, scanning through it, she stumbled back a little her lack of sleep catching up with her. Her mind traced back to the earlier evening, she had some stinging in her hand from the cut. She didn't know why she was scared of Lenny, he was nothing like Ryan her ex. She was pretty sure Lenny wouldn't hurt her, but at the same time she saw the shock on his face after Jamie told him. Maybe he was going to think she was some sort of damaged good, she pushed this thought aside and went back to the desk.

After reading the file she knew how to complete the paperwork, she did most of it, but by 6am she had been awake for nearly two nights. Dixie was due in, in an hour. Lenny in three. She wondered how Lenny would feel waking up and her not being there, but she did text him. Would it scare him, waking up without her being there? She sighed, running circles over her forehead. Wondering how Dixie coped with all the paperwork. She was hoping she was doing it right, she did read the folder a few times, she didn't want to piss Dixie off by mucking up the paperwork.

She took some deep breathes as everything started to go black, she knew it was just her lack of sleep. She put her legs over the arm of the desk chair, resting her head on the back of it, within seconds she was fast asleep despite being very cold and extremely uncomfortable. Forgetting that Dixie would be coming in to work in less than an hour, what would she think finding her asleep in her office?

Stevie walked past the office, she could see through the blinds that Amy was fast asleep in the office chair. She grunted, pulling the outside blinds closed, she wondered what Dixie would think finding Amy asleep in there. That would get her into trouble surely, sleeping in the boss's office, Stevie knew she shouldn't even be in there. She left Amy in there, hoping Dixie would find her, give her a lecture of two about being unprofessional. Stevie couldn't understand why Dixie was putting up with Amy's behaviour, she was reckless and no good to the team. Stevie knew Amy and Dixie didn't get along at first, she wondered what had changed things? Why Dixie suddenly loved her? Stevie couldn't help feel a little jealous towards Amy,, she was young and pretty always seemed so happy and innocent, she was hardly ever on the night shifts and was always with Jeff, Dixie or Norman. Stevie looked at the clock, Dixie would be coming in soon, and when she did, she would find Amy asleep, Stevie was sure that must make Amy look lazy and unprofessional sleeping her the boss's office, she would soon find out just exactly what Dixie thought of the matter.


	43. Chapter 43

**I wasn't planning on updating again today, but I have found sometime on my hands after what has seemed to be a very stressful morning... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update, and if anyone has any idea's or plans for this fic, I would be more than pleased to hear them. Enjoy... :) xxxx**

* * *

Dixie walked through the ambulance station. She was not in a good mood, Jeff had tried to play her again this morning with his fake foot injury. Dixie was even more cross when Jeff tried to make out his foot just got better over night, he never had a bad foot in the first place.

Jeff walked behind her, he was about to make a joke about ambulances, but he thought under the curcumstances it would be best not. He watched as Dixie opened her office door, she didn't go in, she just stood there in the doorway.

"Jeff, come in here" Her voice was quiet, Jeff followed her into the office. He immediately saw what Dixie was looking at, Amy sleeping in her office chair.

Dixie walked towards her slowly, placing two fingers on her neck for a pulse.

"She's fine Jeff, just sleeping. We're going to have to move her so she doesn't do her neck in"

"By we, you mean me move her to the sofa?"

"I do" Dixie whispered back, Jeff smiled at her as she put some cushions on the sofa, making it more comfortable. Jeff went over to Amy, putting his arms underneath her knees and shoulders, lifting her up and carrying her to the sofa. He placed her down gently, while Dixie threw a blanket over her.

"Jeff can you get some more blankets love, she's frozen" Dixie placed her hand on Amy's arm, she was freezing.

"Sure thing princess, be back in a second" Jeff was about to leave the office, when he noticed a large amount of paperwork on Dixie's desk.

"Dix? Wasn't Stevie supposed to do all this?" Jeff looked to Dixie, she picked up a few of the sheets taking a closer look. He could see from her expression that she was far from happy. "I'm gonna kill her" Dixie muttered under her breath. She left Stevie in charge, why was Amy doing all the paperwork?

Dixie flicked further through the paperwork, it was all done very neatly, all of it correct. Dixie smiled as she looked to the 'Help and instructions folders' also scattered on her desk. Amy had gone to a huge amount of effort to insure the paperwork was correctly done.

Jeff left the office, going into the rec room, where he got a few more blankets for Amy. He spotted Stevie stood by the kettle, making herself a warm drink. "Oi, why was Amy left to do the paperwork?"

"Excuse me? I'm not the one sleeping in the boss's office, bit unprofessional if you ask me" Stevie muttered, pouring the hot water in the mug. Jeff scowled at her, before speaking.

"No, unprofessional is leaving the youngest Paramedic to do paperwork that is way beyond them"

"Jeff, blankets" Dixie entered the rec room, she wondered what was taking Jeff so long. She noticed Stevie in the corner of the room drinking coffee.

"You, I want a word with you outside" Dixie held open the door, Stevie walked out the rec room, followed by Jeff. Jeff smirked, knowing Stevie was about to be in a lot of trouble. He took the blankets into the office, covering Amy with them. Dixie was right, she was freezing, tired as well by the looks of it. He tucked the blankets around her, noticing her bandaged hand.

Dixie didn't even know what to say to Stevie, she was winding her up big time.

"Stevie, what gave you the right to give Amy the paperwork?"

"I thought I would challenge her"

"At a ridiculous time in the morning, without my permission may I add. What the hell were you thinking?" Dixie was fuming, Stevie just stood looking at her.

"Do you have any idea of how tired that poor girl is?" Dixie added, raising her voice even more.

"Sleeping in your office, hardly professional, she shouldn't even be in there" Stevie snapped back, crossing her arms and glaring at Dixie.

"She has permission to be in there whenever she wants, I don't care that she is sleeping, in fact I am quite happy she is. I am seriously considering ending your contract, you will work till the end of your notice" Dixie didn't want someone like Stevie on the team, she obviously couldn't be trusted with the younger paramedics.

"You can't seriously be sacking me because of this?" Stevie was nearly lost for words, she didn't expect to be losing her job over this.

"I don't want people on my team that I can't trust, like I said, you will have to the end of your notice to find somewhere elsewhere to work" Dixie then left Stevie, before she did something she regretted. She went into her office again, finding Jeff closing the blinds to make the room darker.

"Jeff we better phone Lenny, he was expecting her home a few hours ago" Dixie took her mobile from her pocket, scrolling down her contacts to find Lenny, she then pressed the call button, putting the mobile to her ear.

Lenny woke to his phone ringing, he nearly fell out of bed when it did. He answered the phone to Dixie, squinting trying to let his eyes adjust to the light.

"Ah, Dixie, what can I do for you?" He mumbled sleepily stretching his arms out beside him.

"Have you not noticed there's an extremely tired blonde missing from your household"

"Shit" Lenny sat up bolt right, looking at his clock, the hands weren't moving. "Crap I set the alarm, but forgot to put the batteries in" He cursed to himself, putting on his jeans quickly.

"And I thought Jeff was bad, anyway don't worry too much mate, she's sleeping in my office"

"Sleeping? What actually sleeping?"

"Yes, why?"

"Dix please don't wake her, she hasn't slept properly in days" Lenny breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad, knowing Amy was sleeping. It would have been better if she was asleep tucked up in bed, but at least she was sleeping.

"How come?" Dixie twiddled with her thumbs, sitting on the desk.

"Nightmares, they kept her awake all last night"

"Poor love, you should have called, I would have understood and I could have done her shift for her" Dixie felt bad, normally her or Jeff were working when Amy was, the first time they had left her alone, Stevie made her do the paperwork and she got herself so tired she fell asleep in the chair.

"It's ok, she didn't want to let you down, I'll be in soon anyway"

"Ok, see you in a bit" Dixie then hung up the phone, putting it back in her pocket. Glaring at Jeff, she still wasn't too happy with him with the fake foot injury.

"Come on Jeffrey, let's leave her alone in peace" Dixie ushered him out of her office, following behind him. She closed the door quietly, going into the rec room to make herself some coffee.

Jeff remained silent, Dixie was not impressed with him at all. He forgot to limp up the stairs last night, Dixie obviously noticed, despite playing dumb this morning. He could see it in her eyes that she knew, she always knew.

Dixie made them both a coffee, they stood in silence as they drank it. Until Jeff had an idea, "Dix, how's about we try that new Indian restaurant tonight"

"What as in a date?" Dixie looked at him, Jeff never took her out for a meal, not even on her birthday.

"No, just...You've had a stressful week, why don't you let me treat you" Jeff held his breath, he had been meaning to take Dixie out for a meal for ages, he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her. He lived with her, he loved her, but they never did anything romantic past snuggling up on the sofa with a take away, would taking her out for a meal be too much?

"Have you got a friend in that restaurant, and you are planning to give me food poisoning or something?" Dixie chuckled, that seemed like something Jeff would do, give her food poisoning so he had full control of the television.

"No...Why would I do that? Oh come on Dix, trust me on this"

"Ok. Ok, but your paying" Dixie finished her drink, placing the empty mug on the side. She wondered how this meal was going to turn out? What was Jeff planning?

"Of course my princess" Jeff smiled, showing his excitement for the oncoming evening.

Dixie smiled back at him, feeling like a school girl all over again. Giggling and grinning at Jeff, the thought of this evening making butterflies in her stomach.

Lenny entered the rec room, Dixie could see the instant panic and worry written in his face. "Lenny she's fine, come on, follow me" Dixie forgot he didn't know where her office was, he nodded, following her down the corridor.

Dixie opened the door, Lenny could see his girlfriend sleeping peacefully on the sofa, all tucked up in blankets with a soft pillow supporting her head. "Thanks for this Dix, um... Can she stay here while I do my shift?"

"Of course she can, me and Jeff are about to start our shift, we will check on her when we can. You are free to come and sit with her whenever you want"

"Cheers for this Dix" Lenny shook her hand, and went over to Amy, he bent down opposite her stroking her hand gently.

"You're very welcome"

"There's something else I have been meaning to ask you, how would you feel about me asking for time off for Amy?" Lenny whispered back, he wanted to get to the bottom of Amy's past, he wanted her desperately to open up to him. He was thinking if he took her somewhere peaceful maybe she would open up to him and feel more comfortable doing so.

"Well she hasn't taken any holiday leave, and she is due some soon anyway. Why?" Dixie leant on the wall behind her, folding her arms.

"I just think she need's to get away for a bit, we, I mean Amy has a lot to talk about. I'm thinking it would be better if we did it away from Holby"

"Ok, where you planning on taking her?" Dixie smiled, although Amy and Lenny had only been together for a few months, they really did make a good couple.

"Well, it's a surprise, somewhere peaceful though, would a week off for her be ok?" Lenny stood back up, not taking his eyes of Amy.

"Yep, when did you want her to have the week off?"

"Would next week be ok? That's when I have my own holiday leave" He went back to Dixie, he was looking forward to getting away with Amy, away from everything and everyone so it would just be them.

"That will be fine, thanks for telling me, I wont tell her" Dixie and Lenny left the office, Dixie made a mental note to arrange some cover for Amy.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go before Jordan kills me" Lenny looked at his wrist watch, he should have started his shift 10 minutes ago, he wasn't sure how Jordan would react to him being late - he was sure it wouldn't be good.

"Yeah, you'd be no good to Amy dead" Dixie watched as he left to start his shift, she got into her overalls and met Jeff in the ambulance. She was looking forward to their evening together, if Jeff remembered to book the restaurant that was, She was hoping he did remember, she had already planned her outfit, she knew she wouldn't be wearing a dress, she could maybe do a skirt, but it was a definite no to the dress. Dixie didn't want to go to the restaurant in jeans, she didn't want to embarrass Jeff, she wanted to make him proud of her.

Jeff had his outfit also planned, he was going to wear his blue shirt, the one that Dixie liked, along with some black trousers, he had a matching blazer he could also wear. He had never taken Dixie for a meal before, he didn't want her being embarrassed by him, he knew she was a lesbian, he didn't want to make her feel awkward by going to a posh restaurant with a man. She was everything to him, it was about time he treated her, he wanted to make an evening of it.

Amy sat lost in her sleep, lost in her dreams...

_The room was dark, it had a sort of smoky effect. A dark figure in the corner of the room becoming clearer, his build was strong and muscular not the sort that turned her on - the scary sort of muscular. She stood, feeling her heart beating fast, the overwhelming smell of weed filled the room. _

_"You're just a worthless cow...You know that don't you...You killed your brother. Your mother left you, even your Dad threw you out" She felt a hard impact in her stomach, making her fall to the ground in pain. _

_"Ryan...please, I'm sorry" She begged from the floor, she was too weak to pick herself up, that would just mean more punishment - more hurt._

_"Sorry?! What the hell is going on with you and Amos?!" His voice roared at her, Amos was always just a friend. Just a male best friend._

_"Nothing...He's just a friend, please, I'm so..." Her words were cut off as another hard impact hit her ribs, he began to kick her. _

_"Just a friend?! He is nothing but a friend?! Where did you go Amy?!" He picked her up, grabbing at her arm, ramming her body against the wall. She stood in complete fear...Staring into his eyes, they were so full of anger - hate. _

Amy woke up, gasping for air as she did so, looking around the room trying to figure out where she was. It took a few minutes to realise that she was in Dixie's office, on the sofa. Looking around the room, she knew she was alone, this is why she allowed herself to cry, sitting up and hugging her knee's, allowing her tears to stain her jeans. Feeling herself shake with fear as she continued to cry. After another few moments, she laid herself back down again - she was so tired, eventually she managed to cry herself back to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Lenny worked through his shift, spending every minute he could with Amy, his lunch break and tea breaks were spent sat in Dixie's office, watching and comforting her whilst she slept.

He looked at the clock, he had a few minutes left, he couldn't wait to take Amy home and hold her. She meant more to him than any other woman he had ever met, more than Mads and more than his first serious girlfriend Becky. The first time he saw Amy, he noticed how flawless she looked to him. Beautiful. Her personality, everything about her. He did worry sometimes about this, the way she got male attention easily, often the wrong sorts like Carl. Lenny had spotted him around the ED a few times since, he was thankful he never got a chance to see Amy again, he already knew that if Carl came back, he was going to tell him that she was taken.

Lenny remembered Zoe kicking him out of resus months back, he found out the patient had indecently touched Amy resulting in her hitting her head. Even then he had a soft spot for her, which is why he wanted to relocate the man's shoulder with no pain relief.. He remembered treating her for the head injury, he could see from that point she was petrified of doctors. Then there was the being held at gunpoint, that scared the hell out of him, knowing he wasn't there to protect her. He felt even worse seeing her lying in resus unconscious, dehydrated to the point of collapsing. He hoped he never had to see her like that again, he was determined to keep her safe and well. They were still waiting on the blood test results to see if she was anaemic or not, Lenny had a feeling she might have been after she fainted in his arms, that was also a scary experience for him.

He used his last few minutes of his shift to reflect about how he felt towards Amy, he loved her so much the thought of her being alone made him uneasy. Lenny was never one for really hugging or snuggling up on the sofa, but being with Amy was different, he would happily spend all day just holding her in his arms. After what Jamie told him, he felt like he could kill, the thought of Amy being hurt was already making his blood boil. It hurt him just thinking about it, it was before she knew him but he still felt like he failed her.

After filling out the paperwork, he went to Dixie's office. Amy was still fast asleep where he left her, he was pleased she had been sleeping, she needed it. Walking over to her, he crouched down, beginning to stroke her hair until she stirred.

"Baby come on, time to go home" He placed small continuous kisses over her hand in attempt to wake her gently.

"My shift starts soon, I told you I'm on nights" She rubbed her eyes, stretching her arms out over her head.

"Not anymore, Dixie swapped you with Stevie" Lenny helped her sit upright, and eventually to stand, she immediately curled into his side.

"Can't believe I fell asleep here" Mumbling quietly, she felt Lenny's arm grip slightly tighter around her.

"Well at least you were close by and sleeping" Lenny kissed the top of her head as he took her out of the ambulance bay. He was glad she was so close to him, he never liked the thought of leaving her at home sleeping and the nightmares made things worse.

When they eventually got home, Lenny suggested that they got changed into their night things and watched a movie in bed. Amy stood up, turning away from Lenny, removing her shirt like she normally did.

She went to unclasp her bra, and immediately noticed a problem. The bandage on her hand was stopping her from unclasping her bra properly. She chuckled, it was going to be impossible to undo her bra without help.

"Lenny?"

"Yep... Why someone's looking good" Lenny looked at her, he never watched as she got changed before, her waistline now showed a perfect curve where she was gaining weight, he couldn't help but feel very flushed. He spent a few moments, admiring her body, feeling his breath quicken.

"I need help"

"Doing what?"

"Undoing my bra" She spoke quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry? Say that again?" Lenny was almost lost for words, did she really say what he thought she did? He stood in his boxers, looking at her - he couldn't help but look at her.

"I need help undoing my bra. Need it any louder?" She raised her eyebrows, she couldn't believe she was standing there topless infront of him, asking him to remove her bra. Lenny shook his head, placing his jeans on the bed.

"Come over here" Lenny laughed as she gingerly walked over to him, turning around so he could get to her back. He moved her hair over her shoulder, gently kissing her shoulder as he did so. "I asked you to undo my bra, not seduce me"

"Seduce you? You're the one asking me to undress you" He laughed as he undid her bra with a skilled movement, Amy couldn't help smiling as he did so.

"Thank you"

"Pleasure's all mine Baby girl" Lenny grinned as she went over to her side of the room, putting on her leopard print onesie. "You're so cute" He thought she was very cute, although the leopard print onesie was doing it's job in covering her up well. She did her hair in a loose bun, going over to Lenny and wrapping both of her arms around him.

"I love you" She kissed his chest, the warmth of his skin so inviting and comforting.

"Love you too my little leopard, get in bed and I'll pick us a movie eh?" Lenny kissed her on the lips, he was enjoying making up nicknames for her, his little ice cube, and now his little leopard.

"Not another one of those old horrors, they're weird" Amy said to him, while sliding in the duvet, rolling over to his side of the bed and going into his bedside draw, taking out his 'secret' stash of sweets. She took some of the coconut ones, along with some of the jelly babies before popping them in her mouth one at a time. Watching Lenny as he crouched down to the DVD shelf, Lenny could feel eyes on him, he turned around seeing Amy eating his sweets looking at him.

"Are you checking me out?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Might be" She replied softly, popping another Jelly baby in her mouth, Lenny smirked and turned back around scanning his eyes over all the DVD's he owned. He was glad Amy was a horror girl, she just didn't enjoy the older ones, he didn't think nightmare on elm street would be such a good idea, so he changed his mind and settled for last Saw movie.

Putting the DVD in the player, he got the remote and laid next to Amy, letting her crawl onto his body. She laid her head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, he had never seen her in a onesie before and he thought it made her look very cute. She seemed herself again, flirting and happy, he knew there was something bottled up inside her, and it got to her at times. He was hoping while they were away he could get her to open up, but right now he had his old Amy back, and he was going to enjoy it. He moved his hand to her lower back, slowly rubbing circles through her onesie.

"I'm not on my period anymore Lenny, you don't need to..."

"Shhhh...I know" Lenny ushered her back into a calmer state, he slowly worked his fingers and thumb up her spine, caressing her body as best he could, he heard her sigh, obviously enjoying his touch. Lenny smiled, watching her features relaxed. It made him happy knowing he pleased her.

* * *

Dixie stood looking in her mirror, her knee length cream silk skirt, along with her black blouse. She was wearing her necklace her Mum left her, Dixie looked at her features in the mirror. She had enhanced her eyes with mascara and eye liner, she attempted to cover up the lines on her forehead with foundation but however hard she tried, the lines stayed put.

She moved her hand to the waistband of her skirt, it felt a lot tighter than it did 10 years ago. Dixie wondered exactly how much weight she had put on over the years, the number on the scale slowly rising. She felt sick at the thought, but no matter what diet she tried it was impossible, she had got to the point where she lost a few pounds but they were soon put back on over Christmas and Jeff's birthday, she hated how the two events were so close together. Christmas was food, and Jeff's birthday was defiantly food.

Dixie tried sucking in her tummy, but it stayed put. She took her jacket from the bed, putting it on then slipping in her cream high heel shoes, then looking in the mirror once more. Looking so...so...Womanly. Or curvy, the way Jeff put it.

Dixie moved her hand to her chest, looking at her wedding ring, well, the ring her Dad gave Jeff, to give to her, it still meant a lot to her. The ring fitted perfectly still, the diamond glistened in the mirror. They never normally wore their rings, Dixie thought it was best not to, after all it wasn't a conventional marriage. Sighing she attempted to take the ring off, but somehow it didn't seem right so she decided to leave it on. Dixie opened her bedroom door, looking at the stairs, wondering why Jeff had chosen now to take her out for a meal. She wasn't sure what this evening was going to bring, but one thing she knew is that Jeff would always be her best friend. No matter what.


	45. Chapter 45

**Bit off a bad chapter...Sorry in advance as I know it isn't totally brilliant. Thanks for sticking with me so far, and for all the readers, follows, favourites, and reviews...If you have time please leave a review, I would love to know what you think, and any ideas that you may have...ENJOY :) xxxx**

* * *

Dixie laid in bed, she was unable to contain her happiness. Her evening with Jeff, filled with laugher, crap jokes and food. Her stomach was so full up, it had gone beyond bloating, she made a promise to herself before she went, only to eat until she was full, but the chocolate pudding looked too good to miss out on.

She placed her hand on her tummy, rolling over in the bed, treasuring every moment of this night. Well, when she said every moment, tonight's events would change her life forever. She wasn't sure what would happen, and how she would deal with losing him, but who was she kidding? She still had her best friend.

_Dixie sat at the table, within the five minutes of being there, Jeff had already knocked over a chair and that was without having anything to drink. She chuckled as he finally sat down, she was going to have too keep an eye on him, she didn't want him breaking anything. It looked like an expensive restaurant already. _

_"Sooo" They both spoke at the same time, they laughed it off. Dixie tried to hide it as she smiled, she never liked how she looked when she laughed._

_"You look so beautiful tonight princess" Jeff didn't expect Dixie to go to all that effort, she was wearing a skirt, high heels, even a bit of make up. _

_"Not too bad yourself handsome" She replied, noticing his ironed shirt, along with his matching blazer._

_"Can I take your order?" A waiter handed them both a menu, Dixie didn't even need to read it, she ordered what she did every time she went to an Indian restaurant. _

_"Could I have the prawn cocktail starter, and chicken Korma for main please" Dixie handed the waiter her menu, he smiled at her, taking a note on his pad of what she ordered._

_"Same here please mate, could we also have a side of rice and nan bread?" Jeff asked, he was trying to be polite, he didn't want to piss of the waiter, he wanted to impress his best friend with how polite he could be. _

_Jeff watched as the waiter left, he looked around at the other couples, holding hands over the table. Some even kissing. He shuddered at the thought of doing that with Dixie, yes he loved her, but he couldn't see it going to the point of playing tonsil tennis. _

_"Jeff why did you bring me here tonight? You don't even take me out on my birthday"_

_"Yeah, well, thought I'd break tradition of sitting at home with a take away"_

_"Break tradition? It isn't my birthday"_

_"Well they don't need to know that do they?" Jeff muttered, grinning at Dixie. She chuckled, taking a few sips of her wine. She never was one for wine, she preferred to have a beer along with Jeff, but seeing as he had made the effort to order a bottle the least she could do was drink it._

_Jeff watched as she did, taking in the blue of her eyes. He knew this was going to be hard, he wanted to take Dixie somewhere nice, where they could at least act like a proper married couple._

_"Jeff what was the real reason for bringing me here tonight?" Dixie stopped playing with her fork, and looked up at Jeff._

_"Can't I treat my best friend?"_

_"Jeffrey I know you better than anyone, will you just tell me"_

_"You know that bird that fell in the cave, last Monday?" Jeff twiddled with his thumbs in his lap._

_"Caroline?"_

_"Um yeah, she asked me out for drinks Saturday" He sniffed, gazing to Dixie's shocked but pleased expression._

_"How'd It go?"_

_"Good...Good" He choked on his words, coughing slightly._

_"You want a divorce don't you?" She replied almost immediately. Dixie felt tears in her eyes, both happiness and sadness. She felt happy that Jeff had found someone, but at the same time, she felt like something was ending. Of course something was ending, her marriage, although it was fake. It still meant something to her._

Dixie closed her eyes, taking deep breathes to breathe away the tears. She didn't expect that, anything, but that. She had to be happy for him though, he was a good man, and it was about time he found someone decent and worthy of him. Someone he could love, someone who could love him.

_Jeff looked at Dixie in shock, she had always knew what he was going to say. What he felt. All he could do was give her a weak smile and nod, she nodded back at him, he noticed she took another gulp of her wine before replying. _

_"Right, well, we best get some lawyers then" Dixie spoke gently, trying not to damped the atmosphere. _

_"It was only supposed to last a year" _

_"I know Jeff, I want to thank you for everything that you have given me" Dixie curled the corner of her lips, choking back the tears for his sake. Jeff deserved someone happy, she was a lesbian, she couldn't offer him love. _

_Jeff took hold of her hand, stroking circles on her palm, avoiding eye contact with her. He had just started seeing Caroline, he wasn't sure if it was going to go anywhere. But she reminded him what it felt like to be in a relationship, reminded him what it felt like to be loved in a romantic way. _

_Their food was served, Dixie chewed on her prawns mindlessly. Her thoughts weren't based on the food right now, Jeff also ate his starter. They finished their starter and main with no words said, just the occasional look into each other's eyes. _

_The waiter soon came back, handing each of them the dessert menu. "Did you want pudding Princess?"_

_"Please" Dixie nodded, taking deep breaths. She didn't know what to expect tonight, it was by no means a date, just a meal between two best friends. Dixie wondered with Jeff being in a relationship, if he would do this, take her out for meals. Who was she kidding, he didn't even take her out on her birthday. _

_Dixie chose the chocolate brownie, with fudge sauce and vanilla ice cream. It didn't surprise Jeff at all, he ordered just some vanilla ice cream, he was never really one for desserts. The curry did him nicely, he wanted to take Dixie out, somewhere special, do something special with her. He didn't want their marriage to end on arguments, and pain. If It could just end calmly, peacefully, that would do him good. He wanted to avoid hurting Dixie, she was still and always would be his best friend. _

_He watched as she ate her dessert, he took in how much more wine she seemed to be drinking, more than usual. After every mouthful, she would take a large gulp of wine. Jeff watched, he could see it in her eyes, that she was becoming drunk, she always was a lightweight on wine. Beer she could drink it to the gallon, and it would not affect her, but wine was a different matter completely._

_She finished her food, and then the bottle of wine. Dixie, could no longer think straight, maybe that was a good thing now. Jeff paid for the meals, and guided her out of the restaurant, into the taxi. He held her in his arms, during the short drive home, he noticed how Dixie was clinging onto his shirt softly, she was mumbling something, but, it was too quiet for him to understand._

_"Here we are" The taxi driver pulled up outside the house, Jeff paid him, before getting out with Dixie still in his arms. She staggered to the doorway, Jeff attempted to open the gate, this was difficult while holding his drunk friend. _

_Jeff didn't think Dixie would take it this way, he didn't know how to break it to her that he wanted a divorce. It was nothing to do wit__h Dixie, nothing, but he had been looking through his life recently, and what had he accomplished?_

_A failed marriage  
Qualified as a paint decorator then a paramedic.  
Two kids - whom he hadn't seen in months._

_That was all he could think of, he unlocked the door, his first job was taking Dixie to bed. They both stumbled up the stairs, Jeff opened her bedroom door. He had never, ever, been in her bedroom before, she said it was her private space which he totally appreciated. He placed Dixie on the bed, she was immediately asleep. _

_Jeff unbuckled her heels, sliding them off her feet. He put a blanket over her, stroking her hair gently. Looking to the corner of her room, she saw a pink mini fridge under her desk. No doubt, it contained a secret stash of chocolate so she didn't have to go downstairs at night. Jeff smiled, looking around her room, there was bits of tat lying everywhere. Broken French nails, make up appliers, loose blonde hairs, clothes and photo's. Photo's stuck either side of her mirror, of everyone important to her. _

_He went over to the mirror, looking at each photo, there were ones of him and her hugging, pulling faces. There were ones of Polly, he felt tears in his eyes looking at all the photo's. Himself, Cyd, Polly, Amy, and even Dixie's parents. Jeff presumed the one at the top of the mirror was her parents, on their wedding day. The couple were standing outside a church, linking arms, her Dad wearing a suit and top hat, whilst her mother was dressed in a white dress and vale. He couldn't tell the colours as it was all in black and white, darkened yellow around the sides. Jeff traced his fingers over them, until he came to a small blonde toddler sat in the corner of the photo playing with a daffodil. Dixie. _

_Jeff knew her parents didn't think much of her, she was often pushed to the side, as was evident in this photograph. he sighed, running his hand over his head, he never thought divorcing Dixie was going to be so hard - Maybe it would be best on them both anyway. _

_Turning, he checked on Dixie, turning her on her side so she didn't choke if she was sick. He then left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar so he could hear if she was sick. As soon as he left, Dixie opened her eyes, as soon as she did, tears flowing from them. _

Dixie had been now awake over four hours, listening to all the movement throughout the household. If Jeff was wanting a divorce, would he move out too? Trying to brush these thoughts aside, she closed her eyes, trying to get some well needed sleep. It was going to happen sooner or later, maybe it was best if they just got it over and done with and moved on with their lives as friends.

* * *

Lenny awoke from his dream harshly, everything had seemed so real, so vivid. He remembered Amy lying on the bed in resus, covered in blood, her own blood. Bruises over every inch of her skin, her chest slowly rising and falling until it came to a stop. Zoe attempting to bring her back, but nothing, he remembered standing there, watching her die.

Turning his head, he could make out Amy in the dark, lying next to him, no blood, no bruises. Her chest strongly rising and falling at a relaxing pace. He rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat to assure himself that she was alive. Her hand moved to his head, rubbing circles over his scalp.

"Sorry... Didn't mean to wake you" His voice was shaky, he hid his watery eyes well. She had enough to deal with, she didn't need to listen to his nightmares that scared the hell out of him. "It's ok, nightmare?" She mumbled softly, still half asleep herself.

"Could say something like that" He chuckled softly, kissing her chest, feeling her rare warmth. She continued to rub his scalp softly, coaxing him back to sleep. "Perhaps Saw wasn't the best choice of film before bed" Amy whispered in his ear, Lenny laughed weakly, keeping his head firmly on her chest, he didn't want to sleep right now, he wanted assurance that his dream was just a dream. He got this assurance by listening to her steady strong heart beating.


	46. Chapter 46

Dixie typed at her computer, completing the paperwork and double checking it. She had a lot of things on her mind recently, mainly her and Jeff. The Divorce.

She sniffed, ending this with Jeff would be hard. But she had to stop being selfish, Jeff needed their marriage to end, and who was she to hold him back?

She didn't hear her door, knock, her office door opened just a tad. Amy poked her head around the door, finding Dixie nearly in tears, under normal circumstances she would have got Jeff, but she had noticed some tension between the couple, maybe he wasn't the best person for Dixie right now.

"Dixie?"

"Hiya sweetheart, how are you?"

"Never mind me, what about you?" Amy entered the office, and closed the door behind her, going to Dixie. She knelt down opposite Dixie, she had never seen Dixie on the verge of tears before. She got some tissues from her desk, putting them to Dixie's eyes. "It's ok sweetheart, you don't have to" Amy stared at her, so Dixie gave in, allowing the younger woman to sort her eyes out, rubbing away the smudged mascara.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" Amy folded her arms, giving Dixie a smile to get her to open up.

"Me and Jeff...Me and Jeff are getting a divorce" Dixie's voice was just a whisper, Amy looked at her in shock, unable to say anything. Jeff and Dixie were like her parents, like the parents she never had, she wouldn't be able to cope with them divorcing.

"You...You can't"

"Jeff needs this marriage to end darling, I can't hold him back, that would be selfish of you" Dixie saw that Amy was blinking away tears, shaking from the shock of things. "It's ok sweetie, really, it is" Dixie stood up, putting her hand on Amy's arm. She flinched a little, but quickly relaxed.

"No, No. Dixie Collier, don't stand there and tell me you're ok with this" She stepped backwards, holding her hands up, she knew Dixie was far from ok with this.

"I can't hold Jeff back" Dixie mumbled, this is what she had always been worried about, holding her Jeffrey back.

"It was his idea wasn't it" Amy laughed, before biting her nail. Jeff could be stupid sometimes, but she didn't think he could be so stupid to suggest a divorce.

"Amy..." Dixie was about to speak when Amy cut her off.

"No, No. I'm not letting you go through with this"

"Amy..."

"I'm gonna go and find him" Amy left Dixie's office, a lump forming in her throat. Dixie stood there, effortless, but then realised she should go and find Amy, restrain her from killing Jeff. Dixie knew Amy could have a temper, and she knew Jeff was about to see the end of it. She couldn't help but smile a little, she wanted herself to kill Jeff, but she didn't have the emotional strength, at the moment her emotions were too raw.

"Jeffrey collier!" Amy found him alone in the rec room, warming his hands with a cup of coffee. Jeff jumped, spilling coffee on his knee. He turned around, seeing Amy in tears and shaking.

"Princess..."

"Don't you fucking princess me! How dare you, why the divorce?" Jeff stood there, he was unable to say anything. He looked to the ground, feeling instantly ashamed. He could see the hurt in Amy's expression, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her or Dixie for that matter.

"Amy, leave him alone, it's fine" Dixie stood behind her, Jeff was surprised that she was sticking up for him, and not joining Amy with shouting at him.

"No it's not fine...You can't..." She shook her head, utterly distraught at the thought of them breaking up. Dixie and Jeff stood there helpless, avoiding eye contact with each other, both feeling ashamed.

"Dix, I'm swapping with you, you and Jeff need to talk" Amy then left the room, going to find Norman to inform him that she was working with him. Neither Dixie nor Jeff made the effort to go after her, neither of them saw the point, they had both upset her in their action of choosing a divorce.

"Jeff..."

"Dixie..." They shared long eye contact, no more words were said. Dixie had already looked at lawyers, she couldn't understand how it was so expensive to divorce. Jeff had also looked into lawyers, it all seemed wrong.

Dixie gave up in the end, leaving Jeff alone, she didn't want to spend an awkward silence with him. Jeff watched as she left, he didn't want to speak to her, he didn't know what to say. They had spent most of their time being awkward around shouts.

At lunch Dixie went back into her office, continuing with the paperwork to distract her. Amy could see her from outside her office, she sighed she was going to try everything she could to stop them going through with it. It was obvious to Amy that they needed each other, Dixie hadn't eaten anything all day, she hadn't seen her drink anything either. Jeff on the other hand was lost, no jokes, no smiles and no cuddles.

Amy went outside the ambulance bay, finding Jeff in the peace garden. He had his hands in his lap, thinking of one person, Dixie. He didn't notice Amy sitting next to him, until she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hello there" Jeff put his arm around her, pulling her body closer to his.

"Do you have to get a divorce?" She whispered, sniffing, she had been crying most of the day, she had been an emotional wreck.

"Well... It's hard to explain" Jeff rubbed his lip, kissing the top of her head and rubbing soothing patterns in her back. He didn't see her or Dixie eat or drink all day, he was worried about both of his girls.

"If it's so hard to explain, then you obviously don't have a good enough reason"

"Amy..."

"Jeff please, answer one thing for me"

"Go on then princess" Jeff removed his arm from her shoulders, letting her sit up and look into his eyes.

"If you found a woman, who you truly loved, and she married a gay bloke to make his dying mum happy. What would you do?" She looked deeply into his eyes, he answered almost immediately.

"I would understand, if it was someone I really loved, then I would understand"

"Then why are you divorcing Dixie? If you found someone, who truly loved you, they would understand. If they didn't, then are they really worth it?" She left him with that, Jeff watched as she walked away, back into the warmth of the ambulance bay. He thought for a moment, maybe she had a point, maybe there was no need to divorce Dixie.

Dixie was sat in the locker room, tears still forming in her eyes. Jeff stood in the doorway, watching her for a few moments before calling her name. She looked up at him rubbing her teary eyes, attempting to stand up. Jeff stopped her by sitting next to her, taking hold of her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry Dix, we don't have to do this" He broke down into tears, the thought of losing his Dixie as a wife becoming a reality, and it was all down to his big gob, he should have never even considered it.

"Jeff what do you mean?"

"Amy made a point to me, if I find someone, and they truly care, they will understand our marriage"

"So you're not divorcing me then?" Dixie wiped her eyes, gazing into Jeff's eyes. "No, Dix...unless you want us to?" Jeff whispered softly. Dixie shook her head immediately, feeling herself smile knowing that she was not losing her Jeffrey.

"I thought I lost you Jeff" She mumbled into his chest, feeling his arms hold her tighter. "You can't get rid of me that easily Mrs Collier, I was stupid last night. Can we just forget about it?" Jeff was begging, he wanted to make it up to Dixie and forget about his stupid idea of divorcing, the thought of being without her made him go all funny. It wasn't right.

"Only after a lot of chocolate"

"Deal" Jeff kissed her nose, hearing her giggle, he was glad he heard her laughing. "Now I think we best go cheer up someone, then go and get some grub. I haven't seen either of my girls eat today" Jeff took her hand helping her up of the floor, Dixie rubbed her cheeks smiling, taking deep breathes. She was glad they weren't divorcing. She needed her Jeffrey, she wasn't going to admit it, but she did need him.

He took in Dixie's pale skin, and dark circles, she must have been awake most of the night. He was ashamed of himself for allowing that to happen, he was even more ashamed that Amy had to help him see what an idiot he was for asking Dixie for a divorce.

Amy sat in the back of the ambulance, still heartbroken about Jeff and Dixie. Dixie went in front of Jeff, she thought it would be better if she dealt with Amy, she knew Amy wasn't in a happy mood with Jeff. Dixie sat opposite the younger paramedic, taking her hands, making her look up into her eyes.

"Me and Jeff. We aren't getting a divorce, and, well, we want to say thanks. For helping us see sense"

"No problem" She smiled, knowing they weren't going to split up. Dixie gave her a long hug, only breaking it when Amy's mobile fell out of her pocket, Dixie saw a message on the screen of the mobile, it didn't look too nice.

"Who's that message from on your phone" Dixie asked curiously, noticing how quickly Amy picked it up, trying to hide it from Dixie.

"What? Nobody"

"Let me look" Dixie snatched the phone from Amy's grasp, taking a closer look at the message that had been sent.

**I hope you remember how you killed your brother.  
Just to let you know, you are nothing to me. I have Kelly now,  
she has given me a beautiful baby girl, who is replacing the failure of a  
Daughter I once had. You are no longer my daughter. I hope you realise  
what a cow you really are... It should have been you who died, not Billy.**

Dixie looked at the date, it was sent to her years ago. Dixie wondered why Amy kept such a horrible message her phone for so long. Amy took the phone from Dixie's hand, putting it back in her pocket.

"Has Lenny seen that?" Dixie folded her arms.

"No, and he isn't going to" Amy folded up the blanket, placing it in the over head cupboard.

"Amy you need to open up to people, it's all good helping other's with their problems. But you need help to, let him help you" Dixie felt instantly bad, she was so wound up in hers and Jeff's problems, she had forgotten to look after Amy throughout the day, it had been the other way around. Amy had been looking after her.

"I can't Dix... I'm fine, I'm not giving him my problems, I don't want him to think I'm some sort of emotional baggage. I'm so glad you and Jeff aren't divorcing, can we just be happy? Please" Amy begged, pleading.

"Ok, Ok well come on, it's lunch and Jeff's treating us" Dixie linked arms with her, leading her out of the ambulance where Jeff was waiting. Jeff weakly smiled at them both, he was going to treat both his girls to a well deserved lunch.

* * *

Bit of a rushed chapter, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting too long! xxxx


	47. Chapter 47

Lenny stood behind Amy, holding his hands over her eyes. He was hoping she would enjoy their time together, she had worked hard recently. Sorting out Jeff and Dixie, and doing night shifts. He wanted to take her somewhere where she could relax.

"Lenny, will you please just tell me where we are" She giggled, walking forwards slowly.

"Not yet, no peeking either" He moved forwards, still holding his hands over her eyes, with both bags hooked over his shoulder. Lenny smiled, they were now directly opposite the cottage.

"Open" He moved his hands, and put them around Amy's waist.

"Lenny...Wha...It's beautiful, but, where are we?" She turned around facing him, tears in her eyes. It was beautiful, it looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. An old fashioned style cottage in the middle of green hills, with a footpath out front. She then turned back around, looking at the cottage.

"Lake district, and this is ours for the next week" He kissed the top of her head, pulling her back into his chest.

"You kidding?" She blinked back the tears, resting her head in Lenny's neck.

"Nope, here are the keys" Lenny pulled the keys out of his pocket, taking Amy's hand as they went to unlock the door. After a simple click, the door was unlocked, he opened it allowing her in first.

"Lenny...It's...It's" She looked around, it was all beautiful, they were in the living area. A large cream sofa, in front of a flat screen TV that had been pinned on the wall, a large selection of books on the shelf, and a little electric fire place under the TV. Warm cosy rugs covered the floor, she slipped of her shoes, kicking them to the corner of the room.

"Perfect... Just like you" Lenny smiled, he was glad she liked it. He was hoping that the distance from everything would help her relax, it had been Tom who recommended it to him, he was glad he asked him for the advice.

He rubbed away her forming tears with his thumb, and they went to investigate their little cottage. The kitchen was just as modern as the living room, fitted with a new cooker and oven. The fridge and cupboards were empty, they would need to walk to the near shops to get some food. He had booked the self catering, as he didn't like the idea of others cooking for them, it would be more fun if they did the cooking.

"Shall we check upstairs?" Lenny asked, she nodded, allowing him to take her hand, leading her up the small stair case to the bedroom. It was very cosy, warm reds and crimson colours decorated the room. A large king size bed in the middle of the room, it had two bedside tables either side and a wooden wardrobe in the corner of the room. A large window allowed them to see the great view of the vast lake. Lenny placed the bags on the bed, they were beginning to feel rather heavy on his shoulders.

"Lenny, you didn't have to do this"

"You've worked hard, I thought you deserved a break. When was the last time you got away" He placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around and looking into her eyes.

"The last time I went on Holiday, I went Magaluf with Jazz and Amos for a week booze crawl"

"Sounds fun" He chucked, imagining Amy in a club somewhere off her head on alcohol.

"Lenny I can't thank you enough for this, I thought you were taking me for a surprise lunch. Not a holiday"

"I surprised you well then my little leopard" He kissed her, moving his hands from her shoulders and down towards her waist. Further down until his hands were rested either side of her thighs, he licked at her lips until she parted them allowing his tongue to enter. Lenny felt her hands explore his chest, moving towards his shoulder blades as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away after a few moments, smiling at her. "Come on then Little leopard, let's take a stroll" He pecked her cheek, he adjusted the bags on the bed. They could unpack them later.

They left the cottage, going onto the footpath. "Lenny, do you know where you're going?"

"Yes, the guy said, if we follow this footpath, it will lead to the local shops"

"It's like the wizard of Oz then" She giggled, curling herself into him. He put his arm around her shoulder as they continued to walk, it was surprisingly warm. Amy sniffed, and Lenny looked at her closely realising she was silently crying. "Hey.. what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just so beautiful" She allowed the tears to slip from her eyes, as she looked at the beautiful green landscape.

"Like my girl then" He moved her hair from her eyes, putting it behind her ear.

"You really think so?" She sniffed again, allowing Lenny clean her up by wiping away her tears.

"Yes. Yes I do, and I wish you'd tell me what was wrong, what's bothering you" Lenny looked into her eyes, she sighed before opening her mouth to talk.

"If you're on about what Jamie said, then Yes I had an abusive ex. I have nightmares about it sometimes, and about the fire" She shrugged her shoulders, trying not to make it a big deal.

"What do you mean abusive?" Lenny asked gently, he knew this was going to be a sensitive subject.

"If I did something wrong he'd hit me, which is why when I broke the glass..."

"You thought I would hit you" He was now beginning to understand, he held her close, feeling the gentle wind brush across his cheek as they continued to walk slowly.

"Yeah..."

"Amy, I promise I would never harm you. No matter what you did, you are safe with me. I promise" He took her in his arms and cradled her. He would never allow any harm to come to her, she meant everything to him and he was going to keep her safe, no matter what it took.

"Sweetie, I'm not meaning to be horrible but, did you want some counselling. To help you deal with it all, your Dad being an alcoholic, and Billy's death, the meaningless sex, and now all this comes up about your ex..."

"I don't want counselling. I've put it all behind me, it's just recently, everything seems to be coming up"

"It's ok, It's nothing to be ashamed about. Counselling might help you" She shook her head, remaining stubborn. Lenny nodded, he was going to have to be sensitive about all of this.

"Will you talk to me then?"

"OK" She gave in, knowing over this week she was going to have to slowly open up to Lenny.

"Promise?"

"Pinky Promise" She offered him her pinky finger, which he took and shook, making her giggle. He was glad that she promised, over each day he was hoping she would open up a little more.

The pair of them continued walking, holding hands down the path until they came to the shops. They were lined up next to each other, a stone path leading to each of them. Lenny spotted what looked like a small supermarket where they would be able to buy some food to last them for a few days. They went into it, grabbing a small trolley and pushing it through the isles.

"What are you thinking then Little leopard" He used her pet name, seeing a smile creep across her lips.

"Well, we're going to need bread, milk, coffee defiantly. Then food for meals, and snacks" She placed some brown bread in the trolley, she was on a diet, but seeing as they were on Holiday, she could eat what she wanted. Lenny watched her as she placed certain things in the trolley, after a short shopping trip they were fully stocked for the week.

They carried the bags home, Lenny let her arrange the food in the cupboards. It was something she enjoyed doing, he unpacked their clothing, putting them on the hangers un the wardrobe. He had packed Amy's things for her, as she didn't even know they were going away. He had her tablets in his bag, along with her inhaler. He placed the tablets on the bedside table, and the inhaler in his pocket, he always made sure he had one on him, just in case.

He found Amy sprawled on the sofa, reading a book from one of the shelf's. "Never had you down as a book person" He went down the stairs, she grinned at him, flicking onto the next page to continue reading.

"It's Twilight, I was just having a quick scan and it isn't too bad"

"Ah" He turned on the electric fire, and then the TV. It had been a long day for them both, and they were in need of some time to relax. Lenny sat on the same sofa as Amy, he sat the other side, allowing her to rest her legs in his lap. He gently caressed her legs as he lost himself in a film.

After the film was over, Lenny realised he had no clue what it was called. He picked up the remote to see what he was watching, it was the woman in black. He thought it looked like that, he put the remote back on the table. He looked back at Amy, she was on the last few pages of the book. Lenny made himself more comfortable, adjusting her legs so she wasn't giving him cramp. He watched last nights episode of East enders, by the time that was over Amy had finished her book.

"Enjoyed that?"

"Yeah" She put the book on the floor, and stretched her arms above her head. Flexing her toes as she did, Lenny heard her stomach rumble, making him think it was time they got some dinner.

"Let's go to the kitchen Little leopard, see what we can make for dinner" He stood up, helping her to do the same.

"OK" They went into the kitchen, she opened up one of the cupboards, trying to decide what to make for dinner.

"How's about we make our own Pizza?" She bit her nail, looking back at Lenny.

"Alright then" Lenny got out the cheese and tomato ketchup from the fridge. He watched as she went onto her tip toes to get to the top cupboard, he saw her shirt slightly rise revealing her stomach. Lenny was glad that the skin was pure now, no bruising, it had all faded. That was something.

She took the Pizza base from the cupboard, placing it on the work surface. Between the two of them, they managed to make a pepperoni, chicken and bacon pizza. Lenny put it in the oven and set the timer to 15 minutes, to pass the time they went back into the living area and snuggled up on the sofa.

"Babe you mean so much to me" he whispered softly, pulling her body closer to his.

"You're covered in flour Lenny" She giggled, running her hands through his hair seeing the white powder float into the air.

"That was you're fault" He kissed her noise, and poked his tongue out at her. She laughed more, before resting her head into his neck, Lenny smelt her hair, it smelled of lemon and lime, while her body smelt like passion fruit. He was glad she managed to visit the body shop before they came here, the body wash and shampoo she had brought smelt lovely on her.

He watched the electric fire flicker, he didn't want it to be a real log fire, he didn't even use candles with Amy. He thought after her childhood, it might make her uneasy with open flames. The timer made him jump, he moved Amy in his arms so he could stand up and check on the Pizza.

He breathed a sigh of relief as it wasn't burnt or undercooked. Cutting it in slices, he placed half on one plate, and the other half on another. Taking both of them into the living room, he put the TV on, seeing if there was anything worth watching. "Lenny go back, Twilight's on channel 4" She spoke quickly, waving her hand about.

"Thought you hated Twilight?"

"That's before I read the book, pleeeaaaassee" She gave him her puppy dog eyes, Lenny gave in, if she wanted to watch it that badly he would let her. They ate their Pizza as they watched the film together, Lenny didn't see anything interesting in it, A vampire falling in love with a human. He was less impressed when he realised the second Twilight film was coming on straight after.

After the first one had finished, they sorted everything out in time for the second. Lenny remembered having brought some ice cream, three flavours in one tub, Vanilla, Chocolate and Strawberry. He got out two bowls, placing several scoops in each, he then covered them both in smarties and jelly babies from his bag of pic and mix.

Amy's eye's lit up as he handed her one of the bowls, she took it from him, scooping some of the ice cream onto the spoon and putting it in her mouth. Sitting through the second film snuggled up on the sofa, by the time it had finished it was getting late, already dark outside.

"I'll go and put these away ok" Lenny took both of the bowls, standing up, allowing Amy to stretch, they had been snuggled up on the sofa all evening.

"Alright then" She weakly smiled, watching as he left the room. Once he did, she got up, and went out the back door. Lying on the grass, staring up at the night sky. There were lots of stars out, more than in Holby, she enjoyed just sitting there staring at them. It made her sentimental. Think of how far she had come, it was like she had a new family now, Dixie Jeff, and Lenny. She had occasionally thought of Robyn, and being a Mummy, having her own child to look after. She knew it would be impossible now, she was on the pill so there was no way of having children. She felt a small tear slip from her eye, as she turned her eyes away from the sky, looking at the vast lake, the moonlight and stars reflecting from the water.

Lenny poured two glasses of red wine in the kitchen, taking them into the living room. He worried when Amy wasn't there, but he saw her from the window, lying on the grass outside and staring at the sky.

"Hey" He opened the back door, handing her the glass of wine. "Cheers" She sat up, taking sips from the glass still staring at the sky. Lenny sat next to her, he was thinking of getting a blanket, but she was feeling surprisingly warm tonight. Lenny sipped at his own wine, until the glass was empty, he then refilled it from the bottle next to him, adding some more in Amy's glass as well.

"Shooting star" She pointed at the sky smiling, taking another sip from her glass. "You need to make a wish" She added, looking at him.

"I wish for you to stay with me forever" He saw her eye's watering, as she realised what he said.

"You already have me forever" She leant forwards towards him, tenderly kissing his lips. Lenny captured her kiss, placing his glass on the ground and tangling his fingers in her hair. His tongue entered her mouth, deepening the kiss. Amy moved herself, so she was sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lenny stood up, holding her as they continued to kiss. He carried her into the cottage, having her legs firmly wrapped around his waist.

Lenny held her tightly to stop her from falling, he carried her up the stairs, continuing to kiss her. Their tongues were dancing together, Lenny wandered from her lips, placing small kisses along her collar bone. She moaned softly, bringing Lenny back to his sense's.

"Amy you sure you want this? I don't want to hurt you" He stopped kissing her, he didn't know how long it had been since she had last slept with someone, and he didn't want to hurt her, looking deep into her blue eyes. She nodded, "Please, I have ever been so sure of anything. You won't hurt me" Lenny smiled at her words, and kissed her neck, working his way back up to her lips. He placed her on the bed gently and laid himself gently on top of her, watching her facial expression. Making sure she was still ok with it. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this" He said, hearing her giggle, he then began kissing her passionately again, slowly starting to remove her clothes. He was planning on taking it, slowly and gently.


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry the update is short, and sorry it has been so long. I really have had other things on my mind recently. If anyone has any ideas. Feel free to PM me, enjoy. And sorry for any mistakes did on my ipod while watching a film xxxx **

* * *

Dixie was resting on Jeff, they were both on the sofa snuggling. They had a lot of hugging time recently, Stevie was now gone, and Amy and Lenny were away. She could now relax, everything had been sorted at work, it was just her everyday life that needed sorting. Se had spent the evening cleaning while Jeff was at the pub with the lads, she was glad he was back now. It gave her an excuse to stop hovering and spend time with her best friend.

Her head was rested on Jeff's chest, and she could clearly hear his heart beating at a strong steady pace. Dixie was glad that Amy made them see sense, a divorce would have been stupid. It had made her realise how much she needed Jeff in her life. He was her rock, he was there when she needed cheering up, he was there when she was unwell. He listened to her rants when she felt hormonal, but, at the same time she was there for him. She knew when he missed the kids most, she knew Jeff better than anybody.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah Princess" Jeff slurred, fiddling with Dixie's hair.

"You don't still want a divorce do you?"

"Dixie... I have spent so long looking for the perfect woman, I failed to notice she has been with me all along..." Jeff stopped stroking Dixie's hair, realising what he had just said. Dixie sat up, looking at Jeff in his eyes. She was unable to speak from pure amazement. After a few moments silence, she opened her mouth to talk.

"What exactly are you saying Jeff?"

"Dixie Collier, I don't care anymore, I have been holding this in for so long. I... I really hope this doesn't spoil our friendship in anyway, but, Dix I do, and always have loved you" Dixie felt a small smile creep across her lips, however she then stopped, she could then smell the alcohol on Jeff's breath. He had been out with the lads, she already knew he had a bit to drink. So part of her wondered if he would remember any of this in the morning.

"Come on love, let's get you to bed" Dixie could see his eyes fluttering, he was going to go to sleep in a matter of seconds, and she wasn't strong enough to lift him up the stairs. Getting off Jeff, she wiped the forming tears in her eyes, taking Jeff's hands to pull him off the sofa.

Once he was up, Dixie guided him up the stairs and into his room. She then left him in his room, going into her own room, secretly hoping Jeff would remember what he said. But something made her not so sure.

Taking a wipe, she removed all her eye make up. Brushed her teeth, and put on some moisturiser, looking in her mirror with all the photo's glued to the side. She went into her mini fridge, pulling out the last few chunks of cadburys chocolate, she did feel bad eating the chocolate but she thought she deserved it. She didn't tell Jeff, but she had lost 3lbs last week, by having no take aways, and no chocolate, she would be ordering a smaller size uniform if she kep't this up. She didn't know how much she wanted to lose, she just wanted to feel more comfortable in her body. She threw te wrapper in the bin, and laid back in bed, closing her eyes feeling happy and content.

Amy rested on her back, turning her head sideways seeing Lenny peacefully sleeping. Resting her hands on her stomach, she rubbed circles on her lower belly. She knew Lenny had been worried, he was so unprepared for what happened, he forgot a condom. Unless he had some sort of sexual illness, which he strongly denied, she didn't care. She tried to explain, she had so much unprotected sex in the past and she never fell pregnant. However, Lenny was still worried, and he remained that way until she reminded him that she was on the pill.

She quietly sighed, feeling a tear slip from her eye. She knew desperately how much Lenny wanted a family one day, he wanted what he never had, which was understandable. He told her that he was in and out of care homes all his life, he wanted a child so he could give it the love and care he never had.

Booking an appointment with Gyne, was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. Lenny had no idea, she wanted to keep it that way. She deliberately booked the appointment for when he was working, he had more important things to do than take her to an appointment. It petrified her just thinking about going, but, the least she should be able to do for Lenny was give him a family one day. If there was something holding her back, she could give him the option of leaving her. He wanted a family, and she shouldn't hold him back, he was a good man, who deserved to be a farther one day.

Groaning, she slid under the covers, sliding herself closer to Lenny. Feeling his protection that he offered her, how she was going to go to gyne alone when she got back she didn't know. She did however want to know what was wrong, nothing would please her more than to be able to give Lenny what he wanted. A family. If that meant, going to gyne and other appointments alone, she would do so. She was dreading going back to Holby, everything in the cottage was so peaceful, at least they had the week to enjoy it.


	49. Chapter 49

**Sorry for any mistakes, I did the update on my ipod :) **

* * *

Amy sat in the waiting room, shivering and tensed up in the chair. Hers and Lenny's break had gone so quickly, too quickly. She smiled remembering it all, walking, films,sunbathing, and a lot of sex.

Looking next to her the chair was empty, she imagined Lenny was sat there holding her hand. It wasn't working, she could feel silent tears filling her eyes. Her mobile ringtone made her jump, looking at the caller she could see it was Lenny.

"Hey sweet, how are you?"

"Good...I'm... Um... I" She rubbed her head with her thumb, feeling more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Amy?" Lenny stopped stapling folders, staring at the wall. He could sense something wasn't right in her voice.

"No I'm fine, sat on the sofa in front of your flat screen" She choked back her tears, pulling out a convincing lie.

"Ok, well, how'd you fancy Chinese for dinner. First day back an all, I can't be bothered to cook" He could sense something wasnt right, he knew Amy and something wasn't right by her voice. Lenny also knew Chinese was her favourite food, he was hoping that would cheer her up a little.

"Yeah I'd like that, I have to go"

"See you later, love you leopard"

"Love you too" She giggled a little before hanging up the phone, she felt her heartbeat increase when she heard her name being called. Picking herself up of the chair, she followed the nurse down the corridor.

Dixie smiled at Jeff, it did hurt that he didn't remember what he said. But she heard it, and that is all what mattered to her. They had been working a long shift, and they were only half way through and there had already been a major RTC.

Jeff sat in the ambulance, nibbling his way through the salad Dixie had made him. He had noticed Dixie was looking thinner, but at the same time she was happier. He was sure it was only a few pounds she had lost, he noticed Dixie was no longer having take aways, or chocolate. For lunch she was bringing salad's for them both, avoiding the burger bars.

He had no idea where Amy had gone. She said she had brought him some chocolate, but it seemed she had disappeared. He was craving chocolate so badly, Dixie threw all the chocolate in the house away and was refusing to buy more. Jeff was keeping an eye on what Dixie was eating, he didn't want her becoming addicted to losing weight.

"Jeff mate, is that ok?" Dixie hoped into the ambulance, watching as Jeff was nibbling at the chicken salad.

"Meh... It's rabbit food"

"Its healthy food Jeffrey" Dixie replied drinking from her bottle of water, there was then an awkward silence between them both. Jeff remembered perfectly well what he said to Dixie, he couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He didn't want to ruin the friendship he had with Dixie, that's why he suggested divorce in the first place. He would rather be best friends with Dixie, than be in a relationship with her. A relationship would just make things complicated. He preferred the simple life.

"Dixie... I remember what happened that night, when I came back from the pub" He placed the box on the back seat, he saw Dixie was instantly blushing.

"Jeff, I think I best..." Dixie opened the ambulance door, feeling herself blush.

"Don't go Dix, is this going to make things awkward?"

"As in how?" She closed the door again, facing Jeff, looking into his eyes.

"Dixie, I said I loved you, we can't just brush this under the carpet" He put his hand on Dixie's leg. She flinched, but then relaxed to his touch.

"Jeff, you can't love me...I'm a..."

"I know what you are Dix. Can't help who you fall for though" Jeff gave her a weak smile, they continued their lunch break. Avoiding the subject of love, he did notice however every time Dixie passed him she would smile and play with her hair.

Jeff flicked through his mobile, looking at all the photo's of himself and Dixie. They had a lot of pictures taken together, and he had never deleted one of them, even the ones Dixie hated.

"Jeff?..." Amy peeped through the door of the rec room, seeing Jeff sat on his mobile.

"Hey, Princess what's the matter?" Jeff stood up, he could see from a distance that her eyes were sore and red. Smudged mascara at the corners of her eyes, he pulled her in for a tight hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head, rocking her softly in his arms. They stayed this way for at least 10 minutes until Amy pulled back.

"Thanks for that Jeff"

"Now, you going to tell me what going on?" He kept his hands on her arms, rubbing soothing circles through her jacket.

"Just needed a hug, I'm fine now." She smiled at him, rubbing her eyes, choking back the tears.

"You know, you can tell me and Dix anything" He tilted her chin, so she was looking in his eyes.

"I know that Jeff"

"Ok good, how you getting home?"

"Got a cab outside..." She put her hands back in her pockets, looking down at the floor.

"Do you have enough money?" He asked seriously, watching as she nodded her head.

"Best get going then"

"Promise you'll call me so I know your safe" Jeff followed her outside the ambulance bay, and then eyed the taxi driver.

"Promise Jeff" She kissed him quickly on the cheek, giving him one quick last hug.

"Ok, get going then before he drives off without you" Jeff opened the door for her to get in, he then watched as the taxi drove off. He wondered what had made Amy on the verge of tears.

Once Amy was home, she paid the taxi driver and went into the house. She was glad Lenny was still at work, it meant he wouldn't know about her getting a taxi alone. The one thing that he asked of her, is that she never got into a taxi alone. It was the only thing he asked her to do. She then quickly text Jeff, saying she was home and safe.

Lying down on the sofa, she pulled out a form from her pocket. It was a booklet full of information, along with a form she needed to fill in. All afternoon, she had been poked, and prodded. Trying to find out what was wrong, the doctor suggested that she may have failed to get pregnant before due to her unhealthy lifestyle.

If nothing came from the results, she had the option to proceed to a laparoscpoy. Her spine shivered at the thought, she had been given a booklet about it all. Risks, benefits, recovery. She threw the booklet on the coffee table, burying her head in her hands, wincing as she accidentally applied pressure on the arm which she had the blood test from. Chuckling slightly, she moved her hand to her head feeling a little bump. Needles really weren't her thing, this was evident as she fainted after the blood test and hit her head on the floor. Something she was going to have to tell Lenny. She had a letter in her pocket from the nurse, which she was supposed to give him. It had all the signs to watch out for after a head injury, she took that from her pocket and placed it on top of the booklet.

On the coffee table next to the booklet, she saw the unopened mail, one addressed to her. Blood test results from before they went away. She didn't understand why she needed another one today, why they couldn't use the same results. It would have saved her the embarrassment of fainting in the gyne ward. Her head still ached from that.

"Bloody hell" She muttered under her breath, picking up the results, she opened them. Nothing, perfectly normal, sighing, she decided to keep the results to show Lenny to assure him.

Standing up she felt the room spin a little and her stomach churn, she knew it would just be some light concussion, quickly she stabbled herself by grabbing hold of the back of the sofa. She placed the booklet in one of the draws, and put the warning letter back in her pocket, along with the blood test results. After a few moments of standing she couldn't do it much longer and sat back on the sofa, at which point Lenny came in.


	50. Chapter 50

Amy turned her head around, seeing Lenny enter the living room. Everything had been bottled up inside her for so long and it all seemed to come out at once.

"Lenny I'm sorry, I know I should have told you. I lied, this afternoon I wasn't at home I was at the hospital... And... It... Oh god I'm so sorry" she was breathless at the end of it all. Tears streaming down her cheeks staring at Lenny who was completely shocked. Soft music from his earphones still playing in his ears, he pulled them out, continuing to stare at her.

"Sweetie calm down. What are you sorry about?" He questioned sternly, taking the bag off his shoulder and placing it on the sofa. Then looking at Amy, she took some breathes before standing up to explain.

"I was at Gyne this afternoon, I had scans done, and some blood tests. After the blood test I tried to stand up and I blacked out hitting my head on the floor, now I have concussion again and..."

"Woah... Hang on a sec babes. You've been with gyne all afternoon?" he raised his eyebrows, watching as she weakly nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone with you Ams" He asked seriously, it did hurt him that she didn't tell him. He would have gone with her for the support more than anything else. He knew she had a lot of unprotected sex in the past, without getting pregnant, it was something that concerned him. But he would wanted to have supported her this afternoon, part of him felt betrayed by her actions.

"I didn't want to give you my problems" She mumbled softly,

"How many times do I have to say? Your problems, are my problems to. Why did you betray me?" He crossed his arms.

"Lenny I..."

"Just forget it aye, I know you don't trust me"

"I do..."

"You haven't even opened up to me yet. We have been together for 4months now, share the same house, but you still shut me out!" He didn't realise he had raised his voice a little, he moved his arms to either side of his torso.

"Lenny..."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN. I TRY MY ABSOLUTE BEST FOR YOU, AND YOU PAY ME BACK BY KEEPING SECRETS!" He stopped shouting, realising how much he had scared her by shouting. She was standing opposite him, immediately paling, shaking violently, her head bowing down at the floor, almost breaking down in front of him.

"Babe, I'm so sorry" He barely managed a whisper, watching as she lifted her head, revealing her tear soaked eyes. She stood rooted to the spot, Lenny moved himself quickly towards her, wrapping both of his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry darling... I didn't mean to shout, please forgive me" Kissing the top of her head, he held her close, rocking her body in his arms softly, taking great care of her shivering body.

"I deserved it, I should have told you" Amy replied weakly, sobbing into his chest.

"You didn't deserve me shouting, but yes you should have told me. Amy you need to open up, or its going to tear us apart" Moving her slightly, he stared into her eyes. Knowing he had frightened her so much, was making him cry. He never cried.

"I'm going to give you a choice, you can talk to me, or you can talk to a counsellor. But you are going to talk to someone" He remained firm with his decision, she had been holding things in for too long. She needed to let it out, before it took over her life. Lenny did hope that she was going to open up to him, but at the same time, he would understand if she wanted to go to someone else.

"You know I can't talk to a stranger about things, least of all a shrink"

"Talk to me then...Please" He kissed her forehead encouragingly, continuing to rock her softly. "Come on let's sit down" He lead her over to the sofa, remembering she fainted some point in the afternoon. He still didn't see how she managed to faint in a ward, full of Doctors and Nurses, and fall without being caught by someone.

Placing her on the sofa, he sat next to her, taking her hands in his own. "Start from the beginning" He spoke softly, rubbing soothing circles in her palm. Encouraging her to talk.

"I was 12 when my Mum had Billy, after she had him, she left. My Dad turned to drink, got himself into a lot of debt with loan sharks. I... I had to sleep with one of them to pay off my Dad's debt. I was 13"

"Baby I'm so sorry" Lenny was crying himself, he still couldn't believe he had managed to scare her so much.

"I looked after Billy, my best mate Amos helped me a lot. Then there was the fire, I couldn't save him, I can still hear his voice... Shouting at me to help. It was my fault he died. I haven't even been to his grave Lenny" She began to sob hysterically, falling into Lenny's arms.

"No...God No, Amy you nearly died yourself. There was nothing you could have done, you hear me? It was in no way your fault" He pulled her onto his lap, cradling her as if she was a young child. Protecting her in any way he could.

"But it was...It really was, then Ryan came along straight after, it was my fault about him to. If I did something wrong he would punish me, I couldn't do anything to stop him. It's all my fault" She was still shaking in his arms, resting her head underneath his chin.

"He had no right to hurt you Amy, If I saw him now..." Lenny felt his blood boil just thinking about someone hurting her, he concentrated on the woman in front of him, although she was crying, and although she had make up all over his shirt, he thought she was beautiful, and being able to hold her was so comforting to him.

"If I behaved, then..."

"There was nothing you could have done Amy, nothing to save Billy, and as much as I hate to say it, you are weak. Against a fully grown man, unless you have some super powers I don't know about. Then you would have had no chance" Lenny tried his best to assure her, he listened as she talked about her guilt. All he could do was assure her that she wasn't to blame. Part of him, knew counselling may be needed, and as much as she would hate it. If it helped her then it would be worth it.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" He was taking advantage of her opening up.

"My blood tests came back clear, and I might have to have a laparoscopy..." She looked at Lenny's lap, hearing as he sighed.

"I'm guessing you have some follow up appointments from this afternoon?"

"Yeah... In two weeks, if they can't find anything wrong. Then I have the option of having the operation..." Lenny could hear the fear in her voice, she was petrified and he knew it.

"You did all this for me didn't you? Because I said I wanted a family" He felt instantly guilty, she had put herself through a lot this afternoon and he had just realised it had all been for him.

"I want to know Lenny...You deserve to know if I would be able to give you children. You are a good man, and deserve to be a Daddy one day, I shouldn't be holding you back" She felt her eyes well up, rubbing her eyes, Lenny kissed her cheek.

"Babe I didn't mean you had to put yourself through all that with gyne, how's about this. We will both go to the follow up appointments, if nothing comes up from the tests, then we will leave the operation alone for a bit. Then when we eventually plan to start a family, we will talk it through again. How's that sound?" Lenny suggested cleverly, he was happy when she nodded, she seemed to cheer up a bit from then on.

"I really didn't mean to shout earlier Amy, I love you so much, I really didn't mean to scare you"

"I know Lenny" She weakly smiled at him, kissing him on the lips. Then sliding her arms around his waist. Lenny held her there, he was very proud of his little leopard, putting herself through all that, especially with her hatred of medical attention. He was proud that she had the courage to do that, he was hoping she would find the same courage from somewhere to go to counselling, he was thinking of using the bribery of not buying coffee until she went. However he didn't want her to go all moody on him, he knew what she was like without coffee in the morning.

He himself didn't believe in counselling, but it all seemed a bit out of his depth. Wanting the best help for her, he was wondering if it would really be the best thing for her. Lenny knew she needed to understand that the fire was not her fault, and that Billy's death was not her fault either. The fact she hadn't been to her brothers grave showed that something wasn't right, she hadn't dealt with it all properly. Now he knew, he knew her guilt towards his death, he wanted to help her as much as he could. But right now, he didn't know where to start, but, he thought cuddles and a Chinese would be a good start.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, was not what I originally planned. I was going to have Jeff and Dixie opening up to each other to, however, if I did that, this chapter would have been HUGE. I will update when I can. Hope you enjoyed the update :) xxxx**


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry for the long update time. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and take some time to review :) All of the reviews are appreciated, and they give me the will power to continue with my Fics. Xxx **

* * *

Amy sat up in bed, already crying and shaking from the Horror of her dream. Coughing and spluttering, putting both of her hands towards her throat as she gasped for air. Tears were rolling down her face, as she continued to panic, her throat was closing quickly restricting her airway.

Lenny stirred next to her, the noise Amy was making was starting to wake him. Opening his eyes, he saw that she was sat up in bed struggling to breath.

"Hey. Darling calm down, please calm down" Lenny knew he was begging, he quickly turned on the bedside lamp so he could get a better look at her. Her body was shaking, and she was gasping for air, wheezing. Shaking her head at him, looking at him with lost eyes.

"Baby please. Please calm down. Come on take deep breaths" Lenny sat himself opposite her, making her look him in the eyes. She continued coughing and wheezing for air, unable to take any deep breaths. Lenny was hiding his own panic towards the situation, he knew he had to stay calm and get her breathing back to normal. He was beginning to consider calling someone, possibly Nick, or Jeff and Dixie. However looking at his watch, he didn't think they would appreciate him calling at 4am.

After a few moments of trying, Lenny knew it was useless, and her lips were beginning to turn blue. Jumping off the bed, his doctor side coming out in him, he went into the bedside draw, pulling out her inhaler as well as his stethoscope. He then turned on the big light, so he could see better.

"Amy, I need you to take some puffs for me" He shook the inhaler and pressed it to her lips, trying to encourage her to take it, one hand supporting the inhaler, he put on the stethoscope to listen to her chest.

He frowned, getting more worried by the second. "Amy, calm, ok. Deep breaths, in through your nose, out through your mouth. I want you to copy me" Lenny began to breathe the way he wanted her to, after a few minutes she began to have more control over her breathing.

"That's it, good girl, keep going like that. In and out" Lenny kept encouraging her to breathe deeply. Rubbing away her tears with his thumb, it took her a while before she fully calmed down. Lenny sighed in relief as she fully calmed down, her breathing was a bit quick, but it was a lot better than before.

"Good girl" He mustered, placing his hand on her chest comfortingly. He could feel her heartbeat still racing.

"I...I..." She was still shaking, looking at him with the same lost eyes as before. Lenny gave her a weak smile, taking her in his arms. Ignoring the harsh light from the bulbs above them. Amy was curled up in his lap, allowing Lenny to rock her gently.

"Shh... It's ok, go back to sleep baby" Lenny kissed the top of her head, continuing to rock her in his arms, her breathing became heavy and deep. It was at this point Lenny knew she had fell asleep.

"Fucking hell" He muttered to himself while continuing to rock her, he laid back down on the bed, allowing Amy's body to slip ontop of his. He stroked her hair, taking in her scent. He didn't know what had made Amy so scared, he was sure it was a panic attack, combined with her asthma it wasn't a good thing. Lenny was sure he wasn't going to get any sleep, he was too preoccupied with all the thoughts chasing around his mind.

* * *

"Oi! Jeffrey, get a wiggle on would you" Dixie slapped Jeff's head, encouraging him to move forward. "Bloody hell woman" He muttered, scowling. He picked up his chocolate bar from the bottom of the vending machine, and followed Dixie out of the ED and into the Ambulance bay.

"What the hell was that for anyway?! We don't even have a shout mate" Jeff complained, opening his Cadburys taking a big bite. "You didn't fill out the paperwork correctly again! Leaving muggins here to sort it out" Dixie crossed her arms, and then bent down picking up the sponge and bucket, throwing it at Jeff.

"These are new shoes Im wearing Dix" Jeff jumped around, trying to avoid his new shoes being hit by the splashing water.

"New shoes? Your starting to sound like a woman Jeffrey" Dixie chuckled as she saw Jeff's unapproved look of disgust.

"Jeff! Jeff where are you!?" Dixie and Jeff looked at each other, they knew it was Amy calling, they could sense something not right in he voice.

"Over here princess...wha" Jeff walked behind the ambulance, seeing Amy holding a young teen he recognised to be Sophia.

"Lucy's outside, said her and Andrew had to bring their holiday forward or something" Jeff scowled and moved himself passed Amy and Sophia, he went outside of the bay finding Lucy getting into a taxi.

"Lucy! What the hell are you playing at?! This is two weeks early! I'm working!"Jeff stormed, Lucy had taken him by suprise. He didn't even have any beds for John and Sophia to sleep in.

"Its always that with you Jeff" Lucy rolled down her window, talking to Jeff as he rested himself on the car door.

"I'm working all week. Who's supposed to look after them?"

"Seems like you have got two blondes to help you out, Johns coming round to your house later. He's out with his girlfriend" Lucy was about to roll up her window, Jeff stopped her by putting his hand in the window.

"Wha...? When is he coming over?"

"Around 7ish, I didn't exactly give him a set time. I'll be back in two weeks, call me on this number if there is any problems with the kids" Lucy handed him her number written on a piece of paper before closing the window. Jeff stood there watching as te taxi drove away.

"Daddy!" Sophia ran up to Jeff, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hello Soph, awww you've grown. Where's your bag then?" Jeff kissed her head, taking in her appearance, she had grown up a lot in the past few weeks.

"Amy has it" Sophia pointed at Amy, who was holding her rucksack.

"Ok, is that all you have?" Jeff looked at Amy who was nodding, Sophia was stating with him and Dixie for two weeks, and all she had was a small rucksack.

"Mum said she would take me clothes shopping weeks ago, she never did. Johns bag is over there!" Sophia pointed to the small suitcase propt up on the wall. Jeff nodded, pulling Sophia close to him.

"Sorry Princess, I don't know where you and John are staying tonight. We have the decorators in sorting out your rooms. You weren't supposed to be coming for another two weeks" Jeff frowned, running his hand over his head, he wasn't prepared for this.

"Jeff, me and Lenny have a spare room. It has a king-size bed and TV, I can ask him if he minds Sophia and John staying the night?" Amy offered softly, seeing that Jeff was completely stuck what to do.

"Thank you, if he doesn't want them to stay that's fine. I don't want to cause a ruck between the two of you"

"Oh shut up Jeff, of course you do" Amy chuckled, before leaving the ambulance bay to find Lenny.

"Daddy, who's that pretty woman over there?" Sophia pointed at Dixie, Dixie smiled and made her way over.

"I'm Dixie, do you remember me?" Dixie bent down. So she was Sophia's height.

"You married Dad"

"I did, look Sophia. I know how difficult this must be for you, if you want to have time with just you John and Daddy. Then that's fine, I will leave you alone for two weeks"

"No. Amy told me your nice, so did Dad. I don't want to leave you out" Sophia made Dixie feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Right Missy, If Lenny and Amy let you and your brother stay tonight. I want you on your best behaviour. Got it?" Jeff said sternly, watching Sophia as she nodded.

"Good girl, how's about we go get you some chocolate then"

"Is Dixie coming?" Sophia asked, taking her dads hand.

"Do you want me to?" Dixie questioned carefully, she smiled when Sophia nodded. Dixie linked arms with Jeff and rested her head on his shoulder. "Now that wasn't so hard, let's just hope they can stay with Lenny and Amy tonight" Jeff whispered to Dixie. "Let's hope aye" Dixie agreed, as they went into the ED shop.

"Dix if not. Where are they gonna stay?"

"I'm sure Lenny will let them stay, it's just for one night" Dixie assured, picking up a bar of Cadburys.

"Yeah, ok" Jeff nodded in agreement, and paid for the chocolate. Hoping that Sophia and John would have a bed for the night with Lenny and Amy. He knew they would do a good job in looking after John and Sophia for him and Dixie, while they finished off their bedrooms. Jeff watched as Sophia and Dixie laughed together, he knew Dixie would get along with his children just fine.


	52. Chapter 52

**Kinda of a short chapter, sorry for that xxx**

* * *

"Dixie. Do you love Dad?" Dixie looked down at Sophia, she had no clue that she was about to ask that question. Amy had decided to take them all clothes shopping, Sophia needed some new things, and Dixie was looking forward to the Mcdonalds after. They were in the middle of Primark changing rooms, Dixie was helping Sophia choose what top to buy. Sophia looked at Dixie, waiting for an answer to her question.

"Mine and your Dad's marriage. Well... It was never conventional"

"Conventional?"

"Yeah, it's well. Let's just say its complicated between me and your dad"

"Are you divorcing?"

"No. No love we're not" Dixie assured her quickly, Sophia looked at her with her big brown eyes. Dixie looked back into them, and memories of Jeff's conversation flooded back to her.

**Dixie POV flashback**

_I awkwardly flinched as Jeff hugged me, it wasn't that I was scared of him or anything. It's just where, ever since he said he loved me, I wasnt sure how to feel if he showed me any physical affection. "You've got grey roots"_

_"No, its blonde Jeff!" I responded quickly, Jeff smirked and went up the stairs. I watched nervously as he did, it felt different, I always have known he loved me. I sort of guessed, but him saying it showed things in a new light. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, saying I didn't love him. But I didn't, not in a romantic way anyway. I am a lesbian, that is who I am, Dixie is a lesbian. _

_"Dixie are you ok?" I didn't notice that Jeff was now stood directly in front of me. I cringed while looking into his eyes. God I never noticed how much they shone, my glance moved down to his lips, and then further down to his chest. No. I can't the thinking this, he is man, he is Jeff. Ewwww, god no Dixie!_

_"Jeff we need to talk"_

_"Ok dix..."_

_"Jeff I don't love you!" I blurted out instantly, I was expecting to break Jeff's heart by saying this, but he just looked at me and laughed._

_"I knew that already daft cow" Jeff chuckled to himself, looking at Me "Oh come here babe, look, I know your a lesbian" Jeff pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair softly as he held me. I loved being in his arms, he was so warm, so snuggly. _

_"Dixie I love you, I would lay my life down to protect you. I can't help myself falling in love with you, and if being your best friend is all I can be, then I will take it" Jeff looked into my eyes, I felt so protected, so loved, and I was._

_"Thank you Jeff" was all I could muster at that point. He nodded, breaking the hug. We looked at each other after a long few moments. "Best friends forever aye?" I gave him a weak smile by saying these words, he smiled back at me. "Forever Dix, now get your butt in that kitchen and start making dinner" Jeff mocked at me, I giggled and slapped his arm playfully, I was glad we settled that._

**End of flashback**

Looking at Sophia, Dixie felt her eyes watering, feeling that she had let down her stepdaughter in some way yay not loving her dad.

"Dixie?"

"Well... I love your dad, but not in the way you think I do" Dixie admitted, she wasn't going to lie to Sophia, she deserved the truth.

"How do you love him then?" Sophia fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"He's my best friend. I care about him and would do anything for him, I love him in that sense"

"Oh, ok" Dixie smiled, Sophia seemed happy enough with that answer, Dixie breathed a sigh of relief, and put the clothes Sophia had tried on back on the hanger. They both made their way out of the changing rooms, finding Amy trying on a peach pair of wedges.

"So you've grown then!" Dixie commented sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Dix" Amy snorted, pulling a funny face at Dixie.

"You two are funny, I wonder what Lenny and John are up to?" Sophia questioned softly.

* * *

Meanwhile Lenny and John were sat on the living room sofa, playing Xbox while eating their take away pizza.

"So, you and Amy together then?" John asked, looking at Lenny while holding the controller.

"Yeah we are" Lenny turned his head away from the screen.

"How long?"

"Five months, what about you and your girlfriend?" Lenny picked up a piece of pizza, taking a large bite.

"Be three months on Saturday" John smiled. Showing Lenny a picture of his girlfriend that he had on his phone.

"I remember when I was your age, I couldn't keep a girl longer than a week" Lenny chuckled looking at the phone.

"Yeah well I hope you're looking after Amy, she's like a second sister to me" Lenny noticed the way John was talking, he could sense the softness in his voice.

"You really think of her like that?" Lenny grinned, he knew Amy loved Jeff's kids and thought the world of them, so knowing John liked her back was lovely.

"Yeah, she's been keeping in touch with me since we came here, you know she loves you more than life itself"

"Seriously?" Lenny felt all warm and fussy inside, it felt nice to be loved for once in his life.

"Yes. You know she's been hurt before?"

"How'd you know?" Lenny stopped, how did John know? Was Amy opening up to him? Part of him was hoping that she was, talking was good for her, she needed to let her feelings out.

"You can see it in her eyes, you would need to be a fool to miss it" John said sadly, pressing the play button to start another game on the xbox.

"I know what you mean, she woke up last night having a panic attack" Lenny sighed. He had thought Amy was making progress. But from the events of last night, it seemed they were back on page 1.

"What happened?" John was instantly worried,

"I dunno. She woke up, couldn't breathe, her asthma made things worse"

"Just look after her"

"I do, I promise you John as long as she is with me she is safe" Lenny looked into John's eyes, promising him that he would care for Amy.

"Good, or I will get my friends from London to come round and pay you a visit" John lightly hit Lenny on his arm, Lenny wasn't even going to reply to what John said, he just liked the fact Amy had people who cared about her.

"Lenny! What an earth is going on? Why are the curtains drawn?" Amy entered the house, gasping at the mess Lenny had made with John. The curtains were drawn, and there was pizza and sweets scattered across the coffee table.

"It's affect. And it is my house"

"Whatever. Just clean this mess up!" Amy look Sophia up the stairs, showing her where she could put her things for the night.

"Woman aye?" Lenny turned around at John grunting.

"Just look after her, she needs you." John spoke gently before getting up of the sofa to get a drink, Lenny stood there thinking, realising how lucky he was. He was lucky to have Amy, she had made him want to settle down and think about having a family. Something he never had. So he was looking forward to being able to start one with her.


	53. Chapter 53

Amy looked at John, giving him a weak smile. It was morning, and they were the only ones up. They were both in the kitchen, an awkward silence between them. Amy had, had another nightmare, she was glad she hadn't woken Lenny up this time. She had wriggled out of his arms, and went downstairs finding John already awake on the sofa.

"What's up?" John asked, ruffling his hair, watching as Amy put the kettle on.

"Nothing John. Do you want a drink"

"Why you changing the subject, come on Amy. Your obviously not fine" John put his hand on her forearm, makin her flinch, but she soon settled.

"God your starting to sound like your dad" She gasped, taking a few breaths, looking at John who was smiling at her weakly.

"Whats the matter?" John asked softly, placing his hand ontop of hers. Encouraging her to sit at the breakfast bar.

"Just scared. That's all" she rubbed her eyes, sniffing a little.

"Scared of what?"

"I've had a few dreams about the fire recently. It's making me scared to sleep, I can't relive it again John. I can't... Then there was the dreams about my ex"

"Was that what the panic attack was about?"

"Yeah" She admitted slowly, looking at John in his eyes.

"It's gonna be alright, nobody's ever going to hurt you again"

"You can't say that John"

"I can, and I just did. Nobody would ever have the guts to touch you, you have Lenny, and Dixie and my Dad. Me and Sophia care to" He kept hold of Amy's hand as they spoke, he sensed she needed the comfort.

"Thank you John. You're a good kid"

"I think of you like a sister, I know Sophia feels the same way. You ever need to talk to anybody, other than Lenny, or my dad. You can call us. What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" She looked to the floor, sensing what he meant.

"What did your ex do?"

"Ryan? If I did something wrong, he'd hit me. The last time he did it, he knocked me out. My bestfriend found me passed out and bleeding on the kitchen floor" She let tears fall from her eyes, John bit his lip. Jumping down from the chair, he stood up, wrapping his arms around Amy, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Does Lenny or my Dad know this?"

"About me being beaten to the point I blacked out? No. Just you"

"Ah" John moved slightly, so he could look Amy in the eye.

"John I can't do this, I've tried opening up to Lenny. I really have, there's just something stopping me"

"You're problem is you've kept quiet for too long" John flicked her on the noise, this made her smile.

"What do you say I do then?"

"Hmmm...Honestly Ams. I don't know. How much does he know?" John yawned, ruffling his hair and stretching.

"Everything. He knows everything that has happened to me, but he doesn't know how I feel" She sighed, runningher hand through her hair.

"How do you feel?" John sat back down at his chair, not taking his eyes off her for a second.

"Scared, worthless, stupid, and not worthy of being alive" She wiped away her tears that were falling.

"Tell him that then" He put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder, rubbing circles with his thumb.

Lenny say outside the kitchen, tears rolling down his cheeks. Instantly feeling like he had failed the woman he loves. He could hear her crying, he could then hear John whispering comforting words to her, he was hoping John was hugging her. But he did feel a streak of jealously within him. John had gotten Amy to crack, and she cracked good. It hurt him, knowing John was the one comforting her and he wasn't. He was going to have to ask John for some pointers and advice, he seemed to click with Amy better. Lenny knew talking was never a strong point for him, but he needed to help his Amy. Help her get the closure she so desperately needed.

He got up, and went back up the stairs to wake Sophia. Jeff had text him and ask him to make sure he got the kids up, so they would be ready to go by 9 in the morning.

"Sophia, come on sweetheart" Lenny stroked the young girls cheek, waiting until she stirred. Being with Sophia and John, made him realise how much he wanted a family of his own one day. A daughter or son to look after and care for, he wanted to give his kids everything him and Amy never had as children. He was sure they would be spoilt rotten. Smiling. He also thought of Amy blossoming through pregnancy, carrying his child for nine months would be nothing easy. He was sure in her emotional state, it wouldn't be good for her anyway. He wanted to tell her about his daddy dream at the right moment, he needed her to know how serious he was about having a family with her.

"Lenny" Sophia mumbled softly, stretching her arms above her.

"Yeah, come on sleepy, time for breakfast"

"I don't normally eat breakfast"

"With us you do, now come on" He encouraged softy. His doctor side taking over, he wast going to send the children back to Jeff with no breakfast, he knew he has a big day planned for them. Lenny noticed himself being extremely cautious around both of the kids, telling Sophia not to run down the stairs, and John not to plug in his phone charger with wet hands after he had a shower.

An hour later, both children were waiting in the living room. Both full up, after being fed pancakes with chocolate sauce and sprinkles, not the healthiest breakfast option, but Amy and Lenny thought that the kids deserved a treat. After all their mother was on holiday abroad without them.

"Dad's here!" Sophia jumped up from the sofa, running to open the door, going into her dads open arms. "Hey Soph, say thanks to Lenny and Amy" Jeff patted her on her back. Watching as she moved away from him to hug Amy and Lenny goodbye.

"Thanks for having me!"

"That's ok, anytime sweetie. You to John" Lenny shock the young lads hand. Looking him in the eye as he did so.

"Jeff where's Dix?" Amy asked, looking behind Jeff, wondering where her friend was.

"Car. Come on you two, me and Dixie are taking you out for the day" Jeff smiled, him and Dixie had the perfect day planned out.

"Ooooh, where?" Sophia asked excitedly.

"Thats a surprise babe, but come on. Let's leave these two love birds in peace" Jeff thanked Amy, and Lenny, before leading his two kids out of the house, and into his car. Hoping they would enjoy the day him and Dixie had planned for them.

**Sorry if it's a little short, and rubbish. Can't be bothered to re write ye chapter anymore. Thank you for everybody who is still reading. Please leave a review :) xx sorry for any mistakes made also, I have now been up for almost 20 hours straight x**


	54. Chapter 54

**I apologise in advance for the long Chapter, but I wanted it to be perfect, and in as much detail as possible, I hope you all like it, and pre warning, if you haven't seen Harry potter you probably wont a clue what any of this chapter is about!**

* * *

Jeff pulled the car into a car parking space, he could see the look of excitement on Sophia's face as she realised where they were, John was being his normal self and texting away happily not even noticing that the car had stopped.

"We're here then kiddies" Dixie opened up the car door, letting herself out, before opening the back door to let out John and Sophia.

"Jeff please tell me you remembered the tickets" Dixie saw the look of panic on Jeff's face, he pulled out his wallet and searched through it, she could see the worry plastered on Jeff's face. "Jeff you better not have left them indoors" Dixie glared at him, but breathed a sigh of relief when Jeff pulled out the tickets.

"Cool it you mad woman, I've got them"

"Yes well maybe I should look after them from now on" Dixie took the tickets from Jeff, John and Sophia looked at each other, giggling at their Dad's childish behaviour.

"Dad where even are we?"

"London, Warner bros studio. Where they made Harry potter"

"Is this where they actually made the films Dad?" Jeff could see Sophia's face of disbelieve and amazement, while John stood there stunned. Jeff locked the car, and made sure Dixie had hold of Sophia's hand as they walked across the road.

When they got outside the studio, they saw a large group of people at the side, they wondered what had caused all the attention. People were taking their pictures next to large chess pieces, the same large chess pieces that were used in the first movie.

"Dad can we take a picture to?"

"Course we can" Jeff handed Dixie the camera, while him Sophia and John joined the que of waiting people, once they got their turn, the three of them posed together, Jeff put his arms protectively around either of his children as Dixie smiled taking several photo's. They moved away from the chess pieces to give other people their turn.

"They're bigger than what I thought they would be" John looked at the Chess pieces, they were huge, around 3 times the height of himself. "I know, come on there's more to see inside" Dixie smiled, encouraging them all to go in.

They went through the automatic doors, into a welcome area, to the left side there was a set up. With the hand prints of Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson and Rupert Grint. Jeff led them over, and they all put their hands in the prints to compare hand size's.

"Emma's hands are tiny! They are even smaller than mine!" Sophia exclaimed, Jeff nodded in agreement smiling, he was glad he decided to bring his kids here, it was going to be a magical day.

They went further in, they could see everybody in a que to go into the main area. Dixie checked the time of the tickets, "Jeff we still have another hour" She sighed running her hand over her head, they had to wait until half twelve before they could go in themselves.

They amused themselves in the mean time by going into the Starbucks for lunch, Jeff nearly choked finding how much it was for just one drink, by the time he had paid for them all to have a drink and something to eat, he had spent a lot more money than he intended. He didn't get his kids often though, and he didn't want to let money stop him having a good day with his children.

When they went back to the que area, Jeff looked up and around, he spotted things he didn't before. The flying car was hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room, and in the other corner was Harrys luggage that he took with him on the train. He pointed these out to John and Sophia while Dixie took some more photo's.

They joined the que, themselves, once they got to the front, they could see harry's cupboard. Jeff looked at it, pointing out some of the things to Sophia, before the divorce him and Sophia had always watched the films together, he read the books to her as bed time stories, he was glad he had the opportunity to bring her here.

Finally they were lead into a room with another group of people, and shown a quick film, based on all the Harry potter films. Jeff sat in the middle of John and Sophia, and Dixie sat on the end next to Sophia, she could see the happiness in Jeff's face, she had never seen him so happy. Once the short film was over, the screen was lifted and there was a door, the door that lead to the great hall, everybody was rushing to get to the front to get a good picture.

One of the women who worked there stood by the door, and explained the significance of the great hall in all the films. "Now, we need to open the door, is it anybody's birthday today?" The woman asked, Jeff put his hand up and the woman smiled at him.

"If you would like to come up here sir"

"No it's my daughter, she's 13 today" Jeff lied, Sophia felt herself blush as the woman beckoned her over. She reluctantly went over, so embarrassed but excited at the same time. Dixie was trying to stop herself from giggling, it wasn't Sophia's birthday at all.

"Aren't you a lucky girl. Teenager at last, bet your Mum and Dad are worried. Now, If you stand here, I would like you to slowly push the door open" Sophia followed the instructions very carefully, pushing open the large golden door, revealing the great hall. Dixie took lots of photographs as she opened the door, allowing everybody to enter the great hall.

Dixie looked around in awe, snapping photo's of every single detail, from the golden plates set out on the long table, to the fake people at the front. Dumbledore and McGonagall statues were set out, exactly as they would have been placed in the films, it was all so real. They were only allowed 10 minutes in there, so Dixie was taking as much photo's as she could, to capture all these memories for Jeff to keep safe forever. Jeff took over taking photo's, so he could get some photo's of Dixie and his kids together.

They moved to the left of the great hall, and they were all given a stamp book, called a Harry potter passport, where they had to collect all the stamps to fill it up. Sophia was also given a badge to say it was her birthday, Dixie couldn't help but giggle when Sophia was given the badge.

"I can't believe you did that Jeff" Dixie whispered into Jeff's ear quietly, making sure nobody could hear.

"Well they don't know do they, if it means she gets stuff for free then I'm all for it" Dixie laughed at Jeff's comment, and continued to walk. They saw all the costumes that Luna wore, and all the wigs that were used for the Wesley's family. It was a large warehouse type hall and there was Harry potter props everywhere. From the potions room, to the Grinfindoor common room.

There was even little screens with films, showing how everything had been made. They found a little photo opportunity, where you got to sit on a broom in a green room, so the background could be changed to make it look like you were flying. They all had their photo's taken on a broom, and were each given a ticket with a number on after so they could look at the photo. Jeff decided he was going to buy all of them, no matter what they looked like, although he wasn't sure if he would buy his, he would need to look at it first. He told Dixie to wait with the kids by the chamber of secrets snake door while he brought them.

After buying them they continued their tour, they made sure they had seen everything in that building as it was one way, so once they were in the second building they couldn't come back. They went back to Dumbledore's office, as John wanted some more pictures. Jeff was surprised when they spent over three hours in the first building, they still had the outside bit and another whole building to go. He wasn't worried though, he wanted this to be the perfect day, he didn't want to rush.

They went to the outside bit, and Jeff was thankful when he saw lots of picnic benches, they spotted an empty one on its own in the corner away from everybody so it would be quiet. They went and put their stuff on it, looking around all the outside bits. The knight bus was there, along with the statue from the graveyard in the 4th film, Jeff was even surprised when the private drive house was there.

"Dad they're selling butter beer over there, and ice cream. Can we have some?" Sophia asked, giving Jeff her best puppy dog eyes.

"Well you can have the ice cream, if it is real beer then no you can't have it. If it isn't alcoholic then you can have some butter beer. Do you want some John?" Jeff got his wallet from Dixie's handbag, while Dixie changed the batteries in the camera.

"Yes please" John replied, ruffling his hair back.

"What about you Dixie?" Jeff asked, turning around it looked like the que was getting longer.

"Sounds like a plan" Dixie watched him as he got into the que for refreshments, it gave her some time alone with John and Sophia.

"How you enjoying it so far then you two?" Dixie finished putting in the new camera battery, feeling glad she had brought several new ones for the day.

"Good, I still can't believe Dad said it was my birthday though" Sophia giggled, the embarrassment had gone now, she wore her badge with pride. They continued talking until Jeff came back with the drinks and ice cream on a tray, he looked like he had seen a ghost, Dixie bit her lip, she wasn't going to mention money any time soon, her and Jeff were going to be bankrupt by the end of the day, but they would cope.

They drunk their butter beer, and ate their ice cream in the shade, it was a hot day, and Dixie didn't want anybody getting burnt. After they finished, Jeff told them all to keep their cups that the butter beer was served in, as he had paid extra so they could all keep a cup each. Dixie placed them in a plastic bag carefully and kept hold of them.

Dixie suggested that they all have their picture taken outside number 4 private drive, they found another couple, who took the photo for them, they stood there as the woman clicked the camera several times. Dixie then returned the favour for them, before they walked along the bridge. Dixie held Jeff's hand as they walked across it, it was only short, but the floor was tilted to one side and she didn't want to fall over. Sophia nudged John, who had stolen the camera from Dixie, he took a mug shot of Dixie and Jeff holding hands on the bridge. The picture showed their backs, and them walking, John looked back at the photo feeling proud of himself, he thought it was very sweet, and he hoped his dad would like it.

They went into the second building, when they went in, it showed all the wigs and mermaid moulds. It also showed a film about how they did the make-up of the goblins. In a glass cabinet, it also showed one of the monster books, and when you pressed the button it moved, John and Sophia both took it in turns to push the button, they then saw the model of doby who was also protected in a glass cabinet, Jeff felt a rush of sadness remembering the poor house elfs fate. They were about to move onto the next section, when Jeff turned, seeing Dixie was deathly white and uncontrollably shaking.

"Babe what's wrong" Jeff went over to her with obvious worry and concern.

"Jeff look" Dixie pointed in the corner of the ceiling of the small room, it was dark and small, almost claustrophobic, most of the room was taken up with the massive spider hanging from the ceiling, the one that they used in the second film. Jeff could see Dixie's panic, he knew her one and only fear was spiders, she had a massive phobia of them.

"John, can you take Sophia through to the next part and wait for us please" Jeff handed John all the bags, he knew he was going to have a hard time getting Dixie past the spider. John nodded, and took Sophia's hand, leading her from the spider room and out of sight to the next part.

Jeff then turned back to Dixie, taking her hand and holding it tight. "Babe it isn't real. OK"

"Jeff what if it falls on me? Jeff I'm not going in there" Dixie remained shaking, trying to blink back the tears. She never cried in front of Jeff, let alone in public! This is when Jeff realised how serious it was, "Dix you have to go in there, we don't have to stay, just walk in, and into the next room" Jeff tried his best to convince her, but Dixie was having non of it, she shook her head, and started to hyperventilate, feeling her chest become tighter.

"Jeff I can't, it's gonna fall on me" Dixie felt tears running down her cheeks, she felt embarrassed and humiliated, all because of a spider. Jeff rubbed his temple, and then wiped Dixie's tears away, taking her to the side away from all the people so she wasn't the centre of attention. "Princess what if you close you eyes? I'll guide you through the room?"

"You won't let me fall will you?"

"Never. Come on" Dixie closed her eyes, feeling both of Jeff's hands in her own, guiding her slowly. She kept her eyes firmly shut until Jeff told her it was ok to open them, part of her was scared he would have led her to the spider, told her to open her eyes and then leave her, but she trusted him.

"It's ok princess, you can open your eyes now" Jeff whispered in her ear, Dixie slowly opened her eyes, and she was in a completely different room, she was in the middle of Diagon Alley. It was all so real, railings stopped them from going to near the fake shops, Dixie turned to Jeff falling in his arms. "I'm sorry Jeff" She whispered, feeling like she had ruined his day, she had never cried infront of him since her Dad died, she wanted this to be the perfect day for him.

"Don't be daft Princess, you haven't spoilt my day" Jeff assured smiling at her, he wiped away the remaining of her tears, making her giggle. They moved on from the Alley, to another room which showed all the sketch's of the castle pinned on the wall as wall paper, Dixie traced her fingers on them, tracing each and every detail, all the drawings had been finished to perfection, she wished she was that clever, when they moved on they saw lots of little models in a glass cabinet of all the sets. This is where John and Sophia were, they looked at Dixie and Jeff smiling and waving.

"Dixie are you ok?" Sophia asked, rushing up to Dixie and giving her a massive hug. "I'm fine lovely, thank you, I'm just not a fan of spiders" Dixie smiled, the young girl had been so considerate and caring towards her and it made her go all warm and squishy inside.

They all thought the tour was over, as the next room looked very dark, they went down a corridor with some of the other people, and all gasped in awe at what they saw. It was the Hogwarts castle model, with calming music playing in the background. It was in the middle of the room, with a path around it to walk around, there was screens showing how they made the castle It had been sped up. The four of them watched it together, then Dixie went around taking many pictures, she was sure she must have had over a thousand pictures by now. The castle was huge, around the size of a house, and it had been made with so much detail put into it. So much care and precision.

The castle was the last part of the tour, and they came out at the gift shop. Jeff sighed to himself, this looked like it was going to be another expensive shopping trip. He brought the kids everything they wanted, he also brought a key ring for Dixie, he secretly brought John and Sophia a wand each, with one for Dixie, although part of him was scared what Dixie would do with the wand.

He told Dixie and the kids to wait outside while he paid, although he did nearly have a heart attack when he realised in total he had spent over £300 in one day, he didn't want to deprive his kids of anything though. He had brought several chocolate frogs for Dixie alone, and just for one it was £7.85, but everything had been worth it just to see the looks on each of their faces. After collecting his bags, he met Dixie and the kids outside the shop and they went back to their car.

John and Sophia climbed in the back, instantly putting their seatbelts on, both of them falling asleep instantly, they had stayed until closing time and it had really worn them out. Jeff smiled, and asked Dixie to take a photo of them both sleeping, once securing the boot and making sure the kids had their belts on Jeff and Dixie got in the front of the car.

"Thank you Dixie, I couldn't have done any of this without you"

"That's alright Jeff. Can we not say anything about the spider incident?" Dixie looked into Jeff's eyes, she was hoping he wouldn't open his gob about how she nearly had a panic attack about a spider.

"Course not princess. Let's get home, we have a long drive ahead of us" Jeff turned the car keys and started the engine, they had a long drive home, but it had all been worth it. It was a day he was going to remember forever.


	55. Chapter 55

**This Chapter is a lot shorter. Hope you like it all the same xx**

* * *

Lenny took hold of Amy's hand, leading her up the stairs, towards the building. Amy stopped, looking at Lenny with a worried look on her face, she had no clue where he was taking her and it was making her feel nervous.

"Lenny where are we going?"

"Don't kill me on this. I'm doing it to help you" Lenny kept hold of her hand as he led her through the doors of the building. "Lenny I'm not mental. Where are we going?" She became worried, she buried herself into Lenny's side, clinging onto his shirt. Lenny sighed putting his arm around her, it was going to be hard but he was hoping he had done the right thing.

Amy looked around, she knew exactly where they were. There was people sat waiting everywhere, all looking worried and nervous, waiting their turn. "Lenny I don't need therapy" She whispered into his ear, Lenny turned, looking into her eyes.

"I'm only doing this to help, please don't be mad. You need help" Lenny moved the hair away from her eyes, he could see she was shaking.

"I don't. I really don't... I don't need this, please Lenny can't we just go home?" She started begging, Lenny shook his head, and encouraged her over to the reception desk. He told the woman his name and address, he was glad they could go straight through.

"Lenny don't make me go... Please don't make me go" She let the tears fall from her eyes, tightening her grip on Lenny. "You told me it was a load of crap" Lenny sighed, he really did regret telling her all his thoughts and beliefs on counselling, but he knew she needed help. Professional help that he couldn't give her.

Lenny noticed a young woman coming out of the room they were standing outside, she looked no older than Amy. "Hello. I'm Tiffany, I believe your Amy?"

"Y... yeah" Amy stuttered trembling, half of her was hidden behind Lenny.

"Would you like to follow me?" Tiffany smiled warmly, but Amy shook her head, pushing herself further into Lenny. "Babe please go... For me?" Lenny softly encouraged, trying to pull her out of hidding.

"No..." She mumbled, she was breaking down into tears at this point, Lenny held her tightly, not saying any words. He then broke the hug, pushing her away from him towards the other woman. "I'll be just outside here, I promise I won't leave you" Lenny pulled out his car keys, giving them to Amy to prove he was going nowhere. He placed the keys firmly in her palm, before turning and walking back to the waiting room. Amy wiped her eyes, Lenny didn't even look back, it was probably best that way.

Lenny went to wait, it had killed him leaving her there like that, he hated seeing her cry. But he knew it was needed, he had forked out finding someone decent. He found a woman around Amy's age to confind in, he was hoping that would help. Lenny sat there, burying his head in his hands, feeling tears roll down his face, he never cried. But seeing Amy in such a state had saddened him, he was praying that he had done the right thing.

Dixie was looking through all her photos that she had taken, there was lots and lots. Se smiled, she could see the happiness and content in Jeff's face. He was so happy, it was a look she hadn't seen on his face in a long time, when he had his kids, he was complete. She scrolled down on the laptop, finding a picture she never remembered taking. It was of her and Jeff, their backs were facing the camera and they were holding hands. It made her go all warm and fussy inside, her eyes filled up with tears, she rubbed them away, cursing herself from getting sentimental. Printing the picture, she examined it closer, tracing their body's with her fingertips, it really had been a magical day she would remember forever.


	56. Chapter 56

**I hope you all enjoy the Chapter... I have tried my best to make it as special and perfect as possible, I hope you all enjoy it :) xxx**

* * *

Amy went straight into the house, ignoring Lenny and going up the stairs.

"Ams Please... You need help" Lenny tried to say this softly, it was his and Dixie's idea of the therapy, but he didn't want to bring Dixie into the conversation, he knew Amy and Dixie were close, he didn't want her blowing up on Dixie.

"Help? I'm not a fucking mental case, is that what you think I am?" Amy leaned across the stair banister staring at him.

"No, I just..."

"Sod of Lenny" She ran up the rest of the stairs, going into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Lenny stood there, cursing to himself, something told him Amy would react this way. He knew she just needed some time to cool down, he shut the front door, going into the kitchen to make himself a drink.

Amy threw her bag on the bed, and opened the wardrobe to find some clothes ready for her shift. Putting on her jumper and jeans, she picked her bag back up and went bak down the stairs. Lenny was sat on the sofa drinking a mug of coffee.

"Calmed down now?" Lenny didn't look up from his mug of coffee, he took in a sharp breath waiting for her answer.

"I'm going to work, I'm on night shifts. Remember?" She didn't even look at him, she went to the porch door, putting her hand on the handle.

"Want me to drop you off?"

"I can walk" Lenny nodded, he heard her open the front door then close it again. He sighed running his hand over her head, he knew it was only a short walk. But he was worried about her already.

Amy continued her walk to the ambulance station. Feeling tears build up in her eyes, she felt bad for being annoyed at Lenny. The therapy helped her, really helped her, she really liked Tiffany, the fact she was her own age and had similar experiences. She felt bad about shouting at Tiffany, she felt even worse that Tiffany had to open up about her own past, just to get her to talk. She felt like a spoilt brat who didn't deserve anyone as kind as Lenny, but she was also scared. Her results from the fertility tests had came back today, the envelope was still hidden in her bag, she was too scared to open it, part of her didn't want to know the results.

When she got to the ambulance station, she found Jeff, some people would have called her stupid for wanting to talk to Jeff over Dixie, but that is what she wanted to do. Jeff was like her dad, she wanted his advice, she needed advice from a man. Even though her and Dixie would joke about Jeff, he was a good man, who would always stand by them.

"Jeff?" She found him standing by the ambulance, sipping at his drink.

"Hey Princess. What can I do for you?" Jeff turned around, he could see that Amy didn't look right.

"I've been an absolute cow" Amy said this without breaking eye contact with Jeff, Jeff shook his head, taking Amy into their ambulance for some privacy

"What you on about princess?" Jeff closed the ambulance doors, sitting opposite Amy.

"Jeff... Lenny took me to bloody therapy today, paid for it so I had someone decent. All I did in return was blow up in his face, telling him to sod off" Amy buried her head in her hands, realising how much of a cow she had been.

"Ouch, how was it then?" Jeff raised his eyebrows, the last person he saw in therapy was Amy.

"How was what?" She snapped, turning her head up bolt right.

"Don't bite my head off, only trying to help. The therapy?" Jeff noticed he didn't get a response, Amy just looked at her feet, tracing patterns on the floor with them.

"It helped didn't it?" Jeff smiled, he could see from Amy's expression that it helped, part of him was glad, he knew it was probably good for her.

"You tell anybody it helped, I will throw you off a cliff" Amy warned, glaring at Jeff, he smiled kindly, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Ok, that's a deal, now what else is bothering you?"

"I got my results from the fertility tests... " Amy looked at the floor, biting her lip.

"Oh, so erm, how did it go?" Jeff felt his blood run cold, he knew how much these tests meant to Amy.

"Haven't opened the letter" Amy replied, pulling the closed envelope out of her bag showing it to Jeff. Jeff took the envelope from her, staring at it, he could see why Amy had been to scared to open it, he would have been the same. He knew it must have been a scary thing for her, he knew she wanted children one day, as did Dixie, if she had something wrong with her stopping her, he was sure it would crush her inside.

"What if I can't have kids Jeff?" Amy looked at Jeff, she took a deep breath before continuing, "What if I can't give Lenny a family?" Jeff frowned, placing the letter to one side so he was free to hug her, sitting on the trolley next to her he let her fall into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Princess listen to me, whatever this letter says. Lenny will still love you, whether you can have kids or not, I promise he will still love you. You would have to be a really shallow man, if you refused to love a woman just because she can't have kids" Jeff kissed the top of her head, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"I love you like your my dad Jeff, I would give anything to have you as my dad. I really would" Amy's voice was barely a whisper, she bit her lip realising what she had just said. "Jeff I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." She tried to pull away, feeling embarrassed at what she said, even if it was the truth.

"Aye, it's alright, I'm glad you told me. It's rather sweet actually, if it makes you feel any better, I do love you like a daughter. I know I have never told you, but I do" Jeff felt tears in his eyes, it was nice to know Amy thought about him in that way. "You are basically like a daughter to me... I hope you don't think it is creepy" Jeff had been wanting to say this to her for a while, it was nice to get it out in the open. "You don't need your real parents, they don't deserve you, you have me and Dixie always" Jeff held her closer, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Since when did I cry at words? And no, I don't think you are being creepy" Amy felt tears running from her eyes, she had never cried at words. Jeff chuckled before continuing, "You're a very special lady, I really would be a very proud farther, I'm a proud bestfriend" Jeff kissed her head again, continuing to hold her close. It was true, he was proud, she had been through a lot, she had turned out to be such a kind and loving person, who would help everybody she could. "You're so beautiful and kind, Lenny is lucky to have you. If it all ends up pear shaped, which I don't see happening. You will come and live with me and Dix" Jeff remembered having this conversation with Dixie, neither of them would allow her to go back to farmead, they would happily take her in. Even if it was just for some space away from Lenny.

"I don't feel very special at the moment, I have been horrible to Lenny" She mumbled, she felt a bit better about herself, but she still didn't believe it when people complimented her, calling her beautiful or special.

"Well you are very special, and if anything ever happened to you, me or Dix would never forgive ourselves. We both love you to bits, never forget that. Whatever those results say, you will always, and I mean always have me and Dixie" Jeff assured, he felt tears slipping from his own eyes.

"Thank you Jeff" Amy was glad she had Jeff, she didn't know if talking to Jeff would be a good idea, but now she was happy that she did. "Jeff... Do you think if my brother could see me now, he would be proud of me?" Jeff was shocked by her question, he could hear that she was crying, he was crying himself. "I never knew your brother Amy, but, I am sure he is looking down at you, extremely proud of his sister" Jeff felt Amy slid down his body, her head resting in his lap.

"If... If I was your daughter, would you really be proud of me?" Amy whispered, Jeff put his hand on her head, stroking her hair softly.

"Extremely, you have been through so much, non of it you deserved. If I could turn back time, I would, I would rescue your from your Dad and have you live with me" Jeff continued playing with her hair,

"I wish you could turn back time..." Amy made herself more comfortable on Jeff's lap, feeling his warmth.

"We have to focus on the future now though, aye princess, you have me now. I promise I will always be there for you" Jeff continued to play with her hair, waiting until she spoke again.

"Talking of the future Jeff, if Lenny, or any other man for that matter, proposed, would you, erm, would you walk me down the isle?" Amy took a deep breath, she knew she wanted Jeff to walk her down the isle, she thought this would be the right time to ask him, then if he said no, she would have time to think of someone else. Jeff felt more tears fall from his eyes at this question, he was almost speechless.

"You can say no" Amy said quickly, she didn't want to pressure him into anything.

"You'd want me to walk you down the isle?" Jeff bit his lip, he felt all warm inside, knowing Amy trusted him enough with that important job.

"I couldn't think of anyone better... Like I said, you could say no" Amy didn't want to pressure him, if Jeff said no, she would walk down the isle alone.

"I'd love to walk you down the isle princess, god, you would look so beautiful as a bride" Jeff could easily imagine Amy being a bride, beautiful, in a white dress, with her hair all pinned up in curls.

"You really think so?" Amy asked,

"I do"

"You can't let me fall though" Amy warned, she wanted to wear heels, but she didn't want to fall. She couldn't walk in heels as it was, but that was her aim in life, to be able to walk down the isle in heels. She wanted assurance that Jeff wouldn't let her fall.

"Never Princess" Jeff kissed the top of her head, pausing for a moment before continuing speaking "One bloody therapy session, and you have even made me go all sentimental" Amy smiled and sat up, she could see Jeff rubbing his eyes trying to stop more tears from falling. "You ready to open it now?" Jeff handed her the letter back, he held his breath as she opened it, he studied her facial expression as she started to read, he could see her eyes darting across the page.

"So... Come on, don't keep me waiting" Jeff sniffed, wiping his cheeks, trying to hide the evidence he had been crying.

"They found nothing..." Amy broke out into a smile, wrapping her arms around Jeff. "I'm happy for you princess, you will make a brilliant mum when the time is right" Jeff whispered into her ear, holding her tight. He pulled away from the hug, looking at her in the eyes, "You have to make me a deal though" Jeff used his serious voice, not breaking eye contact with Amy.

"What?" Amy questioned,

"When your a mum, you need to make me an uncle" He felt all warm inside, he knew Amy would make a great mum, but he wanted to be an uncle as well.

"I wouldn't make you anything less" Amy grinned at him, wiping away her new tears. Jeff smiled, ushering her out of the ambulance so she could get ready. Somehow that shift with Jeff went really quick with very little happening, before she knew it Jeff was dropping her home, she loved his protective side, he refused to let her walk home in the dark.

When she got in the house, she felt instantly bad, she saw Lenny lying asleep on the sofa, obviously he had tried to stay awake for her. She bit her lip, he was so good to her, he had only tried his best, then she went back throwing it in his face. Placing her bag on the armchair, she walked over to where Lenny was laying, placing soft gently kisses on his cheek in hopes to wake him up.

"Lenny I'm home, come on wake up" She whispered, she saw him stir before waking up.

"You're home?" He mumbled in his sleepy voice.

"I am... Sorry about earlier, being a bitch, telling you to sod off" Amy ruffed his hair, feeling the hair Jell coming off in her fingers.

"It's ok, come here" Lenny shifted himself on the sofa, making space for Amy. She laid next to him, snuggling into his warm body.

"I got my results today Lenny, I'm clear"

"Wha... You serious" Lenny became more awake, he was almost speechless.

"I am" Amy saw the hope and love in Lenny's eyes, the hope for having a future family. Amy kissed him, feeling Lenny's hands roam to her lower back, he deepened the kiss holding her close to him. Amy felt his hands move to the waist band of her jeans, the sudden movement scared her, she pulled back quickly.

"Stop..." She took a deep breath, his hands instantly moved away, settling on the middle of her back. Lenny smiled at her, reassuringly.

"Sorry Lenny... just, not tonight" She looked away feeling bad for turning him down.

"It's ok, I'm not going to force you into anything" Lenny kissed her head, rocking her in his arms.

"I just feel bad for saying no..." She froze, swallowing back the lump in her throat.

"Don't, I don't mind, there are other things we can do together that are more innocent"

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not. How's about we just snuggle. Yeah?" Amy relaxed more into his arms, before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on him. Lenny stayed awake, tracing patterns on her back gently, it didn't bother him that she didn't want to make love, he understood that with her past some days affected her more than others, stopping her from wanting to do anything sexual. It made him feel better that she had the courage to say no, he would never be able to forgive himself if Amy agreed, just to keep him happy. If he did anything to hurt or upset her, he would willingly go to Jeff, accepting all the punches he threw. He knew Jeff loved her like a daughter, he didn't mind her having that relationship with Jeff, it pleased him knowing she was looked after on shouts, if anything ever happened to him, he knew she would be in safe hands with Jeff and Dixie.


	57. Chapter 57

**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter! xxxx**

* * *

Dixie sat in her office, she saw Lenny dropping Amy off, giving her a goodbye hug and kiss. Jeff's kids had gone back to London now, well, Jeff was taking them back today. Dixie remembered the look on Johns face when Jeff said he wanted to met his girlfriend.

Dixie frowned, it seemed everybody was getting into relationships, even Jeff had had a few dates here and there. People had told them, that her and Jeff should go out. But the thought of her sharing a bed with a man made her cringe, the only time Jeff had been in her bed was the night her dad died, she couldn't remember the last time she had a woman hold her in her sleep, or the last time she held a woman as she slept.

Amy clicked in front of Dixie's face, seeing she was in complete deep thought. "Dix, earth to Dixie?" She continued to click until Dixie noticed her.

"Oh, hey love, how are you?" Dixie asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Good, what you thinking about?"

"Nothing really" Dixie replied,

"Don't lie to me" Amy looked at Dixie, she could tell she was lying instantly,

"I wasn't lying"

"Yes you were, your lips are moving"

"So that's how you keep on telling" Dixie laughed, she was going to have to be more careful in future, try not to move her lips.

"Yes, now what's up?"

"I've just worked out it has been 4 years since I have been in a proper relationship, a relationship that meant something. 4 years since a woman has even complimented me" Dixie frowned, taking a deep breath, she loved living with Jeff, but part of her wanted a relationship to, she didn't know if that was being selfish of her.

"Oh..." Amy replied, she saw the sadness in Dixie's face, Dixie cared a lot about people and deserved to be happy, to have someone who loved her, and she could love. Amy knew Jeff loved Dixie, but, Dixie was a lesbian, she couldn't change herself overnight. It was her identity.

"Where's Jeff?" Amy asked,

"Taking the kids back... He's staying in a hotel overnight, don't know what I'm going to end up doing tonight" Dixie wasn't looking forward to spending the night alone, it was a big house they lived in, with just her and the dog.

"Neither of us are working tomorrow... How's about you let me plan us a night out?" Amy could see Dixie was upset, hurting over the fact she hadn't had any women attention for 4 years, she wanted to cheer her up.

"You? Plan a night out... We will probably end up lost somewhere in the middle of town"

"Probably, but please... I promise it will make you feel better" Amy looked her in the eye, she was sure she knew how to make Dixie feel better.

"Ok, I hope you know what you are doing missus" Dixie slapped her playfully with the folders she was holding, she was becoming very nervous about the oncoming night.

"Trust me on this one Dixie" Amy begged, Dixie nodded, Amy was already planning a night out. She had the perfect idea to cheer Dixie up.

During their shift, Dixie still felt saddened, nearly all their shouts had involved couples, two loving people. When their shift ended, she met up with Amy outside, who was standing by a taxi. "Where are we going Miss?" Dixie asked, hoping she would finally be told.

"Mine, then yours to get ready"

"Ready for what?" Dixie questioned raising her eyebrows,

"Wait and see" Amy smiled, she saw the excitement in Dixie's face, she jumped into the taxi being followed by Dixie. When they pulled up outside Amy's house, Amy told Dixie to wait in the taxi as she had to get some things. Dixie waited, she was very nervous for the oncoming evening, she had no idea what Amy had planned. She saw Amy coming back out the house, then locking the door, she was carrying a bigger bag, Dixie looked at it with curiosity, wondering what it contained. "Will you please tell me where we are going"

"You're so impatient" Amy commented laughing, she saw Dixie frown then poke her in the arm. "I am not" Dixie responded.

"Are" Amy giggled, refusing to tell Dixie anything that she had planned. Dixie huffed, looking out the taxi window as they drove to hers and Jeff's house, when they arrived, Amy paid the man then got out.

Dixie unlocked the house door, they were both greeted by little abs running up at them, "Hello mate, how are you?" Dixie bent down, stroking Abs, Amy shut the door behind them, placing her bag on the chair.

"Are we eating first?" Dixie asked, running the tap to put some water in Abs bowl.

"Yes, probably for the best" Amy replied, Dixie saw the glint in the young woman's eyes, she wasn't sure if what Amy was planning was a good or bad thing, but she did trust her. Dixie made them both some chicken salad, she was on a diet, well attempted diet.

After eating, Amy washed up, she had sent Dixie to have a shower, then told her to wear a dressing gown. Amy put the plates away, then went upstairs, going into Dixie's room, she looked in her wardrobe. Looking through Dixie's clothes, she picked out some jeans, along with a light brown blouse. Dixie came out of her bathroom, gazing at the clothes Amy had laid on her bed.

"Sweetheart, I haven't worn that top in years"

"Oh come on Dix, it will look good" Amy pleaded, Dixie bit her lip, still staring down at the top. "Fine, I will wear it" Dixie gave in, it couldn't look that bad.

"Good, get dressed, but don't do your hair or make-up"

"What? Not even dry my hair?"

"Nope" Amy left the room, closing the door behind her to give Dixie some privacy. Dixie sighed, taking the pot of body cream from her draw, rubbing it all over her body then putting the clothes on, to her surprise the brown blouse still fitted, it suited her jeans. She then called Amy, letting her know she was decent, when Amy came into the bedroom, Dixie stopped looking at her friend, Amy was wearing some denim shorts, with a black tank top, her hair was in its natural curls hanging loosely.

"You don't even need to put a lot of time in to make yourself look gorgeous" Dixie moaned, looking at herself in the mirror. Amy rolled her eyes, going over to Dixie, ordering her to sit on the bed so she could dry her hair for her. Dixie enjoyed having someone else dry her hair, she noticed Amy was being careful when using the hairdryer. Once her hair was dry, Amy then brushed then straightened Dixie's hair, Dixie was surprised at how good it was feeling to have Amy do her hair.

"When did you learn to do hair like this?"

"My first job when I was 15, working in a hairdressers" Amy smiled proudly, looking at Dixie's hair, she sprayed some hairspray on it before she was fully satisfied. Dixie then allowed her to do her make up as well. Amy had tried to keep things simple, highlighting Dixie's best features, using some mascara, blusher and some light eye shadow.

Dixie looked in the full length mirror, she looked so different, her hair looked nicer than it had ever done before, Amy had straightened it so it shaped into her face. Her make up was done to perfection, Amy saw a locket on Dixie's dressing table, she picked it up glancing at it, "Dix, how's about you wear this?" Dixie saw the locket Amy was holding, it had been one Jeff had given her for her birthday, she agreed, allowing Amy to put it around her neck and fasten it.

"Now, Miss, where are we going?" Dixie asked again, as they went down the stairs, putting on their shoes, both were wearing flats as that's all they could walk in.

"Be patient Kathleen" Amy said, seeing the obvious annoyance at Dixie's face. "Take a chill pill, its a nice name" Amy added, Dixie's features relaxed a little.

Amy had ordered another taxi to take them into town, Dixie saw all the nightlife, it was a new part of town. She had never been in this part of town before, Amy got out, leading her towards a club.

"Sweetheart, I'm a bit old to go clubbing"

"It's not an ordinary club..." Amy replied slowly, pointing at the gay bar, she wasn't sure how Dixie was going to react. It was never a plan to get Dixie a girlfriend, Amy thought if she took Dixie to a gay bar, maybe she would attract some female attention, just enough to give her a confidence boast.

"You've brought me to a bloody gar bar!" Dixie exclaimed, before breaking out into fits of giggling. "Come on, it will be a laugh/ You don't like it we will leave" Amy took Dixie's hand, leading her into the bar, Dixie noticed the different atmosphere inside, although she was a lesbian she had never been into a gay bar before. It was all women, dancing around, having a good time, Flo rider good feeling was being played.

Amy was hoping it was a good idea, she wasn't planning on getting Dixie a date, but maybe if Dixie saw some women looking at her, or paying her compliments it would give her a confidence boast. Amy remembered Dixie saying she wanted to go to a gay bar at least once in her life, she asked Jeff to go but he didn't want to. "Sweetheart this is scary... What if someone hits on you?" Dixie looked at Amy, she knew Amy had a better chance than her, she didn't want anybody trying to get it off with Amy.

"I will give you a hug and tell them I'm here with my girlfriend, same for you, if someone comes up to you and you don't like the look of them, give me a hug and tell them you have girlfriend" Amy saw Dixie smile then break out in a laugh. Amy breathed a sigh of relief, Dixie seemed to be taking it well. All she wanted to do was cheer Dixie up a bit, make her feel a bit better about herself.

"You really have this all planned out don't you?" Dixie chuckled, Amy had everything planned out and sorted in her head.

"I do, lets go get some drinks" Amy ushered her over to the bar, paying for the first round of drinks. Once they got them, they sat at a table, "So... Any certain type of women you like then?" Amy questioned, sipping at her drink. Dixie nearly choked, then looked at Amy.

"Do you not feel uncomfortable talking about this?" Dixie questioned, she wondered, because Amy was a woman herself, Dixie didn't want to describe her 'ideal' woman, as some of the things Dixie wanted in a woman, Amy had.

"No. I have had my fair share of experiences with women" Amy responded, taking some more sips of her drink.

"You what?" Dixie's eyes widened, looking at Amy.

"I liked to experiment alright" She defended herself, holding her hands up at Dixie.

"How far did this experimenting go?"

"I'm not willing to discuss that" Amy said, trying to hide herself from blushing. Dixie laughed, looking at women around the bar, she saw two women approach them, they looked no older than 30. One of them had long blonde straight hair, she was wearing a short skirt and jumper, the other had short dark brown hair the same sort of style as Dixie but brown, she was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt.

"Can we offer you two ladies a drink?" The brown hair women spoke, Amy tried to stop herself laughing when Dixie replied.

"Oh... Um, ok, what are your names?" Dixie asked, she slapped Amy on her leg trying to stop her from laughing.

"I'm Adele" The brown haired women replied, then pointed at her friend "This is Caroline, what about you two beautiful looking ladies?"

"Dixie, this here is Amy" Dixie said, feeling like a school girl again, she wasn't sure if she liked either of the women, but it felt nice being called beautiful by a stranger. "What are you drinking then ladies?" Caroline asked, getting out her purse from her bag.

"Two vodka's and cokes please darling" Dixie had to reply again, Amy was still in fits of laughter, nearly choking. The blonde hair woman went off to buy the drinks, while Adele sat at the seat next to Dixie.

"You have beautiful eyes Dixie" Adele commented, gazing into Dixie's eyes, Dixie felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Thank you, I like your hair. What do you work as?"

"I'm an accountant, what about you and your friend?"

"Paramedics" Dixie replied, she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"Oooh, women in uniform then" Adele giggled,

"Could say that yeah" Dixie said smiling, Caroline then returned with the drinks, placing them at the table, then sat next to Amy. Amy smiled at the stranger, taking the drink she was offering. After they finished those drinks, Caroline and Adele suggested they got up and danced. It was currently Lady gaga poker face playing, Amy encouraged Dixie to dance with Adele, while she danced with Caroline. Dixie chuckled, allowing Adele to take her hands, they began dancing, jumping around being completely out of tune. Dixie felt her fingers intertwine with Adeles, when the song had finished, they all went to the bar, Dixie took Amy by her arm gently pulling her towards her.

Caroline had ordered them all tequila shots, handing them out so they all had one each, "Right ladies, one two three..." Amy looked at Dixie as they downed them, she saw Dixie's facial expression as she went to quickly bite for the lemon. "Dix your face" Amy said, taking a bite of her own lemon. "You're fault" Dixie stuck her tongue out at Amy, this made Amy pull a funny face back.

"Same again" Unbeknown to Amy and Dixie, Caroline had already brought another round of shots. Dixie and Amy downed them, feeling a lot more tipsy than before. Dixie looked around, seeing all the women were gathering in circles. "What's going on" Dixie asked,

"Oooh, its the ice game" Adele replied, taking hold of Dixie's hand, taking her to join the circle. Amy laughed at Dixie, then felt herself being pulled along by Caroline. Dixie wriggled away from Adele, so she was standing next to Amy in the circle. Amy leaned on Dixie, stumbling sideways slightly. Dixie watched as a woman from the bar pulled out a bucket of ice, taking an ice cube from it, placing it in a woman's mouth, that woman then turned to her right, leaning into the other woman until their lips were touching to pass on the ice cube. Dixie felt her eyes widen, but at the same time she was excited.

When Amy got the ice cube, she knew it was vodka from the taste, it had gotten smaller she then leaned into Dixie, gently pressing the ice cube into her mouth, both of them couldn't help giggling, Dixie managed to get the ice cube, then passed it into Adele's mouth. They continued the game, when the ice cube came round to Amy, she took it from Caroline's mouth, then turned to Dixie, this time the Vodka cube was considerably smaller, she felt hers and Dixie's tongue touch when passing on the cube. Dixie could also feel Amy's tongue when she passed the cube to her. Both of them erupted into fits of giggles when feeling each others tongue.

When the game finished, Amy saw Adele look at Dixie, as if she was about to make a move, Amy watched as Adele put her hand on Dixie's hip, Dixie glanced at Amy worriedly biting her lip, she wasn't sure how to react to Adele's action. Amy acted quickly, pushing Adele out the way, wrapping her arms around Dixie's neck, kissing her lips quickly. Dixie was taken completely off guard, Amy pulled away quickly, Dixie laughed holding the young woman close. She saw Adele huff, before walking away, part of Dixie was glad Amy had saved her, even if it meant kissing her. "Come on sweetie, lets... lets get a taxi home" Dixie continued to laugh, as both her and Amy staggered out of the bar,

"Bloody hell, Amy we spent all our money" Dixie bit her nail, remembering all their money had been spent on alcohol.

"No" Amy slurred, putting her hand in her bra, "You're not flaming selling yourself" Dixie responded raising her eyebrows, Amy pulled out a £20 note from her bra, waving it in front of Dixie's face.

"Taxi time" Dixie smiled, pushing Amy into one of the taxi's that were waiting in the lay by. When they finally got home, Dixie struggled to get the key into the door, when they were inside, they took their shows off, Amy fell on the floor laughing as she tried but failed to take off her shoe. "Come on Sweetie... Want to go to bed" Dixie took her hand, helping Amy to stand up, they both helped each other up the stairs, going into Dixie's room. Both of them fell onto her double bed fully clothed, Amy snuggled herself up close to Dixie. "We pulled in the first 10 minutes of being there Dix" Amy laughed, feeling her eyelids become heavy. "That we did sweetheart, thanks for that, that was a really funny night" Dixie whispered, feeling herself slowly fall asleep with Amy in her arms.


	58. Chapter 58

Jeff came home, when he opened the front door he nearly tripped up on Dixie's shoes, huffing he moved Dixie's shoes on the rack then shut the door behind him. He went upstairs, looking into Dixie's room, he nearly fell over at what he saw. Dixie and Amy were both lying on Dixie's bed fully clothed, Amy had one of her shoes on, Jeff tried to stop himself laughing, he went over to Amy sliding her shoe off.

Placing his hand on her arm, he frowned at her freezing cold state. He picked up the blanket at the end of the bed, covering Amy with it, he then did the same with Dixie. Before going down the stairs leaving them both in peace.

While they were sleeping, he tended to Abs opening the back door to let him out, he then added some more food and water into his bowl. It puzzled him about Amy, but, he didn't mind, he wondered what the pair of them had got up to during the night.

He made himself some cornflakes, munching them absent-mindedly, Jeff thought it would be a good idea to put some washing on. He didn't notice Amy and Dixie both tripping down the stairs.

"Oh Hello you two, may I ask what you did last night?" Jeff raised his eyebrows, glancing at Dixie and Amy.

"You wont get a bloody answer" Dixie mumbled, walking into Jeff's open arms, while Amy leaned against the sofa stroking little abs.

"Headache?" Jeff asked,

"Mmmmm..." Dixie pulled away from Jeff, leaning on the chair, Jeff smiled at the pair of them, giving them both some water and pain killers. Neither of them would speak about the previous evening, and Jeff thought it would be best to keep his mouth shut seeing as they were both hung over. He would plan on asking Dixie more questions in the future, hoping to catch her off guard.

Amy stayed with Jeff and Dixie for the day, Lenny was working and she didn't want to be home alone. "Jeff" Amy asked gently.

"Yeah babe?" Jeff moved his head, looking at Amy

"Do you remember my first shift and Dixie accused us of sleeping together?" Amy chuckled, seeing Jeff blush.

"Oh yeah... Then you had a cut on your arm which I had to sort out. How did you do that anyway? It certainly wasn't by smashing a glass" Jeff raised his eyebrows at her.

"My window got smashed in, I had to clean the mess up at 3am, then wait for a bloke to come boarder it up in the morning. That is why I was late Dixie" Amy saw the hurt in Dixie's expression, Dixie felt bad, and moved so she was next to Amy wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh love, I'm sorry" Dixie whispered holding Amy close, she still couldn't believe how mean she had been to Amy.

"It's alright, we're friends now, that's what matters"

"I wouldn't have thought you two would end up friends to be honest" Jeff smirked, Dixie glared at him while holding Amy.

"Shut up Jeffrey!"

"You love me really"

"Yeah... Maybe a little" Dixie smirked, but the truth was, she didn't know anymore. Whether she loved Jeff or not, when she was at the gay bar, she didn't feel happy with the other women, there was the thought at the back of her mind, non of them were her Jeffrey. For now though she decided to keep her mouth shut, she told Cyd she loved her, Cyd ran. She was still battling with her feelings, to decide if she did love Jeff or not, but she knew she was never ever going to tell him, she couldn't lose him as a best friend.

* * *

**Ok! There it is... That is the last Chapter of this fic :( I am planning a sequel to it already... I hope it will be as Popular as this one! A serious thanks to Everyone who has read this fic, and a big thanks to everyone who has followed favourited and reviewed! It means a lot to know people enjoy my writing. I have the first few Chapters of the sequel already written out, I am not sure to post today or at all for that. Let me know what you think, and if you would like me to post them or not? THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY READERS! I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY MY FICS! XXXXXXX**


End file.
